


Be careful what you wish for

by KusanoSaku



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Harry, BAMF Luna, Background Relationships, Bisexual Male Character, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vagina/Uterus, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fred Lives, Ginny Bashing, HP: EWE, Het and Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Partner Betrayal, Rimming, Ron Bashing, Second Chances, Snape Lives, Threesome - M/M/M, Veela Blaise, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 98,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What sort of future does Harry create by fighting for justice for Slytherins after he survives defeating Voldy? When Harry takes custody of Draco Malfoy sparks fly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Epilogue compliant post-Battle of Hogwarts fic.

Chapter 1

Harry was furious, despite his protests and pensieve evidence Severus Snape was still branded a traitor to the Light and the Murderer of Dumbledore. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were stripped of their wealth, title and freedom; Lucius was sentenced to be Kissed for his crimes and Narcissa was to be imprisoned in Azkaban. Draco was being threatened with expulsion from Hogwarts, which would have caused his wand to be snapped. He owed Malfoy for trying to keep his mates from killing him, Malfoy also owed him for rescuing him from the flames in the Room of Hidden things. He still had hold Draco's wand and he had no intention of giving it up so it could be snapped.

Harry stormed into the Wizengamot ignoring protocol because he had the right to be there, "I am Lord Potter-Black-Prince, I was granted the titles of Prince and Black by the last to hold them, Severus Snape and Sirius Black. I am also the Heir of Gryffindor and the Sword rightfully belongs to me! I hold three votes to the Board of Governors and I refuse to have Draco Malfoy expelled. He and his mother saved me; I refuse to see him punished for saving me. Voldemort threatened Malfoy with his mother's death if he didn't take the Mark. I will take responsibility for his reformation; I have already taken possession of his inheritance, Black blood runs through his veins, he hasn't been granted his inheritance yet and I have so I'll decide when and if he gets it. I am the Boy Who Lived, I am the Chosen One and I defeated Tom Riddle. You've slandered the name of my mother's best friend and you refuse to clear my godfather's name, do not anger me further." His magic crackled around him, "I did not defeat Voldemort to allow such travesties of justice. If this is what you want to waste your rescue with, you can forget about making me an Auror. We need reform, just not the manner Voldemort thought. If you don't leave Malfoy alone, politically I'll become your greatest nightmare."

Reluctantly, the Wizengamot withdrew to debate in silence, returning after two hours to give their verdict.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy is released into the custody of Lord Potter-Black-Prince, under probation for three years. If he is caught doing Dark Magic then he will immediately be sent to Azkaban. After three years his case will be revisited."

Harry held out his hand to receive the paper remanding Draco Malfoy into his custody and stormed out of the chamber.

XoooooX

Draco sat in the jail cell in the bowels of the Ministry, his head pressed to his knees. His father was most likely Kissed by now and his mother was surely in Azkaban. He was sure he'd be sent to Azkaban at least. He had nothing anymore; at the very least they'd most likely punish him for the attempted murder of Headmaster Dumbledore. His once glorious future he'd expected and imagined when he first met Harry Potter had come crashing down.

"Out of my way," a familiar voice snapped.

"It's the Chosen One!"

"It's Harry Potter."

"By order of the Wizengamot you are discharge the youth know as Draco Malfoy into my custody."

"But sir,"

"I don't want to hear anything but yes sir from either of you."

Draco heard the barred door to the corridor that led to the group of cells he was housed in open.

Harry saw a dirty, thin Malfoy and felt a rush of anger at the Ministry.

Draco flinched feeling the strength of that anger almost as a physical blow.

Harry snapped, "I said open his cell."

The guard did as he was told, "He's a Dea,"

"I don't care what you think he is. I owe this man a life debt and at the moment he's about as dangerous a dead house elf I once knew. Besides, how dangerous can he be without a wand?"

Draco flinched again.

Harry could tell just looking at his former rival that the boy didn't hadn't the strength to stand much less fight. He brushed past the shocked guard and lifted Draco into his arms.

Draco would have fought but he hadn't eaten in days and truly wasn't strong enough.

Harry attempted to smile, "You're safe with me. I swear on Snape's heroism that you are." Snape had saved them both. He did something Hermione wouldn't forgive him for; he summoned house elves.

Draco blinked seeing a former Malfoy house elf.

"Dippy, here Mister Harry."

"Dippy, I want you to go set that house I choose to rights. Then have Treca and Stria empty Professor Snape's potion labs. I want them set in my house's cellar."

Draco passed out.

Dippy was shooed away and Harry headed for the floos.

XoooooX

Harry exited the floo holding Draco and he was in the familiar corridors of St. Mungos. He made all haste to the general care ward and insisted on only seeing Madam Pomfrey.

Pomfrey approached him after ten minutes. "Potter?" then blinked, "is that Malfoy?"

Harry smiled at her, "Hi Poppy. It's a been a while." The battle of Hogwarts was in May and it was now late August. "No I didn't hurt Draco. I got custody, thought after seeing him in that cell that he needed to see you."

Pomfrey sighed and examined the sick looking Slytherin.

He showed signs of torture, prolonged starvation and lack of sleep.

Pomfrey was furious, "He needs to consume vitamin potions, nutrient potions, and energy potions. He'll need to see a Mind healer."

Harry gave her a weak smile, "Sounds like me. I'll make sure of it."

"Where are you staying?"

Harry leaned over to whisper the name of the house Sirius inherited from his uncle, "Baskerville."

Pomfrey nodded, "I'll visit you in two days."

XoooooX

Harry took Draco back to the House, ordering Dippy to prepare a bath for him. His heart ached oddly as he had to let go of Draco.

XoooooX

It was over an hour before a house elf came to tell him that Draco was out of the bath.

He looked so pale and breathed so shallowly that Harry almost thought he'd lost him.

Harry ate when dinner was brought up but Draco didn't stir. He sent his tray back down; sitting in a chair he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Repeating nightmares haunted Draco, before he woke gasping in what should have been an unfamiliar bed.

Harry looked up from his book, "You've been asleep for three days, I was worried but Poppy said you were catching up on missed sleep."

Draco tried to sit up but was nearly flattened by a rush of lightheadedness, "Where am I?"

"Baskerville Hall, one of the homes I inherited from the Blacks. Don't worry; you haven't lost anything. Gringotts signed over your properties and vaults to me before the Ministry thought to take them from you. If I return them right away they might just take them so I'll hang onto them."

Draco blinked, "Why are you doing this?"

"I couldn't protect Snape from the wrath of the Wizengamot and I couldn't protect your mother. I tried." He clenched his fists; "I had to throw a fit worthy of Dudley before they released you into my custody. I promise you that I won't let anyone hurt you. Snape willed everything to me. I had his labs moved here. Where you're well they are yours, we both know I can't brew well enough to rub two galleons together."

"You're protecting me because of Mother and Uncle Sev?"

"Also because I owe you for nearly killing back in Sixth Year and I never told that you were the one who disarmed Dumbledore."

Draco winced.

Harry shrugged, "You couldn't kill him, you're not a killer."

"For which I was severely punished for. If Uncle Sev hadn't insisted that I return to school for my Seventh Year then I would have languished in the Manor's dungeon as Aunt Bella's favorite victim to torture." Draco shivered; even his own housemates had it in for him that year. Uncle Severus couldn't always protect him even from the Carrows.

"I wasn't going to let them treat you like a killer. I believe you've suffered enough." Harry wasn't about to admit that when he saved Draco from the Fiendfyre and held him close on that battered broomstick that he'd been more aroused then everbefore. "Besides, Severus would hate it if I didn't protect his beloved godson."

Draco's hands twisted into fists, "He's dead isn't he?"

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name turned Nagini against him believing Severus was the true master of the Elder Wand."

"Was he?"

Harry shook his head, leaning closer looking into the tormented teen's eyes, "You were. You disarmed and defeated Dumbledore. Severus merely killed an unarmed man, when I took your Blackthorn wand and made it change its allegiance it became mine. I defeated HIM and avenged Severus."

Draco could hardly believe he had been the owner of the most powerful wand in the history of the Wi _z_ arding World and hadn't known it. "That's impossible…"

"A lot of people would say us wizards being alive was impossible. Or a seventeen-year-old boy being responsible for the death of one of the Darkest and most powerful wizards in history." Harry grinned, "So you must be hungry, I'll have Dippy bring something. I have some potions that Poppy insisted you take. They seem okay, they aren't Severus' but I'm sure they'll do until you feel well enough to brew for yourself."

"You don't have to do this." Draco said, he was proud or he was raised to be and being beholden to anyone went against the grain.

"I do." Harry said firmly setting off a ward that would inform the house elves to make something for Draco. "I won't let them punish you for what you were forced to do. I think You-Know-Who punished you plenty. You're staying here until you get on your feet and we prove to those barmy old codgers that you're not a threat. I took possession of the Malfoy Estate because I'm the Lord of the House of Black and you have Black blood running through your veins."

Draco accepted the potions taking them without really paying attention what they were.

Harry took the tray of soup and crackers from Dippy. Setting it down so he could help Draco sit up comfortably to eat and conjured a sort of table to put the older teen's food on.

Draco tried to eat politely but it had been a while since he'd eaten.

Harry ate his own soup slowly, he noticed that Draco tired easily and despite repeated lifting of the spoon after eating a third of it he doubted the other was hungry. He took the food away and put it stasis after casting a warming charm on it. "Don't force yourself. After starving eating too much is dangerous, I ought to know."

Draco blinked, "How would you, the Bloody Chosen One know about starving?"

Harry shrugged, "It was my relatives' favorite punishment." He helped Draco lay down again, "Just rest. You can have your soup when you wake. We'll take this slow. You'll need time to recover."

Draco turned his head away, "Don't worry about me."

Harry stared at him, "That's impossible. Your mother and your godfather saved my life. I'll do anything to make sure you get the second chance you deserve. I fought for everyone, I wasn't supposed to live and here I am. I'm going to help you recover and take your life back. I won't let anyone take that away from you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco ate, slept and took his potions, remaining mostly uncommunicative.

Harry stepped into the room, "I know you're awake."

Draco didn't move or speak.

"I'm supposed to visit my godson Teddy, your cousin. I'm going to ask for your own protection you don't leave. The house elves will bring you any food, drink, prescribed potions or books. For your own protection, please don't leave this house. Though it doesn't become one of your social standing to lie in bed and pout all day. I expected better from the Prince of Slytherin."

A pillow was thrown in his direction.

Harry chuckled, "I'll be home for dinner. I expect you at the table at seven. I had your wardrobe from the manor emptied; Dippy did any needed repairs on the clothes. You are welcome to a bath."

XoooooX

The door shut, leaving Draco feeling more alone and confused then ever before.

Potter was right, his behavior wasn't becoming of an Eighteen-year-old pureblood wizard who had once been hailed as the Prince of Slytherin and the best Seeker they'd had since Regulus Black. He went into the en suite bathroom to find his usual fare. His monogrammed towels hung properly, his favorite shampoos, conditioners, bath oils, body washes, colognes and shaving creams where in their proper places. It was almost as if he'd walked into his former bathroom at Malfoy Manor.

Draco clenched his fists, why did Potter go to so much trouble?

Hanging on a hook besides the bathroom door was his Emerald green Egyptian cotton bathrobe.

Something had to be wrong with Potter; the boy he'd been rivals with, shouldn't be looking out for him.

Harry was giving him back his self-confidence? Giving him the fine things he'd had before his world came crashing down? Giving his godfather's entire potions lab? Potter took possession of his entire inheritance to keep it from the Ministry? What did that Half-blood want? He had nothing to give the man in return.

Draco took a long bath in hot water with Vanilla scented bath oil, rinsing before giving his hair a proper wash. When he stepped out his pale skin was clean and white as milk, while his hair was the color of white gold. He dried with one of his expensive custom monogrammed Egyptian cotton towels and gave himself a decent shave before putting on his favorite cologne, sandalwood.

He dressed in a green Chinese silk shirt with a silver Italian silk tie that bore a green serpent matched with expensive gray trousers, silk socks and Italian handmade leather shoes. His hair was brushed until it was soft and shone before being tied up with a green satin ribbon.

Waiting patiently was Dippy, one of his family's house elves.

"Master Draco, there be breakfast waiting for you in the dining room. Dippy will show you the way."

Draco took the offered potions and drank them before handing them back. "That will be satisfactory."

He took a look at house he was currently residing in, it was nice though clearly not a manor but it was a large and obviously expensively furnished.

The meal was served on the Black china, the goblet at his place bore the Black family crest and so did the silver. It was as close as he could get to the Manor and all its lavish accoutrements. Harry was reminding him of whom he truly was, giving him back his sense of self. Something he could never have asked for or believed that he deserved. He ate, using his manners and noticing the vintage of the wine. He raised an eyebrow, "Did he raid the wine cellar as well?"

Dippy twisted her hands in her worn tea cozy, "Mister Harry insisted that we make this place as much like home as possible. He had us bring over Potions Master Snape's library of books from the Headmaster's office and Spinner's end. We set up a proper library for you in the room next to yours. Mister Harry is sleeping in Master Sirius' old room."

Draco decided to look into the library that Potter insisted be assembled. He ran his fingers over the worn covers, remembering his godfather reading them. He missed Severus and wished that he'd been spared but knew that he would have no doubt ended up just like his own father.

Pulling out the worn stuffy guides for the Potions Master exams, Draco decided to do what he always wanted to: follow in Uncle Sev's footsteps and become a Potions Master. He didn't have any reason not to…

He was soon absorbed in studying, taking a light lunch and tea in his private library.

XoooooX

Harry arrived after spending all morning and afternoon with his godson. Andromeda was getting old; losing both her daughter, son-in-law and husband within three months of each other had aged her considerable. So did having one sister Kissed and the other sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Harry was interested in taking Teddy in himself as Remus would have wanted but he needed make sure Draco was stable enough for that.

Draco spent all day in bed, barely eating and he didn't even attend to his own grooming so he wasn't sure this was a good place for Teddy to grow up.

Treca greeted him, "Mister Harry, Master Draco is in his library. He's been fed Breakfast, Lunch and tea as per your orders. He took Breakfast in the green Dining Room. He even saw to his own toilet."

Harry was surprised "He bathed?"

Treca nodded, "And dressed for the day but locked himself up in that musty library."

Harry gulped, seeing Draco dressed like his old self, he wasn't sure if he could bear it. He nodded, "How long until dinner?"

"We be serving dinner at seven per Mister Harry's order. Be ready in half an hour."

Harry nodded, "I'll wash up and change before I see Draco." He hurried up to his room to bath and change. He'd bought a new wardrobe that clearly should some influence by Draco because he didn't want to look like a half-starved, abused, Hogwarts drop out when he was petitioning for justice for Snape and the Malfoys. He wanted to look the part of someone who held the Black, Potter and Prince seats. Harry had received Snape's will by owl as soon as he woke after the final battle.

XoooooX

Draco looked up as the door to his library opened.

Harry walked in; he'd dressed for dinner with a crimson linen shirt and a black tie with a red lion on it. He was wearing black silk trousers, black silk socks and black leather shoes.

Draco whistled, "Potter where in the world did you learn to dress like a proper wizard? You looked like a house elf when we were in school."

Harry took a seat in a nearby chair, ruffling his hair nervously, "From you. Now our tastes in colors are different due to our different complexions but I told Madam Malkin to make selections that were proper for someone holding three titles. This is what she came up with.'

Draco's jaw nearly dropped in shock at Potter's reply and his book fell from his long formerly elegant fingers, "You…learned from me how to dress proper?"

Harry flushed, "Yeah. Certainly couldn't learn from a Weasley but I had some help from Fleur."

"From Beauxbatons?" Draco asked curious.

"Yes, Fleur Delacour was Bonded to the eldest Weasley brother."

Harry summoned them wine and poured them each a glass. "I hope you don't mind I've had your room moved here along with things that should have been yours."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Like my godfather's books, lab and the family wine cellar? I was curious why you would do such a thing."

Harry's hand shook and he set down his wine glass, "Because,"

"Don't tell me its because you owe me a life debt or some such nonsense. We both know that's untrue. You claim it so often I can tell its not to true. You should hate me. You should enjoy the fact that they want to make an example of me."

Harry paled, "I…didn't realize I was that transparent."

Draco scoffed, "You've gone to too much trouble for that to be your entire reasoning. You saved my bloody inheritance; you had my house elves recreate my room and bathroom at the Manor. Tell me what you want from me."

Harry shifted nervously under that piercing gaze, "I want something I can't have. So I gave you your life back as best I could. By the way Pansy Parkinson was imprisoned so the bonding contract between you was voided. You're…" he swallowed, "…capable of making your own choice in Bondmate in the future. Goyle was to be sentenced to Azkaban too, however he disappeared. But they couldn't find any proof that Zabini was a Death Eater. He's in Italy I believe waiting for it to all blow over if that's even possible. I sent him there, I thought he'd be safe, he said he had family in Turino."

"You even made sure Blaise was safe from the Ministry?" what happened to Potter? Had he lost his bloody mind?

Harry shrugged, "His only crime was what? Refusing to think that Ginny was worth his time?" he snorted, "Hardly worth Azkaban."

Draco pinched his nose, "I still don't get it. Why?"

"I know what it's like to be told you can't do anything right. I know what it's like to be beaten and starved while locked in a small dark space." Harry twisted his hands; "I just want to help you rise above that. I can't claim I have all the answers on how to do that but I hoped you wouldn't want to be sentenced to Azkaban. You don't have to ask for help, I don't think you'd want to be seen as that weak. We both need to see Mind Healers but what is discussed between you and the Healer is private. I promise not to make them tell me anything other then if you are recovering at all but not for details of your sessions. I want to get better because I have a godson who needs me. Teddy is all that is really left of your family, he's more your family then mine. I'm making him heir to the House of Black but I hoped you could be part of his life. I don't know much about manners and decorum and you know loads more about magic then I ever will."

"You want me to tutor Professor Lupin's kid? You'd trust me?"

Harry nodded, "I trust you. Do I lock you in your room at night? Have I gone through Severus' library or lab removing anything? I'm only holding onto your wand until I believe you're strong enough to need it."

"You're planning on giving me back my wand?" Draco stared at him.

"Slytherins are loyal too, I trust you won't try to kill me. Besides, what's a wizard without a wand? I don't need it, I have two of my own; my Holly wand and the Elder wand."

A house elf popped into the library, "Dinner is being served in the Green Dining Room Mister Harry. There is a Ronald Weasley and a Hermione Granger here for you. I thought it best to put them in the Blue Parlour."

Draco nodded. "I'll go to the Dining Room."

"Oh no you won't. You're coming with me to the Blue Parlour." Harry said quickly, "I'm going to talk to Hermione and Ron. You're going to be there to. I want your trust and I can't have it if there are secrets between us."

Draco followed him, shocked into silence.

XoooooX

Ron paced, "What in Merlin's name is he thinking! Bringing Malfoy here? Malfoy should be tossed in Azkaban and the key forgotten. I've told him that Malfoy was scum from day one."

Hermione sighed, "Oh Ron. You know Harry, he's probably doing this from his sense of justice."

Harry walked into the Blue Parlour, "It's more then that. I owe Draco for almost killing him with that spell. He was important to Snape who was a bloody Hero and that infernal Ministry and their idiotic Wizengamot is refusing to recognize him. His mother saved my life in the Forbidden Forest. I didn't pull him out of the fire in the Room of Requirement for him to be punished for crimes he didn't commit. Voldemort and his mad aunt tortured him!" he snapped, "They starved him. The Ministry didn't even get him medical treatment, let him clean himself or feed him properly. He was half-dead when I removed him from the Ministry cells. He didn't kill anyone. He was forced to take the mark. He was threatened. I won't have him punished for the sins of others."

Ron wheeled back at the verbal defense of Draco Malfoy. "What the hell are you going on about? This is that poncy ferret Malfoy!"

Draco stiffened, some things hadn't changed thank Merlin.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him into the settee beside her, "You know how stubborn Harry is. You won't change his mind. I still don't get how he can handle living under the same roof as Malfoy."

"He didn't tell Bellatrix it was me when we were imprisoned at the Manor. He knew it was. I saw it in his eyes. That's why I saved him from the fire. Damn it 'Mione. I saved his life then because he lied to Bellatrix."

"Why now? Why didn't you just leave him be? Ginny's been waiting for you to come to Burrow. We haven't seen you since Fred's Funeral."

"I went to Colin's. I went to Remus and Tonks'. I went to Severus'; I forced those bastards at the Ministry to bury Severus as a Headmaster. He deserved no less, I know how hard he tried to protect his students. He knew they were hiding out in the Room of Requirement and never told. He was trying to get Draco to join the D.A. He wanted him safe, he knew that he would be in danger. Severus wanted him to be away from the battle. He never tried to kill me, he could have. He wouldn't even properly duel his fellow teachers. He could have killed us. He insisted that Draco return to classes. He knew it would look bad if he didn't. Severus helped him recover as best he could from his torture. Severus made me his heir! He wanted his things to go to Draco, he knew that I would ensure Draco was safe, I would give him his potions lab and library."

Hermione had never seen Harry this passionate about something, she gaped, "Harry…you don't like him do you?"

Ron snarled, "Harry couldn't like a spoiled, arrogant, better then everyone pureblood princeling. He's going to marry Ginny."

Harry crossed his arms, "So what if I did? It's not like he'd like me back." His face was scarlet, as he snapped, "I never said I wanted to marry her. She kissed me at Bill's wedding. I broke up with her. I told her that I couldn't be in a relationship because she'd become a target. I respect her too much. She said she'd wait for me and I told her not too. I didn't expect to survive my battle with Voldemort. I didn't fight that battle so I could be with her. I've always been a bit uncomfortable dating my best mate's little sister. Besides, it was about as short-lived and foolish a romance as my idiotic attempt at a relationship with Cho. She would never have forgiven me for living when Cedric didn't. I don't know a thing about girls. I never was sexually interested in either of them. The snogging was one thing but I couldn't see myself in a permanent relationship with either of them."

Draco was shocked; Harry Potter had done all this because he was attracted to him? Salazar's beard he had to sit down and collapsed gracefully in an armchair. "You like me? Potter are you mad? I'm a Death Eater and you're the bloody Chosen One. You're the Hero of Gryffindor and I'm the Prince of Slytherin. Hell we can't even be in the same vicinity without fighting."

Harry said dryly, "I didn't know having a pillow blindly thrown at me this morning constituted as fighting. We haven't fought at all and I don't wish to."

"He'd hex you sooner then thank you. I hope you haven't given him a wand." Ron glared.

Harry shrugged, "When I return his wand is between me and Draco. I've already given my word that I would. He doesn't need it yet, because he's still recovering. I have house elves that will bring him anything I okayed. He has unrestricted access to the library I had installed for him and the potions lab when he's given permission to brew by Poppy."

"You're out of your head." Ron stormed to his feet, "I don't even know you. Contact me when you come to your senses and send Malfoy back to where be belongs; Azkaban. You took possession of his vaults, the Manor and his house elves?"

"No," Harry corrected, "I took everything the Malfoys owned, their properties, their stocks, their Wizengamot and Governor's seats. I have four votes in both. I'm responsible for Draco and I'm not letting him go until he's on his feet. He's here to recover and decide his future. I'll give him all the help I can. I'm not choosing Draco over you Ron. You're always welcome here."

"Ha!" Ron stormed out of the Parlour.

Hermione sighed, "You know Ron and his temper. He'll calm down eventually."

Harry shrugged, "He will or he won't. It's up to him."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry spent most of his time since Ron and Hermione's visit in the house's original library studying. He was going to be a solicitor and defend people who were unjustly accused. He didn't care if the world thought he should go into politics or become an Auror like his father and godfather but after dealing with the Ministry and the Wizengamot's prejudice he wasn't going to be anything less then a thorn in their side.

Yes, he was avoiding Draco. He couldn't face him after his forced confession. He didn't believe the other could take him seriously and he didn't want to put himself in the position of having to hear a rejection.

There came a knock on the library door.

Sighing Harry closed his book and called out, "Come in."

The door opened.

Draco stood there holding a tea tray.

Harry gulped, "Oh. It's you."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "That's a nice way to address someone you claim to have feelings for."

Harry chewed on his lip, "I didn't expect you'd want to see me."

Draco rolled his eyes, "You're avoiding me. You dunderhead. We're the only people in the house and you're avoiding me. After all the things you've done for me and you even asked me to help you teach your godson. You think I'm just going to let you hide away?"

Harry shifted nervously, "I…"

Draco let himself in and closed the door. Setting the tray on the table next to Harry, "For your information, I'm flattered you'd have feelings for me. Did you ever entertain the idea that my tastes might lie in that direction? For Merlin's sake, I've been sleeping with Blaise on and off since the Yule ball."

Harry nodded, "I see." He'd saved the person he wanted badly's lover.

Draco sneered, "I didn't say that we were serious did I? There is nothing wrong with being bent. Sure I was betrothed from the cradle to Pansy but I never had feelings for her. I had my fun with Blaise but it was just sex, it never meant anything. Besides, he was betrothed to Daphne."

"I see." Harry didn't understand these purebloods.

"Now that's I'm free from that betrothal contract with Pansy, I'm free to choose my own bondmate. I owe you a lot but I don't know if I can return your feelings."

Harry nodded.

Draco snorted, "You Gryffindors, I didn't say no and I didn't say never. I'm merely asking for time. Surely that's not too much to ask." Handing the Gryffindor some tea.

Harry blushed, accepting the cup, "Oh. I see." He gave the blonde a small smile. "I can deal with that."

Draco sipped his own tea, "Then you'll stop avoiding me?"

Harry nodded dumbly, "Sure."

XoooooX

Draco found himself seeking out Harry's company more and more. He also asked for an owl to write to Blaise. He did miss him, but as a friend not a lover.

Harry sent a house elf to retrieve the Malfoy owls, apologizing for forgetting them.

Draco had begun to brew his own potions after three weeks of living with Harry. He also brewed for Harry after discovering that his housemate needed them as well.

It was hard to accept as a Slytherin all of the things that Harry did for him but he did in his own way. He was becoming more sure of himself, he couldn't say he was putting the past behind him exactly but he was moving past it.

XoooooX

It was hard to get used to Draco always around. They shared meals because Draco refused to eat alone and Draco always showed up at four with tea. Draco was getting more confident and between food and potions, he was filling out. Damn he looked so good…

Draco showed up at four with tea as usual, "Hungry?"

Harry nodded.

"You know, you don't have to act so tongue-tied. I'm not living with a Hufflepuff. We could talk." Draco said as he poured tea.

Harry sighed, "I've never been good about talking to people I liked."

"You're such a virgin."

Harry blushed.

Draco stared. "Slytherin help me. Please tell me, you aren't."

"Aren't what?" Harry asked quietly.

"A virgin."

Harry flushed, snapping, "What if I am? Maybe I just wanted to be sure I lost it…" he chewed his lip, "…I mean gave it to the right person. I heard Remus and Sirius mention once that Potters only fall in love once. Potters and their Bondmates always die close together so they can be reborn together. I wanted to be sure…I didn't want Ginny to…I mean she's Ron's sister…they're all so close…she wasn't…" it was so hard to put his innermost thoughts and feelings into words…

Harry Potter was an odd one, a true romantic. Draco was surprised that the Gryffindor had thought about this. He'd never thought that much about it himself. His father had planned his life out by the time he was one; where he would go to school, who he would be Bonded to, who his friends would be and what he would do after school. Draco himself had never had a choice in anything; Harry Potter had turned his life upside down. Harry had saved him from being imprisoned in Azkaban, prevented his expulsion from Hogwarts, had his Betrothal contract voided because Pansy had been imprisoned as a Death Eater, protected his former lover Blaise from the Ministry, helped him leave Britain and was giving him the choice to decide his future for the first time in his life. He stared at the younger teen, "You wanted the first person you had sex with to be the person you loved? I've never known anyone like that…" Harry claimed to have feelings for him and that was a primary reason behind why Harry had done all this?

Harry nodded, "I guess you could say that. Though Ginny claimed to be in love with me since she was twelve, she dated so many guys and I'm sure she slept with them. I…it just burned out between us…just like with Cho." He swallowed, "I didn't have the history with them that I had with you. I was never watching them like I did with you. I couldn't read them like I could read you. The only times I ever really pushed my limits in the air was with you. Snogging them was nerve-wracking but being close to them didn't turn me on. They didn't make me imagine what making love to them would be like. Always between us I had the issue of Cho's ex-boyfriend being dead instead of me and then Ginny being Ron's sister. It wasn't the time or the place but when I saved you from the fire in the Room of Requirement and you were in front of me on the broom I got so hard." He shifted nervously, "I didn't have a chance to think about it properly until after the battle. When I had Severus' will in my hand I knew I'd do anything to give you a future," he swallowed, "even if it wasn't with me."

Draco had to admit that Harry had done more for him in the last few weeks then any of his old friends ever had. Blaise wouldn't have done any of this for him. Harry wanted him to be part of his cousin Nymphadora and Professor Lupin's son's life. He wanted them to raise and teach him together, he shivered, put it that way it sounded like he wanted them to be a family. "I don't play Keeper in bed."

Harry blinked, "What?"

Draco snorted, "I'm not a bottom. I'm bent yes but I don't bottom. It is an interesting concept to be free to choose my own Bondmate much less not have to sneak around for sex. Did Blaise get out of his Betrothal contract with Daphne?"

"Daphne was killed in the battle. She tried to escape and didn't get away safely."

"Was she a Death Eater?" Draco asked.

"No. Blaise said she wasn't and she didn't bear the Mark. He would have called the Bonding off if he thought she was."

"Oh please. His mother wouldn't have let him have anymore say in his life then my father let me." Draco sneered.

Harry tilted his head, "Why?"

"Because, his mother is a Veela with a huge sexual appetite, she knows sex is a crucial to a Veela as air, water, food and sleep; sometimes, more because it fuels their magic. He's lost six stepfathers because his mother wore them out. One of his stepfathers was an old schoolmate of Father's."

"Was he ever adopted by a stepfather?"

Draco shook his head, "He was privately tutored prior to Hogwarts, and his mother left him to nannies before that. Blaise has never been close to his mother; she would show up to introduce him to his newest stepfather after a honeymoon. He never really bonded to anyone. We sort of drifted together searching for a semblance of affection. Father was harsh and mother permissive, but I still ended up pretty spoilt. Daphne was never all that close to him, I don't know why her mother agreed to a betrothal contract. Blaise is his mother's only heir and inherits the large fortune she's accumulated being constantly bonded to wealthy men."

"So he let you…" Harry's shaky voice drifted off.

"Yes, he let me. He enjoyed it if it's any consolation. Blaise just needed sex after he turned fourteen and being bent it was difficult to find an agreeable wizard in Slytherin; I was willing to oblige. It was better then letting him suffer or be forced to look outside our House. A witch wouldn't be able to satisfy him, I merely scratched an itch but unless he finds a mate, he'll end up just like his mother going from one unfulfilling relationship to another."

"Would it have been easier to…"

Draco shook his head, "If I was Bonded to Pansy and he to Daphne I would have still done my best to help him but it wouldn't be enough. The older a person with Veela blood gets the harder it is to quench his need for sex. He still sought me out during sixth and seventh year but it was farther and few between what he needed due to the stress of the year. He was one of the few who didn't abandon me. Pansy was disgusted with me for failing, I should have guessed she was Marked."

Harry nodded, "I guess I understand."

Draco shrugged, "Sure I'm no virgin but it was only Blaise I slept with. He wasn't a bad lay but like I said, I didn't love him."

The mutually uncomfortable conversation ended there and they finished their tea in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They were eating breakfast three days later when an owl arrived bearing a brown paper and twine wrapped package.

Draco blinked, "Blaise?"

Harry nearly choked on his bit of eggs, coughing before stammering, "Huh?"

Draco pointed to the owl, "That's Blaise's owl Iris."

The owl landed in front of Harry.

Harry handed it a bit of sausage and it pecked at his fingers. He winced, "Ouch," using a minor healing spell to heal the small bite, before opening the package to find a letter.

_'September 26, 1998_

_Villa d' Aglia,_

_Turino, Piemonte, Italia_

_Harry Potter,_

_It might seem presumptuous to write to you but I owe you thanks for ensuring that the British Ministry didn't punish me for being Slytherin. I also owe you thanks for helping me get out of the country._

_The reason for my letter besides to offer my humble thanks is that I would like to court you._

_I am heir to no less then two vaults in at least five countries, ten houses and four vacations places in Spain, Greece, France and the Caribbean. I know you have custody of your godson and I want to assure you that he will always have a place with us. If you wish to engage tutors to travel with us I can certainly afford it for I doubt you will wish to be parted from him. I have an army of house elves to see to our every need and income through dozens of rental properties, patents, stocks and other investments._

_I wish only to prove myself as one worthy of your esteem. I am currently studying to be certified as an expert in Transfiguration._

_Enclosed are a few gifts of my esteem._

_First is a stuffed winged horse for your godson and translated illustrated storybook of Italian children's stories. For you I had included a golden and ruby bracelet bearing a griffin. The gem eyes are charmed to glow if food or drink served to you has potions in them. There is also a lion pendant that is charmed to protect you from common attack curses and hexes._

_I promise you Harry Potter that I have only honorable intentions and I will never make your godson feel anything less then wanted. If we are Bonded in the future then I will make him my heir if we have no children of our own._

_Your servant,_

_Blaise Zabini'_

Harry moved his plate to the side charming his hands and the letter clean from grease. He could hardly breathe as he set the letter aside to unpack the box. The lumpy gift was the stuffed winged horse, the wings were iridescent and changed colours if you shifted the angle and the hooves had gold thread. He gasped, "This is too pretty for a baby…"

Draco blinked, "What does Blaise want and what is he sending you a children's toy for?"

Harry was startled by Draco's voice, "Your friend Blaise wants…" he stammered, "…to court me. He sent this for Teddy…"

Draco was floored, "Blaise wants to what!"

Harry coughed nervously, "He thanked me for helping him with the Ministry and getting him out of the country. He wants to court me. He said if I chose to accept that he would treat Teddy as his own even making him his heir. Blaise told me he had a large inheritance and is studying to be certified as an expert in Transfiguration."

"That is an expensive toy, I had a Dragon of similar value when I was small. A Hebridean Black; it had violet wings, purple eyes, obsidian scales, ridges on it's back and an arrow shaped tail. I dragged it around for six years until father took it away, I wore off the ridges and the arrow at the end of tail came off. It was a Wiccaning gift from my godfather Severus."

Harry sighed, "What is a Wiccaning?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "A neutral magic ceremony that casts a protective circle on an heir or heiress of an ancient line using the combined magic of the parents and godparents. There are usually two godparents but in rare cases one. Didn't Teddy have one?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't think so, I wasn't there if there was."

"Ancient ways are being lost." Draco huffed, "We need to arrange for the Wiccaning for the boy soon, it can't be cast on a child older then two. Even in the middle of a bloody war, Andromeda should have insisted. She's a Black."

"Did you have a second godparent?" Harry asked curious.

Draco winced, "Aunt Bella, which is one of the reasons she was the only one to punish me with the Cruciatus after I failed to kill Dumbledore. It was a reflection on her; Father punished me with it when I was younger. I was protected from people who weren't part of my Wiccaning."

"I don't know anything about this 'ceremony'…"

Draco sighed, "Ask Andromeda, as his grandmother she has a responsibility to oversee the ceremony. You're his legal guardian, think carefully about who you want to give their magic to protect Teddy." He cleared his throat, "So what are you going to do about Blaise?"

Harry blushed, avoiding answering as he dug into the box once more. He pulled out a flat brown paper wrapped package, he tore off the wrapping to find the book Blaise's letter mentioned. He opened it, skimming the tales. They weren't too dark and the pictures were nice…

Draco stared, "At least it isn't the Toadstool Tales or the book of tales that Aunt Bella gave me. The Bad House Elf was pretty nasty…they were very anti-Muggle and pretty vicious to magical creatures."

Harry set the book on the table, already overwhelmed by the gifts for Teddy.

Draco spoke softly, "Just make sure you test it for spells."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "You think Blaise would hurt Teddy?"

Draco chewed on his lip, "No, he wouldn't hurt a child but you should start making it a custom to check your mail for dangerous spells or potion laced letters. You freed a Death Eater, you've stood up and spoke for those others would see imprisoned or Kissed. You no doubt still have enemies."

Harry sighed, "What are those spells?"

Draco held out his hand, "Do you trust me to show you?"

Harry gave him a small smile as he handed over his usual wand, the one he'd repaired with the Elder wand. "Don't do anything foolish."

Draco snorted, taking the wand. He slowly enunciated the spells and slowed down the wandwork, before handing over the wand ignoring his ache for his own wand. "There you try. Yes, they're all clean of dangerous spells but the two items left in the box have been heavily cast with protective magic.

Harry carefully copied Draco's incantations and wandwork before replacing his wand back in its holster. He removed the next gift; it was a black velvet gift box inside lying on a bed of scarlet silk was a golden and ruby bracelet bearing a griffin.

Draco ripped the box from the other's hand with a wandless, nonverbal summoning charm, "That bloody bastard, it's a Gregorio Marconi? This is at least 300 hundred galleons."

Harry snatched it back, gaping, "300 hundred galleons?' he tried to fathom what that might be in pounds. Why would Zabini spend that much on him?

"The stuffed winged horse was clearly 25 galleons and the book about 86 sickles." He whistled feeling some jealousy; Blaise was clearly serious…

Harry set the velvet box down before reaching into the box to find the last gift. He removed another velvet box that was a small rectangle about 7 cm by 5 cm.

Inside on emerald silk was a golden lion pendant the lion was reared. It also bore in gold script the name Gregorio Marconi Designs stitched on the silk as did the silk where the bracelet rest in it's own velvet box.

"That's not velvet Harry," Draco mused, "That's black sueded jarvy skin. Father gave mother Marconi designs as gifts not that I believe he actually cared for her but he thought that as Lady Malfoy she should have expensive items to showcase.

Harry gulped, "Tell me what Courting entails."

Draco folded his hands in his lap, "You rarely see courting nowadays, you see with most Bondings arranged by the parents and legally written up as Betrothal contracts that courting is a lost art. If you are seriously interested in a witch or a wizard you send them gifts you believe they will appreciate or accept. In your case, you have a godson. Anyone who knows you would know how much you desire family. They would have to accept that your godson would be a part of your Bonded life and would inherit at least from you. The wizard courting would state their intentions and why you should consider them, you mentioned Blaise told you roughly his expected inheritance." Draco clenched his hands in his lap.

Harry was sure that his feelings and desire for Draco was all for naught, should he allow Blaise to court him?

Draco sighed, "The box isn't empty Harry."

Harry reached in, in his hand was a book of Siren Sonnets, resting on it was a small square of parchment.

_'Harry,_

_This is a portkey set to activate five past four English time on October fifth. It will take you if you wish to my villa in Greece that my mother willed to me on my seventeenth birthday. The villa lies on the unplottable isle of Gea Kameni, in Thēra more commonly known as Santorini but has also borne the names of Strongýlē or Kallístē. In case you are interested, Kallístē was the home of the lost empire of Atlantis, which was once home to a thriving Wizard empire that once foolishly sought to conquer Muggles. It is a very awe-inspiring place, what remains of course. Which has been preserved to warn over-zealous wizards who wish such power._

_I invite you and Teddy to join me there as well as any chaperone you wish to invite. If you owl me your acceptance I can have my house elves Nicos and Rini bring over your things prior to your portkey._

_Your servant,_

_Blaise Zabini'_

Harry was floored, "He is inviting Teddy and I to GREECE?"

Draco caught the book before it hit the table and landed on one of Blaise's gifts. He read the note, his eyes narrowed. If he even wanted to pursue Harry for himself, how could he rival gifts like these? Harry had control of his entire inheritance including his money…

Harry replaced his gifts in the box they were delivered in, "I'll have to think about this…' he mumbled as he left his breakfast unfinished. it was already the first October...

Draco stared after him, all this time he'd had a chance to choose to pursue Harry and he might lose him to Blaise of all people. Blaise was wooing Harry from Italy! Draco couldn't even consider that and he lived with him? What did he have to offer Harry?

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco paced in his library, he thought back…

Harry saved his wand…

Harry gave him Severus' library…

Harry gave him both of Severus' entire labs…

Harry gave him the contents of his bedroom and bathroom at the Manor…

Harry gave him what he needed to regain his sense of self…

What had he gave Harry?

Nothing but his companionship…

What did Harry offer him?

His heart, his body, his trust…

Yet Draco offered little in return…

Blaise offered everything he had…or so he assumed…

Blaise gave Harry expensive gifts Draco wished he'd thought of.

The Baron's bloody robes! Why didn't he realize he had feelings for Harry before Blaise requested to court him?

Draco fumed, he would be furious at Blaise but his former lover had no idea he was even interested in Harry Potter. Blaise wouldn't even consider such a turn of events. Draco was struck by an idea and summoned Dippy.

"Yes master Draco?" the house elf asked after popping into the library.

"Do you know what happened to my stuffed dragon?"

"Master Lucius banished it to the attic of the Manor."

Draco smirked, "Bring it to me." He was going to see if he could transfigure it into to something…more to Harry's taste for Teddy then perhaps a winged horse.

He sat in one of his armchairs in the library, wondering what he could make. Wandless magic had never really been one of his strongest areas but he didn't dare ask for his wand just yet.

Harry wandered in.

Draco looked up at the familiar footfall.

Harry held out Draco's familiar blackthorn wand, "I was waiting until I found the spell I wanted, I found it. Its ownership has been reversed, it won't recognize me anymore."

Draco blinked, his wand? Was his again? He held out his hand.

Harry's hand was shaking as he placed it on the Slytherin's open palm, "I…I've decided to go…"

Draco frowned, "To Santorini?"

Harry nodded, "I'm going to ask Andromeda and you to come. I can't leave you behind and well, Andromeda deserves to get to know anyone that might become an important figure in Teddy's life."

Dippy returned clutching the worn, beloved dragon.

Harry stared, "Is that,"

Draco chuckled, "Yes, it's Hebi. I couldn't say its proper name when I was little so I called it Hebi and it stuck."

"Why does Dippy have it?"

Draco smiled, "I thought it might be interesting to see if since I can't buy anything for Teddy, if I could make something."

Harry stared, "You're giving up your beloved Hebi to Teddy?"

"It was a gift from Severus, I thought that I could share it but not in it's current condition." He frowned in thought and then his eyes sparkled with inspiration, he gripped his wand and instructed Dippy to place it on the table beside him. He muttered a hastily thought up transfiguration incantation. Silently, thanking Salazar and Merlin that he'd taken Ancient Runes so he knew how spells were created.

The worn stuffed Hebridean Black dragon became a sleek obsidian wolf with purple eyes and violet paws.

Harry gasped, "You…how did you do that?"

Draco smirked, "I had a picture in my mind and I just used what I had already." It was the simplest explanation.

"Why a wolf?"

"Because his father was a werewolf but wolves are less…intimidating." Draco shrugged.

Harry smiled, "I think it's nice of you but I'm sure Severus is incensed."

Draco shrugged, "I thought Teddy would enjoy it."

Harry's brow furrowed, "Did you make this wolf because of Blaise's winged horse?"

Draco's cheeks were tinted pink at the suggestion, "You think I'm jealous?"

Harry swallowed, his heartbeat quickening at the thought, "Are you?"

Draco scowled, "Well…maybe a little."

Harry beamed a bit embarrassed. "Now I have two admirers? Are you planning on courting me too?"

Draco held out the stuffed wolf, "What do you think?"

Harry accepted the toy, "I guess I'll have to accept. Teddy is very lucky, I don't remember having stuffed toys to cuddle." He walked off whistling some vaguely familiar Celestina song.

Draco was left to consider what he could give Harry next that might rival the expensive Marconi gifts from Blaise…

XoooooX

Nervous but resolved Harry flooed to Andromeda's house Lavender Vale.

Teddy called out from his playpen when he emerged from the floo, "Ri! Ri!" rolling over on his stomach.

Harry scooped him up, "Teddy!"

Ri was a nonsense syllable Harry pretended was his name but Andromeda insisted that it didn't mean anything. It was just a sound he heard Nana say often, the ri in Harry.

Andromeda looked up from her painting, "Harry? What are you doing here?"

Harry gave her a shy smile, "Can't a bloke visit his godson unannounced?"

Andromeda's eyes narrowed, "You're hiding something."

Harry uncast his disillusionment spell on the bag of gifts, "I brought these for Teddy." He sat on the settee and pulled out the book, the stuffed wolf and the winged horse."

Andromeda barely managed to stifle a gasp, "Where did you get those?"

Harry blushed, "They were Courting gifts that were given to me to give to Teddy."

Andromeda stared, "Courting gifts? Sent to you? For Teddy?"

Harry nodded.

Teddy ignored the book but tugged on one of the wolf's legs and the horse's wing. "Ri!"

Harry let him have them, holding them in front of Teddy so he could grab them properly since grabbing and holding was something he was starting to get the hang of.

"From who?"

"I've already checked them from dangerous spells Andromeda." He could barely look at her, "They're from…Draco and Blaise Zabini…"

"Draco? My nephew? Why would he,"

Harry chewed on his lip, "I should have told you sooner but I didn't have the words…you see…he's in my custody and everything he owns is…sort of mine. I saved him from Azkaban. I also forced the Ministry to release Zabini since his only 'crime' was being Sorted into Slytherin. I helped him leave the country. He sent me four gifts, two meant for Teddy, the storybook and the horse. Before Blaise wrote me, I accidentally mentioned my feelings for Draco in front of him. He merely asked for time, he's spoken and asked to court me. I came to give Teddy the gifts and to invite you to…join Draco and I in Santorini. Blaise has invited Teddy and I as well as whomever I choose to invite as chaperones or guests. I thought as Teddy's grandmother you should have some input, I know that if I accept either of their intentions that means that Teddy would be living with the both of us. They are both accepting that he is a part of my life and my heir."

Andromeda stammered, "Santorini? He's invited you, Teddy and your chosen guests to Greece?"

Harry smiled, "I'm going, I don't want to go alone and I can't leave Draco behind since he's been released into my custody for the next three years while he's on probation. Besides, I doubted since we're about the only family either of us has you'd let me go spend time with anyone alone in a foreign country."

Andromeda smirked, "Of course I wouldn't let you traipse to a foreign country alone with Teddy, especially with my grandson. When are you leaving and how?"

Harry chuckled, "He sent me an international portkey, I have to write to him and tell him I'm accepting. He promised to send house elves for our luggage. The portkey is scheduled to activate at five past four English time on October fifth. I can have a room set up for Teddy and yourself. I plan to have him live with me soon, but since I'm planning like I mentioned previously that I'm going to study to be a solicitor I was waiting until I was more stable to take care of a child. Not that I need the money with my inheritances but it isn't like me to sit around and do nothing. I have at present Malfoy house elves and Kreacher, the last of the Black house elves but I would rather have you baby-sit if I can't watch him. I'm not confidant enough to let either of the men courting me watch my godson. If we're going to be a family I'll have to trust them of course…"

"We'll spend the night. I'll want to meet Draco first. You will bring him over for dinner tomorrow."

Harry grinned, "I'll bring him, we always eat together."

"I'll pack for the both of us."

"I will tell Blaise that he must have a crib for Teddy, a changing table and a bureau for his clothes. We can bring everything, you still have much to teach me before I'll be ready to be Teddy's primary guardian." Harry said politely, as much as he wanted Teddy home with him right now he wasn't ready to take care of a precocious five-month-old baby.

Teddy yawned.

Harry nuzzled his neck; he smelled like baby powder, "Aw Teddy is sleepy."

Andromeda checked the clock, "it's is about his naptime."

Harry gently pried away the winged horse, setting it on the settee, "I'm not giving him this because it's from Draco. It's a wolf so I hope that Severus and Remus will watch over him." He stood carefully cuddling Teddy as he placed him in his playpen. Putting the wolf at the opposite end so Teddy could play with it when he woke up.

Andromeda stood up spelling her hands clean of paint before examining the storybook and the winged horse, guessing the prices she decided that this Zabini was definitely serious.

Harry called out softly, "I'll be going now. Draco and I will join you and Teddy for supper tomorrow."

XoooooX

Harry would have immediately sent off an owl bearing a polite letter of acceptance, informing Blaise that he was bringing Teddy, Andromeda and Draco. But he wasn't sure the letter would be received in time. Taking a chance he decided to floo the address on Blaise's letter.

He tossed floo powder into the fire and called out, "Villa d' Aglia, Turino, Piemonte, Italia."

He waited to see if it connected, it took a while because well it was international. When a room finally could be seen in the green flames he stuck his head in, "Hello? Is anyone there?" he listened.

Then there was a pop.

"Hello?"

standing before the flames was a house elf.

Harry asked shyly, "Is Blaise there?"

"Signor Blaise? Si."

"Get Blaise please?" Harry didn't speak any Italian and he hoped the house elf understood English.

The house elf DisApparated with a pop.

Harry waited nervously.

Then came the sound of footsteps and a door opening.

Harry looked up and there was the familiar dark face of Blaise Zabini.

Blaise blinked, "Harry?"

Harry nodded, "I didn't know if an owl would reach you before. Your letter arrived yesterday and it's already the first."

"I hoped you might try to floo. I was hoping to hear from you soon." The young man said smirking.

Harry gulped. "I wanted to say…that's we'll come. It will be…Teddy, his grandmother Andromeda, Draco and myself."

Blaise's eyes narrowed, "Draco?"

Harry nodded, "You see…I um…got him away from the Ministry too. He's staying with me…I can't leave him in Britain alone it would be against the terms of his release. Andromeda is coming as a chaperone. Draco…is…courting me too…" he had little choice but to be honest about the whole situation…

Blaise sighed, "Never expected to have to compete with Draco for the attentions of the same man. I said invite your own guests. I will send my house elves for your things by three British time."

Harry humbly requested, "Could the nursery be set up between my room and Andromeda's? The nursery will require a crib, a changing table and a bureau for Teddy's clothes. Everything else Andromeda will no doubt pack for Teddy.

Blaise nodded, "I shall make sure that the nursery is ready for Teddy. I look forward to your company caro. Buon pomeriggio! A presto!"

Blushing Harry exited the floo and closed the connection, Blaise was much nicer then he remembered from when he was spying on Draco, Pansy and Blaise on the Hogwarts Express in Sixth Year.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

 

Harry had told him that they were eating supper at his Aunt Andromeda’s tonight. She and Teddy were joining them in visiting Blaise’s villa in Santorini.

 

He paged through his potions books trying to come up with an appropriate second Courting gift for Harry.

 

Then he found it in, ‘Potions for the Bent wizard’; the male pregnancy potion. Draco chuckled Harry wanted a family? Well he would give him the ability for it, it would take a few months to brew.

 

Holding the book, with his finger marking the page he set off to see if he had all the required ingredients in his lab that was a combination of Uncle Severus’ Hogwarts and Spinner’s End labs.

 

XoooooX

 

It was now October 2nd and Harry had yet to tell Hermione and Ron that he would be out of the country until further notice.

 

Reluctantly he firecalled the Burrow around ten in the morning, he would prefer to owl but it wouldn’t be polite.

 

When it connected he knelt in front the hearth and stuck his head in the flames. He spied Molly cooking; she really must still be having difficulties dealing with Fred’s death. He called out, “Mrs. Weasley?”

 

Molly paused looking around, “Harry?”

 

“I’m in the hearth.”

 

She turned, pulled up a stool and sat down, “Hi there Harry.” Wiping her face with her apron.

 

“I’d need to talk to Ron and Hermione.”

 

Molly frowned, “Ron says he won’t talk to you. He’s upset because of something having to do with Malfoys.”

 

Harry sighed, “I’d rather discuss it in person. I felt owling was rude.”

 

Molly gave him a sad smile, “You’re welcome to step through.”

 

“Give me ten minutes. I have to tell Draco I’m stepping out and remind him about our dinner plans. Andromeda eats at seven and if we’re late I’m in trouble.” Harry said quickly.

 

Molly nodded, her eyes narrowed in confusion. “I’ll leave the floo open for you.”

 

“Thank you Mrs. Weasley.” He pulled his head out of the floo and closed the connection. “Now I have to tell Draco…”

 

XoooooX

 

Draco was examining his assortment of potion ingredients, sighing he was missing a few things. Luckily he wasn’t missing too many ingredients, but he had practically no money and he was too proud to ask.

 

Harry had to ask a house elf where Draco was but found him in the lab, he called out as he neared it, “Draco?” just to make sure he was still down here.

 

Draco called back, “In here. Just checking my cupboard for ingredients.”

 

Harry entered the lab, “Are you missing anything?”

 

“Just a few ingredients that Uncle Severus didn’t have.”

 

Harry’s brow furrowed, “Nothing dark or dangerous?”

 

Draco laughed, “Improperly used anything is dangerous but no, what I’m missing isn’t meant for a dangerous potion. I’ll have to pick them up. You see they are easily mistaken if one doesn’t know them. I’ve used them in other potions, I’d send you or a house elf but I can’t be sure the apothecary wouldn’t cheat you.”

 

Harry nodded, “I see. I have to take a trip into Diagon Alley anyway. You’ll come with me. I have to pick up nursery things for Teddy, it’s about time he has a room here. I’ll instruct Dippy to freshen up a room for Andromeda. I’m sure we have furniture that will be appropriate for the eldest Black sister somewhere. We can always make the house elves switch the furniture.”

 

Draco nodded, “I can see to the room. Where would you like it?”

 

Harry shifted nervously, “On the opposite side of my bedroom from yours can be Teddy’s and Andromeda’s can be beyond that. I’m going to floo over to the Burrow to break the news of our vacation. I’m not ready to tell them two Slytherins are courting me. Andromeda knows but she was a Slytherin. I’ll break the news slowly if I decide you’re both equally serious.”

 

Draco sneered, “Harry, Harry you should know that is a Slytherin asks to court a Gryffindor and not just any Gryffindor but the Chosen One then we are as serious as death. We’re offering everything we have. I used my Ancient runes knowledge to make that wolf. I’m offering my abilities as a potioneer.” He held out the book open to the page bearing the potion he wished to brew. “I offer you to ability to choose to have a child with the person you love.”

 

Harry’s eyes fell on the name of the potion, a potion that gave him the ability to have a child without a woman? Was there much that magic couldn’t do?

 

Draco grinned, “With Teddy heir to the house of Black, you still have two titles that must have someone to carry them on.”

 

Harry’s jaw dropped, “You’re offering me the ability to have a large family? Not just Teddy, Andromeda and myself?”

 

Draco nodded, “You can have as many kids as you can carry to term.”

 

Harry hugged him, “I’ve got to floo to the Burrow but I’ll hurry home. We’ve got to go into Diagon Alley.”

 

XoooooX

 

Harry stepped through the floo into the Burrow’s warm familiar kitchen.

 

Molly pulled him into a hug, “We’ve missed you. We’ve barely seen you since…since…” she burst into tears rather then finish her thought.

 

Harry patted her on the back awkwardly. “I’m sorry. I had things to do, people to make sure weren’t harmed out of spite. I wanted them to declare Sirius dying a free man and not a fugitive. I wanted Snape buried and honored as a hero rather then a traitor and a villain. I wanted to be sure that they didn’t punish innocents. I had a lot of funerals to attend. I had to help plan the memorial. I held three votes on the Board of Governors, now it’s four votes. I insisted that Hogwarts be repaired; I reinstated McGonagall as interim Headmistress and asked Flitwick to step in as interim Deputy Headmaster. Hogwarts is going to change, it is the one place we are as close to equal as can be. We must prevent children from learning that anyone is better then anyone. I want Teddy to be able to attend Hogwarts.”

 

Molly sniffed.

 

Ginny hurried in, “Harry!”

 

Harry let go of Molly but kept Molly between him and Ginny. “It’s good to see you but I’m in a hurry.”

 

Ginny pouted, “It’s the first time I’ve seen you since Fred’s funeral and you want to leave right away?

 

Harry sighed, “I could have just owled but I figured I owed you more then that.”

 

Ginny crossed her arm, “Owled about what?”

 

“Can I explain it to everyone at once?” Harry asked wanting just dart back into the floo.

 

Molly put a hand on his arm, “Sure, they all should be in the living room.”

 

Harry let Molly lead brushing past Ginny without a glance.

 

Ginny followed.

 

Ron glanced up from his studying for his NEWTS so he could be an Auror. “Come to apologize?”

 

Hermione poked him.

 

Harry shook his head, “No! I’m not apologizing for telling you that Draco doesn’t belong in Azkaban. I won’t apologize for not having a desire to rekindle a relationship with Ginny. I’m here to inform you I’m leaving the country. Andromeda, Teddy, Draco and myself.”

 

“What?” the room exploded in shock.

 

“Why would you let that Slytherin out of the country? He might escape, then where would you be?” Ron snapped.

 

“Draco won’t leave my side. I trust him.” Harry’s eyes flashed, “He owes me too much, he has everything if he stays with me. Draco leaves me, he has nothing and he will be arrested on sight. I wouldn’t have fought for his freedom if I believe he’d do that. I wouldn’t have asked him to be a part of Teddy’s life if I didn’t trust him. We’re going to Santorini and you’re not invited!”

 

Hermione’s eyes widened, “Greece? You’re going to Greece?”

 

“I was invited. I accepted. I’m going. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone or when I might decide to return. This is merely a courtesy to let you know I’ll be gone. I’m leaving the fifth and that’s final.”

 

“Where are you staying?” George asked, his face deathly white and his eyes bloodshot.

 

Harry wondered briefly if he should have invited George before replying. “With a friend, who sent me an international portkey.”

 

“We’re your friends.” Ron growled.

 

“This friend is someone I helped after the battle. He was not a Death Eater, nor was he betrothed to one. They wanted to him imprison him with no evidence of wrongdoing. He never even left Hogwarts but he didn’t fight. He stayed where it was safest. I trust him and I won’t change my mind.”

 

“Is he another slimy snake?” Ron hissed.

  
Harry glared, “Would you call Andromeda a slimy snake? She lost almost her entire family in the war. What about Severus? He sacrificed everything even his reputation and honor to help us. He is branded a traitor and a murderer. All he did was serve Dumbledore until his last breath. Albus was dying slowly from a curse; magically Severus did everything to save him but in the end Albus ordered him to use the killing curse. I was there when he died and I saw all of his memories. So what if I’m living with a snake? So what if I’m allowing my godson to live with his snake grandmother? Or if I’m being courted by two snakes? I’m half tempted to tell them both yes just because you’re a prejudicial arrogant git. Unlike some people they actually listen to me and seek out my company. Their courting gifts showed that they understand what’s important to me. Excuse me, Draco and I have a date.” He spun on his heel and moved as if to leave.

 

Ginny exploded, “Snakes? Courting Harry? We’re supposed to be getting engaged! I waited for you, I promised I would.”

 

“I told you at Albus’ funeral that we were over. I was supposed to die facing Voldemort. I wasn’t going to leave you the bereaved fiancée of the Chosen One nor was I going to be responsible for you being killed by Death Eaters because you were supposedly my girlfriend. I realized after Dumbledore died that I didn’t see a future with you and after the battle I still don’t. I never wanted to be Bonded to you or any girl!”

 

“You selfish bastard! How dare you string my sister along and break her heart!”

 

Harry’s emotions stormed in his eyes, “I never touched her! The most we did was snog but nothing else. I won’t sleep with anyone unless I’m sure I want to spend the rest of my life with them. Ginny spreads her favors around, tell me why should the Chosen One Bond to someone who claims to love him and won’t even wait for him properly?” he stomped out, grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped into the floo and called out, “Baskerville Hall,” before anyone stopped him.

 

 XoooooX

 

Draco was still overseeing the house elves as they cleared out the two bedrooms to the right of Harry’s.

 

He wanted the floor dusted and polished. The walls and windows were both dusted and scrubbed before they even began to choose furniture.

 

Draco left the house elves satisfied they would continue their work without supervision as he went to rummage through the furniture in the other rooms to choose something worth of his Aunt whom he’d never met. Though she’d liven in genteel poverty compared to his mother, her birth status as a pureblood heiress meant that she deserved the best.

 

He found a black walnut four-poster bed with forest green curtains, a matching bureau, wardrobe and dressing table.

 

Nodding in finality Draco summoned Stria.

 

“Yes Master Draco?”

 

Draco made a sweeping gesture at the furniture, “Have these dust and polished. Then move them into the second room for Andromeda.”

 

The tiny house elf nodded, “Stria see to it.”

 

“Oh, have mother’s bedding washed and put on the bed. Any unopened cosmetics can be arranged on the dressing table in the same manner. See to it that the bathroom is appointed in the same way as mother’s. Aunt Andromeda can rearrange to suit her.” If mother could never use her things it stood to reason that they shouldn’t gather dust.

 

Stria bowed, “It will be done Master Draco.”

 

“See to it that mother’s monogrammed towels are placed in my room. I’ll see to it that are changed from N.A.M. to A.M.T.” after all how hard could it be to rearrange the monogram and transfigure a silver N into a T?

 

Stria tilted her head, “Mister Harry is home. Oh…he’s upset.”

 

Draco spun on his heel, going to find him. Muttering under his breath about weasels.

 

  XoooooX

 

Harry paced and swore after closing the floo so they couldn’t follow him and tightening the wards so they couldn’t Apparate or owl. His hands were clenched so tight that his nails were digging into his palms.

 

Draco found Harry in the library in that state, he sighed, “Harry?”

 

“They took it…as well as can be expected.” He said through clenched teeth.

 

Draco nodded, “I expected as much. I picked everything for Andromeda’s room out.”

 

Harry blinked, “Oh, thanks.”

 

Draco held out his hand, “Come see.”

 

Draco led the way up to the room to find to house elves rearranging the furniture in the room as per his instructions.

 

Harry gasped, “You did this? For Andromeda?” the furniture was clearly antique and expensive, he wanted to given her a place that was just her but he hadn’t expected something like this…

 

“I’m having most of mother’s bathroom and bedroom things moved here, since neither of us would use them I figured we could let her decide if she wants it.”

 

Harry was floored, “What have you done for Teddy?”

 

Draco shifted nervously, “I hadn’t done anything but make them remove the old furniture, scrub and polish. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to raid the attic for nursery furniture or buy him brand new things. I figured that Andromeda wouldn’t appreciate new for herself but would accept this.”

 

Harry nodded, “I’m sure she’ll be happy with it. I’d like to get Teddy some nice things but I’ve never shopped for a baby before.”

 

Draco laughed, “If Blaise or I have our way with you, you’ll have a large family.”

 

Harry blushed, slapping his arm. It was interesting having two men who desired him but he couldn’t quite wrap his mind around how it would work having two lovers.

 

XoooooX

 

After bathing and changing, Harry and Draco flooed to Diagon Alley together.

 

They exited the floo and found themselves near Flourish and Blots. Draco who was taller then Harry by nearly six inches could survey the place better. After all Harry was about 5’6 and Draco was around 6 feet.

 

There were hisses of shocked outrage at seeing them together but Harry ignored them and took Draco’s hand.

 

Draco’s spine stiffened as he heard their words but Harry’s hand slipping into his meant more then he could say.

 

Harry said in a voice loud enough to hear, “Where did you say the baby store was Draco?”

 

Draco grinned at him, “Not far, it’s beside Madam Malkin’s.”

 

He led the way, the crowd parting out of shock to stare at their savior who was in company with a Death Eater and looked comfortable.

 

Harry could hardly breathe by the time they entered the shop, he hated being stared or glared at.

 

Draco led him into the nursery furniture, waving off a no doubt well-meaning clerk.

 

Harry sighed, “Maybe we just shouldn’t come back.”

 

“If that’s what you want.” Draco had been born here in Britain but he’d traveled often with his mother. If Harry decided to live elsewhere he’d have to agree but he didn’t see Harry as the type to turn tail and run.

 

Harry chose a dark stained maple crib with matching changing table and bureau for Teddy. He also with Draco’s help picked out some clothes for Teddy to wear in Greece and a rocking chair that matched Teddy’s furniture.

 

Draco had been to the Mediterranean to Santorini and Gea Kameni specifically  he socould choose some nice things for his second cousin but it was Harry who picked out the proper sizes. He leaned over to ask Harry about his own wardrobe, “I have things that I can wear in Santorini and Andromeda is welcome to pick through mother’s wardrobe but what about you?”

 

Harry gulped, “I have mostly dress shirts, ties and slacks.”

 

Draco chuckled, “Swimming clothes?”

 

Harry shook his head, mumbling, “Don’t really know how. Never learned.”

 

Draco’s eyes widened, “No wonder you looked miserable at the Second Task.”

 

Harry groaned, “Don’t remind me.”

 

Draco smirked, “Well between Blaise and I we’ll teach you. Don’t have to worry about swim trunks; it’s a private isle. I’m sure we’ll be swimming naked.”

 

Harry choked, thinking about swimming naked with guys who looked like Blaise and Draco. Merlin, he felt faint.

 

Draco poked him gently in the forehead, “Just kidding. We can see what Malkin’s has. I’m sure I need new ones myself. I’ve grown quite a bit since the last time I went. You’re welcome to raid my wardrobe if you don’t want to buy some for yourself. I can use resizing charms on my own if you don’t wish,”

 

Harry swallowed, “No, we can buy new clothes for vacation. We can afford it.” He paid for the things for Teddy and summoned house elves to take the things to Baskerville.

 

Draco and Harry went next door.

 

Madam Malkin was surprised to see them but seeing young Lord Malfoy in the company of the Chosen One prevented her from being rude to one of her customers. “Lord Potter-Black-Prince. Young Mister Malfoy. How might I assist you?”

 

Harry smiled at her, “We’re going to the Mediterranean on vacation to get away for a while. Draco informed me that as nice as my new wardrobe was I had nothing suitable for the climate and insisted we come here.”

 

The proprietress nodded, “I can see what we can do. It was kind of Mister Malfoy to think of us.”

 

“I have often gotten excellent service here.” Politely ignoring his outburst his Sixth Year, he hadn’t come before the start of Seventh year but Uncle Severus had adjusted his robes himself.

 

Madam Malkin started showing them cool linen shorts and silk shirts woven with cooling charms. “These might do. I have a small selection of swimming attire, that is something that I don’t often stock.”

 

Draco glanced at Harry.

 

Harry nodded, “You have better taste then I do.”

 

Draco proceeded to make choices for them both, separating the clothes into three piles; for Harry, himself and not interested.

 

Harry was a bit shocked at the sheer amount of clothes that Draco chose for vacation but said nothing.

 

Draco glanced through the swim trunks but wasn’t satisfied, “I don’t think these will do. I guess we’ll have to shop elsewhere. Harry?”

 

Harry nodded, “I’m a bit hungry. Perhaps we should just,”

 

“Settle the account? Oh no, I’ll send the bill to Gringotts. Do you have your seal?”

 

Harry dug in his pocket for his seal as Lord Potter and with some melted wax used the seal to sign the bill.

Harry and Draco stopped at a more prestigious restaurant then the Leaky Cauldron, which was rather tawdry. They chose to luncheon at an Italian restaurant called Antonio's were they had soup, salad and a wine that Draco chose. Due to the Potter-Black titles they managed to get a private room, which prevented their meal from being disturbed too much by curious and irate patrons.

After Lunch, Draco led Harry to the Slug and Jiggers' Apothecary where he searched through the shelves to find his missing ingredients to make the potions. He pulled out his list, handing each ingredient as he found it to Harry, he cursed when he couldn't find one. "Slytherin's cauldron! They're missing something vital!"

Clueless, Harry asked, "Could I order it?

Draco sighed, "Yes." he retrieved the potion's ingredients and handed Harry the list, pointing out the still needed ingredients. "Insist on these."

Harry nodded, walking towards the man behind the counter.

"We don't serve his kind here."

Harry glared, "He's with me and I'm buying. Now I need these two ingredients for a potion. I'm not likely to brew anything thing Dark am I?"

The apothecary shook his head.

"Now either you can help Mr. Potter or I can take him to Mulpepper's. He may receive better service there." Draco knew that Mulpepper carried ingredients of lesser quality and that this man wouldn't want to lose Harry's Patronage.

"Yes I can order them Mr. Potter."

Harry smirked, "Very well. I'd like to set up an account. Mr. Malfoy is my assistant and he will be doing my ordering for me. I expect you to treat his missives as if they came directly from me."

The man didn't know that Harry wasn't a brewer and had no intention of sitting the Potions Master exams. Harry intended like he promised to help Draco anyway he could. Access to a decent supplier would help him.

"Yes of course sure. Which estate do I charge to?"

Harry chuckled, "The Blacks. Though it could just as easily be the Prince estate. Don't try to over charge me. Mr. Malfoy was privately tutored in Potions brewing by a Potions Master of the highest order. I believe he was most likely the best in all of Britain."

The man stammered, "Overcharge? I wouldn't dream of it." he blurted out a price and said he would have the cost of the ordered supplies sent within in a week.

"Address it to Mr. Draco Malfoy." Harry left, sighing, "I really hate acting all pompous like that."

Draco shrugged, "Some times you have to throw your authority around to avoid being scammed. Shall we try Twilfitt and Tatting's to see if they have swimwear? We can just adjust my old,"

Harry shook his head, "absolutely not! We can certainly afford to spend money to get decent swim trunks. Besides, I've never had my own."

Draco led the way certain that Harry had never visited this place.

They were greeted more pleasantly at Twilfitt and Tatting's then Harry expected. Draco requested that Swim trunks be brought out and they finally decided on a pair.

Harry's were white with gold and scarlet flames, while Draco were emerald green with silver snakes. Satisfied with their purchases they flooed home.

                                                                        XoooooX

 

Harry and Draco flooed to Lavender Vale, Draco having chosen a nice wine for dinner.

 

Sitting in his high chair was Teddy who was ‘talking’ to his wolf. He looked up and yelled, “Ri!”

 

Harry stepped forward, lifted him up kissing his forehead and spinning around with him. “Teddy!”

 

Draco conjured up a silver ice bucket with ice to chill the wine.

 

Andromeda entered the dinning room, platters of food hovering in front of her. After the food was set on the table she wiped her hands on her apron and set them on her hips, she walked around her nephew giving him the eye, before holding out her hand in greeting, “You must be Draco. You remind me of Narcissa .”

 

Draco shook her hand, politely refraining to mention that he looked an awful lot like Father. “It’s a pleasure to meet your Aunt Andromeda.”

 

She waver her hand, “Call me Annie, your mother and Ted always did.”

 

Draco nodded, “Aunt Annie it is. I wish I could have met Uncle Ted. I heard he was a wonderful person.”

 

Andromeda used her apron to dab her hers eyes, “He was, I miss him every day.”

 

“It’s a shame we didn’t meet before. I wish things turned out different.” Draco said honestly.

 

“It’s not much just soup, salad and a nice fish.”

 

Draco smiled, “I’m sure it will be wonderful. It smells delightful.”

 

Andromeda turned to Harry, “You put him down young man. You’ll make him ill with all that spilling. You’re as bad as Ted. He used to spin Nymphadora around.”

 

Harry nodded, “Yes Andromeda.”

 

“Now see here, if my nephew can call me Annie so can you. Now lets eat.”

 

Harry put Teddy back in his high chair and sat down.

 

Draco sat opposite Harry with his aunt on his right.

 

Andromeda dished up their dinner in almost overwhelming portions, “I’m sure those house elves don’t feed you right.”

 

“They feed us just fine Aunt Annie. Don’t you worry. I expect you’ll be turning Blaise’s elves out of his kitchen even though we’ll be guests.”

 

Andromeda sputtered, “Of course not. I might offer to cook out of gratitude for the invitation.”

 

Harry laughed, “I’m sure Draco is only teasing. We’ve got some beautiful rooms set up at Baskerville for you and Teddy. Draco supervised and even picked out your furniture. I’m sure you’ll be quite pleased.”

 

Andromeda raised an eyebrow, “I’m sure it will be fine.”

 

Teddy started acting fussy.

 

“He must be hungry.” Andromeda summoned a bottle from the end of the table.

 

Draco put down his silver, “Let me feed him. You took have gotten to know him already. I plan on being around a long time and it’s about time my cousin and I get acquainted.”

 

Andromeda tested the milk on her forearm, “It’s not too hot. Be careful.”

 

Draco stood and walked around the table, picking up the boy and holding him gently in his arms. Returning to his seat and resting the teat of the bottle against Teddy’s lips, “Hey Teddy bear. My name is Draco.”

 

Teddy stared at him, his hair turning white blonde and his eyes changed to a silvery gray.

 

Draco blinked, “You didn’t mention he was a Metamorphmagus.”

 

Harry chuckled, “I forgot. He must like you if he’s copying your looks.”

 

“Mother never mentioned we had such blood in our family.”

 

Andromeda laughed, “Because the last person to be one was our Uncle Alphard. He was blasted off the family tree for making Sirius his heir after Aunt Walburga disowned my cousin. Uncle Alphard was a decent bloke, he remembered me in his will too. He paid for Nymphadora’s Hogwarts education and gave us Lavender Vale as a bonding gift.” 

 

Draco shook his napkin and placed it on his shoulder before burping Teddy who blinked at him with sleepy eyes. “He must be tired.”

 

“He wouldn’t go down for his nap. He must have picked up that I was worried.” Andromeda shrugged, she flicked her wand and Teddy’s playpen soon appeared.

 

Harry took Teddy away from Draco, kissed him softly and put him down to sleep with his wolf.

 

Andromeda sighed, “I might be turning him over to you sooner then I thought. It seems that Draco is just as much a born dad as you Harry.”

 

Harry blushed.

 

Draco laughed softly, “Well I did pick up ingredients for a certain potion. Harry can use it whenever he’s ready to have his own child. It takes four months to brew and I plan on making it my second courting gift.”

 

Andromeda stared at him, “What if he chooses Blaise?”

 

“Well then we’ll just have to make it a triad. It’s perfectly legal in the magical world as long all three prospective Bondmates are agreeable.” Draco shrugged.

 

Harry gulped, “It’s possible to choose both of you? I thought…I’d have to pick just one.”

 

Draco smirked, “Oh trust me, Blaise and I will learn to share if we have to. I have a feeling it may come to that. You already have feelings to me so if I can prove to you that I want you back then I already have more in my favor then he does but his choice in courting gifts proves that he is serious so he may have a chance at your heart as well.”

 

Andromeda chuckled, “Well then Teddy will be a very lucky boy. He’ll have four dads and one mum.”

 

Draco grinned, “Professor Lupin would be his father, Harry can be daddy, I’ll be père- always wanted to be called that and Blaise can be… papá. Are you going to be Grandma, grand-mère, nana or nonna?”

 

Andromeda blushed, “I wanted to be Nana. Let’s leave Nonna for Blaise’s mother.”

 

Draco snorted, “I doubt very much that she’ll take much time for Teddy. She never did for Blaise. She merely introduced him to the husband of the year. I think she’s on husband eight. Blaise and I used to talk, he said he’d never raise a kid like that.”

 

“Well knowing that my grandson might have three caring dads makes me a little less worried about his future.”

 

Draco took Harry’s hand, “We should probably let you clean up. If we stay much longer we’ll wake up Teddy. When should we expect you?

 

“I’m sure Teddy and I will be there around luncheon, he can eat and then we can put his down for a nap.” Andromeda said softly.

 

Harry stepped forward to hug the woman, “Thank you for agreeing to come.”

 

Andromeda took a bit to recollect herself before hugging the boy back, “I’m glad you invited me. Now go rest.”

 

Watching them fondly as they left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

 

Draco woke early the next morning and summoned Dippy.

 

“Master Draco be needing Dippy?”

 

“I want you to go to Lavender Vale. Miss Andromeda will be needing help. You will treat her with just as much respect as you would mother. She can’t carry Teddy and their belongings. You will make sure their things end up in their respective rooms.”

 

“Dippy be serving Miss Annie just like she be Miss Cissy.”

 

Away she went with a pop.

 

Now Draco could bathe and dress for the day with a clear conscience.

 

XoooooX

 

Promptly at eleven, Andromeda flooed into Baskerville with Teddy squalling in her arms.

 

Harry held out his arms for his godson.

 

Teddy sniffed burying his face in Harry’s shirt, “Ri?”

 

Harry cuddled him, “Let’s show Nana you your new room, okay Teddy?”

 

Draco held out his arm like the gentleman mother raised him to be, “Lovely to see you Aunt Annie.”

 

Harry led the way upstairs to the bedrooms.

 

Dippy was pulling out two outfits when they arrived and set them on top of the bureau. The nappies and wipes on the changing table and the stuffed winged horse was in Teddy’s crib.

 

Andromeda gasped, “You did all this for Teddy?”

 

“I want to hire Dean Thomas to paint in here, he’s really good at painting animals.” Not wanting to hurt Andromeda’s feelings but she was a landscape painter who specialized in oils and watercolour. Oils were something she did when Teddy was in his crib, but watercolours were less toxic and she didn’t mind exposing Teddy to her work.

 

Andromeda smiled, her eyes shining, “This is very nice.”

 

“Draco helped pick this out too.” Harry murmured

 

Andromeda squeezed her nephew’s hand, “You did a fine job both of you.”

 

Draco smirked, “I hope you enjoy your room as much.” Gently guiding the imposing woman into the next room.

 

Andromeda was speechless at first, she hadn’t had a room like that before she was Bonded to Ted and disowned.

 

The bedding was clearly expensive, while the antique furniture polished and gleamed. There were fine cosmetics, silver-plated hairbrushes, combs and a mirror on the dressing table.

 

“You didn’t buy all this?” she gasped.

 

Draco shook his head, “No, just putting things that would otherwise not be needed to good use. You’re welcome to rearrange the room to suit your needs.”

 

Andromeda shook her head, eyes sparkling with unshared tears of gratitude. “No, it’s just fine. It’s a mite overwhelming to be honest.”

 

Draco leaned down to kiss her cheek, “You and Teddy are always welcome, you’re family. Merlin knows, the only family I have left so I fully intend to cherish you as well as Harry.”

 

Harry decided they needed a group hug.

 

That was how they were found when they were told that lunch was served in the Green Dining room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two unfamiliar house elves arrived at three on the fifth.

Draco met them, "You must be Nicos and Rini." He said in Italian.

They nodded.

"Our luggage is assembled in the atrium." He gestured for them to come.

Soon the assembled suitcases, Teddy's playpen and high chair were gone.

All that was left was Teddy's diaper bag, carrycot and themselves.

XoooooX

Draco and Harry left the house elves with a list of instructions including staying out of Draco's potions lab. They insisted that they go about their usual chores both here and at Malfoy Manor. Dippy was instructed to make sure that Lavender Vale stayed clean.

Harry nervously checked the clock and found that they were two minutes from the portkey activating.

Teddy was strapped into a carrycot clutching his stuffed winged horse and napping.

Draco counted down the portkey, "Three. Two. One."

They all grabbed hold of it with Andromeda holding on tightly to Teddy's carrycot and the diaper bag slung over Harry's shoulder.

They all experienced the typical 'hook in naval' sensation of a portkey.

Harry was rather nauseous when they landed hard and slumped to his knees moaning. He HATED portkeys…

"Welcome! Ciao, Innamorato." Blaise helped Harry to his feet kissing both his cheeks and his left hand, hugging him gently. Then he turned to Draco, "Draco, caro, my friend. Come mi sei mancato. Ti sono mancato."

Draco laughed, "Of course I missed you. I was so grateful to hear that Harry got you away from the Ministry too." He leaned over to whispered, "For all our interludes in unused dungeons I never expected it to come to this. Courting the same man? Well, we always did have good taste." Smirking he snogged Blaise.

Blaise broke the kiss glaring at him slightly, "It's bad form to be thus engaged before the man we're courting."

Draco kissed Harry soundly in response.

Harry moaned, a bit shocked he couldn't deny that seeing Draco kiss Blaise made him both jealous and turned on.

Draco laughed, "I think it's Blaise's turn to kiss you."

Harry gulped, Blaise was about Percy's height around 5'10". The man definitely fit the bill for the description tall, dark and handsome.

Blaise lifted his chin, "Innamorato." Pressing his lips chastely to Harry's at first before his Veela nature became too difficult to restrain.

Harry was so overwhelmed that he couldn't say who was the better kisser; he just knew that he clearly desired both right now.

Andromeda coughed.

Blaise broke the kiss, "My apologies Signora. Would you like to come inside and have some wine?"

Andromeda smiled, "Alright. If you'll show me where Teddy's nursery is so I can put him down. I was surprised he napped through the journey by portkey."

Blaise knelt to look in the carrycot, "He's a beautiful baby, I barely had the chance to see his mother during the battle. His mother was a fine witch, his father was very brilliant wizard and a nice man, fair professor too."

Andromeda looked at her grandson fondly, "That he is."

Blaise escorted them in to show them their rooms.

Except for the odd reply to a question from a professor and that time he spied from under the invisibility cloak on Draco, Pansy and Blaise in that carriage back in Sixth Year he couldn't remember hearing Blaise's voice. It sounded so different and exotic, a thick Italian accent he never noticed prior. Had something about being home had changed him? Or was it that he felt he no longer needed to hide himself?

After showing them where they would sleep and Teddy being put in the crib that Draco and Andromeda knew was clearly expensive, Blaise stated simply, "It would be an honour if you three would join me on the terrace."

Harry blushed; the corridors were open and quite wide. Blaise, himself and Draco walked three-abreast and had plenty of room.

Andromeda could see that both young men cared for young Harry. She just hoped the poor lonely young man could handle being Courted by two men. Not many can handle being Courted by more then one suitor at a time. Even though she'd been betrothed to Lucius Malfoy from the cradle Ted knew she hadn't loved him and after discovering the ancient courtship ritual he Courted her. He was dismal at potions but his charms and transfiguration marks were brilliant. He was smart enough to pick up that she was an artist, he got a job in Hogsmeade working at Stews and Brews in his fifth year. Using his salary he purchased her sketchbooks, drawing pencils, watercolours and canvases. He bought books by well-respected artists and these little things won her heart. It wasn't the cost of the Courting gifts that mattered. It was that he knew what was important to her and wanted to encourage her.

On the clearly marble terrace were clinging vines winding up the railings; there was a decorative ironwork table with matching chairs. Waiting for them was a pitcher of what looked like lemonade; another of ice tea and silver pot of what must be coffee.

Blaise pulled out a chair for Andromeda; he'd been raised to have proper manners after all.

Draco did the same for Harry, which gave the former Gryffindor a slight blush. Well to be honest since being kissed soundly by himself and Blaise Harry had remained a bit pink.

"Would you like to do the honours, signora?" Blaise asked.

Andromeda blushed; it had been so long since she'd been able to preside over such company. Well considering her nephew was technically Lord Malfoy; Harry currently held no less then three titles through his father, godfather and former professor, as for Blaise with his inheritance who knew if there was a title in the offing. Either way with four titles between them and the vast monies between Potter, Black, Prince and Malfoy as well as whatever Zabini was worth, they could afford to have more kids then the Weasleys as well as adopt war orphans. Which knowing her cousin's godson was entirely possible, that they would so something for the younger students who had lost their families.

For now, Beauxbatons had agreed to absorb students to help the students now that Hogwarts was in need of repair.

Durmstrang had been damaged slightly in a failed attempt prior to the Battle at Hogwarts to capture it.

Too many there had long memories and remembered the days under Grindelwald and had no desire to return to them. It believed that they would be able to resume instruction that fall and would allow any remaining Slytherins or Ravenclaws to complete their education. Although they might require some tutoring to catch up to their Durmstrang counterparts, Andromeda shook the thoughts out of her mind and took on the aura of a practiced hostess, "What would you like?"

Draco grinned, "If it wasn't so hot I would enjoy the coffee but I would appreciate some ice tea with lemon and sugar, plenty of it."

Blaise snorted, Draco was always one for sweets. Not as bad as Vince or Greg though. Vince was unlucky enough to fall victim to his own Dark Spell Fiendfyre. Only an extremely powerful wizard skilled in the Dark Arts could use and control it. Vince couldn't do that. As Signora Andromeda played hostess, he continued to tell of the wonders of his private isle.

When Harry seemed about to doze off, Blaise clapped his hands summoning Nicos and Rini. "Are the bathes ready?" he asked in Italian.

They nodded.

"Signora, perhaps you would like to bathe and change for dinner? Rini will escort you to the women's bath. Feel free to sample its delights. I am sure you have not forgotten your Italian." Purebloods and the upper echelons of Wizarding society made sure their children learned foreign languages while in school.

"Yes, what sort of bath is it?"

Blaise smirked, "My dear Queen of Slytherin, have you forgotten the delights of the dungeons for those who lead it?"

Andromeda's eyes fluttered, "You flatterer." Slipping into Italian she ordering Rini to take her and then keep any eye on Teddy. The elf was to bring the babe to her if he woke.

XoooooX

"What sort of bath was in the Dungeons?" After all Harry had been in the Slytherin dormitory only that one time to question Draco about the Chamber of Secrets. He didn't remember seeing any bath besides the prefects on his map, conveniently forgetting that if the Marauders didn't know about it that it couldn't be on the Marauders' Map.

Blaise grinned at him, "You don't think the Hogwarts Prefects' bath was the only one of it's kind there do you? Slytherin had one installed in the dungeon for his favourites. Of course there were separate boy and girls baths. Never saw the girls but I heard it was staffed by Neriads, while my bath has Neriads but we can ask for Naiads for I keep some in my employ despite my tastes. For guests I am sure you can understand."

"What are Neriads?" Harry asked after catching his breath.

"Neriads are like Naiads, unlike merfolk they are actually beautiful. They are sexually flexible. If they were human they would be considered bi-sexual. A Naiad is a female water nymph while a Neriad is a male water nymph." Blaise explained gently. "Slytherin baths are a secret pleasure usually afforded only to the Slytherin King, Queen, Prince, their Court and Prefects. Ordinary Slytherins don't get that kind of special treatment." Blaise was quite eager to see Harry naked, though smaller then Draco the former Gryffindor still had to had the lean, toned muscular Seeker's body. "We get massaged with fragrant oils and then washed before soaking in hot water that has potions that promote beautiful, healthy skin."

"That's why you are all so good-looking." Harry said astonished.

"I think Pansy hoped as my consort she would be granted access to that world of pleasures. As Prince I was the highest-ranking Slytherin, which often went to my head, but the Slytherin baths did give us a private place to be alone. It was better the dusty abandoned classrooms."

The room was hot and the air filled with incense.

The Neriads surrounded Blaise and his companions, four to a boy. They sensually undressed him, leading him to a cushioned table.

Harry followed Blaise and Draco's example and let himself be led.

The Neriads ran sensual hands over their bodies, pausing to anoint their liquid hands with oils and perfumes.

Harry moaned softly, unused to such pleasures. His skin riddled with scars was very sensitive, somehow he managed get his glamour to stay up.

Draco couldn't help in his eyes were glued to Harry's slight form.

Blaise could see Harry's smaller frame but sensed the Glamour, what could the younger man be hiding?

Neriads had no rules about what not to touch; they merely used their skills to bring their clients pleasure. Rubbing nipples in a circular pattern, their water like hands almost lapping at your skin, the sensual pressure of their hands on sensitive thighs and…

Harry having never been subject to a Neriad or Naiad's attention or spent much time pleasuring himself were soon fully hard and gasping.

Neither Blaise nor Draco expected Harry's reaction to be so quick.

They took to the pleasures like a bird does flight.

Blaise could hardly hold back his enjoyment; it was a sinfully enjoyable experience one that he'd been grateful his one time best friend and sometime sexual partner had shared with him. If they had been forced to follow their parents' wishes and be Bonded to Pansy and Daphne respectively he and Draco would have no doubt spent a lot of time here.

Harry came first, his cum mixing with the smell of the incense.

Blaise was next, his cry escaping tightly pursed lips.

Draco had always managed to prolong his orgasm so he out lasted Blaise.

They were carried over to the fountains where their bodies were washed with a soap-like mixture that smelt strongly of olive oil. Languidly they relaxed being carried by the Neriads who laid them in carved seats - in what Harry thought the Muggles would call a Jacuzzi.

Blaise's Veela thoroughly awakened had memorized the smell and sound of Harry's total pleasure and abandon.

Draco had Veela ancestry a few generations back, he too imprinted on the same.

Harry was still gasping and relaxing in the potion-laden water of bath. To his embarrassment he found Draco and Blaise seated beside him on the same marble seat the felt as if it had a permanent cushioning charm cast on it.

Blaise liked what he could see of Harry’s slim body; he had no fat on his 165 centimetres frame. Draco had gained height summer before their Seventh Year but he’d come back almost deathly skinny, like Potter had for six Septembers previous. Draco was around 183 centimetres while he himself was 177. Draco was still too slim, but still had his wide shoulders.

Draco had been infinitely more attractive in a brooding sort of way their Six Year. War weary and grieving but with the satisfaction of a job well done Harry had been the more attractive after the battle. He had been pleased that the rumours of Harry’s death had been unfounded. As if he hadn’t already smelled out the Dark Lord as a Liar. Theo had confided after Draco bragged about being a Death Eater that he hadn’t wanted to take the Mark himself. So to avoid being forced to ally themselves with the Crabbes, Malfoys and Goyles of the Slytherins loyal to the Death Eaters they spent the summer here.

Despite the relaxing nature of the hot water Harry found himself growing quite aroused once more surrounding by the naked lean bodies of his two suitors, dark Blaise with his skin the colour of chocolate and Draco with skin the colour of milk. Blaise’s black wet curls drifting into his face while Draco’s normally white gold hair looked a shade darker wet.

Blaise sensed Harry’s arousal and leaned against his side, his own arousal brushing Harry’s thigh. “Tesoro, would you like some help with that?” 

Draco’s ears pricked up at that, he realized quickly his companions were just as aroused as he was. “Only if I can as well.”

Harry turned red realizing that they knew he was hard, the caressing words spoken in that thick accent of Blaise’s made him even harder. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean,” 

Draco shushed him, placing a finger on Harry’s lips, “No need to apologize. Blaise and I know just how attractive we are. You’d have to be dead or straight not to succumb to our charms.”

Harry shivered slightly as he felt two hands, one dark, one light rest on his thighs. 

“Will you let us show you how pleasurable being with us can be Tesoro?” Blaise asked, his word teasing Harry’s ear no doubt. 

“I’m,”

“Hush mon Coeur. I know, as does Blaise. You can scent that he’s never been with neither a man nor a woman.” Draco said glancing across Harry to his oldest friend and former lover.

Blaise laughed full throated, “Just I can scent myself on you though its been a long time since you’ve had me. I am quite glad to be, though I must share the honour with Draco of being the first to give you pleasure.”

Harry said quietly, “Not much, I’m not ready,:”

“Of course mon Coeur,” Draco said replacing his finger with his lips.

Blaise’s hand covered Draco’s as they both moved to take Harry’s much smaller prick in hand. Moving together in easy strokes.

 

Draco continued to snog the live out of Harry, so eager was he claim the man he was realizing for the first time he loved.

 

Blaise was at present content to nibble at Harry’s ear and place kisses on his neck.

 

Harry moan, he’d never experienced this kind of pleasure. It was different from the Neriads; he was in love with Draco and clearly lusting after Blaise. It was so different from when he touched himself.

 

Blaise paused, “Not here. Another time.” His wards were keyed to allow himself to Apparate, he grabbed them both, smirking, “Best to continue this in a bed.” He Apparated them about six inches above his large bed filled with goose feathers, using a quick drying charm to wick away the water.

 

Harry landed somehow on his back, sinking into the softest bed he’d ever been in. He was flushed with embarrassment and arousal. He realized he was in a bed with them and was half shy, he was a bit afraid for unlike them he had no experience.

 

“Shush, it’s just touching, a taste of what being our lover is like mon coeur, “ Draco soothed before moving the press kisses to Harry’s bare collarbone, it called out to him.

 

Harry would have whimpered for it’d been broken once or twice but he’d been forced to take Skele-grow a few times and it mended. However, it was extremely sensitive and he giggled uncontrollably like one of his fangirls like Romilda Vane.

 

Draco laughed, “Seems we're found of the spots that get a reaction.”

 

Blaise memorised it before leaning over take his turn snogging Harry.

 

Harry had some experience with snogging, most Ginny. Not that he wanted to think of her, not now. Her snogs were different; they didn’t make him feel like he’d come.

 

After an intense snog Blaise broke the kiss, his eyes drawn to the pale pink nipples on Harry’s chest. He caught Draco’s eye and moved in.

 

Draco took the hint, he’d never had his nipples teased but Blaise always enjoyed it.

 

Harry’s gasped, jolt of pleasure shooting down and making prick swell and twitch. He’d never know his nipples were sensitive. He was no girl…

 

The two licked, sucked and gently bit the nipples, before sliding hands down Harry’s toned chest and stomach to take the cock of the object of their affection.

 

Harry reached out, eager to try to touch them, to give them some pleasure.

 

They pushed him down.

 

“No mon coeur,” Draco said licking the nipple beneath his mouth.

 

“Draco is right, this is about and for you. Let us take care of you Tesoro.” Blaise drawled in his now thick Italian accent, rising and falling as the Italian endearment fell from his lips.

 

Though he’d come recently at the talented hands of the Neriads, Harry came hard. His cries a stammered mix of their names.

 

Smirking and hard Draco grabbed Blaise and kissed him hard, “You need release, mon serpent.“

 

Blaise’s black eyes widened as the former endearment used in private when they fucked fell from Draco’s lips. Before he could stop himself, despite having a spent Harry between them he asked hoarsely, “Ti sono mancato caro?”

 

Draco smirked, “Come mi sei mancato. mon serpent. Ti voglio bene.”

 

Blaise’s body knew that Draco was not his mate, yet his Veela remembered the stolen moments of pleasure found in Draco’s arms. “Ti voglio bene.” Fell from his lips before he thought about the impropriety of taking pleasure as if he were a young teenager, not quite a man again.

 

Draco tackled Blaise to the bed, pinning him as he rut against him and kissed him ravenously.

 

Harry was too exhausted to protest, he was too exhausted to do much besides watch with a mingled sense of jealousy and curiosity as his two suitors snogged furiously and their pricks rubbed against each other in a needy way he’d never seen before.

 

Blaise had been a Keeper with Draco but with Harry he felt like more of a Chaser, it had bee far too long since he’d felt another male dominate him and he came hard. Screaming Draco’s name, because he could and falling back spent. Two orgasms in less then an hour wasn’t unheard of for a Veela, they were sexual creatures and the proximity to his mate made them more fulfilling then he’d ever felt before.

 

Draco banished the mingled semen from their bodies as well as Harry’s with a wandless, verbal Evanesco. He rolled over cuddling up to Harry, “Apologies mon coeur. You after all are best, but your arousal made it necessary to come ourselves.”

 

Harry blushed nodding, he was too spent to feel arousal after that display of male virility, “I see.”

 

Blaise rolled languidly to lay pressed to Harry’s other side, “A short nap helps acclimate to time difference. We’ll share a late dinner; then some activity and bed. If you wish to sleep separately it’s your choice. Draco shall not share my bed without you and I will not dishonourably bring you here without him.”

 

“Agreed.” Draco said lying back, despite his torture after his failure to kill Dumbledore and lack of access to anyone who would really give him time of day during the Rule of the Carrows he couldn’t really remember the last time he’d enjoyed himself. Poor Uncle Sev, if only he’d been stronger, he’d have been Headmaster without being forced to function as a puppet for the Dark Lord. He shivered, Uncle Sev did try as he did to help the resistance.

 

Turning a blind eye to the Support Harry Potter party as much as he could, slowing the Carrows down so Hagrid and the D.A. could escape, staying hands free of the internal workings of the Heads of the House’s policies and allowing them to ‘punish or not punish’ as they saw fit. Making ludicrous rules about what level of defiance the resistance had to achieve before he would bother. After all petty vandalism that comprised of painted messages that were pro-Potter and anti-Voldemort were more of internal house matter then a school matter.

 

Thinking became to exhausting and the three young men drifted off into a welcome slumber….

 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

They woke for a late supper only to return to their beds after a few glasses of wine.

Harry woke alone, it was odd wasn't it that he missed the warmth and comfort of Blaise and Draco's bodies pressed on either side of him?

He washed his face and dressed in cool clothing that Draco picked out for the climate and went to Teddy's room.

Teddy lay in his bassinet jabbering away at his wolf and Pegasus. He spied Harry and shouted, "Ri! Ri!"

Harry scooped him up and cuddled him before wrinkling his nose, "Teddy you stink."

Teddy frowned at him.

Harry laughed, "No worries. I'll fix you up." He held Teddy securely as he pulled out a fresh nappy, a body suit and cute shorts. He whistled the Puddlemere fight song as he removed the soiled nappy, wiped Teddy's bottom clean, powdered him and put on a fresh nappy. He summoned the safe for babies' sun protection potion and rubbed it into Teddy's soft skin. Afterwards he dressed Teddy and pulled on a sun hat with floppy dog's ears to protect him a bit for from the hot Mediterranean sun.

Harry held Teddy carefully in one arm as he raised his hand so the two stuffed toys hovered near the baby so Teddy could choose one.

Teddy studied the two toys and grabbed the wolf clutching it tightly. "Ri!"

Harry chuckled, "So you like Wolfie best? Draco will like that." He made his way down the corridor towards the terrace.

Sitting there bathed in sunlight was Blaise…

Harry swallowed, why did he look so good? He blushed remembering the time alone in the bathes and in Blaise's large comfortable bed with his two suitors.

Blaise turned grinning, "Avanti! Buon giorno! How are you this morning Tesoro? If there is something you especially want for breakfast just ask."

Harry blushed even more, his reply escaping his lips in a faint whisper, "A bottle?"

Blaise blinked, "A bottle?"

A house elf appeared with a bottle.

Harry thanked them, tested it and sat down cradling Teddy.

Blaise nodded, "Of course for the little one. My apologies for not understanding."

Harry shrugged, "If you're not around babies a lot I can understand why you would be confused. It took me a while to get used to taking care of Teddy. I slept for two days straight after the battle. I got Severus' will, then the terrible realization of Severus, Remus, Tonks, Fred and Colin's deaths all sunk in. Teddy was an orphan. Andromeda tries to be so strong but Ted was on the run for so long and then was murdered. Then Andromeda's sister kills Tonks. Molly had wanted to kill Bellatrix but when the woman lay at her feet unconscious she realized she didn't have it in her. For both mothers sake's, I'm glad Bellatrix was Kissed."

Blaise sighed, "I always liked Narcissa. I can't believe she would be Marked."

Harry growled.

Teddy whimpered.

Harry kissed him ad rocked him, "Sorry Teddy. Uncle Harry didn't mean to scare you." He looked at Blaise, "She wasn't. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She didn't want to be in the Forbidden Forest. Lucius hadn't wanted to be there either. He was miserable. Narcissa saved my life but I couldn't keep her out of Azkaban. They wanted to destroy the entire Malfoy Family, to make an example of them. Draco didn't want to join the Death Eaters; he was threatened with her rape and eventual murder. As if a sixteen-year-old boy could murder one of the most powerful wizards in the world."

Blaise sighed, "I knew things weren't right with Draco that year but he wouldn't confide in me. He knew that I desired to keep out of British Wizarding politics. I refused to be around to take the Mark. Even tried kidnapping Draco that summer to prevent it. He didn't tell me that he'd already been Marked before we left. He didn't have a lot of time for me that year so I was forced to seek sexual release outside my House. Draco was thrown off the Quidditch team for missing practices due his assigned task."

"Talking about me?" came the familiar lazy drawl.

Harry glanced up a guilty look on his face, "What if we were?"

"As long as Blaise wasn't bragging about my sexual prowess."

Harry blushed.

Blaise coughed, "Caro, I'm sure our dear Harry would prefer to find that out for himself. Just as he will I hope find out whether I am likewise talented between the sheets. However, since this is about getting to know each other outside of Hogwarts I was going to propose we spend the day on _The_ _Ariadne_."

Draco's eyes shone, "The wards on her are very rewarding. Would you prefer we sailed naked? I'm sure you have plenty of that lovely potion that prevents even skin like mine from burning."

Blaise chuckled, "Of course."

Harry frowned, "Sail? On a boat? What if we sink? I can't swim..."

Draco frowned, "My apologies. In my excitement it slipped my mind. No matter. I'm sure Blaise would assist me if we spent the morning teaching you how to swim. The weather seems perfect but the Mediterranean can be unpredictable. Blaise is an excellent sailor."

Blaise grinned, "It would be an honour mio tesoro to teach you to swim."

Draco chuckled, "Especially when we know how delectable he looks beneath those clothes."

Blaise stared at Harry strangely before nodding, "Of course we do."

"Buon giorno!"

The three young men turned in the direction of the voice.

Andromeda was wearing a green one-piece bathing suit, wrapped around her waist was a matching green sarong with silver embellishment.

Draco recognized it as his mother's but said little, "Aunt Annie, you look lovely."

Her hair was still a luxurious black, with tendrils of short curls framing her face.

Harry noticed her hair hadn't been put up as conscientiously as he was used to.

There was the briefest glimpse of white, no wider then an inch. Had it always been there?

"What is your plan for the day?"

Blaise bowed slightly, flicking his wand to pull out her chair, "Swimming lessons and then we thought we'd take the _Adrienne_ out for a sail."

" _The Ariadne_ is?" Andromeda asked pouring herself something to drink.

"Blaise's boat."

"It's a yacht." Blaise said glaring at him, "No insulting my girl. She's a beaut, yes I had green sails ordered when I was sorted into Slytherin. The _Ariadne_ has a long, elegant bowsprit, twin masts, wooden hull and multiple sails. She's a pinisi."

Andromeda laughed, "You talk about your boat…I mean yacht like Sirius used to talk about his motorbike. He called her Iris, after the female counterpart to Hermes. Lily bought him a book on Greek mythology as well as the book on Baskerville Hall. She found out about his animagus form and gave him Hound of the Baskervilles'. he loved it but she thought it was very dark. We didn't associate much but we both spent time with Sirius."

Draco sipped his drink, "So aunt Annie, what would your plans be for today?"

"It's nice out, I thought I'd take Teddy's playpen, a sun shade and my paints out. If there is a nice breeze I might use oils but I have watercolours. I've never painted in Greece before." Andromeda said with a sad smile.

Blaise patted her hand, "You're family, you're welcome here any time."

Harry was touched, was it because of his godson Teddy that Blaise considered her family or was it because Andromeda was Draco's Aunt?

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

 

 

Draco and Harry met Blaise on the beach having slipped to their rooms to change into their new swimsuits.

 

Before they left the villa Draco pulled Harry flush to him and kissed the younger wizard, "Merlin you're gorgeous."

 

Harry blushed, wiggling to get away, "Me? No I'm not…"

 

Draco scoffed, "I've got eyes to see Harry and I say you're gorgeous."

 

Harry walked off muttering about looking without seeing.

 

Draco filed it away for another time.

 

They were going to teach Harry how to swim…

 

Three threadbare towels, that Harry was suspicious had been taken from protesting house elves lay on the beach.

 

Harry swallowed, he was still not so sure he liked the idea of swimming…

 

Blaise took Harry's hand and brought it to his lips, "Tesoro…you ready to learn to swim?"

 

Harry's eyes sought the ground, "No…"

 

Blaise lifted his chin, "Trust me, tesoro and I shall keep you safe. We aren't even going far. There is an intertidal pool near by, it should come to your chin I think if you stood."

 

Harry swallowed, "Oh…" it sounded better then actually swimming in the ocean.

 

Blaise led Harry towards the pool and he slid in.

 

The pool was about five feet or so deep, it was at least sixty feet wide. The water seemed a little cooler then the water around the island that looked like it was steaming; they were technically near the centre of a volcano caldera, which was submerged.

 

Harry looked back to see Blaise's villa built high on the side of what appeared to be on the side of a hill. There was a path cut out that led to the beach in a winding way. The sea was dark deep blue, the beach had white sand and the cliffs that arched up seemed stained with red. He winced at the thought…

 

Blaise kissed his hand, "It's alright tesoro. You're safe." He gently pulled on that hand, "Come in, it's safe."

 

Harry swallowed, "I'm not sure I really…"

 

Blaise chuckled, "You're scared. It's alright to be scared sometimes. I was the first time I rode a broom. It was awkward. I'm a Veela, we are natural flyers but that's because we can transform into birds. Draco had to bully me before I finally got on a broom. You know we used to be really good friends until the crazy war."

 

Draco lowered himself into the pool, "Used to be friends? I find that a bit insulting mi serpent. We're a bit more then that, you think I just took you to bed to take you to bed?"

 

Harry watched Draco slip into the water and emerge, the water streaming down his milk-coloured skin and glittering like diamonds. He felt his prick twitch and harden in his shorts. He remembered the time last night and how they made him come twice.

 

Blaise's nose twitched smelling Harry's arousal; he followed his mate's line of sight. He saw Draco arching his back and running his hands through that pale blonde hair. Blaise smirked, "Can't blame you, he's pretty hot." He lay on his back, pulling Harry onto his chest, "Close your eyes and just breathe. It's like taking a bath."

 

Harry whimpered and it was not one of pleasure, it was fearful.

 

Blaise sensed the tension, "Harry tesoro…what's wrong? I would never hurt you." He lay there; Harry's face pressed to his neck and rubbed his back.

 

Draco was beside them in an instant, "What's wrong?"

 

Blaise looked into those familiar silver eyes, "I don't know. I was trying to get him to relax. I said it was just like taking a bath then he started shaking and smelling like fear."

 

Draco brushed the wild black hair out of his closed eyes, "Harry, you're not alone." He looked into Blaise's eyes, those obsidian orbs, 'He not only can't swim, he's afraid of water?' he asked using wandless, nonverbal Legilimency.

 

Blaise rubbed his back soothing, "If he was this afraid how in Salazar's name did he manage the Second Task?"

 

Draco winced, "For all my obsessing and always watching him how did I miss it?"

 

"You were too busy with your anti-Potter campaign and supporting the REAL Hogwarts Champion." Blaise said sternly.

 

Draco scoffed, "You really think I honestly supported Diggory? He was a Hufflepuff. I had my money on Pucey you knew that."

 

Blaise snorted, "Of course I ran the House lottery. No one guessed him. Not meaning to speak ill of the dead but his being chosen as the most Hogwarts of Hogwarts student seemed a bit odd. Delacour and Krum were the clearly the best of the best. If you were going by Marks Diggory was average. It you were going by cleverness and the ability to think around the rules it should have been the older Beater Weasley. They turned more out better then I expected, for troublemakers and as keen Beaters as they were, they went into business and it thrived."

 

Harry coughed nervously, "One third partner. I invested my Triwizard Galleons into Weasley's Wizard Wizards. I don't know what George is going to do without Fred. He's like half a person, as if the better half of him died. It's not true; he was the kinder, more thoughtful of the twins. Fred was the dramatic one, the loud one. I'd hate for the war to get away with destroying their dream. I was tempted to invite him but I wasn't sure he'd come. He looked so lost. I owe them a lot; they gave me something from my father. It was when I needed a connection, I'd just heard about Sirius supposedly betraying my parents to Vold…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

 

"Will you tell us what I did to upset you so bad?" Blaise asked quietly, his Slytherin mind already running through the worst possibilities.

 

Draco's mind was also considering things he'd ignored out of ignorance and arrogance. It was pathetic, he'd paid so much attention to Harry Potter and he'd missed things. Things like that he was afraid of water and couldn't swim. What else had he missed?

 

"Nothing…"

 

A tone that Draco knew from _Pansy_ that meant _everything_ , when you were supposedly betrothed/courting a pureblood witch you had to learn to read between the lines of what they said. He caught Blaise's eye and they nodded.

 

Blaise kissed his temple, "If you don't want to learn to swim…"

 

Draco saw Harry's Adam's apple tremble.

 

"No. I do…I want to learn. It's cowardly to act like this. I'm too old for it." He lifted his head; "You can't take me on the yacht if I can't swim right? You'd have to leave me behind." His bottom lip and voice quivered.

 

Blaise shook his head slowly, not wanting to frighten Harry into thinking he'd be dislodged. "We're good sailors, even if the waters around Thēra are full of Muggle ships and boats. The wards on _The_ _Ariadne_ allow us to pass through them easily, just like they immediately are pulled from one side of the island to the other. Its called the two points spell, it brings two distant points together. When cast as a ward it allows Muggles to not realize that a magical property is there by being instantaneously transported from one side in the blink of an eye. Some Wizarding places have multiple store fronts that use it, so that they have only one main store but have twice or more the customers without having to stock more then one store."

 

Harry smirked, "So, if WWW had bought Zonko's and we cast that spell on it Hogwarts students would be shopping at our Diagon store until we built up enough stock to properly run the Hogsmeade location." He'd been distracted from his fear of water.

 

Draco looked at him strangely; the former Gryffindor had put his fear out of his mind.

 

Blaise also was disconcerted at that change. "Wasn't Transfiguration one of Fred Weasley's few OWLS? He did quit school before taking his NEWTS?"

 

Harry nodded.

 

Blaise smirked, "I'm sure that your company could use a keen person at Transfiguration. Since I doubt many people would consider hiring ex-Slytherin at present even if I wasn't a Death Eater."

 

Harry stared, "I thought you hated us bloodtraitors."

 

Draco stared at him, "Are you crazy? Even if your father did supposedly betray his bloodline by Bonding to your mother he was never declared a bloodtraitor. I suppose the strength of your mother's magic prevented that. The Potters have never been declared bloodtraitors. They, like the Puceys have always been neutral, they were never Dark Wizards or Light ones either."

 

"I thought you didn't like the Weasleys…"

 

Blaise snorted, "I don't like Weaselette. I was not going to announce to Pansy that I was bent. It's not like it's wrong or anything, she would have just spread it in the most unflattering way. Probably accuse me of messing around with Hufflepuffs."

 

"You're forgetting Teddy is half Hufflepuff."

 

Blaise winced, "I didn't know and I don't have anything against them really. My family usually attends Beauxbatons, that's where my cousin goes. I'm a first generation Slytherin so I don't really hold to the House politics like some."

 

Draco scowled, "I said a lot of foolish things when I was younger. For all my childish prattling about blood status and pureblood ways, I did see what an over obsession with magic for purebloods only can do. I wanted to grow up to be a man just like my father; I thought taking the Dark Mark would make me a man. Blaise knows that I was just a scared kid; because he was the only one besides you who saw beneath the mask. I couldn't kill Dumbledore, I had to but I couldn't. I tried the necklace and the poisoned mead but I never meant for Katie to get hurt. I instructed her to not under any circumstances open the package. I may not like Weasel but I didn't want him dead. I'm glad you thought of the bezoar. Slughorn bragged that you must be a genius at potions to have thought of the bezoar when he was too shocked to think of something. What do you expect when they replaced Uncle Sev with a Third Class Potions Master."

 

Blaise saw the pained look in his eyes, he knew that Draco had been close to his godfather and that Severus stood by his oath from Draco's Wiccaning. You have to be very careful whom you choose; they have to be powerful and trustworthy. His Aunt betrayed that trust and used her connection to Draco to be able to hurt him.

 

Harry nodded, "Sirius wasn't the type to betray that trust, he would have died for me. He did let me do dangerous things and encouraged my rule breaking but he couldn't have actually hurt me. I trusted him…but he wasn't really the type I would trust kids with. Like Ron or Fred, I wouldn't trust them really as prospective guardians. Hermione I might…Luna's odd but trustworthy and so is Neville. Ginny is nice and all but she's a bit of a stalker."

 

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Always was, remember 'his eyes are green like pickled toads' or something like that from second year? That was pathetic and she is the biggest slut in Hogwarts. I swear she seduced Longbottom. I thought he was bent or something until I realized they were sharing the same blanket in the Room of Requirement. I slept in there sometimes under a notice-me-not charm when I was trying to avoid the Carrows. Sometimes I slipped into the Headmaster's Tower, so Uncle Sev let me stay. It made it easier to give me sleeping draughts."

 

"Let's not talk about the war. It's a depressing topic and we're on vacation from the Aftermath." Blaise said sharply.

 

"You had a barely legal spell near the Cruciatus that you used to cast nonverbally instead. The body thrashed and they screamed but it wasn't painful." Draco stared at him strangely before he reached out running his hands slowly up and down Harry's arms, covering the back of Harry's hands with his. He was standing behind Blaise's head, "Close your eyes and just feel okay? Like yesterday?"

 

Harry nodded, "Okay."

 

Draco took Harry's hands and moved them slowly like they were paddling.

 

"Don't let me fall…" Harry's voice was soft, almost to quiet to hear.

 

"We promised to teach you how to swim. We'd be terrible wizards who were courting you if we let you be hurt." Blaise said soothingly.

 

Draco said softly, "Keep moving your hands," using his magic to replicate the pressure of his hands, steadily lessening the pressure.

 

Harry's strokes became more sure as Draco stopped helping him.

 

"Now kick, but gently." Blaise said kindly.

 

Harry did so but it took him time to be able to move his arms and legs in the same rhythm.

 

"Take a breath and put your face in the water, breathe out slowly. Then lift your head out of the water and take another breath." Blaise said grinning when Harry seemed to get it.

 

Harry shakily tried to follow the directions but couldn't put his face in the water. He had no idea how he managed to deal with the Second Task. If the Gillyweed hadn't required him to stick his head in the water to breathe he couldn't have done it. He had barely managed to 'swim' to rescue Ron who was never in any danger. It was all a rotten trick. If opening the Golden Egg under the water weren't the only way to understand it, he wouldn't have put his head under the water for anything. Actually he had tried and failed for a bit to do it. It wasn't until he found he couldn't keep his ear in the water long enough to hear the entire message forcing him to face his fear of submerging his head. Could he do it again?

 

Draco touched Blaise's shoulder using Legilimency to silently communicate with him, 'we should stop. He's frightened. If we push him too hard and too far he'll be frightened of us.'

 

Blaise responded in kind, 'Understood. Why don't you pick him up?'

 

Draco nodded, gently tapping Harry's shoulder, "That's enough. Don't force yourself. We'll have another lesson later. We don't expect you to learn in one lesson. It took Blaise three lessons to learn how to fly a broom."

 

Blaise grumbled, "Sad but true. So it's more then alright if you don't do well the first time. You want to take a break?"

 

"No!" Harry sharply, "I don't want to quit."

 

Draco picked up the former Gryffindor, "Not quit silly, take a break. You're upset and making you continue would be forcing you. We don't have to go sailing yet; if we'd realized how uncomfortable you were we wouldn't have been so insistent. We can do something else."

 

Blaise stood shaking himself a bit, "Yes of course. Maybe go out for dinner? The four of us? Nicos and Rini will be upset but we can do anything we want, it's a holiday."

 

Harry blinked, "Go out? Where would we go? To the Muggle part of Santorini?"

 

Blaise shook his head, "Of course not. Why should we? My Island is so much more beautiful and affluent."

 

Harry stared at him, "Your Island?"

 

"One of Mother's former husbands' families owned this island for centuries. The Villa was their symbol of power. There is a difference in the fertility of Gea Kameni and the rest of Thēra, the Muggles suffer from a lack of drinkable water, there are parts of Thēra that could be considered deserts. We've managed to cultivate this island despite its nearness to the caldera. Some of the inhabitants here have learned how to live with and in some cases harness the wild and sometimes dangerous magic of the volcano. On this island we make a superb wine."

 

Blaise bragged a little. "We're extremely self-sufficient, we grow most of our own food by combining magic and dragon dung as fertilizer we managed to make Gea Kameni fertile. The inhabitants rent their homes from me and pay me in meat and produce as well as some profit from the vineyards. They grow more then enough to sustain themselves and what they have extra they sell at the Market on Olympus. The most famous wine shop in the world, the Bacchae sells our wine and it makes good money for the island. We have a private, member-only Wizarding resort that I own a large percentage in, it's called Atlantis, using wizard space we managed to recreate the original kingdom at its prime. It's a rare feat and very beautiful. Rich Wizarding folk from all over to say here, the baths are famous."

 

Harry nodded slowly, "I'd…like to see more of the island."

 

Draco grinned, "It's been a while since any of us had any fun. The war is over and it's up to us to make new lives for ourselves. Are we going out for dinner or lunch?"

 

Blaise shrugged, "Dinner would be the more romantic option."

 

Harry smiled, "Let's make it an early one because of Teddy?"

 

"Very well."

 

They all dried off with the worn towels before heading back to the villa.

 

XoooooX

 

_"Who are you and what are you doing at my cousin's place? Last I checked he was into wizards. Unless you're trying to persuade him that that baby was his. I'll tell you that my cousin is a Keeper."_

 

Draco and Blaise echanged looks after the torrid of rapid French.

 

They spoke one word.

 

"Cassio."

 

The look they exchanged was less then pleasant.

 

They reached to take one of Harry's hands each before going to join Andromeda.

 

"I am here by Blaise's invitation. Why I am here is none of your business. What right have you to treat his guests this vilely?" Andromeda threw back at him in French.

 

"Come cousin," Blaise chided in Italian, "this is no way to treat my guests. Our mothers would be appalled."

 

"Why would you have such company? A baby? He screams like a harpy and smells vile like wet dog. Who is this woman his nanny?"

 

Andromeda was getting angry but was clearly doing her best to restrain herself.

 

Draco spoke, "Really this behavior of yours is too much Cassio."

 

"Oh it's you Malfoy. I'm surprised your father let you out of the House. He should have drowned you when you were born so he wouldn't be embarrassed to have such a weakling for a son."

 

Draco flinched, "My father is dead. I'll thank you not to be throwing his name around. Actually he is a rather sore subject at present. Because of his poor choices my mother is entombed in Azkaban. All she ever did was try to protect me."

 

"What? Lucius dead? You can't have killed him! You'd lose everything." The unfamiliar part Italian snapped.

 

"Yes Cassio your godfather is dead. His punishment for being a Death Eater was to be Kissed." Draco sighed, having never been fond of Blaise's cousin who was his father's godson and despite the Veela being a year younger then him Lucius had often compared them. Especially if he found Draco wanting in comparison…

 

"What happened?"

 

"The Dark Lord was defeated. He's dead. We're all free of his shadow but perhaps not the damage he inflicted."

 

"Who killed him?"

 

"That's not important Cassio. What are you doing here? You hate this place!"

 

Cassio glared, "I heard that you had found your mate and that you were courting them. Seriously? I had to find out from House elves. You didn't even bother to inform the family?"

 

Blaise glared, "Why should I? I'm an adult. On my seventeenth birthday I inherited most of what mother doesn't like. She really needs to stop bonding to rich wizards. She's getting a reputation that's not seemly. They call her the Black Widow…"

 

"Well if your father hadn't gotten himself killed maybe she wouldn't be mourning him and not caring who she bonded to."

 

"Cassio you were not invited. Who I'm courting is none of your business. Who my mate is isn't your business."

 

"Why in Iris' name is Draco Malfoy here? I never understood why out of all the wizards in Hogwarts you choose him to stuff your ass."

 

"Because I trusted him! He already knew I was Veela. He offered. I was not seeking out anyone and everyone who would sleep with me."

 

Cassio's eyes hardened, "As if it's my fault that our magic requires sex to fuel it after we're fifteen~"

 

Blaise snorted, "It's not our fault but that doesn't mean that we have to be perceived as low as a common whore or we're less then circumspect who we take to bed. Now I have guests and I'd appreciate it if we're left to enjoy our holiday. Now leave before I have the wards turn you out."

 

"You!"

 

A breeze blew and the fringe on Blaise's second companion moved enough to catch a glimpse of a lightening bolt scar.

 

"Potter?" Cassio spat, "He's your mate? Have you lost all reason?"

 

"I owe this young man my liberty. The British Ministry of Magic wanted me imprisoned. I had done nothing to warrant such treatment. They would going to send Draco to Azkaban. He fought for us. We're free because of him. He was the one who helped me escape the country after they reluctantly agreed that I wasn't a Death Eater or a Sympathizer. Draco almost died in the bowels of the Ministry!"

 

"A worthless coward like that deserved it! He turned his back on his family! He betrayed their ideals and failed in his appointed task!"

 

"I may not have liked Dumbledore but I didn't want him dead. I'm not a killer."

 

"If all you're going to do is be insulting by guests you can leave! Don't attempt to visit my island again."

 

XoooooX

 

One minute Draco, Blaise and the unfamiliar young man- Cassio were arguing and then Cassio was flung into the water surrounding the island.

 

Blaise bowed, returning to converse in English. “My apologize mio tesoro. My cousin is a bit of a terror. He was Lucius’ godson and they both milked the relationship to upset Draco. He’s a sympathizer to the Dark Lord’s cause. He was not aware of the Dark Lord’s defeat or the death of Lucius. Nor was he pleased to find either of you here. Cassio has been trying for years to get mother to agree to betroth us. He raged a fit to be seen when he found out she’d betrothed me to Daphne my second year at Hogwarts. He was only a first year at Beauxbatons then. He’s gotten it in his head that we’re meant to be. No offence but it’s a bit like your Weaselette stalker.”

 

Harry groaned, “Ginny! She gives me such a headache. Insisting on defying me and waiting for me after I told her that we were over.”

 

Draco choked on a laugh, “Waiting on you? She slept her way through the Army to keep up moral. She actually managed to seduce Neville. I swore blind that Longbottom was bent until I saw them sharing a blanket. She tried to go after Finnigan but he told her that he wouldn’t touch her with a ten-foot broomstick. He told her that he was betrothed and wouldn’t cheat on his fiancé. She was apoplectic with rage. She demanded a name. He told her it was Creevey the one with the camera.”

 

Harry fell to his knees, “Merlin…I didn’t know. He never said…”

 

The Slytherins looked at him like he’d gone round the bed.

 

“What do you mean?” Draco asked worried.

 

“Colin died! Neville and Oliver brought his body in during the cease fire between the Battles. I went to his funeral. I never knew. Where was Colin? I know Dean was on the run…we though he’d died running from snatchers same as Ted…” Harry was pale with horror. “No…he didn’t because we found him in Malfoy Manor with Ollivander and Luna. I thought he had until he stepped through the secret passage from the Hog’s Head. I thought he’d been alright until I read in the Prophet he was gone. It was such a shock. I woke up from my last bout with Voldemort and he was dead. A lot of them were.”

 

“Seamus mentioned once to Luna that he was at Marcheness. His grandfather was a powerful pureblood in Ireland and since Fergus took the Mark they were exempted from a lot until Finnigan talked Longbottom, Lovegood and Weaselette into restarting Dumbledore’s Army as a terrorist group. He would cause things to explode; he had a connection on the outside that sent not only food but also WWW pranks. He talked Hagrid into the “Support Harry Potter party’ he conjured blood and tied it to his magical signature when he would deface Hogwarts. He was a one-man terrorist. If the Dark Lord hadn’t forbid the killing of students he’d have been killed. He was even told to use a blood quill to write all sorts of things. He refused and was treated to a double-bout of the Cruciatus curse.”

 

“Was Dennis at Marcheness too?”

 

Draco shrugged, “I don’t know but considering how close they were I suspect so. There were some nights Finnigan disappeared I suspected he was being Apparated to Marcheness by an elf. He was always back by morning. If Marcheness had a vault like ours it was sealed to anyone but Malfoy Blood but non-Malfoy could be taken into it and hidden. If I were a pureblood or Halfblood with a manor and I was hiding Muggleborns I would have hidden them there. If Finnigan and Thomas were so close why didn’t Thomas hide there as well?”

 

“Perhaps,” Blaise said quietly, “three were harder to hide. As Finnigan’s fiancé the family would have been duty bound to protect him. If both Creeveys were members of your little group why didn’t Dennis show up to fight? Other Muggleborns did…”

 

“He would have stayed if Colin told him to. Colin would have said his place was with Seamus. He was a true Gryffindor. He died a hero…” Harry said quietly.

 

“Why don’t you invite them here? It would do them both good to get out of Britain. The loss of a brother and a fiancé would have caused them both pain.” Blaise offered gently.

 

Harry blinked at him, “You mean it?”

 

Blaise grinned at him, “Of course. I wouldn’t joke about something like that…”

 

“What about George?”

 

“Weasley? I’ve got nothing against him but I thought you needed space from them?” Blaise asked shocked.

 

“He’s bereft without Fred and his mum is trying to get him to be Fred. She wants him to Bond to Fred’s fiancée. He’s like half a person, he’s a shadow of the George we went to school with.”

 

“Invite them. If anyone needs to get away its those three.” Blaise said with a smile. “I did say you would invite whoever you wanted.”

 

Harry leapt up and kissed him, “Thank you, thank you. You’re too good to me.”

 

Blaise kissed him back, “I treat you the way you deserve. I could never mistreat my mate. I could never hurt them. I exist to love and cherish them.”

 

Harry was stunned, “You couldn’t hurt me ever?”

 

“The very idea of hurting you is as heinous to me as being forced to take the Dark mark or cast an Unforgivable. I would sooner die.”

 

“Maybe someday I’ll believe you…”

 

Harry walked away whistling Celestina Warbeck as he went to owl his friends about a holiday. Perhaps sending George a portkey would be better. Then his family couldn’t talk him out of it.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

 

 

Harry wrote a letter to George inviting him to join him in Santorini but turning the actual letter into a portkey. He summoned Dippy and ordered her to deliver it to George Weasley and then to return to him.

 

He took another sheet of parchment, turning to write a letter to Seamus.

 

                             ‘ **Seamus,**

**I hope this letter finds you nominally well. I am so sorry about Colin. I didn’t find out until today that you two were engaged. If you would like to get out of Britain I’ve been                                  told I can invite you to join us in Greece. Have you talked to Dennis recently? I know he and Colin were close. I was worried about him but I couldn’t find him after the battle. I                              hope he’s alright.**

**Hope to see you soon,**

**Harry**

**P.S. The House elf will stay for your reply** ’

 

Harry fervourently hoped that he would come.

 

It took less them three minutes for a rather hassled looking George to show up.

 

George looked awful, his face was pale, he was too thin by half and he’d been crying non-stop apparently. Any worse and he’d be a ghost.

 

Harry pulled his friend into his arms, “George!”

 

“Harry?”

 

“You look terrible. Haven’t you been eating? Or does Molly cook all that food for show?”

 

George clearly winced, “I’ve not been hungry…”

 

Harry poked him, “You’ll waste away without food. I’m one-third partner in WWW and I can’t let you.”

 

“The shop’s ruined. The Death Eaters destroyed it.” George said woodenly.

 

Harry tossed the letter to Dippy, “Deliver this to Seamus Finnigan.”

 

“Master Finnigan? That be Liam’s charge. Liam be from Marcheness he is. Dippy know just where that be.”

 

“You will wait for a reply.”

 

“Dippy will “

 

“Why am I here?”

 

Harry hugged him, “You need space. You’ve lost your brother, your twin. That’s a horrible blow. No one gets it. Your mum cooks. Ron deals with it by ignoring it and studying for his NEWTS. Your dad works. Bill is helping fix the relations between the Ministry and Gringotts. Charlie ran back to the Preserve. Percy is helping Kingsley acclimate to being Minister for Magic. He and Oliver are connected at the hip now I believe I think you need this place as much as I do. Trust me it’s beautiful. Plus we might find what you need to get WWW out of the ashes.”

 

“You really think I could rebuild WWW?”

 

Harry nodded, “Of course. I’ve even got a top potioneer, one trained by Snape himself.”

 

“Malfoy?”

 

“That would be his name, but he’s Draco to me.”

 

“So it’s true then? You like him?”

 

“I think I always have. Blaise is studying to be a Transfiguration Master. He thinks WWW is awesome and wants to be a part of it.”

 

“I don’t know…” George mumbled.

 

“Do you want Molly to run your life? To force you to marry Angelina? Just because you’re Fred’s twin doesn’t mean she should expect you to take over his life.” Harry retorted.

 

George winced, “I don’t want to marry Angelina. She’s nice and all but I’d be miserable married to her. Mum is pushing harder since Angie finally admitted she was pregnant. As if I didn’t know. Fred swore me to secrecy. He thought it was the best news ever. ”

 

“You’re bent too then. Let Lee have her. He’s always wanted her. He’s your best friend and he’d take care of Fred’s kid.” Harry said understanding, the idea of being Ginny’s husband made him quite ill personally.

 

“I guess so. I’ve never been much interested in girls. Never been interested much in anyone.” George admitted reluctantly.

 

Harry shrugged, “Blaise is having a room readied for you. You’re welcome to stay. I really should have invited you the other day when I thought of it. I was allowed to invite whatever guests I wanted. Draco had to come, Andromeda is here chaperoning us and we brought Teddy.”

 

“It’s a shame about Remus. He and Tonks didn’t deserve that. Bellatrix was gunning for Tonks. Why did she show up when she had a baby?”

 

“Love. She and Remus had made up. He was fighting at Hogwarts. She wanted to be sure he was alright. Tonks was also an Auror. Her instincts were to be wherever the fighting was. To stay at home and mind the baby wasn’t her nature. They asked me to take good care of him. I’m trying. He’s just like me. Our parents were heroes. I’ll tell him all about them when he gets old enough to understand. His father was the bravest man I ever knew and his mother was a fighter.” Teddy was lucky with the exception of Bellatrix Teddy had no nasty relatives. There was no way his godson would ever be treated the way he was…

 

Their conversation was cut short by Dippy’s return.

 

The Malfoy elf handed him the note.

 

Harry tore it open.

 

                     ‘ **Harry,**

**It’s nice to hear from you. Things were very dark for me after the battle. I was almost ready to die when I saw Colin being carried in by Neville and Oliver. He should have stayed                          here. His father was killed just before the end of our sixth year and his fifth. I knew things were getting bad. He had nowhere to go. So I asked my grandfather to let him stay at                          Marcheness. When the Muggleborn Registration was formed I’d already confided to my grandfather that we were engaged.**

**Fergus that rotten git besmirched our name and took the Dark Mark. Fergus offered this place as a haven claiming as the eldest grandson it was his. Thankfully very few Death                            Eaters were ever around. To keep them from being suspicious Grandfather was very solicitous. Grandfather found out from Fergus that there was to be a battle at Hogwarts. He                          left Dennis and Colin here. Colin was summoned by the DA coins and came. I hadn’t seen him in weeks.**

**Me da was a Muggle and Colin’s dad too. I couldn’t let them say bad things about them. So I fought back.**

**Things are a bit crazy right now. I don’t know if going abroad is smart. I did want to ask ya something. I guess I’ll come out and tell you. While Colin was in hiding he brewed a                            pregnancy potion. The month before the battle he gave birth. That’s why we didn’t think he’d be fighting. I can understand why he would, he wanted to see me and he wanted to                        fight for Hogwarts.**

**Colin gave birth to a son, he named him after us both: Colman Shamus. I didn’t get to meet him until after the battle. I asked Dean but he’s gone. He got hit with a botched curse                        that killed him. He died after the battle, just keeled over after celebrating. Not that with all those deaths there was much to celebrate.**

**I’d like to ask you to be his godfather. I plan on sticking around for a good long while. Unlike professor Lupin I’m not leaving my son an orphan. I want to live. Colm needs Dennis                      and me too. Colm and I are the only family he’s got left poor kid. He lost his big brother less then a year after their dad.**

**I don’t know if you still want us to come since I can’t and won’t leave Colm and Dennis. If it’s alright I’ll pack us up. Maybe some change of scenery and pace would be good.**

**Let me know,**

**Seamus** ’

 

Harry stared at the letter dumbfounded. “Not only were Colin and Seamus engaged but they had a baby together, a son. At least Dennis was alright…”

 

George blinked, “Baby? Colin? That cute camera-obsessed kid? From Ginny’s year? I had no idea they were even together…”

 

Harry nodded, “Neither did I. I didn’t even know Colin and Dennis' dad was killed. Much less that they were engaged. I wouldn’t have even known if Draco hadn’t hidden in the Room of Requirement.” Then he grimaced, “You know that whole line that she was waiting for me since I broke up with her after Dumbledore’s funeral?”

 

George nodded, “What about it?”

 

“She was apparently blanket hopping and got really, really upset when Seamus told her that he wasn’t interested. She demanded to know who he was seeing and why he wouldn’t sleep with her.”

 

George’s eyes bulged, “She did what? We thought her behaviour with Corner was atrocious. Then Ron wrote us about the Dean issue. Then she took up with you. Always thought it was odd that Neville took Ginny to the Yule Ball.”

 

Harry stared at him, “Where were you during the Ball? I saw Fred with Angelina but you weren’t to be seen.”

 

“I was…brewing. I didn’t want to go. I’m not into social events. That was more Fred’s scene.” His voice cracked…

 

Harry slung an arm around over his shoulder, “Come on. Let’s go find Blaise. I’ve got to see if having another baby around is okay. He said yes to you and Seamus but I didn’t ask about Dennis much less the baby.”

 

 

 

XoooooX

 

They found Draco and Blaise in the Receiving Room playing with Teddy under Andromeda’s watchful eye. Teddy was five months old, he smiled, giggled, said nonsense sounds, tried grasping things. He was the cutest baby Harry had ever seen…

 

The two young ex-Slytherins looked up from their game of peek-a-boo and blowing raspberries on Teddy’s stomach.

 

Draco lazily waved a hand, “Hey Weasley. That was quick.”

 

Blaise eyed him critically but said nothing mocking about his appearance, “I’m sorry about your brother. I never really had the opportunity to truly meet him and I don’t have any siblings so I can’t understand what your feelings are. You have my deepest sympathies. You are welcome in my home to stay as long as you like. The house elves are at your disposal. They can arrange a bath; you can swim in the ocean. We’re planning to go sailing as soon as we can teach Harry to swim. You are welcome to join us. If you didn’t have time to pack there are plenty of stores we can visit. Olympus isn’t that far by floo or Apparation. It’s the best place in Greece to shop.”

 

George swallowed, “Thanks for inviting me Zabini. It was a bit sudden to be here but Harry’s right. I needed space.”

 

“You’ll feel refreshed. I’ve only been here a little over a day myself and I’m feeling a lot lighter emotionally.” Andromeda admitted, she lost her husband according to Potterwatch the month before Teddy was born. Teddy was almost a month old when his parents died…

 

Harry swallowed, “Speaking of orphans,” he held out the letter, “I had Dippy bring a letter Seamus.”

 

“What did Finnigan have to say?” Blaise said kindly.

 

“That Colin was hiding at Seamus’ Grandparents’ home, his cousin Fergus was a Death Eater but his grandfather hid the Creevey brothers from him and the Snatchers. Colin was supposed to stay put but he pulled a Tonks and came anyway.”

 

Andromeda gasped, “He left a baby? How old was he?”

 

Harry sighed, “I’m not sure. I think he’s about Teddy’s age.”

 

Draco shrugged, “Wouldn’t be the only one. No one seemed to notice that the Gryffindor Patil sister was the first to disappear into the Room of Requirement. She even had her baby in there. The Ravenclaw sister helped deliver it and stayed in there during the battle to keep the room open. I think that Patil died too I’m sure I saw her body laid out during the cease fire.”

 

“You are very knowledgeable.” George said quietly.

 

Draco shrugged, “I’m a Slytherin, knowledge is power. I wouldn’t have betrayed the DA. I was a fool. I shouldn’t have tried to take Harry. It was a mistake. I spent most of that year trying to keep my nose clean. It was Vince who wanted to kill you. I thought trying to turn you over was to give you a chance to escape. Once Greg saw what happened when I ‘failed’ to kill Dumbledore he started rethinking. He’d been Marked against his will. His sister ran off...there was talk of forcing her to Bond to some older Death Eater. I think her parents especially her father lost it.”

 

Blaise winced, “You said that Daphne died but that she was not a Death Eater. What happened to Asteria?”

 

Harry tilted his head, “Asteria, her sister? Her parents were found dead in their castle. Killed by Death Eaters. Leaving Asteria an orphan. Last I heard she was in the Ministry’s care and they were trying to place her.”

 

Blaise cursed, “Slytherin’s Cauldron! It’s my fault! I should have thought about her sooner. As her sister’s betrothed I get first dibs on her because on Daphne’s death the family’s estate reverts to her. She’s my ward whether I choose to Bond to her or not.”

 

“You wouldn’t…would you?” Harry asked chewing on his bottom lip.

 

Blaise shook his head grinning, “I’m courting you, to default on that would be callous and I’d be treated like a jilt. There is nothing society hates more then a jilt.”

 

Harry let out a sigh of relief, “What do I tell Seamus?”

 

“Tell him to bring the little one. I’m finding I’m amazingly found of children. Between Draco and I am sure that you’ll have many children.” Blaise smirked.

 

Andromeda laughed suddenly, “Something about the magic between three or more wizards who are Bonded give greater chances of multiple births. In theory the reason that we’ve been becoming less fertile so families tried to fix that by betrothing their children so they would have no choice to Bond to those deemed ‘safe’. As far as I know there should be no problem with your mating. Despite being maternally descended from Blacks it’s not a close relationship. Your grandmother was Draco’s great-great grandfather’s sister. I don’t know of any relationship between yourselves and Blaise prior.”

 

Blaise pulled Harry down for a kiss, “Go floo your friend. Tell him we’d be more then happy to have him. We’ve got plenty of room and it isn’t too young to start having play dates. They are the same age?”

 

“Probably. His name is Colm.”

 

Draco nodded, “That’s the Irish form of Colin, they both mean dove.”

  
Harry had blushed through Blaise’s kiss, being kissed in front of Andromeda was a bit embarrassing but in front of a friend, a brother it was different.

 

Draco playfully smacked his arse, “You heard Blaise go call your friend. I liked Seamus; he was the bravest of them all except for you. I remember those fireworks you set off to torment Umbridge Weasley. I think that he’s quite talented at pyrotechnics; I think he’d make a great addition to your creation team. He would make an excellent addition to your creation team if only to focus primarily on your firework line. That says something about Fred, it takes three or four people to close to filling his shoes.”

 

George’s eyes sparkled with tears, “Thank you.”

 

Draco shrugged, “No problem.”

 

Harry bounded off again, making his way to the floo he’d glanced at. It was at the end of the room, he knelt and tossed in some flood powder, “Marcheness.”

 

It took a while to connect with the floo at the other end.

 

It also opened in the receiving room like at Baskerville.

 

Dennis was reading a book and it looked liked Seamus had dozed off. His former dormmate was lying on his back with his son on his chest. He looked far better then before the battle, yet some of the scars remained but he did look like he’d been eating properly.

 

Harry called out softly, “Psst. Dennis.”

 

The younger boy jumped slightly, “What? Where?

 

Harry chuckled to himself, “In the floo.”

 

Dennis glanced briefly at Seamus before tiptoeing to the floo. “Hi Harry.”

 

“Did Seamus mention me inviting you to join us in Greece?”

 

The younger Gryffindor shook his head, “No?”

 

“Well I did. We’ve got George here too. He needed some time and space from Britain.”

 

Dennis sighed, “He lost a brother too. I know what its like a bit Colin wasn’t my twin but we were very close. We talked about everything. I knew he had a crush on you but it was Seamus he loved. I told him to go for it that he’d never be happy until he did.”

 

“I wish I’d known they were together sooner. I would have wanted to help somehow.”

 

“Colin said you weren’t hiding hiding but that you were doing something. Just because you weren’t found or really seen he knew you were doing something for the war effort. He believed in you so much it made it easier to. I won’t say I’d wish you’d done it sooner. I wasn’t there. I don’t know what you were doing but Colin had to be right. I tried to get him to stay here but he said you were a good friend. That you invited him to join the DA, it made him so happy and gave him a chance to work with Shay. With the call went out he said his place was with Seamus. I didn’t want him to go. DA was one thing but this was real…”

 

Harry nodded, “There was a reason we were comparing him to Tonks. I think Colin would have made an excellent Auror. He had a strong sense of duty and was where he needed to be.”

 

“I begged Dean to make him stay but Dean said being a papa made him a man and if he wanted to fight no one should stand in his way. Dean was the only one who knew about them. Dean could have and should have come straight here. He didn’t until you guys freed him from Malfoy Manor. He said sheepishly that Cornwall wasn’t that far from Ireland. Colin and I thought he was dead. We swore we heard his name on Potterwatch of the lost.”

 

Harry blinked, eyes widening, “No wonder Seamus was so emotional at seeing him. He must have thought he was dead too. How did Seamus get out of the Room of Requirement? I heard he’d sneak out sometimes.”

 

Dennis seemed surprised, “What? No one was supposed to know that!”

 

“Draco was just as much of a target as the rest. He’d failed the Dark Lord. He spent a lot of time hiding out in the Room of Requirement and never told anyone. Snape told him to join the Resistance. That if the war broke out he’d have some place safe to be.”

 

“I see. Malfoy knew. Decent of that git not to tell the Carrows about Shay being engaged to a Muggleborn.” Dennis muttered.

 

Harry swiftly changed the subject, “Blaise insists you join us. He thinks that now would be a good time to start play dates. I think it would be wonderful if Teddy and Colm grew up to be friends.”

 

Dennis smiled, “I would be nice to go somewhere. The farthest I’ve been from Wales was Scotland and Ireland. I’ve never left these shores really. I mean we haven’t really left Marcheness since Colin’s funeral.” He sobered, “except for Dean’s. It’s been one blow after another for Shay. He turned his back for a bit because of a duel and then Colin was gone. He looked all over for him. He blames himself. Then Dean just keeled over on him- some slow acting curse. He’d felt fine and wasn’t checked over by Nurse Pomfrey. Shay says it was shock. Pavarti was cut down right next to him; the two had been fighting together. Shay and Dean had just celebrated that they were both dads, even promised to be godfather to each other’s child.”

 

Harry felt so sorry for Seamus, he felt like he’d failed him in some unexplainable way. To have his two closest persons lost to him so close together was so tragic. Seamus and Dean were celebrating like all best mates do when they are dads when Dean died. Both had been left to raise a child alone, he wondered who would raise Dean’s child. When in the world have Dean gotten together with Pavarti? They had a kid? Had he been living in a black hole or something? He’d sworn that Dean was still into Ginny.  “So…umm…who has Dean’s child?”

 

“Padma, Pavarti’s sister. Cho took them in. Cedric’s dad died during the Battle. He left everything to Cho. Apparently they’d been engaged before Cedric was killed.”

 

“So I was a rebound.  I’m not sure how I feel about that but somehow I think it should hurt a bit worse then Ginny sleeping with guys whether they were willing or not. All that time she was ‘waiting for me’ I knew we weren’t compatible but still who wants a slut for a girlfriend? I’d rather be with someone who just wants me. Preferably someone who wants me fore me instead of my being the Boy Who Lived.”

 

Dennis shrugged, “I guess. You sure you want us to come?”

 

Harry nodded, “Yeah. I’d like to see Seamus and meet Colm.”

 

Dennis smiled sadly, “”Colm is a good baby. He doesn’t really cry. He did once…it was the most heartbreaking sound. I think he knew…that papa wasn’t coming home.”

 

Harry nodded, he didn’t understand how that could be but then he remembered crying vaguely when his mother’s cries stopped. “Teddy doesn’t cry much either. He seems to like Draco and Blaise. He’s been copying their appearance, he only did that with Aunt Annie and I before.”

 

“I’ll wake Shay in a bit. They both dropped off and they look so peacefully.” Dennis seemed to be fighting tears. “When do you want us to come?”

 

“I know we’re going out to dinner tonight but you’re welcome anytime. It takes time to get a baby ready I known that. Aunt Annie is a Healer and Draco is a Potioneer, he’s almost as good as Snape. We’re well prepared so you don’t have to worry about that.”

 

“The Dragon Pox vaccine first dose is coming up. We’ve got to make an appointment soon but we’ll come. I’ll talk to Shay and we’ll send an elf to let you know when we’re coming…”

 

Harry waved, “See you soon.”

 

The floo extinguished as it closed on the other end.

 

Draco came up behind him.

 

“Are they coming?”

 

That was how he knew it was Draco, the sound of his voice.

 

Harry felt lips on his neck and leaned back into the hug, “I think Seamus wanted to come from the beginning but didn’t want to impose by bringing Colm and Dennis unannounced. He couldn’t leave them behind. Dennis said he’d wake Seamus after a while. They’ll discuss it and then let us know when they’re coming.”

 

Draco nuzzled his neck, “I’m glad for your sake. You can see them for yourself. Seamus is a friend. I’m pleased that he isn’t being as thick about us as Weasel and Granger.”

 

“Ron’s always been bias about Slytherins. I think finding out Gryffindor had a Death Eater was a blow.” Harry shrugged.

 

“Fergus? I think I remember the older years especially Flint complaining about him. He was sorted into Slytherin I think. Either that or he cheated a large number of us. No one liked him much. I’m surprised he’d actually joined the Dark Lord’s ranks. He was said to be too wily to get caught in the act of anything.  Though many suspected him in varying acts of assault on Muggleborns during his school years but he could never be tied to them.” Draco kissed his neck again.

 

There was a soft sound of a clearing throat behind them.

 

Harry and Draco turned.

 

Blaise stood there cradling a drowsy Teddy,  “I think someone is ready for a nap.”

 

Harry smiled at him, “Want to help put him down?”

 

Blaise’s nose wrinkled, “Do I have to?”

 

Harry chuckled, “Consider it a test. I expect you to live up to your word.”

 

Blaise frowned, “My word? Have I not kept it?”

 

Harry nodded, “You said you’d treat him like your son. You wouldn’t make me change our future children’s dirty nappies all by myself, would you?”

 

Blaise seemed to swallow, “Only if Draco is required to do the same.”

 

Draco chewed on his bottom lip, “Do I have to?”

 

Harry nodded, “I expect you to share parental responsibilities if you truly wish to be my Bonded. Teddy is essentially my first-born and heir to at least the Black title. We’ll distribute the others depending on how many children we have.”

 

“We only have four right? Between us?” Draco asked gesturing for Blaise to led the way to the room Blaise had set aside for Teddy.

 

Harry smirked, “Not exactly four.”

 

“What? We have the Black, the Potter, the Prince and the Malfoy between us right?”

 

Harry shook his head, “No. I seized by rights as Lord Black the Crouch and Lestrange titles. Since Lord Lestrange died without issue as did his brother it is heirless. As the Lord of Lady Lestrange’s birth house I had first claim to it. I claimed the Crouch title as well through the female. It should be mine by reparation since Sirius was imprisoned without trial and was falsely accused by that rat Wormtail! Spineless prat but he did help save me in the end.” He mumbled.

 

Blaise’s eyes widened, “Six? You hold six? I don’t know anyone who holds six votes in the Wizengamot.”

 

“I know the Deathly Hallows were created by the Peverell brothers and I’m supposedly descended from the youngest but I don’t know if I’m the last.” Harry said thoughtfully.

 

Draco nodded, “Yes. The elder line through Antioch is extinct even amoung his female descendents. Cadmus’ descendants died out with the Dark Lord I believe for Salazar’s line is extinct as well. Although perhaps, my family’s records aren’t as accurate as we’d like to believe. The Potters are direct descendants of the younger Peverell, Ignotus. I believe they have a title and a seat that lies unclaimed. Gringotts would grant you rights unless they show a closer relative.”

 

 

 

XoooooX

 

Blaise stopped in the gallery, “Seven? He’s in control of seven?” he glanced at the younger and much shorter man. He caught the glimmer of the edge of glamour; he refrained from spying and allowing himself to see beneath it. A Veela could force themselves to see beneath a glamour if they knew it was there and could see its line. He was walking slower to look at Harry, not trying to see beyond the glamour but to see Harry behind his mantle as the Boy Who Lived Twice and the Chosen One. He was quieter, shyer then one expected. He didn’t court his fame for what it could give him personally. Harry cared more about justice then any honors he deserved for what he had done. His concern for his friends was clear.

 

George Weasley needed time to learn to live with the loss of his brother. Blaise was sure that he would never truly recover from it. Like Draco would never truly move past the loss of his godfather though he might never mention how much the loss had to hurt. His immediate arrest following the battle and imprisonment would have made grieving difficult. Blaise doubted Draco had grieved properly yet. Finnigan who had lost his lover and his best mate was living for his son.

 

 

 

XoooooX

 

They reached Teddy’s room.

 

Harry pulled out the wipes, a clean nappy and a fresh body suit. He laid out the changing pad, “Come on. You’ve got to be quick about changing him in case he pees. He can’t aim so you’d get it in the face. I’m sure you’d rather not. I learned fast after the first time he got me. Aunt Annie thought it was funny…”

 

Blaise grimaced at the idea of being peed on by a baby.

 

Harry patted the changing table Blaise had bought, “Come on. Just gently undress him. Open the nappy and place it beneath him before you undo the dirty one. You’ll have to be quick about switching it. It’s alright if you take some time to get it right. He’s only five months old and he’ll be in nappies for a while.”

 

Draco would have laughed but he knew it would be his turn all to soon. He doubted his father ever changed one of his dirty nappies.

 

Blaise opened the container of wipes after undoing and removing Teddy’s clothes leaving him naked save for the dirty nappy.

 

“Good. Now take one wipe.”

 

Blaise reluctantly followed the direction..

 

Harry instructed Blaise how to change nappies, taking care to be kinder then Andromeda had been to him.

 

It took a bit before Andromeda would let him try. She’d been very possessive of Teddy after Tonks died. Something about being forced to promise her daughter that she’d watch Teddy. It wasn’t until Harry forced her to see his memories of Tonks and Remus from the Resurrection stone that she started letting him learn how to care for Teddy. However she forced him to take an oath on his magic to only Bond to someone who could and would love Teddy as their own. She would not have him treated second best because he was an orphan or the son of a werewolf.

 

Blaise finished changing Teddy and clumsily changed him into the clean body suit.

 

Poor kid even under a parosol to shield him from the heat, he’d sweat through his previous one due to the heat. 

 

Blaise kissed his cheek after spelling his hands clean, “All better right Teddy? Uncle Blaise is sorry about the yelling. If Cassio is mean he can’t be here.”

 

Harry patted his shoulder, “If you’re serious about being with us as a family, Draco said you might want to be called papa. Draco wants to be père and I can be daddy.”

 

Blaise leaned over tears sparkling in his eyes, “I’d like that.”

 

Harry was shy again, “I’m glad.”

 

Blaise gently placed Teddy in the crib before placing a light summer blanket on him.

 

Harry summoned the baby monitors and made sure they were on before placing one near Teddy.

 

Each kissed the baby before tiptoeing away because he was drifting off.

 

Harry hugged Blaise, “Thank you.”

 

Blaise shook his head, “No mio tresoro. Thank you. I’ve never had a chance to learn that. I would want to be a part of our children’s lives. I don’t want to be a parent like my mother, leaving the child to the house elves and not bothering with it beyond introducing me to my new stepfather.”

 

“Nor do I want to be like my parents. They either spoilt me or were too busy for me. Mother I think loved me, father gave me things rather then what I wanted.” Draco admitted reluctantly

 

Harry swallowed, “I could never treat anyone the way I grew up. I’d sooner kill myself.”

 

Blaise glanced at Draco.

 

Draco nodded.

 

Something wasn’t right between Harry’s low self-esteem, his fear of water and the glamour things were becoming harder to not mention.

 

Draco asked quietly. “Was it so terrible Harry?”

 

 “I could have stood the loneliness but…the withholding food…” Harry said absently.

 

The two former Slytherins were appalled.

 

Blaise was furious. “They starved you?”

 

Draco shocked. “No wonder you were so skinny every year. You’d gain some weight during school only to lose it by the time school started.”

 

Harry turned ashen and ran.

 

Blaise turned to Draco, grumbling in Italian.

 

Draco was cursing in French.

 

They stared at each other a moment.

 

“He’s wearing a glamour, he’s terrified of water and was starved.” Blaise was very disturbed, his instincts were warring with his common sense.

 

“I think he’s frightened of our response.” Draco was a mixture of angry and worried.

 

Blaise sobered, worried more for his mate. “Its not that he doesn’t trust us…its that he doesn’t trust anyone.”

 

Draco reached to squeeze his friend’s shoulder, “We’re going to fix that. We’d best give him space to calm down. Chasing him would most likely upset him further. What we need is the discuss this with a responsible adult.”

 

“Why not Andromeda?”

 

Draco smirked, “She’s a healer. If we speak with her under a healer’s oath she can’t mention it outside of ourselves and Harry.”

 

Blaise nodded, “That’s what we’ll do. I think we should discuss it as hypothetical so not to anger or upset Harry farther.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“What about Weasley?”

 

“Wait until he’s left to be by himself.”

 

They were in agreement but their suspicions growing steadily worse…


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to JaylaCaine whose encouragement is a gift and to atymer who never seems to fail to leave amazing reviews. I hope you like it! I know the formal speech is weird but purebloods talk that way because...I say so?

Chapter Thirteen

 

Draco was silently fuming when they returned to the Great Room.

 

Blaise was clenching his hands so tightly that his talons were digging into his palms.

 

Draco threw up a powerful privacy charm to keep Harry from overhearing.

 

Not that they knew where he was but he wasn't there unless he was under his cloak.

 

But since Draco possessed the odd ability to see beneath it, he doubted it.

 

Andromeda's head snapped towards them, as the spell was cast, she seemed to look for Harry. Her voice held a razor like edge, "Where is Harry?"

 

Draco sighed, forcing down his anger; "We wish to speak with you under a Healer's oath."

 

Andromeda's eyes narrowed, "What could possibly warrant such measures?"

 

Blaise's voice was tight with barely restrained fury, "Daughter of the House of Black! Dost thou refuse to speak with us under the Healer's Oath?"

 

The formal speech shook her visibly; Andromeda surged to her feet, standing at the 'imposing' height of five foot, nine inches. "We speak under the Healer's Oath. I hear."

 

"For shame healer." Draco hissed, "For thou noticed not the suffering of one Harry Potter."

 

Blaise nodded, "He wears a strong glamour."

 

"Is frightened of water."

 

"He was starved!" Blaise added.

 

Draco turned pale, shaking, and the barely remembered conversation when he was recently brought out of the cells in the bowels of the Ministry where he'd been 'left to rot'.

 

* Flashback *

 

_Harry was eating his own soup slowly._

 

_Draco tired easily and despite repeated lifting of the spoon after eating a third of it, he hadn't the strength or the appetite._

 

_Harry took the food away and put it stasis after casting a warming charm on it. "Don't force yourself. After starving eating too much is dangerous, I ought to know."_

 

_Draco blinked at him, "How would you, the Bloody Chosen One know about starving?"_

 

_Harry shrugged, "It was my relatives' favourite punishment." He helped Draco lay down again, "Just rest. You can have your soup when you wake. We'll take this slow. You'll need time to recover."_

 

_Draco turned his head away, "Don't worry about me."_

 

_Draco could feel the Bloody Chosen One's stare when Harry replied softly, "That's impossible. Your mother and your godfather saved my life. I'll do anything to make sure you get the second chance you deserve. I fought for everyone, I wasn't supposed to live and here I am. I'm going to help you recover and take your life back. I won't let anyone take that away from you."_

 

XoooooX

_"I know what it's like to be told you can't do anything right. I know what it's like to be beaten and starved while locked in a small dark space." Harry twisted his hands; "I just want to help you rise above that. I can't claim I have all the answers on how to do that but I hoped you wouldn't want to be sentenced to Azkaban. You don't have to ask for help, I don't think you'd want to be seen as that weak. We both need to see Mind Healers but what is discussed between you and the Healer is private. I promise not to make them tell me anything other then if you are recovering at all but not for details of your sessions. I want to get better because I have a godson who needs me. Teddy is all that is really left of your family, he's more your family then mine. I'm making him heir to the House of Black but I hoped you could be part of his life. I don't know much about manners and decorum and you know loads more about magic then I ever will."_

 

_"You want me to tutor Professor Lupin's kid? You'd trust me?"_

 

_Harry nodded, "I trust you. Do I lock you in your room at night? Have I gone through Severus' library or lab removing anything? I'm only holding onto your wand until I believe you're strong enough to need it."_

 

* End Flashback *

 

Blaise was at his side immediately, "Are you alright caro? You were swaying like you were about to faint."

 

Andromeda pushed him out of the way, wielding her wand and casting diagnostic spells. "He's experiencing a low-grade shock. He also is slightly dehydrated. I think the water from the hot springs was too much for him. Have you been taking the potions Harry mentioned?"

 

Blaise didn't begrudge Andromeda's forceful behaviour.

 

Draco took a few deep, calming breathes, "I might have forgot my potions last night and this morning. I just remembered Harry absentmindedly mentioning his relatives' treatment prior. I was still recovering from my incarceration in the Ministry cells and I wasn't completely coherent." He caught Blaise's eye and lowered his Occlumency shields lacking the strength to form the bond on his side.

 

XoooooX

 

Blaise watched the memories and his Veela fought harder to be released, it was angry. A more primitive part blamed himself for not claiming Harry sooner and for failing to notice his abuse. He helped Draco the settee nearby and sat beside him, "Glamour…a strong one. I could see beneath it if I tried but I want him to take it down freely. I want his trust. He's wearing it for a reason and seeing without permission would destroy his trust. I think he's been hurt enough and I'm torn. My Veela wants me to know how he's been mistreated so I can avenge him. Yet it doesn't want me to hurt him." He balled up his fists, "How could anyone want to hurt him? He's kind. He fights for people who can't repay him. He stands up for those others would rather forget, punish beyond reason or make examples of."

 

Andromeda summoned a house elf and instructed them to bring certain potions from Draco's room. "I didn't notice much. I noticed things but didn't analyse them being too full of grief and desperate to protect Teddy from everyone. As you can see Harry and I have made peace with his charge from Nymphadora and Remus."

 

Draco took the potions from the house elf with shaky hands but swallowed them without complaint. He closed his eyes, "He seems so strong most of the time. It's hard to believe that he was starved and abused."

 

"Were you two not seeing mind healers?"

 

Draco winced, "We hadn't actually set up an appointment for me. Harry was having difficult finding someone who would treat me."

 

Andromeda hissed in French, "For shame! They dared refuse to treat someone's suffering? Give me their names! I'll set them straight for refusing to help my nephew!"

 

Draco sighed, "It's not that important Aunt Annie."

 

"Not important? Not important? If only Ted were here he'd tell you how important a field Mind Healing is. He would have taken the case family or not. Mind Healing isn't my field but I was Bonded to one of the most trusted Mind Healers in Britain. I was a paediatric healer but I also was certified as a birth healer."

 

Blaise said quietly, "Than Harry is most blessed to have you in his life. I'm sure we would have no one more skilled or circumspect to deliver our future children."

 

"If he doesn't take care of himself and make sure he's healthy enough to carry a child he will have a difficult pregnancy. They are unpleasant, I had one myself and so did Nymphadora. She was lucky, hers did not render her infertile." The last part was said so softly it was hard to hear.

 

"You find one for us to see while we are here and I'll go." Draco said quietly. He couldn't expect something of the bearer of his future children that he wouldn't do himself. Besides, Harry did expect him to attend mind-healing sessions…

 

"I will ask Harry to allow me to give him a complete physical. I will insist that he be both physically and mentally healthy before I agree to his becoming Teddy's primary guardian."

 

"You also need to arrange for Teddy's Wiccaning Aunt Annie."

 

Andromeda flinched, "Harry will have to stand as Teddy's parent…" A Wiccaning was supposed to be held by the parents and the godparents chosen by them. With Nymphadora and Remus gone, the choice was Harry's.

 

"We are just his suitors. We will agree to accept Harry's choices even if it isn't us." Blaise said pleasantly.

 

Draco nodded.

 

"Harry mentioned Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood as possible choices if anything happened to either of us." Andromeda sighed.

 

Draco swallowed, "The choice as Blaise said is Harry's. Supporting his choices publicly even if we don't agree is part of being Bonded."

 

"I think you will prove to be excellent Bondmates to Harry." Andromeda said before leaving the Great Room.

 

XoooooX

 

Harry hadn't expected to really have to confide in them about his childhood. He'd off-handily mentioned it to Draco but he knew that the Slytherin hadn't really been paying attention.

 

He muttered pacing his room; he wanted to put the past behind him, to move on. He didn't want them, Draco and Blaise to pity him or to despise him.

 

He turned and punched the wall, then leaned his head against the stone. Harry slide to the floor, "Damn it!"

 

Ron and Hermione always put it out of their heads, they ignored his nightmares, his weight fluctuation and other 'warning signs' that something was wrong. Ron never mentioned the bars on his window…

 

There was a knock on his bedroom door and then it was cracked open.

 

"Harry?"

 

At least it wasn't Draco or Blaise…

 

Not that Andromeda was much better right now.

 

Instead of leaving, his silence brought her into the room.

 

Harry sighed.

 

Andromeda was taller than he was but being on the floor made her seem taller.

 

"What on earth are you doing on the floor? Get up. You're just upset because your suitors know about your abuse. They don't hate you for it, and they don't pity you either. You're a fool if you believe they would. They are angry on your behalf. They both want to get justice for you. The very thing you fought for in their cases. Now stop hiding like a pouting child. You will not be hiding. I shall not permit it. You should know that just going to Mind Healer sessions will not help you put the past to rest. You need to discuss it with people you trust. I don not care if you tell your friends, I do and will insist that you tell Draco, Blaise and myself." Andromeda said stiffly.

 

Harry sighed, rising slowly. "Alright. Not today though."

 

Andromeda nodded, "Soon then. We're going out for dinner I believe. I think you should amuse yourself and study for your NEWTS and Solicitor exams."

 

Harry knew she was right, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

 

"It will be lunch time in a few hours." She reminded him

 

Harry smiled, "I'll be sure to join you."

 

"Good. I will return to my painting."

 

Andromeda left as quickly as she had come.

 

To think they had been at odds only a few months prior…

 

Now she was probably the closest thing to a parent he really had.

 

Andromeda took more notice or him and encouraged him than Molly Weasley.

 

Both woman had taken him into their hearts and had lost a child in the war but only Andromeda really had time for him. She even sought him out to tell him off for his own good. He was quite fond of the woman…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I said that Goyle was sent to Azkaban previously but he was only sentenced. He is not in Azkaban, he was tried in absentia.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

 

Harry washed his face before he took out his books for his exams. He decided it was best to study for his NEWTS first. Once those were taken, he would have more time to focus on the exams for a solicitor. You were required to serve three years as a clerk but who would hire the Boy Who Lived Twice? They expected him to become an Auror not a solicitor.

 

Now he’d managed to pass Potions well enough his Sixth Year yet he hadn’t returned to Hogwarts to continue his training. Though Potions weren’t required to be a solicitor, Harry still wanted as many NEWTS as he could earn. He didn’t want to be handed his NEWTS just because he had defeated the Dark Lord. He was going to earn them; no one was going to get away with accusing him of using his fame to avoid things.

 

He would show them that he could study and that he could pass the tests without returning to a school. He doubted that Kingsley would insist that he attend either Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. They had made arrangements for one of the smaller schools in Britain to take in the Muggleborns since neither of the larger still functioning schools on thee continent would take them.

 

Harry would talk to Andromeda and Draco about how they could help Hogwarts be repaired easier. Perhaps, she could recommend a good Mind Healer that he could recommend to be hired on when the School reopened. Hopefully, it would only be down a year.

 

Harry ignored his Potions revisions and study guides knowing that he would be better off relying on Draco for assistance than merely himself.

 

 

XoooooX

 

Blaise had taken his NEWTS equivalents in Italy following a few months of study to refresh himself. He had also sat for exams for classes he had self-studied to keep up with his relatives who were attending Beauxbatons.

 

If Harry had so many votes in the Wizengamot, perhaps he had some in the Board of Governors as well. Someone should mention the differences in the quality of education one received at Hogwarts compared to other schools...

 

Blaise wasn’t studying for his NEWTS he was already studying for his Transfiguration Master exams. If he had thought that Professor McGonagall would be available to a former Slytherin than he would have asked her to tutor him for it. Not that she had been overly harsh to Slytherins but he was unsure of her. He wished to be a Transfiguration Master and prove himself worthy of one such as Harry.

 

If one could be worthy of the Boy Who Lived Twice…

 

Yet Blaise have every intention of proving himself a viable candidate…

 

 

XoooooX

 

Draco was also spread out studying for his NEWT Exams; he was occupying another table in the Villa’s library.

 

He was interested in a variety of subjects but he had decided that Twelve NEWTs was too many so he’d stopped studying Divination. He’d never taken Muggle Studies but he was keen on other subjects offered as extra curricular such as Alchemy, Advanced Magical Theory and Ancient Studies. He’d continued to pursue them as well as Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Charms, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures.

 

Despite the ridiculous choice of a groundskeeper to teach Magical Creatures, he’d thought the class interesting. After all many potions ingredients came from Magical Creatures…

 

His potions ingredients needed for his NEWTS study had been transported here along with a few cauldrons. He had also given the elves instructions to bring the box from the Slug and Jigger’s with the missing ingredients for the Male Pregnancy potion here.

 

He’d chosen the potion that most guaranteed conception; increased fertility and the probability of a dispermal conception.

 

Harry deserved the chance of a biological family, not that Draco wasn’t falling for Teddy’s charms but he wanted Harry to have his own children with the person or persons of his choice.

 

 

XoooooX

 

Andromeda had returned to her painting that that fool of a cousin to Blaise had so rudely interrupted. Andromeda had family she’d rather not claim; Sirius wasn’t that bad but she wouldn’t trust him much. Bella should have been drowned at birth. She’d been clearly unstable from an early age and had taken pleasure in Muggle hunting even in school. She’d introduced many purebloods to it as a sport.

 

Andromeda rarely had much time for Oil painting much less in a beautiful surrounding such as this.

 

They dried quickly once on canvas but stayed moist on her palette.

 

She took good care of her brushes and she still had the ones that Ted had given her while they were still students as Bonding gifts.

 

She was content to paint for hours.

 

She was a bit annoyed when she was called away for lunch.

 

 

XoooooX

 

The four of them met at lunch on the veranda.

 

Waiting for them was iced coffee, lemonade, ice tea and a variety of cool appetizers.

 

There was tabolie salad, stuffed grape leaves, a garden salad with an Italian style vinaigrette, fresh bread sticks, a shrimp cocktail for each of them and antipasto. They were soon nibbling at them.

 

They were served Shrimp scampi and soup later along with a complimentary wine.

 

Halfway through the meal Nicos arrived with a bottle and a squalling Teddy.

 

“Young Master be changed. Now he only hungry.” Nicos said in Italian.

 

Draco glanced at his aunt, “May I?"

 

Andromeda nodded, “If you insist.” She reached into the nappy bag for a burp cloth and handed it to him, “Place this on your shoulder before you try to burp him.”

 

Draco nodded and held out his arms for his cousin. He cradled Teddy to his chest, taking care to support his head and neck before holding the bottle’s teat to his cousin’s mouth.

 

Teddy grabbed the bottle with his chubby hands and began to feed vigorously.

 

Smirking Blaise held a grape leaf to Draco’s lips.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow but took a delicate bite and chewed before taking another.

 

Harry shyly held out a bit of garlic bread.

 

Draco leaned over carefully to eat it from his fingers.

 

Andromeda chuckled to herself, remembering with a slight pain the days when she and Ted had behaved in a similar manner.

 

The meal passed pleasantly.

 

Harry seemed far more relaxed and asked Draco to help him with his Potions revision as well as the practical.

 

To which Draco happily agreed.

 

Blaise offered to help them with any subject since he’d already sat and passed his NEWTS.

 

Harry blushed and nodded. He asked if his materials could be moved to the library when Draco and Blaise were studying.

 

Blaise relayed the request to Nicos who scurried away to accomplish the task.

 

Andromeda agreed to watch Teddy while they studied. She offered to stay in the Great Room and watercolour in case Seamus flooed.

 

 

XoooooX

 

Harry was being explained the differences in the three antidotes to the most common poisons when a house elf arrived.

 

“You is being Master Harry Potter?”

 

The elf had a hard Irish accent.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Master Seamus said he be coming after lunch. He be bringing Little Master and Master Dennis. They be leaving in two hours.”

 

Harry nodded. “We’ll be waiting.”

 

Blaise summoned Nicos with a snap and told him to prepare two rooms and to retrieve another set of Nursery items to place in one of the rooms. He doubted that Seamus would be too keen on being separated from his son.

 

Nicos nodded and disappeared with a pop to attend to his task.

 

Blaise created a portkey and sent it back with the house elf. It would activate in two hours…

 

 

XoooooX

 

Nicos arrived two hours later to inform Blaise that their guests had arrived.

 

The three young men left their studying and when to greet their guests.

 

Teddy was napping and Andromeda was just rising when they crossed the threshold of the doorway to the Great Room.

 

Blaise bowed, his Italian accent teasing their ears, “Welcome to my home. Rooms have been prepared for you. My elves are at your disposal. If you wish to join us for dinner out there will be plenty of room…”

 

Dennis gave Seamus a pleading look…

 

Seamus sighed, “I don’t know…I don’t like to upset Colm’s routine.”

 

“The elves can look after him for an hour or so. If anything happens one of them will come get you. Now its not every day I invite persons to dine with me. As the owner of this island I get special treatment. They keep a private dining room reserved for me at all times.” Blaise said pleasantly, “Now, you deserve a break. You can leave him for an hour or two. You have an hour to get ready. Harry if you would be so kind as to see to it that George is ready…”

 

Harry chuckled, “He doesn’t have any clothes…I sort of sent him a letter portkey.”

 

“You can send an elf after his belongings can you not?”

 

Harry nodded, “Yes. It’s a shame that his shop was destroyed. They were making good money. It would be an interesting dinner conversation on how to put it back together.”

 

“He just needs one decent suit. We can take him shopping at Olympus in a day or two. You did remember to pack dinner clothes did you not?”

 

Seamus nodded, “My grandmother insisted that we dress for dinner. I think she did it to annoy our uninvited guests.”

 

Dennis was fairly bouncing, “We’ll go dress now. Come on Shay! I want to see what this restaurant is like.”

 

They all separated to get ready but Harry did summon Dippy and send her to the Burrow to get some of George’s nicer clothes.

 

XoooooX

 

They were met by a carriage drawn by Hippogriffs, which bore the design of a transportation company.

 

“Aeolus is the premiere company that proves transport on the island. No Muggle cars function this close to wild magic. So they rely on Magical Creatures for transport.”

 

A gorgeously muscled wizard who wore tight leather pants that left little to imagination was sitting on the driver’s seat.

 

Another in matching attire, jumped down off the boot to open the door.

 

“Why are they dressed like that?”

 

“They are hired to drive and one expects them to be good looking. Aeolus only hires flexible wizards to drive for him.”

 

They were handed into the carriage, once the door was shut and the footman jumped onto the boot, they were off.

 

The ride over the island was beautiful.

 

They were flying.

 

Mostly because there were no Muggle roads, the Villa was built on a cliff so it was only accessible by Floo, Portkey and air.

 

They could see the resort Blaise had spoke of; it did look rather classy.

 

Far out of someone like the Dursleys’ price range, it was too highbrow for Muggles but it looked too expensive anyway. It might be a snobbish place, Harry didn’t know.

 

While Draco had been a childhood companion and one-time lover to Blaise, he hadn’t visited these places in months. His father had taken them to the resort a time or two but that had been years ago. They’d gone for a late birthday present before the Quidditch World Cup, before things changed and his father was a Death Eater again.

 

The carriage landed with a light jolt.

 

The door opened and they were helped out.

 

The restaurant was called Theros…

 

It had beachfront tables, veranda tables and private rooms.

 

They were greeted in Greek by a host.

 

“Master Zabini, it is an honour. Your private dining room is prepared. Shall I bring menus?”

 

Blaise shook his head, “An array of appetizers. I would like to reserve a tray of baklava and dishes of frozen house yoghurt. We'll have two platters of sandwich pita., along with a platter each of gyros and chicken shawerma. We'd like two bottles of House wine, Turkish coffee and pitchers of water."

 

"Are you celebrating anything important Master Zabini?"

 

"We are on dates." Blaise said smirking as he pulled Draco and Harry to him, his hands fondling their arses.

 

Seamus glared at him while George blushed. Dennis was stunned silent and Andromeda raised an eyebrow.

 

Blaise ignored them, "We're on our first dates. Lady Andromeda is here as chaperone for our young friend. His date though is unable to make it. A shame really...who could pass up a chance at his heart?" He nuzzled Harry's neck, "I'm satisfied with my own dates and he is too young for me."

 

The others were clearly getting uncomfortable with Blaise's antics.

 

The host was quite animated, "Oh the wine and dessert will be on the House young Master."

 

Blaise smirked, "Very well."

 

They were then escorted to a private dining room.

 

Inside everyone besides Draco and Blaise were surprised to find a long low table surrounded by strange couches.

 

"Where are the chairs?" Dennis asked confused.

 

Blaise and Draco laughed.

 

When Draco calmed down he replied, "There are none. These are divans; you lie down and relax reclining while you eat."

 

Blaise nodded interrupting, "We have a ride back to the Villa scheduled because we maybe too drunk to Apparate. George doesn't need to leave any more body parts lying around. " He teased.

 

George glared, "I wasn't splinched! I didn't lose my ear that way. It was Snape! He used some Dark Spell and my ear got cut off."

 

Harry stiffened; it had to be the same spell he had used on Draco. Snape created it and was able to save Draco from bleeding on the bathroom floor.

 

Draco squeezed his hand and smiled, all was forgiven. He led Harry to a divan and helped him get comfortable before lounging on his own divan.

 

Blaise stretched and relaxed on the divan on Harry's right.

 

So Harry was between them, he blushed they were giving him admiring glances. His scarlet silk shirt clung to his chest like a second skin. His nipples pressed tight against the silk and it rubbed against them making them hard. It also sent ripples of pleasure to his groin. Harry swallowed as he tried think about food.

 

George blushed slightly when he and Seamus went for the same divan.

 

Blaise raised a knowing eyebrow, were his mating pheromones affecting them? He was trying to control them...but hadn't Seamus been engaged to that blonde with the camera?

 

George ended up with the disputed divan, with a smirk by Seamus.

 

What was their story?

 

Dennis blinked at him before lying on the divan that was parallel to the end of the table and facing the door.  He was surprised at Seamus...

 

The door and wait staff entered with chilled wine, coffee, carafes of water and dishes of appetizers.

 

There were more stuffed grape leaves like they had at lunch.

 

Draco recognized roasted pheasant kebabs, stuffed zucchini, tropites- phyllo triangles stuffed with Greek cheese, Greek Bruschetta called lathovrekhto, dishes of fruit and nuts, cheese and eggplant rolls, lamb kebahs- souvlaki arnita, meatballs- keftethis, fried smelt- marithes, grilled bread with tomatoes and feta rignatha. There was a rolled ham, cheese and phyllo thing [zabontyrofloyeres] that Blaise and himself called flutes. There were also savoury turnovers stuffed with greens and herbs- hortopitakia, as well as spinach pies with feta cheese- spanakotyropita.

 

All of which Draco remembered that they had enjoyed feeding each other on previous visits.

 

Rather than having the divans parallel to the table the head of the divans were facing the table.

 

Their guests were a bit dumbfounded.

 

Blaise smirked at Draco.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow and nodded.

 

Blaise spelled his hands clean and picked a spinach pie, which he then held to Harry's lips.

 

Harry blushed as he ate from his elder Slytherin suitor's fingers.

 

Draco tapped on Harry's shoulder.

 

Harry turned towards him, his eyes half hidden by his lashes.

 

Draco held out a meatball having already spelled his hands clean.

 

Harry opened his mouth and licked the meatball from Draco's fingers.

 

Shyly Harry reached over for a 3-cheese phyllo delicacy and held it out for Draco.

 

Draco leaned over and took Harry's fingers in his mouth sucking and licking them as he ate it.

 

Harry swallowed nervously before picking something else, one of those stuffed grape leaves and holding it out to Blaise.

 

In return Blaise offered him another of those pie things.

 

While Harry and Blaise flirtatiously fed each other, Draco permitted himself to observe their dining companions.

 

Dennis and Andromeda had chosen divans at opposite ends of the table filled with food, so they only had themselves to feed.

 

It seemed that George and Seamus were stunned at their flirtatious behaviour but George kept giving the younger wizard covert glances.

 

There had to be some attraction there...

 

It took awhile for Seamus to steel himself and take one of those ham, cheese and phyllo - which he and Blaise joking called 'flute'.

 

George for a big guy, a former Beater seemed to defy expectations. Not only was he bent, it seemed he was by nature a 'Keeper' rather than a 'Chaser'.

 

Draco was interrupted in his thoughts when a bunch of grapes appeared in front of his eyes. He smirked at Harry before one by one with lips and tongue he ate them.

 

XoooooX

 

Andromeda was not surprised that Draco and Blaise were taking turns feeding Harry engaging in a three-way food foreplay. She was surprise that George and Seamus were emulating their behaviours. They're being bent was no surprise, yet with a son she was surprised that Seamus, Niamh's son would be so quick to...

 

Andromeda stopped herself when she felt Ted's presence and heard his guidance.

 

'Annie, I've told you everyone grieves differently. Sometimes the old love is not forgotten but is overshadowed by the new. Often it is with some just as lost or lonely, they help each other and build each other up. Sometimes the best support is to listen...'

 

Andromeda smiled sadly nodding chastised. She didn't mean to think that Seamus was being callous...

 

Ted had always been very wise for his years; it was one of the things she fell in love with him first over.

 

 

XoooooX

 

They made a good dent in the appetizers before the hosts arrived with the main dishes; platters of warm sandwich pita, an array of spreads, meat and other items to make wraps with.

 

They- Draco, Blaise and Harry, each made a wrap and took turns feeding themselves. Seamus and George doing the same.

 

Bowls of wine were passed around after Blaise filled them.

 

Andromeda poured them all mugs of Turkish coffee.

 

Although Dennis was underage; Seamus, Blaise, Draco and Andromeda grew up drinking wine with dinner now doubt since they were old enough to attend Hogwarts. So they didn't care if Dennis tried it...

 

Harry hadn't had wine since Bill and Fleur's wedding, so he still wasn't sure he liked it...

 

They were all warmed with food and wine when a server entered with a crystal serving dish with baklava and small dishes of blueberry frozen Greek yoghurt. The baklava was made with phyllo, nuts and honey.

 

Draco took one look at the overflowing dish and groaned, "That is so going to my thighs..."

 

Blaise smirked, "Not if you limit yourself and let Harry and I have our wicked way with you. We'll help you exercise it off." He teased blowing him a kiss as his chocolate eyes darkened with lust.

 

Harry swallowed, flushing pink.

 

Blaise held out a piece of the honey-drenched treat, "Try this tesoro."

 

Harry opened his mouth, his eyes opening and a moan escaping as the treat touched his tongue. He absently sucked the lingering honey from Blaise's fingers.

 

Draco kissed below Harry's ear as he held a piece of baklava out to Blaise.

 

Blaise sucked it from Draco's fingers, smirking.

 

 

XoooooX

 

Andromeda rolled her eyes at their antics.

 

Dennis shyly adjusted himself, he may not be bent like Colin but it was difficult to not be affected by the sensual displays of homoeroticism displayed by his former schoolmates.

 

Then again, it could be the wine. It was sweeter than he expected once one got past the smell.

 

He barely had time to blink before he realized that Harry, Draco and Blaise were engaged in a three-way kiss.

 

Andromeda cleared her throat, “I maybe fond of you three and open-minded but I would prefer if you go farther for you to be in a bedroom.”

 

Harry blushed and hid his face in Blaise’s neck. A groan slipping out as Draco fondled his bum.

 

Seamus was smirking as he caressed George’s thigh.

 

Blaise coughed, a bit nervously, “What time is it?’

 

Before anyone could answer a host walked in. “Your ride from Aeolus is here Master Zabini.”

 

“Thank you.” Blaise replied in Greek as he cupped Harry’s cock through his trousers. “Send the bill to my solicitor. I have more than enough to cover the meal. Come Harry. Let’s see if we can’t help Draco keep dessert from going straight to his thighs. Other things can do that…”

 

They trooped out to the Abraxan-drawn carriage and settled in.

 

Harry perched on Blaise and Draco’s lap, while Seamus leaned over smirking as he snogged George.

 

The ride was smooth and quick, probably since there was nothing to see at present that would be interesting.

 

They had no sooner landed then Blaise scooped up Harry and carried him into the villa, with Draco along side. Draco’s hand was in the back pocket of Blaise’s trousers and fondling his ass.

 

Andromeda took a deep breath and fanned herself. “I forgot how overpowering they said Veelas could be. I’m going to find a cold shower.” Her strides were long but full of purpose.

 

Dennis swallowed, “Me too.”  It was that or a raw prick and a blistered hand…

 

The moment the carriage was flying away, Seamus dragged George to him and kissed him hard. Their groins pressed together…

 

Then there came a familiar whimper…

 

Seamus pulled back, stumbling. His face crimson with embarrassment, he turned to find an unfamiliar house elf standing there with his son. Seamus held out his arms, he took Colm and cuddled him, “Da hasn’t forgot you. Da loves you…”

 

George swallowed, “I’ve got to go…”

 

Seamus turned to him, but couldn’t meet his eyes, “I’m sorry. I’d like to talk soon but…”

 

“Your son comes first.” George said, his throat almost too tight to talk, “I…understand…”

 

Seamus sighed, “I really like you George…I always did…it’s just a little soon for me.” He kissed Colm’s soft blond curly hair, “I cared for Colin a lot…so his loss is still painful for me. We were never a legal couple so Colm can’t inherit…I wish we had been. I’m not saying no…just not yet…”

 

George nodded, “I understand…you have a beautiful son…”

 

Seamus nodded, “Yes…I wanted to wait but I’m glad Colin didn’t. I still have something to remember him by.”

 

George nodded, “I’m sure that’s what Angelina thinks. She’s pregnant with Fred’s son.”

 

“She always did like him…”

 

“She could tell us apart somehow.” George said softly.

 

“So could I…Fred flirted with any girl that crossed his path even Hermione. You never did. Alicia Spinnet could have stripped in front of you, masturbated and you would have been oblivious. She always liked you…”

 

George felt ill, “Well, she wasn’t my type. I wish I’d known you liked me. I might have done something about it. I am glad that you found some measure of happiness.”

 

Seamus walked over and kissed him, “I didn’t say I didn’t want to be involved with you. I said I needed time. Colin would have wanted me to be happy. He always had a crush on Harry but clearly; Colin wouldn’t have been his type. Just wait until I’m ready please? I didn’t mean to lead you on. I should have controlled myself better. It has been a while since I had sex with anything other than my hand. I wasn’t getting it regular last year, only when I could slip away. I wish that Colin hadn’t died but then I might not have had a chance with my dream guy.”

 

George blushed.

 

“I don’t want to feel disloyal to Colin. I just need some time. Besides, I’m not sure it would be fair to have a relationship when I have Colm.”

 

“A child deserves two parents…” George said quietly. “I always did like kids…just not when they act like Ron and Ginny.”

 

Seamus made a face of disgust, “No offence mate but that sister of yours is a slut. It’s a wonder she hasn’t been knocked up yet. She thinks sex is some kind of sport. I swear she slept with more guys then Fred did girls.”

 

“Well Harry is better off without her. He’s always been like a brother to Fred and I…” his voice shook, “I can’t believe he’s gone. He’s always been there. It doesn’t feel like he’s gone. I keep turning around and expecting him to be there.”

 

Seamus nodded, “I still wake up and think, the war is over. I turn over and look for Colin and then I remember. He and Dean are gone. Sometimes it feels like Colm is the only family I have…it’s not fair of me to think that. I have Dennis and my parents. My grandfather is still around; he survived the battle. He’s pissed at Colin for leaving Colm. He said it proved he was irresponsible. He’s old-fashioned, so he's said that a mother shouldn’t leave their child behind and go into danger.”

 

George snorted, “Just because you have a baby doesn’t make you a woman. Conception is more difficult and requires a potion. I thought about kids growing up. I just never had a relationship so I never had to really think about it. You have a beautiful son…”

 

Seamus laughed, “He’ll hate hearing that when he’s older…”

 

George swallowed, “I think I’ll head back to my room…”

 

Seamus reached for his hand, “I’ll walk you back. With Harry busy with his Slytherins, I’ll need someone to spend time with. I think Dennis gets bored of me. He’s busy studying. As a Muggleborn he has catching up to do so he can keep up with other Fifth Years.”

 

George sighed, “If you want. I don’t want to be a bother.”

 

Seamus pulled him close and kissed his check, “You are far too fine a bloke to be a bother. I can’t tell you how much I beat off to you in school. Damn I actually snuck into the Gryffindor locker room under a notice-me-not charm just to watch you shower. You are quite blessed in the prick department.”

 

George gave Seamus’ crotch a look, “You seem to be too…” he glanced away.

 

Seamus dropped his hand and gave the older former Gryffindor a swat on the arse, “One of these days I’ll give you a show. I can’t deny my dream wizard forever.”

 

They reached George’s room and Seamus snogged him, “Remember, I won’t keep you waiting forever…”

 

George watched him go before slipping and shutting the door. Damn…he though he was nuts when he was a Third Year and Seamus’ accent gave him a hard on. He spent his Hogwarts years trying to stay out of earshot. To have Seamus in the same house and have to see him every day would give him blue bollocks and a permanent hard prick.

 

Merlin must either hate him or be giving him the chance of a lifetime.

 

He’d always liked the bubbly tiny Gryffindor and he had been saddened to find out he’d died. He’d been so out of it because of Fred’s death that he’d put his attraction for Seamus out of his head.

 

This would be a long autumn…

 

Was Seamus serious about working for him and helping him put WWW back together? If he was, than George knew he’d either end up miserable and die because of blue balls or he’d end up Seamus’ well-satisfied lover. If that snog and groping were anything to go by, Seamus would be one hell of a ‘Chaser’ in the sheets.

 

 

XoooooX

 

They ended up in Blaise’s room, naked and snogging.

 

Well, Blaise was in his back with Harry sprawled on top of him and Draco kissing his neck.

 

Blaise ground his hard cock against Harry’s groin as he ran his hands up his mate’s side before he pinched a nipple and gave it a sharp twist.

 

Harry’s cock twitched and leaked a little.

 

Draco kneaded Harry’s ass, “Harry…you want to feel something new?”

 

“Oh god…anything…just do something…please…” Was the reply.

 

Smirking Draco caught Blaise’s eye.

 

“Go ahead…your tongue is very talented. I wouldn’t mind being rimmed myself.”

 

“Harry’s wish is my commend.” Draco said as he kissed his way down the smaller man’s back.

 

Harry shivered beneath him, not quite knowing what they were talking about but trusting them.

 

Draco gently spread his cheeks apart before kissing his arse. He licked and kissed it before setting his sights on Harry’s definitely virgin rosebud. He kissed and licked it slowly before delving his tongue into it.

 

Harry groaned, “Oh fuck…oh fuck…oh fuck…” his body shaking.

 

Blaise kissed him, “You like that?”

 

Harry trembled, “God yes…”

 

“You want me to suck you?” Blaise asked as he lazily ran a finger along Harry’s prick.

 

“Suck what?” Harry croaked.

 

Blaise gave it a teasing but gentle squeeze, “This.”

 

“Does it…feel good?”

 

Blaise kissed him, “It feels amazing not as good an arse but mind blowing.”

 

Harry groaned as Draco’s tongue teased his insides, had it grown? “Okay…”

 

“Caro lift him up a bit so I can turn around.”

 

Harry was lifted up by his hips while Draco continued to lick, suck and tongue fuck Harry’s arse introducing him to the pleasure of being rimmed.

 

Harry’s eyes fluttered shut when he felt a warm wetness surround his prick. First a tongue danced around the head and then the sucking started. “Fuck…” his balls churned and his prick tingled, he’d wanked off enough times to know that he was close, “Blaise…I’m,” his words were cut off by the shout he let out as he orgasmed.

 

Blaise seemed to drink his release hungrily, licking and sucking until Harry finished.

 

Harry lay there his face pressed to Blaise’s stomach gasping. Throughout his orgasm, Draco hadn’t stopped his pleasurable assault on his arse.

 

Blaise kissed the slit in the end of Harry’s prick, and sucked the smaller Seeker’s bollocks into his mouth before speaking. “Tesoro did you enjoy that?”

 

After a few moments of gasping for breath, Harry spoke, “Am I a better Seeker than Draco?”

 

Draco swatted his arse, “Smart arse.” He lifted Harry off Blaise and laid him on his back. He kissed him, “You’re not ready for us to take our pleasure in you. Would you mind terribly if we got each other off?”

 

They both spotted the jealousy in Harry’s eyes.

 

Blaise kissed him, “We won’t do anything more to each other than we’ve done for you. As much as you liked being rimmed, tesoro you aren’t ready for us to make love to you completely. I would be lying if I didn’t say we wanted it but we are willing to wait.”

 

“You both treat me better than I deserve.” Harry said quietly.

 

Draco swatted him again, “None of that. If you weren’t desirable and what we wanted, then we wouldn’t be courting you. Courting isn’t something taken lightly, we’re purebloods. We take it seriously; it’s like being betrothed only it’s arranged by the parties wishing to be Bonded rather than their families. You are at present the Head of my Family, whether I pursued you or not you would have to agree to my choice of Bondmate. I choose you, granted I needed some jealousy to make that choice but I would hope I would have chosen you regardless. I am just happy if I have to share you, that it’s with Blaise whom I already know I’m sexually compatible with.”

 

Blaise groaned, flopping on the bed, “Too much talking. I’m a Veela and I’m at my limits. We’re sexual creatures and I’ve been holding back too much.”

 

Harry looked worried, “Will you be alright?”

 

Draco kissed him, “He’d be better off if he could get his needs satisfied with you but you’re not ready for that. I’ll take care of him, if you don’t object.”

 

Harry chewed on his lip, “What does he need?”

 

“He feeds on magic and energy released during sexual encounters. Only a mate can truly satisfy him. I can take the edge off for now…” Draco said as he knelt between Blaise’s spread legs, “You still want me to rim you?”

 

“Only if I get to suck you. You taste great…not as sweet as Harry but still tasty if I remember right.” Blaise groaned, his nipples were hard as was his prick. He was at his limits. He hadn’t had much sexual release since before the Battle and well what he’d gained from the bath as well as after here in this bed had worn off.

 

Harry rolled on his side to watch Draco turn so his prick was in Blaise’s face, the taller Slytherin had spread Blaise’s legs wide. Harry flushed to see Draco bury his face in Blaise’s arse, his spent prick twitched a little and he swallowed knowing how that felt.

 

Blaise began moaning as he started to suck Draco’s cock.

 

Draco had to pin him down to keep him from moving too much, “You keep trying to smother me and I’ll stop.”

 

“You’ll stop when you stop because you don’t like cum in your hair. You prefer it in your belly since no one can make you their ‘Keeper’.” Blaise said sharply as he pulled off Draco’s cock. “Hurry up…you know how much I need this…”

 

“Veela and their damn sex drives.” Draco grumbled before returning to rimming Blaise.

 

When Blaise seemed like he was about to erupt, Draco licked his way to the head of his rival’s cock and took it in his mouth. It didn’t take long before Blaise groaned around his own cock and shot jets of cum into Draco’s mouth. Once Blaise had come Draco let go and shot off a thicker and longer load that lasted about six shots.

 

Blaise swallowed it all and lay back gasping, “I needed that.”

 

“Don’t talk idiot.” Draco grumbled, nonverbally summoning Harry to lay between them. He pressed his own naked body to Harry’s side and threw a leg over Harry’s.

 

Blaise mimicked him and snuggled to Harry’s other side. “Between you two in the future I’ll be quite satisfied…”

 

Draco snorted and Harry blushed.

 

They finally drifted off to sleep lulled by good food, wine and sex.

 

 

XoooooX

 

He slept like the dead, that’s what they thought he was. He’d been hit with a curse that mimicked death. It slowed the heart and the breathing so even a trained healer couldn’t detect it. There was no known countercurse, to the Death Eaters it was known as ‘buried alive curse’.

 

Only with luck and powerful magic could it be thwarted.

 

He had both…

 

There was no one to check or notice as his heartbeat grew stronger or his breathing drew closer to normal.

 

He would be waking soon…

 

Would the Wizarding World accept his return or would he be shunned?

 

The world had moved on after a fashion without him.

 

Would there still be a place for him when he woke?

 

His unbroken wand pulsed in tune with his magical core as it healed him.

 

A wand that could bring great luck to its owner had been made for him years ago. It served him even though he was thought dead…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I said that Goyle was sent to Azkaban previously but he was only sentenced. He is not in Azkaban, he was tried in absentia.
> 
> Seamus and George- they will be a couple. It will take some time. Seamus cared for Colin, it's the beginning of September and Colin only died in May. He's just wary of jumping into a relationship so soon. He's always liked George and George always liked him despite their age difference. They will have to work through some things privately before deciding to try to have a relationship.
> 
> Harry, Blaise and Draco- it will take a few chapters before Harry has penetrative sex. Draco and Blaise worry about rushing him and they want him to be ready and willing as opposed to pressured and resistant. Harry also has to confide in them about his abuse and willingly take down his glamour. That will take time.
> 
> The Burrow- we will be returning there soon.
> 
> Any ideas who might be the one coming back?


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

  
Chapter fifteen

  
_Back at the Burrow…_

 

  
Hermione hadn't been feeling well lately, she'd been studying hard for her NEWTS.

 

  
Ron had stormed out a few times when she tried to bring up Harry or studying. She'd got sick of it so she'd kept quiet.

 

  
Hermione didn't sleep in Ron's room; dating or not niceties must be observed so she slept in Ginny's room…

 

  
You'd have to be blind and deaf not to realize that Ginny was puking all the time. How Mrs. Weasley didn't notice Hermione had no clue…

 

  
It was about five thirty in the morning when Hermione was woken up by the sound of Ginny running for the bathroom.

 

  
Hermione felt sick herself and hurried after her, covering her own mouth.

 

  
She must have caught something from Ginny…

 

  
Once she'd rinsed her mouth she glared at the younger Gryffindor, "I don't know what you've got but we're going to St. Mungos. I'm tired of being distracted by whatever this is."

 

  
Ginny turned red, "If you're sic,k I don't see how that's my fault."

 

  
Hermione snapped, "We share a room idiot. If you have something I'd be the first to get it. Get dressed now and don't threat me with youf bat bogey hex. I'll petrify you so fast your brain will spin." She shoved Ginny out of the bathroom, "Move it!"

 

  
Ginny moved slowly and dressed at a snail's pace.

 

  
Hermione tugged on jeans and a sweater before practically dragging Ginny while pocketing her wand.

 

  
They stumbled through the still dark House and into the Floo.

 

  
Ginny should be still in school but her mother had claimed she'd be tutored at home this year.

 

  
Not that Hermione had seen much evidence of that…

 

  
She doubted Molly had any idea that George up and disappeared.

 

  
Ron disappeared all the time.

 

  
Charlie was off in Romania and Bill was at Shell Cottage dealing with Fleur's pregnancy.

 

  
Molly claimed George merely needed time to come to his senses. As if George could truly replace Fred…

 

  
That was impossible…

 

  
Hermione grabbed a handful of Floo power and tossed it, "St. Mungos'." Once they arrived she dragged Ginny to the Non-magical Maladies ward, past the information desk and found Madam Pomfrey.

 

  
The former Hogwarts' nurse was working here until the repairs on the Castle were complete. The staff at the hospital was extremely short handed, there were so many injured from the war who needed care.

 

  
Madam Pomfrey spotted them and made her way over, "How can I help you girls?"

 

  
Hermione shove Ginny forward, "I'm staying at the Burrow. We're sharing a room. Ginny has something and now I think I have it. I'm tired, irritable and I throw up. I want to know what she gave me and I'll need something to take so I can deal with this. I have NEWTS to study for and I don't have time to be sick."

 

  
Nurse Pomfrey tutted and escorted them to nearby chairs. Waving her wand and casting diagnostic spells, she frowned, "Miss Granger, I am afraid what Miss Weasley has is not contagious. I am afraid she is four months pregnant and suffering from morning sickness."

 

  
Ginny yelped, "What? I can't be. I always use protection." She groaned, "Merlin…"

 

  
Hermione crossed her arms, "We've got the same symptoms. I don't think I can be pregnant…I've only had penetrative sex once…"

 

  
Nurse Pomfrey shook her head, "It only takes one time without protection…" she cast spells on Hermione as well. "You're correct. You are also pregnant. Since you only had it once. I suspect you are sure who it was." She glared at Ginny, "I hope you do. I know you've had to see me for personal matters before and I warned you to be more careful. I had hoped after your last scare you would have learned your lesson. I suggest you go home and think back to who exactly you had intercourse with around the time of conception. It would have been early May, they will all have to be informed. The sire cannot be legally determined until after the birth so a lot of unhappy wizards will be stuck on tender hooks to find out if they have a child. Whoever's it is you can tell them is a girl. Most families won't care if a female is born outside of a bonding contract."

 

  
Hermione swallowed, "Pregnant? My parents would be so disappointed. I haven't had time to look for them…I'll have to tell Ron…"

 

  
Ginny groaned, "You are lucky…I'll have to see who is still alive…"

 

  
Hermione glared, "Tell me you didn't sleep with the entire DA."

 

  
Ginny crossed her arms, "No. I don't like girls and Seamus was a stuck up prig."

 

  
"Maybe he just didn't want to sleep with the DA's whore."

 

  
Ginny slapped her, "You told me to go out with other guys to make Harry jealous."

 

  
Hermione glared, shoving her, "I didn't tell you to sleep your way through my entire year!"

 

  
"I didn't! Harry wouldn't have sex with me. Seamus told me he wouldn't touch me with a ten-foot broomstick. Dean wasn't around. You think I'm bad? Pavarti had a baby in the Room. It kept us all up with its crying. It's not like I slept with Slytherins and I wouldn't have sex with my own brother."

 

  
A silencing spell was cast on the both of them.

 

  
Madam Pomfrey hissed, "I don't care about your personal lives. You're disturbing my patients. I recommend you speak with the prospective fathers immediately. The silencing charm will wear off once you leave the hospital. Now leave."

 

  
The two Gryffindors glared at each other before stalking off.

 

  
XoooooX

 

  
Eyes opened, they were rubbed. They were thick with sleep.

 

  
The person looked around, it was dark and this war a narrow space.

 

  
They felt their wand resting on their chest and grabbed it.

 

  
"Lumos."

 

  
The faint light showed that they were in a rectangular box.

 

  
A coffin?

 

  
They should have suffocated…

 

  
They pointed their wand at the coffin's lid and muttered a blasting curse.

 

  
The lid blew off and was proceeded by dirt which also rained down.

 

  
They levitated themselves and then stepped out onto solid ground.

 

  
It was a cemetery.

 

  
He turned to read the headstone:

  
Fredrick Maris Weasley

Born: April 1. 1978

Died: May 2, 1998

'He died a hero.'

  
Fred looked at himself, "Dead? They think I'm dead? The last thing I remember was laughing with Percy and then the world exploded." He glanced down at his wand, "They warned me. A Leprechaun hair wand bonds to incorrigible pranksters. It can bring good or ill luck to those without leprechaun blood. I guess my luck hasn't run out."

 

  
The weather looked like fall but when in Fall?

 

  
A familiar voice broke the silence.

 

  
"I thought you'd wake about now. I wasn't sure if I'd been right…"

 

  
Fred thought he knew that voice but it was scratchy. He brought up his wand as he spun around.

 

  
Severus Snape was standing there, and he looked haggard. His neck bore a ragged but healed scar. His hair was dirty and his body shook.

 

  
Fred glared, "What happened to you?"

 

  
"I fulfilled my duty to Albus. I was his man and the Dark Lord tried to kill me and left me for dead. I gave Harry the information he needed to defeat the Dark Lord. While he was reviewing my memories I swallowed the same anti-venom I brewed for your father. I realised too late that you'd been buried alive. I didn't protect your sister as well as I should have. To make up for that I've seen to it that you had plenty of air. I couldn't reverse the curse but I did my best to help you recover on your own. Come quickly, I hear someone coming. It would be best not to be seen yet."

 

  
"Why should I trust you?"

 

  
"I helped you live. You owe me a life debt Weasley. Your family owed me one for saving your father's life after Nagini attacked him. Now hurry…"

 

  
Not understanding quite why, Fred followed

 

  
They made their way through the graveyard and out of a kissing gate.

 

  
Snape cast a spell on them that made them invisible to anyone but themselves. "Follow me."

 

  
They headed towards a slightly familiar house.

 

  
Fred blinked, "Isn't this the Potter's house?"

 

  
Snape glared at him, "Yes now shut up and come here."

 

  
They walked through the ruined gate and overgrown yard.

 

  
Once inside Fred realized that some repairs had been made.

 

  
"Why here?"

 

  
Snape snapped, "Why not? It's the last place anyone would look. Besides, I've got work to do. I'm finishing Lily's research. I've given my worldly possessions to Harry. I hope he's smart enough to give some of them to Draco. I heard that Harry got him away from the Ministry. That stubborn git even had me buried at Hogwarts with Albus. Tried to have me claimed a Hero. He oversaw my funeral himself, called me the 'bravest man he ever knew'. Hogwash!"

 

  
"Why am I here?"

 

  
"I kept you alive. I want you to give a message to Draco. Tell him I am alive. I'd rather stay dead. I don't want to be tried for my 'crimes.' Most people don't know that I have another Legal name. I took the Potions' masters exam twice. I'm going by the name Aurelian Prince. My mother was a Prince and Aurelian was a tribute to the woman I loved. It was a type of lily. Now he is welcome to try to contact me. I want him to keep my being alive a secret. Now, I suggest you do the same. Tell your family anything you want, just leave me out of it. Don't even tell your twin."

 

  
Fred narrowed his eyes, "You order me here and now you kick me out?"

 

  
"I wanted to give you a message in a place I knew would be safe from being overheard. If you hurry you can meet your mother. That is if you want her to have a heart attack. Your brother Charlie is back in Romania. Bill is in Cornwall, expecting the birth of a daughter. George is locked in his room. Ron is sneaking out to visit Miss Brown and is cheating on Granger. Ginny is pregnant and doesn't know it yet. As is Miss Granger. I don't know when they will figure it out but I doubt that either will take it well. Ron will abandon Granger and Ginny is a very promiscuous girl. I doubt she has any idea who the father might be. It could be anyone among the Resistance."

 

  
Before Fred had time to truly process the information he found himself back outside the 'ruined' cottage in the narrow lane.

 

  
He turned on his heel and made his way back to the graveyard.

 

  
XoooooX

 

  
Hermione stumbled out of the floo and nearly crashed into Ron who was stuffing his face as he tried to walk into the floo.

 

  
"Watch it 'Mione. I'm leaving."

 

  
"When did you get home Ron?"

 

  
"None of your business. You're not my mother. I spent the night at a friends."

 

  
Hermione chewed on her lip, "You can't leave…we've got to talk."

 

  
"Talk? You mean lecture! All you do is lecture. If it's not about Harry, it's about NEWTS! I've been accepted into Auror's training, why do I need NEWTS? They want me to track down Dark Wizards. Since Harry isn't around I've gotten partnered with Neville."

 

  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears, "Please…" she said grabbing his sleeve, "Talk to me…it's important."

 

  
"You're going to make me late for training. I don't have time for preaching. We're over. I'm sick of your moralizing and lecturing. I'm going to stay with Lavender. I've been sleeping there anyway. You're such a pain, we're supposed to be dating and you won't even give me any sign you want me." His eyes narrowed, "You never did want me, did you? You were willing to settle for me. You were always following Fred with your eyes. Too bad for you, he's dead. So I'll do? Hah! I'd rather be with someone who actually wants me. Now get out of my way Hermione!" Ron shoved her out of the way.

 

  
Hermione wrapped her arms around her stomach to protect the baby.

 

  
"You git! You can't push a pregnant woman! I'll tell dad! He'll turn you over his knee." Ginny yelled.

 

  
It was too late.

 

  
Ron was gone…

 

  
Molly blinked, "Pregnant? You're having a baby Hermione?"

 

  
Hermione burst into tears, "I wish I wasn't." she shoved Ginny away, and ran out of the kitchen. Not caring that she was bleeding from where she hit the edge of the counter.

 

  
Not caring if Apparation was safe, Hermione Apparated to the graveyard in Godric's Hollow.

 

  
It was the last place anyone who look for her…

 

  
It didn't have any happy memories but she had no one.

 

  
Ron had abandoned her, Molly barely noticed her and Harry was off in Greece.

 

  
She ran towards Fred's grave blindly.

 

  
When she saw the broken coffin lid and the dirt all over, she burst into wild sobs.

 

  
"Why! Why? Why couldn't he just be left to sleep in peace? Haven't we all suffered enough? Who would do this?"

 

  
Hermione rocked, hugging herself.

 

  
Now that she wasn't Ron's girlfriend, she didn't feel like she belonged at The Burrow anymore.

 

  
Harry was mad at her and all the owls she'd tried to send came back unopened.

 

  
What was she going to do? Her parents didn't know her because she'd taken their memories of her and sent them to Australia.

 

  
"Hermione? What's wrong?"

 

  
The voice was familiar but her mind rebelled against the memory.

 

  
"Do you know where they've taken his body? Do you know who could have done this? I don't have much money but if you'll tell me where it is I'll bury it somewhere where it won't bother anyone…please…"

 

  
A hand touched her shoulder, "Hermione, no one took my body away. I did that. Someone cast a curse on me. It's me, Fred."

 

  
Hermione turned and screamed before fainting dead away in shock.

 

  
XoooooX

 

  
Fred hadn't expected to find Hermione Granger of all people at his grave.

 

  
He had expected to find his mother…not that he was too eager to see her at the moment.

 

  
Fred remembered that Snape said that Hermione was pregnant.

 

  
Forgetting everyone thought he was dead, Fred picked up the bleeding and unconscious girl and Apparated straight to St. Mungos.

 

  
He shoved everyone out of his way and snapped, "I have an unconscious bleeding pregnant witch. Where do I take her?"

 

  
"Non magical maladies ward. Second floor. No pushing."

 

  
Fred glared at her and ran cradling Hermione in his arms. He stormed into the ward, he saw Madam Pomfrey tending to a patient and yelled, "Hey Poppy! Get over here!"

 

  
The woman turned and glared, "George you wait your turn! I'm dealing with a patient."

 

  
"Hermione's pregnant, she's bleeding and unconscious. I want her seen now."

 

  
She apologized to the patient and made her way over, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were Fred with those bossy ways."

 

  
Fred grumbled, "I am. Now can you see if she's alright? She's had a bit of a fright. I found her at my grave sobbing. She took one look at me and fainted. Not that I blame her. They all think I'm dead."

 

  
"What you mean they think you're dead? You're George."

 

  
Fred shifted his grip on Hermione and brushed back his hair, "No, I've got both my ears. Now can you see if she's alright?"

 

  
Nurse Pomfrey gasped, "Fred? Merlin How is this possible?"

 

  
"I managed to overthrow the Buried Alive curse. Is she alright?" Fred asked, worried sick about Hermione.

 

  
Nurse Pomfrey cast some spells, "Mild concussion and suffering from shock. If it weren't for the concussion I would say let her sleep it off. I think she needs to be taken to a safe place. She needs to be woken every hour." She summoned some vials, "A mild painkiller, it's safe for pregnant witches. A mild calming draught. Here are some vitamin potions. I suggest you find some place for her to rest comfortably. I'm only trusting you because I know that curse and a Polyjuice potion wouldn't give someone two ears when George has one. Besides, I know Fred. I'm sure you are him or I wouldn't be releasing her into your care. Someone upset her, probably that idiot brother of yours. I suggest you keep them apart until she calms down. She's got a hand print bruise on both her arms and she knocked her head on a sharp object probably a counter. I'd turn him in for abuse. She's pregnant." An epiksey and the head wound was gone."

 

  
Fred shifted Hermione in his arms, "Can you give me a bag or something for them? I'm not sure where we can go. I think she needs space from Ron. I can see if the shop is salvageable. Maybe the basement is still habitable."

 

  
Madam Pomfrey conjured a drawstring bag and tied it to his belt. "There now clear out. You Weasleys are so disruptive. I expect you to find her a healer. Maternity isn't my specialty. I'll treat her if I have to but I'm merely a nurse."

 

  
"I'll find someone. I think Andromeda is a healer."

 

  
"She's a birth healer but she's been retired for years. She birthed her grandson but I heard she's out of the country."

 

  
Fred cursed, "Damn. Ask around would you? I'll be at my place of business."

 

  
"Don't let her do much. Wake her every hour until the swelling goes down. Her head will be sore for a while."

 

  
Fred made his way to the floos and then flooed to Diagon Alley. Given Hermione's reaction, he wasn't sure he was willing to face his mother. Those hand prints could only belong to Ron, he wasn't putting Hermione in danger by bringing her to The Burrow.

 

  
He found his shop, the windows where busted and the door kicked in.

 

  
The contents of the shop had been tossed in a large pile and burned.

 

  
Someone had put out the fire before it consumed the shop so it seemed structurally sound. The stairs had been busted by himself and George to give them more time to escape when the shop had been attacked.

 

  
Fred muttered the reversal spell to repair them, and then he made his way upstairs.

 

  
He was surprised that it seemed practically untouched.

 

  
It was really dusty…

 

  
Fred used a spell to banish the dust, he cast a fire in the hearth to warm the room..

 

  
He shook out a blanket and covered Hermione with it.

 

  
Then he made his way to the ice box, it seemed that everything had gone bad.

 

  
Sighing he banished it all.

 

  
He scribbled a note:

 

  
'Hermione,

  
You're safe here. I've left you your wand. I'm going to prove my identity to Gringotts

and then get some food. I took you to see Madam Pomfrey. She says to take the 

potions. One is for your headache and the other is for shock. Don't leave until we 

have time to talk. Please.

 

Fred'

 

  
He hurried down the stairs, warding the shop to seem empty. He didn't want anyone noticing the smoke from the fire.

 

  
He made his way to Gringotts, "I'd like to see a goblin about my vault."

 

  
"Name?" a bored goblin teller snipped.

 

  
"George?"

 

  
Fred turned to see Bill.

 

  
"Merlin it can't be. You're dead."

 

  
Fred sighed, "It is me. See?" he tugged on his ears, "I've got both my ears. I'm here to prove myself. I don't have a lot of time. I've left Hermione at my shop. She's unconscious."

 

  
"WHAT?"

 

  
Fred rolled his eyes, "She saw me and fainted. Not that I blame her. We've got to have a talk with Ron. You can't go around beating on pregnant witches."

 

  
"Hermione's pregnant?" Bill asked wonderously.

 

  
"Can we talk about this privately? I know you work here. My estate manager was Ragnok."

 

  
"Ragnok is dead. So is Griphook. I'll see whose available. Move and I'll escort you to the Ministry myself."

 

  
Fred sighed, "I'll wait."

 

  
Bill left and returned five minutes later with an unfamiliar goblin.

 

  
"He claims to be Fred Weasley…" Bill said.

 

  
"I am Fred Weasley."

 

  
"We can discuss this in my office."

 

  
Fred followed the goblin and Bill to Bill's closet of an office.

 

  
The door was warded.

 

  
"Name?" the goblin snapped.

 

  
"Fredrick Maris Weasley."

 

  
"Parents?"

 

  
"Bearer: Mary Lynette born to the House of Prewett better known as Molly. Sire: Arcturus Evrain Weasley, first born of Septimus and Cedrella Weasley. I am the fourth born. I have a twin born twenty minutes later, George Caius. I received four OWLS and was once Banned for life from Quidditch."

 

  
"All public information." Bill said crossing his arms.

 

  
"When Ron was three, he broke our toy broom and we turned his teddy bear into a spider. We once tried to trap him in the Unbreakable Vow never to spy or tag along after us but dad stopped us. We stole dad's flying car the Summer of our Fourth Year to get Harry away from his Muggle relatives. We told mum that they had bars on his window. She didn't believe us. I once walked in on you in an empty classroom eating out a girl my First Year. You were so mad you threatened to tell mum about my breaking into Filch's office. If you'd been caught you would have been in serious trouble and might not have been Head Boy. You were our House Keeper until your Seventh Year when you were Head Boy. You recommended Charlie for Quidditch Captain and you'd been training Oliver to replace you as our Team's Keeper."

 

  
"Anyone could find that stuff out…" Bill stammered.

 

  
"I'll take Veritaserum. I'm sure that Gringotts has it…" Fred sighed.

 

  
"According to the copy of the family Tapestry in the Weasley's main vault, Fred isn't dead and never was." The goblin said stiffly.

 

  
Bill blinked, "What?"

 

  
Fred grinned, "I was under the Buried Alive Curse. I managed to throw it off because,"

 

  
"You hold a Leprechaun hair wand." The goblin sneered. "It's written in your file. You purchased a wand within one year of opening your business vault. You notified us of the wand change. Now you're welcome to test him but As far as Gringotts cares he's never been dead. You ordered a special lock for your vault, what is it?"

 

  
Fred smirked, "It's a blood lock. It can't be fooled by glamours or Polyjuice. It only opens for George or myself."

 

  
The goblin nodded, "Identity verified. You wish to make a withdrawal?"

 

  
Fred nodded, "I would like to withdraw twenty galleons, forty sickles and eight Knuts. I need to go shopping. It's been a while and I don't know the prices."

 

  
"You may remain Weasley. If you will follow me."

 

  
Fred followed the goblin to the platform where one entered the carts.

 

  
Still unbelieving William followed him.

 

  
They rode the cart to Fred and George's vault.

 

  
Fred climbed out of the cart and used a weak cutting curse to cut his finger. He touched the lock with his finger.

 

  
The vault opened.

 

  
He smirked at Bill, "Satisfied?"

 

  
Bill gaped at him.

 

  
Fred made his way into the vault.

 

  
Just inside where shelves lined with journals…

 

  
Bill followed him inside, "What are those?"

 

  
"Copies of our research. We have linked journals. We kept a copy at the shop of the one we were working on. All completel journals are here. That's why some have two copies. We have a working journal and a master journal. Every product we've ever conceived's creation is here. In case mum ever burnt them we have multiple copies." Fred found a spare wallet and filled it with coins. He grabbed a handful of empty journals and most of the working journals, except for the last one. Sighing, he copied the master journal. "If I wasn't Fred I couldn't have entered this place, much less copied a journal. Only George and I know the spells and they can only be cast by us. George must have the last working journal."

 

  
"Are you going to talk to Angelina?"

 

  
Fred swallowed, "Eventually. I don't know what to do. She said she was pregnant. So I proposed. I didn't find out until later that she and Lee fooled around at a party. Someone had put lust potion in the drinks. Angelina didn't know they'd slept together because Lee'd made it look like they'd slept alone. He told me as soon as he found out about the baby. He was worried it was his…"

 

  
"Oh…Mum's been trying to get George to agree to Bond to Angelina."

 

  
Fred snorted, "Hah! Never happen. George doesn't like girls."

 

  
"He's bent?"

 

  
"Yeah, just like Charlie and Percy's bi."

 

  
Bill's eyes widened, "Percy's what?"

 

  
"He's been sleeping with Oliver off and on for years. Penelope found out about it and dumped him. Oliver stopped seeing Percy after he found out how Percy was treating Harry. Where's Percy been staying? I know George isn't at the Burrow. Ron's being staying else where and Charlie's back in Romania."

 

  
"You've been in a coffin for months, how do you know that?" Bill asked incredulously.

 

  
Fred shrugged, "I was almost sorted into Slytherin, I have my sources." He'd said too much already…the last thing he wanted was Snape pissed off at him.

 

  
"I know Percy gave up his apartment after the battle. He wouldn't move home. He has been at Oliver's. He rarely comes over. He blames himself for your dying."

 

  
Fred shrugged, "Well he can stop beating himself up for it. I'm very much alive. Now, I need to go shopping. Hermione will be hungry. She hasn't eaten this morning…and she's pregnant. A little snake told me Ginny was too and that she slept with too many guys to know the father."

 

  
Bill grimaced, "Our little sister got called a whore? You let them?"

 

  
Fred snorted as he walked back to the cart, "You didn't see her in school. Unlike Ron, I knew who a lot of her bed partners were. She slept with two Ravenclaws: Corner and Davies. I know she slept with Zacharias Smith and Ernie Macmillan in Ron's year. She also went after older guys. She tried to go after Harry after Dean but he dropped her. Guess he didn't want a whore for a girlfriend. I don't think she went after snakes. She fooled around with Neville; he was always pressured into it. I don't think he wanted it. She made him invite her to the Yule Ball. He's been seeing Luna since before I left school. I hope she wasn't making him sleep with her. She can been frightening to the guys…"

 

  
They'd reached the surface by now…

 

  
"Where are you? I'll come by during lunch."

 

  
"I'm back at the shop. Its not as badly damaged as I thought. My apartment is undamaged but the shop has merely cosmetic damages. If I replace the floor and the windows I'll be alright. It's got some smoke and water damage though, someone caught the fire and put it out before much damage was done."

 

  
Bill scratched his head, "That would be me. I heard the commotion. I was worried so I used a notice me not spell. I scared them off and put out the fire. I couldn't let the place be ruined completely. No one asked and George didn't want to return to so I didn't bring it up."

 

  
Fred hugged him, "Thanks Bill. I'll make enough for the three of us. Maybe Hermione will believe it's me then."

 

  
He hurried out and went to his regular shops, not it the mood to argue whether he was alive or not, Fred hid his right ear with his hair. He picked up his usual groceries and hurried back to the shop. It was nearly time to wake Hermione…

 

  
He snuck into the shop and make his way upstairs. He opened the apartment door.

 

  
"Don't move or I will hex you."

 

  
Fred sighed, "Not again. Seriously, Hermione I wasn't gone that long. I went to Gringotts, I got money, I met Bill and then I went shopping. Gringotts, Bill and Madam Pomfrey agree that I'm Fred. Give it a rest. I'm not going to hurt you. Merlin, I'm not Ron. I wouldn't beat on a pregnant witch."

 

  
"What's that?" Hermione gestured at the bags.

 

  
"Food. I got eggs, bacon and bread for breakfast. I haven't eaten in months, I've been living on magic practically and you can't take those potions on an empty stomach. I picked up other things as well. Bill is coming for lunch."

 

  
"Not all of that is food."

 

  
"No, It's also work journals from my vault. I've got to put the business back together. The war is over don't you know? People need to laugh."

 

  
"You try to pois,"

 

  
Fred set the food down, "What sort of a person do you think I am? I wouldn't hurt you anymore than I'd hurt Angelina. You're pregnant."

 

  
"How do you know? Madam Pomfrey couldn't have told you."

 

  
"I can't say. I swore not to tell. Now I'm going to cook. You rest. You've had a shock. You need to take those potions. I'm supposed to wake you every hour. I'm to keep you from Ron…"

 

  
Hermione buried her face in slightly dusty pillow, "He's left me…he's been cheating on me with Lavender. I don't understand! She's not pretty anymore…she's got a nasty scar from Greyback. Ron's abandoned us…he wouldn't even let me tell him about the baby…"

 

  
"Well I'm sure that Lee's taking care of Angelina no matter what Mum says. If Ron won't step up than I will." Fred said as he whipped pepper into eggs.

 

  
Hermione glanced at him, "What?"

 

  
"Charlie's gay, so is George, they would have issues with the idea of bonding to a girl. Percy is probably back in Oliver's bed and I hope this time for good. Bill's already expecting a baby with Fleur. That leaves me. I suspect that Lee's confided in Angelina the truth by now. He'd insist they were bonded, probably eloped anyway. So I'm probably single. If you want to sent an owl to Angelina and ask go ahead. I don't mind. I always thought you were cute anyway. You're too smart for Ron anyway, he doesn't know what a special person you are." Fred said as he started to scrabble the eggs.

 

  
"Why would you want to raise Ron's baby?" Hermione asked quietly.

 

  
Fred snorted, "Ron's? No way, I'll blood adopt them. That's going to be my kid. I don't care what anyone says. Besides, with both of us as parents the kid will be brilliant and mischievous as hell. Probably either a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin…"

 

  
Hermione watched him with eagle eyes in silence, making sure he wasn't putting anything in the food.

 

  
He seemed to be making eggs, bacon and toast just as he said.

 

  
He dished the food and poured them orange juice before putting the rest of the food away.

 

  
Fred made his way into the living room and held out a plate, "Sit up slowly, you're bound to be a little dizzy after a crack in the head like that. What happened anyway?"

 

  
"I tried to get Ron to talk to me but instead he shoved me into the counter. Ginny tried to yell at him about the baby but I don't think he heard. Your mother was stunned. Ron actually accused me for cheating on him…" Hermione said quietly as she slowly sat up

 

  
Fred snorted, "He's cheating on you and accused you of cheating? With who?"

 

  
Hermione turned red, "You…he said I always liked you. That I only dated him because I couldn't have you…"

 

  
"Is that true?" Fred asked smirking.

 

  
"Of course not…I did like Ron. He maybe a bully and a jealous prat but he has some good in him."

 

  
"You confounded someone to get him on the team. I saw you."

 

  
Hermione sighed, "He rarely played well after that. He's got no self-confidence. I can't believe that Kingsley was foolish enough to let him attend Auror training. He hasn't got his NEWTS and doesn't want to take them. He said all I do is lecture…"

 

  
"Let's not talk about Ron. What do you want to do after you take your NEWTS?" Fred asked changing the subject.

 

  
"I was thinking about going into the Ministry but not if Ron's working there. I don't have the training to be a professor and well Hogwarts is closed anyway." Hermione said sadly.

 

  
"So you've got no plans? Good. Since George took off to who knows where, you can help me put the shop together. We can order the supplies and I can teach you how to make our products. You're smart enough to learn. Besides, it will take two of us as well, Brewing was more George's thing. I'm better at charms and transfiguration." Fred said shrugging.

 

  
"You want to hire me? But,"

 

  
"Not buts doll, I can't pay much yet since we've got to make product. I can let you sleep in George's room for now and I'll even cook. You do the dishes and help me fix this place up and you'll have a roof over your head. I don't think you want to return to the Burrow right now and I really need the help." Fred said as he shovelled down the contents of his plate and went to fill it up again. :"What do you say?"

 

  
"I don't know…I'll admit some of your stuff is really ingenious but…"

 

  
"Forget about rules. You need to learn to have fun. You've got to learn to enjoy pranks, after all, that child of yours is going to probably prank you. You're got to get a sense of humour." Fred said chiding her.

 

  
Hermione sighed, "I guess I'll take the offer. Just until George comes back…I think he's with Harry…Harry seemed really worried for him when he told us he was going to Greece."

 

  
"Greece? Why would he be there?"

 

  
"He's being courted by Draco and another Slytherin. Draco's in Harry's custody and Harry's in love with him. Ron's pissed about that…I've tried talking to him but he doesn't listen. I just want Harry to be happy…" Hermione whispered.

 

  
Fred returned with a overstuffed plate and ruffled her hair, "Malfoy huh? Never would have guessed that one. As long as Draco makes him happy…I'll have to stand it." Or else Snape would have his hide most likely.

 

  
Hermione didn't finish her plate, she wasn't very hungry. "Can I finish this later? I want to lay down. My head hurts and I'm dizzy."

 

  
Fred set his plate down and held out the pain reliever, "One sip mind."

 

  
Hermione handed him her plate and took one sip of the potion.

 

  
Fred exchanged it for the calming draught, "One sip of this too."

 

  
Hermione followed the instructions before curling back up. "Thanks."

 

  
"No problem. I've got to take care of you so I can train you…"

 

  
"Jerk." Hermione muttered but it was without heat.

 

  
Fred put her plate away in the icebox and finished his own. He got out a bucket and filled it with hot water and soap.

 

  
He had cleaning to do; he wasn't going to expect Hermione to live in a dirty place. Besides, he wanted to prove he was going to stick to his word.

 

  
He had to clean up George's room and wash the bedding before Hermione could comfortably sleep there. The place hadn't been cleaned since before the Death Eaters tried to destroy the shop…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I saved them both. The person waking was always going to be Fred but someone had to know the curse and keep oxygen in the coffin or Fred would have suffocated. Snape was a spy, he knew Voldy could turn on him at anytime. He already had an anti-venom for Nagini and he knew what potions an attack by her needed. His body wasn't found, he could have escaped. He didn't want to be punished or honoured so he disappeared. The only person left he cares for is Draco, he helped keep Fred alive so Fred could give his godson a message.
> 
> I am sure you are all happy with this chapter. We'll be back to Harry, Draco and Blaise [maybe some George and Seamus] next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

  
Harry woke up and felt the warmth of two bodies pressed close to his.

 

  
It was going to take time to get used to not waking up alone. He could feel two hard pricks pressing into his sides as well as his own resting on his stomach. He groaned.

 

  
Blaise woke immediately, "Buon giourno tresoro."

 

  
"Morning."

 

  
"It seems you have a small problem." He teased.

 

  
Harry grumbled, "Not my fault I'm tiny."

 

  
Blaise laughed, "I think you are perfectly proportioned."

 

  
His laughter woke Draco.

 

  
"What is so funny?" the blonde mumbled sleepily.

 

  
"Harry thinks his prick is tiny."

 

  
Draco lazily ran a finger over it, "I think it's quite nice."

 

  
"My sentiments exactly caro. It seems we are all in need of attention."

 

  
"Circle wanking?" Draco smirked.

 

  
"I don't know what that is…" Harry frowned.

 

  
"I wank you, you wank Draco and Draco wanks me. It's simple. Touch us the way you enjoy it." Blaise said nibbling on his ear and cupping his sack.

 

  
Harry groaned, "Draco's already touching it…why can't he wank me…?"

 

  
Blaise frowned, "I suppose in that case he could wank you. That is if you wank me and I'll wank Draco."

 

  
Draco smirked, as he wrapped his fingers around Harry's prick and started to move his hand lazily.

 

  
Harry thrust into his touch.

 

  
Blaise playfully swatted Draco's arm. "We've got to sit up caro."

 

  
Draco grumbled in response before sitting up.

 

  
Harry pouted at the loss of Draco's hand.

 

  
They knelt in a circle on Blaise's comfortable bed.

 

  
Blaise reached for Draco, while Harry shyly took Blaise's prick in hand and Draco resumed his strokes on Harry's.

 

  
Both Draco and Blaise leaned in and gave Harry his first three-way kiss of the day.

 

  
Harry couldn't help moaning and attempting to thrust into Draco's hand as he tried to keep his hand moving up and down Blaise's prick. He'd never really touched someone else's before. He tried to shower alone so he wouldn't have to be seen. He knew he was smaller than most, even Neville was bigger down there…

 

  
"You're perfect…"

 

  
Harry threw his head back, his world narrowing to his hand wanking Blaise and Draco wanking him. He liked this… but he needed to come so badly…

 

  
"Oh please…please…" he begged.

 

  
"Please what?" Draco groaned in his ear.

 

  
"What do you want?" Blaise's exotic accent went straight to Harry's groin and made him even more on the edge.

 

  
"Let me come…" he whimpered, his hand moving in shaking motions and Blaise was thrusting into his touch more than Harry was wanking.

 

  
Two voices thick with desire teased his skin with their words. "Come."

 

  
Harry let out a scream, his orgasm was like an explosion but he rode it like a wave. "FUCK!" he collapsed, his body thrashing as his nerves all fired at once giving him such levels of pleasure that it nearly exceed the feeling of being rimmed by Draco last night.

 

  
Draco stroked him through out his orgasm, trying to heighten his pleasure. Draco felt Blaise wank him as he too came with a scream. Draco lasted mere seconds longer than Blaise but held out a minute longer than Harry.

 

  
They all collapsed a bit wrung out.

 

  
Draco caught his breath first, "That was intense." He winked at his old friend, "Were you using your allure?"

 

  
Blaise swallowed, "I didn't mean to. My control slipped. I didn't use it to control either of you I swear caro. I merely used it to heighten our pleasure. At least I think that's what happened. It might have also had something to do with my mating pheromones."

 

  
Harry finally gasped out, "If our sex just keeps getting better…I'll have to keep you both. If that's a mixture of Blaise's allure and his pheromones I don't know how I could ever consider having sex with anyone else." He hadn't mentioned the times Ginny had tried to feel him up and he'd not reacted. He'd rationalised it before that she'd picked a bad time and that he'd worried about being caught. Now he realised that he wanted this…to be made love to. He didn't want to just have sex… he wanted how the way his lovers touched him made him feel.

 

  
It was like they worshipped his body, they cared about his pleasure and wanted to not only teach him about sex that he hadn't known before but also to put him before themselves. They were always careful to make sure he came first and then asked if he minded if they got off.

 

  
Before he could speak again his lovers lay beside him, tracing circles on his skin and leaning into kiss him.

 

  
"We do this because we want you." Draco said breaking the kiss in a manner that seemed reluctant.

 

  
Blaise nodded, "We see you as very desirable. We don't want you for your money, your fame or your name. It's Harry we want; not the defeater of the Dark Lord, the Boy Who Lived or the Hero. We want the Harry we see. The one who fights for those who are wronged but doesn't ask for anything in return."

 

  
"The Harry who would stand up for us even to his friends. The Harry who was willing to give us both a chance despite our pasts. You let us touch you, you've told use what you want, you've let us care for you. We wish you would trust us Harry…it pains us to think of you suffering. We hate that we didn't notice before, that we didn't try to protect you." Draco said taking his hand.

 

  
"You did." Harry said quietly, "You lied to Bellatrix. You knew it was me and you lied saying you couldn't be sure. I saw it in your eyes, you knew me."

 

  
Draco shrugged, "Of course I did. I studied your face and appearance for years. I knew your favourite dessert- treacle tart. You adore pumpkin juice, you like to stuff yourself silly with chocolate- it's your only real indulgence."

 

  
"You like blackberries and chocolate too. I bet if they were dessert you'd orgasm at the table." Harry blushed when the words fell from his lips.

 

  
Blaise flicked a nipple playfully; "I'll have to let you observe me so you know me as well as Draco."

 

  
"You like baklava. You like sex. You think sailing is almost better than flying. You want to study transfiguration. You're interested in the shop. You have good taste because you like Draco and so do I. You're loyal enough to try to save him and did your best to keep you both safe and out of Death Eater control. You are too honourable to use Unforgivables despite threats. You weren't cowardly enough to run from Hogwarts, nor were you cruel enough to join the Death Eaters and betray us. You've tried to put the war behind you and strove to better yourself. Instead of brooding over the war, you've already managed to take your NEWTS or at least the Italian equivalent. You're willing to try to make a relationship work with someone others would claim you're not worthy of. You're willing to adopt and make my godson your heir. You are willing to share me if that's what it takes. You want to love me, to take care of me and you don't hate me or pity me for my childhood." Harry said suddenly the words tumbling out, ringing with truth as clear as a bell.

 

  
"You are observant for a recent acquaintance." Blaise said softly.

 

  
"I was going to be an Auror remember?" Harry shrugged, "Plus I spent six years stalking Draco…" he smirked, "...and so was he observing me…"

 

  
Blaise felt a bit of jealous until Harry smiled at him and it evaporated. "Come on, let's bathe."

 

  
XoooooX

 

  
George tossed and turned all night but toward morning the dream changed.

 

  
_He was in bed naked with Seamus, but he could feel a prick pressed tight to his arse and arms around his chest._

 

  
_He sighed contented._

 

  
_Lips pressed to his neck lightly, "Morning…"_

 

  
_George wiggled just enough that Seamus slipped inside him and he moaned._

 

  
_"Randy bugger aren't you?" Seamus asked in that sexy Irish brogue._

 

  
_George nodded, "That's why you love me…"_

 

  
_George thrust back as Seamus thrust forward and they met in the middle._

 

  
_"Colm and the twins will be outside the door soon." The word tickled his neck._

 

  
_"Don't care. They can wait…need you…"_

 

  
_Seamus chuckled behind him and fingers wrapped around his leaking prick. "Better make it a quick one."_

 

  
_"Not enough…" George moaned._

 

  
_"Come for me George…"_

 

  
_George came with a muffled shout, "Seamus!"_

 

  
_One more deep thrust and he felt warmth spatter his insides. He thought Seamus painted him so hard that it hit his stomach._

 

  
_They lay there gasping but pounding on the door interrupted their post-orgasmic bliss._

 

  
_"Da! Papa! Food!"_

 

  
_George rolled over and hid his face in the pillows._

 

  
_"Come on you know you love our brats. They are cute trouble makers." Seamus kissed his neck again, "I'll go entertain. You take a shower."_

 

  
_There was the muttering of a cleaning charm and then the sound of his Bonded dressing._

 

  
_"How are my little leprechauns this morning?"_

 

  
_"We're not leprechauns Da we're kids." Colm protested._

 

  
_"Kids." the twins chorused._

 

  
_"Really? I thought you were leprechauns." Seamus teased._

 

  
_"Where papa?"_

 

  
_"Still in bed. He's tired."_

 

  
_"Isn't he hungry?"_

 

  
_"Ask him?"_

 

  
_"Papa hungry?"_

 

  
_George groaned, "Hungry for sleep and your dad's hugs."_

 

  
_"Is papa naked? Eww!" the girls chorus._

 

  
_"Shay!" George groaned._

 

  
_"Come on you lot lets go eat. If papa doesn't hurry there won't be any left."_

 

  
_George chuckled, waiting until his Bonded shut the door before slipping out of bed._

 

  
George woke with a start…

 

  
What was that all about?

 

  
George flushed realizing the sheets were damp from his not so nocturnal emissions.

 

  
He was that affected by the food foreplay over dinner and the passionate snogging that he dreamed about being Bonded to Seamus and raising three kids? Colm had been there but who were the girls? He knew they were twins…and obviously his…but what were their names?

 

  
Then they danced through his mind like Music…

 

  
Aednat Freda…

 

  
Beibhinn Georgia…

 

  
Pronounced Aidana Freda and Bevin Georgia…

 

  
Sighing George walked out of bed naked, he didn't like to sleep in anything but his skin.

 

  
He swallowed grabbing shorts before leaving to find his way back to the baths he'd been shown before they got ready for dinner.

 

  
How was George supposed to deal with having Seamus around so much? Shit…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We could blame Blaise's pheromones lol for the show. Although the previous attraction between Seamus and George is also partially responsible. Draco and Blaise know that Harry is a virgin and he is shy so they have to tread lightly. When Harry gets more comfortable they'll progress faster.
> 
> Of course I brought them back. Lol you can't have fremione without Fred. I adore Fred and Snape so I didn't want them to stay dead. Well they weren't actually dead...
> 
> You don't think Draco is going to let his godfather hide out in the Potters' cottage forever do you?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

Bill flooed to The Burrow the first second he could, he had taken the rest of the day off. It had been a hard negotiation and no one was more ruthless than a goblin when it came to negotiation. He had to promise to put in four hours on Saturday and two on Sunday before he could leave.

 

The first thing he did was drag his mother up to his and Charlie's old room where he cast privacy spells.

 

“What is so urgent Bill?” Molly asked, drying her hands on her apron.

 

“We have got to talk. You are going to need to sit down.” Bill said pacing.

 

Molly sat down warily, “What’s going on? Is Fleur alright?”

 

“It’s got nothing to do with Fleur or me. You better not faint.”

 

“Me faint? Why would I?”

 

“This was a shocking morning. “I know about the incident with Ron and Hermione this morning. I am thoroughly displeased with Ron. As if his desertion of his friends wasn’t bad enough, he’s hitting Hermione and cheating on her?”

 

“It was all a misunderstanding. I’ll talk with him.”

 

“Hermione is pregnant. She’s stressed and she’s very distraught. She’s been to St. Mungos’ twice today. Mum, Fred’s alive.”

 

“Don’t tease me Bill. I mean it. Fred’s dead we buried him.”

 

“No he’s not. He was under a curse but he’s alive. I’ve spoken to him. He’s alive and Gringotts has verified it’s him.”

 

“George is playing a prank.”

 

“He has both his ears mum. He knew information only Fred or George would know. He knows what’s going on in our family. He knew about Fleur, Hermione and Ginny being pregnant.”

 

“How is that possible? Ginny said she and Hermione only found out today…”

 

“I’ll be questioning him later. I’ve come for Hermione’s things. She’s upset and needs space to think.”

 

“Is she staying with you? Isn’t that too much to ask Fleur to deal with?”

 

“Whether or not she’s staying at Shell Cottage is for her to decide. She doesn’t want to be here right now. I don’t blame her. Now I’m not sure telling Ginny is responsible. The shock might be too much for her in her condition. George will have to be told.”

 

“He’s not here. He disappeared leaving no trace. I checked this morning and some of his things are gone. If he’s not at the shop I don’t know where he would be. He’s not at Angelina’s or Lee’s they aren’t home.”

 

“Didn’t you mention something about Harry going out of the country? Maybe he’s with Harry.”

 

“Like Harry would invite us to his vacation to Greece. We don’t take charity.” Molly snapped.

 

“You’re insufferable. So what if Harry realized he isn’t meant to be with Ginny? You can’t force him to Bond to Ginny anymore then you could force me to be with Tonks. You can’t force George into replacing Fred. They may look alike but they aren’t the same person. If they were, than Angelina would have liked them equally, she didn’t, she loved Fred.”

 

“Does Angelina know he’s supposedly alive?”

 

Bill rolled his eyes, “I doubt it. She’s pregnant and the shock would be possibly too much for her. Right now she should focus on taking care of herself. Fred wants to focus on putting the business back together.” and look out for Hermione… “Now about Hermione’s things.”

 

“She can come get them herself and tell me where she’s taking my grandchild.”

 

Bill tore down his wards, “I won’t let you intimidate her. She’s done nothing wrong. She needs to take care of herself and her child. Ron doesn’t want to know and I don’t think he should be a parent. If Hermione doesn’t feel she can raise the baby, Fleur and I will. I wouldn’t trust Ron with a child. I _will_ be removing Hermione’s things and I won’t let you stop me. If this is how you are going to be, don’t count on seeing my daughter that often.” He stormed out and headed for Ginny’s room.

 

“Ginny! Don’t let him in your room.”

 

Bill darted past Ginny and locked her out of the room. He found Hermione’s school trunk and used a packing spell. He packed anything that had her magical signature and any Muggle, non-revealing clothes.

 

Ginny had a tendency to wear sluttish clothes, while Hermione was more tasteful. He shrunk the trunk and pocketed it before exiting the room.

 

“Get out of there! You heard mum! Stay out.”

 

“I didn’t touch anything that was yours. You have any idea who the father is? I suggest you think hard about your choices. I was against Mum keeping you home this year. You ought to have gone to school, Fleur would have been pleased if you had attended Beauxbatons.” Bill snapped, he strode past her and made his way back to the living room. He cast a shield spell at his back so she couldn’t attack him. Bill was not happy, his sister and mother were acting like spoilt children and lashing out.

 

Molly was holding a wand over Hermione’s textbooks, notes and study guides. “I told you, she’ll have to come for her things herself.”

 

Bill silently summoned them and cast an anti-summoning jinx on the whole lot. “I’m disappointed in you mum. You’ve always been a control freak but you’ve gotten so much worse. Get a grip.” He flooed away ignoring her shouting at him, “Diagon Alley.”

 

Bill made his way to Fred and George’s storefront; he stepped inside and called out, “Fred?”

 

A sound of feet on stairs came from the back of the shop, “Bill? Come on up. I’m just finishing lunch.”

 

Bill followed the sound of the voice and found Fred standing on the foot of the back stairs. “Sorry I’m late, had a run in with Mum and Ginny. I brought Hermione’s things. I don’t recommend visiting The Burrow. She’s being more controlling than usual. Mum tried to hold Hermione’s things hostage until she returned. Thank Merlin I’m quicker with my wand and spell casting.”

 

“That’s what she gets for going up against a Cursebreaker. Its just chicken salad sandwiches and Butterbeer with ginger tea for Hermione. I didn’t have time to make much. I was cleaning. I packed George’s things up and put them in my room. I had to change his bedding and scrub most of the apartment.”

 

“After lunch you want a hand? I’m off for the day.”

 

“The goblins let you off early?” Fred asked stunned.

 

“I thought you might need an extra pair of hands. I’ll have to go in Saturday and Sunday for a few hours. I just missed you and I need some time with my brother.”

 

“How is Charlie? I just know he tore off to Romania after my funeral.” Fred asked as they entered the apartment.

 

“He couldn’t handle it. Mum was trying to force him to quit the Reserve and return home permanently. He just silently packed everything and flooed to see me. He told me he wasn’t coming back. He really was fond of you. Charlie didn’t know how to take the loss so he was leaving. I’ll have to make him come back just to see you. He won’t answer any owls except from Dad and me. He keeps returning the others unopened.” Bill said quietly after realizing that Hermione was still sleeping.

 

“Give me her things and I’ll put them in George’s room. She can arrange them later.”

 

“How long is she planning on staying?”

 

Fred shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ve offered her a job here. I’m giving her a small salary that includes food and a bed. I’ve always liked her. I just never gave it a chance.”

 

“What about Angelina?”

 

“There is a very large chance it isn’t mine. Lee knows it and he’ll take care of Angelina. I liked Angelina but until she told me she was pregnant, I didn’t plan to marry her. I wanted the baby to be mine but I was sure it wasn’t. It didn’t seem right to throw a fit and claim it wasn’t when she honestly believed it was.” Fred shrugged. “I know it was callous to marry her only because she was pregnant but I didn’t feel I had a choice without being a total jerk. She didn’t know she’d slept with anyone else; I didn’t want to hurt her so I didn’t say anything. She thought she really loved me but I could tell she belonged with Lee. He always loved her, I didn’t…” Fred shrugged.

 

“What are we going to do about the baby? Ron can’t be trusted and there is the sire’s rights issue.”

 

Fred snorted, “I’ll just claim its mine. I’ll be thought a cad anyway. Better that the child be raised mine than Ron’s. It keeps them in the family and I’ve always admired Hermione. She just needs to learn to loosen up and have fun.”

 

“It’s rude to talk about someone behind their back.” came Hermione’s voice from the couch.

 

Bill was startled but Fred just shrugged.

 

“I’m not telling my brother anything I haven’t already told you. He asked what my plans were and how long you were staying. Since I plan on bonding to you and adopting your child I don’t plan on you leaving ever. Now once we’ve got the shop  running, we can go for a vacation in Australia and I’ll help you find your parents.”

 

There was silence.

 

“You know about my parents?” Hermione stammered.

 

Fred shrugged, “I know you were upset about it and I may have overheard you telling Ron and Harry what you’d done. I’ve got to head out there anyway to see if I can get a contract for the main ingredient for Fizzing Wizzbees. I’ve got a product we’ve been working on and I think that it is the missing ingredient. We’ll write it off as a business trip but we’ll look for your parents and work on my negotiation. I’ll have to talk to George. I need to tell him I’m alive. I’d hate to go through months thinking George was dead.”

 

Bill sighed, “He’ll probably try to write me or Dad soon. As soon as we hear from him I’ll let you know.”

 

“Well if we’re all awake,” Fred grinned, “We can eat.” He pointed in the vague direction of George’s room. “Go put that stuff away. I’ll dish up.” He glanced at Hermione, "Do you want to eat on the couch or at the table?”

 

Hermione sat up quickly, “I’m not a child!” then she swayed, “That was foolish…”

 

Fred ran over to check her out, “Merlin! You almost gave me a heart attack. You’ve had a nasty crack on the head. You can’t sit up that fast. Plus you just woke up, you could be prone to,”

 

“Don’t say it.” Hermione said weakly.

 

Fred made a motion that was ‘zipping’ his lips, “Your wish is my command my Lady. I am but your humble servant. I have prepared your room and made lunch.”

 

Hermione giggled, “Humble you are not. Your breakfast wasn’t half bad though. Where did you learn to cook?”

 

“A book,” Fred grinned, holding out a hand, “I may not be humble but I am capable of being thoughtful, caring and sometimes romantic.”

 

“Narcissist.” Hermione muttered, holding her head gently.

 

Fred gently helped her to her feet and slowly led her to the table, flicking his magic to pull out her chair for her since his hands were busy. He had one hand around her waist and was holding her hand against his far side. Fred helped her into the waiting chair, “What do you want to drink?”

 

“Water would be nice.” Hermione said quietly, trying not to miss the feel of Fred’s arms around her. She could feel how strong he was but he was gentle with her. He was treating her not like she was weak exactly but like she was precious. It was strange…

 

Fred patted her shoulder and went to get the food from the kitchen. He returned with a tray of plates with sandwiches and crisps as well as a pitcher of chilled water and glasses.

 

By now Bill had returned.

 

“Damn that looks good.” He rubbed his scar self-consciously, “Maybe next time Fleur and I can come for a visit.”

 

Fred nodded, “We’ll have steaks. I promise to make yours extremely rare.”

 

Bill grinned, “I’d love that. Fleur’s right, mum has a tendency to overcook her steaks.”

 

“You want them mostly bloody but definitely dead.” Fred teased.

 

His guests winced.

 

Fred sighed, “Sorry. I shouldn’t have phrased it that way. I’ll have to watch what I say…”

 

Bill shook his head, “For you, its as if you just woke up from a coma. To us we’ve spent months mourning, each in our own fashion.”

 

Hermione sipped on her water, lost in her own thoughts.

 

Bill turned his attention to Hermione, “Are you alright Hermione?”

 

Hermione swallowed, “I don’t know…Ron’s been so distant. It got worse after he found out Harry got Draco out of Ministry custody. He’s snappish and cruel. The announcement of Harry going to Greece made it even worse. Ron’s always been jealous of Harry. He takes it as an insult that Harry would choose to let Slytherin wizards court him instead of bonding to Ginny who is a Gryffindor witch and therefore his perfect match. Now I find out he’s been cheating on me with Lavender. My only real sexual experience resulted in pregnancy. I am too young to be a Mum. I’m lonely and I’m terrified. I wanted to be bonded, to be finished with school and have a job first. I wanted to find my parents and give them back their memories.”

 

Fred reached over to squeeze her hand, “Mum would say I was too immature to be a dad.” He snorted, “Ron’s more immature than I am. You have a job here, I’m giving you a place to live and a man willing to stand by you and give you the respect you deserve. I am willing to court you but I plan on making you my Bonded, adopting your child and making them my heir.”

 

“You don’t have to…” Hermione mumbled.

 

Fred smirked, “I want to. You are brilliant. You’re a fine-looking witch Hermione. I’ve heard the professors called you the smartest witch of our Generation. I’ve always noticed you. I just thought I was too old for you.”

 

Hermione mumbled, as she turned her attention to her sandwich, “Not too old if I liked you too… I may have been flattered by Viktor’s attention but I was holding him off in case you asked me to the Yule Ball. Then you asked Angelina, so I finally told Viktor yes but I really wanted to go with you.”

 

Fred snickered, “Well you certainly succeeded in making me jealous.”

 

Bill shook his head in confusion, “Why were you with Angelina if your heart was bent towards Hermione?”

 

Fred winced, “She liked me and I sort of liked her. I wanted to love her and I was going to let her go when she told me she was pregnant. At that moment I was stuck- one of those damned if you do, damn if you don’t moments in life. It was cruel to be with her when I didn’t love her but to break it off right then left a sour taste in my mouth. I believe that her child is Lee’s and he loves Angie, always has. I want to be a better man for Hermione than I was for Angelina.”

 

Bill nodded, “I’ll hold you to it.”

 

Once Hermione had eaten enough, Fred passed her the potions: the mild pain killer for the headache being thrown into a counter caused, an anti-nausea potion to hold off mourning sickness and another vitamin potion.

 

The gesture was tender, compassionate and reminded Bill of himself with Fleur.

 

Once Lunch was over, Fred led Hermione to George’s room.

 

Hermione noticed how scrubbed and clean the whole place looked, it was different from the dusty place she saw when she regained consciousness. “Did you do this?”

 

Fred’s chest puffed out with pride, “Yes. I had to, I couldn’t expect you to do it. Especially with that bump on your head… “ He leaned over to give her a reassuring hug.

 

Hermione blushed, relaxing in his arms, “Thank you Fred.”

 

“Think nothing of it Angel. We’re going to be okay.” He opened George’s door. “Make yourself at home and get some rest.” Fred said kissing the top of her head before heading back to the kitchen to clean up.

 

“So what now?” Bill asked out of curiosity, as he took his sat in  his chair relaxing while Fred used magic to wash the dishes, dry them, put them back in the cupboard and stow away any leftovers.

 

Fred grinned mischievously, “Blood scrying.”

 

Bill frowned.

 

Fred chuckled, “It isn’t illegal if you are using your own blood.”

 

Bill was intrigued, “How does it work and how did you learn it?”

 

Fred smirked, “Well, the Hogwarts library was full of interesting tomes.” He summoned his two-sided map, a silver knife, ink, a quill and parchment. Fred used the knife to make a small cut in his dominant thumb and used the blood to cover the blade before healing the cut he directed the writing implements to his elder brother before using conjured string to finish preparing his knife for scrying. “Record the locations?”

 

Bill nodded.

 

Fred spread out the Great Britain side of the map, using sticking charms to anchor the corners. Finally he started the knife circling the map. Almost immediately, it was dragged to Diagon Alley. “WWW- myself, you and Hermione’s unborn child most likely.”

 

Bill wrote it down.

 

Then it landed in Ottery St. Catchpole.

 

“Mum, Ginny and Ginny’s unborn child.”:

 

It landed back in London, “It feels like two by the tug. Most likely Ron and Dad.”

 

Then it snapped to Hogwarts.

 

Bill nodded, “Percy, he did quit the Ministry. He mentioned working there helping McGonagall with the repairs.

 

Fred shrugged.

 

The knife stabbed Tinworth, Cornwall.

 

“Fleur?”

 

“And our unborn daughter.”

 

Fred flipped the map and recast the sticking charms, immediately, the knife landed in Romania.

 

“Charlie.”

 

The brothers nodded.

 

Then Fred began to swing the knife over Greece.

 

The point landed in Santorini on the south west coast of the isle of Gea Kameni.

 

Bill nodded, “I’ll floo Fleur. I want to let her know I’m going to be flooing out of the country. I’ll have to Apparate up to Hogwarts first and let Percy know. Then I’ll visit George. I’ll see Charlie after that. I’m only visiting Percy first because he thinks your death is his fault.”

 

Fresh sighed, “It wasn’t his fault. The curse came straight at us. I knocked Percy out of the way. Then the curse threw me into the wall. I hit my head and well that’s the last thing I remember before waking up in the coffin. I’m lucky I wasn’t cremated.”

 

“The family wanted a burial plot and George wouldn’t let them talk of burning. So I’ll head to Hogwarts, then Santorini and finally the Reserve. I’d rather it be me who breaks the news that you’re alive rather than have you show up unannounced and frighten them.”

 

Fred sighed, “You’re right. I’ll just check the storeroom and do some repairs on the shop.”

 

Bill hugged him, “It’s great to have you back.”

 

Fred grinned, “This is a second chance and I plan on making the most of it. You tell George, he’s welcome back whenever he wants but I understand if he needs time. I expect a floo call this week though.”

 

Bill ruffled his hair, “Leave a note for Hermione if you aren’t up here.”

 

“Will do.” Fred saluted him Jauntily.

 

Bill made his way to the floo in Fred’s office; it was still dusty so Fred hadn’t gotten to it yet. He opened the floo and called out, “Shell Cottage, Tinworth, Cornwall.”

 

He was sucked along and deposited in his own parlour. He went looking for Fleur.

 

She was sewing in the solarium.

 

Her face lit up, “William! What are yoo doing ‘ome early?”

 

Bill knelt at her feet, kissing her cheeks, “I ran into someone at the bank. It must of scared a dozen years off my life.”

 

She clutched at his hand, “A Death Eater?”

 

Bill shook his head, “No…my brother returned from the grave.”

 

“That’s impossible…”

 

Bill laughed, “It turns out he was under a curse that mimicked death. His identity was verified by the goblins. I watched him access his and George’s sealed vault. It only opens to him or George. He’s got both ears Fleur, both ears.”

 

“If yoo say its ‘eem  I believe yoo…” Fleur said uneasily. “Your maman was 'ere. She was loud and uncouth. She kept screaming for yoo and 'ermione. She wouldn’t listen when I said you weren’t 'ere.”

 

Bill squeezed her hand, “I am sorry. She’s furious because Hermione is pregnant and not at the Burrow. She’s staying with Fred until she gets on her feet but he’s offered to Bond to her and adopt the infant since Ron’s assaulted her and told her they were over. I’m heading to Hogwarts to talk to Percy, Greece to break the news to George and then to see Charlie. They’ve all taken Fred’s supposed death so hard. It would do them good to see him alive.”

 

“Thank yoo for coming to tell me William. Did the goblins let you off early?”

 

Bill winced, “Sort of. I owe them four hours on Saturday and two on Sunday. I’m helping Fred."

 

“Alright.”

 

Bill kissed her and caressed her swollen belly, “Be good for your Maman little one. Papa will be back soon.”

 

He gave Fleur one last hug before he flooed to Hogwarts.

 

He ended up in Percy’s office. He’d been hired to teach Muggle Studies until another suitable professor could be found.

 

Percy wasn’t in his office- he rarely was.

 

Bill found him working with the other professors on repairs to the castle.

 

“I should have insisted that Finnigan stay and help. He blew up the bridge and he should have to repair it.” Headmistress McGonagall snapped.

 

“Perhaps, but didn’t he lose his best friend? Something Thomas?” Percy asked between casting.

 

“Hmmm.”

 

Bill waved and called out, “Hey!”

 

Percy turned and paled, “What happened? Why are you here? You should be working…”

 

Bill sighed, “Something did happen. Something wonderful!”

 

“Has your Bonded given birth?”

 

Bill shook his head, “Fred was under the Buried Alive curse and managed to throw it off. He’s alive and repairing the shop. I’ve spoken to him, he made me lunch so he’s no ghost.”

 

Percy glared, “That’s not funny.”

 

Bill frowned, “I’m not funning. I’m telling the truth. You can go see for yourself. He told me what happened. He said it’s not your fault. He knocked you out of the way of the curse only to get thrown into a wall. He wants to see you. He thinks that you and Oliver make a good couple. He’d like to see some familiar faces. Hermione’s staying with him. I think she’d like to see you as well.”

 

“Why is Miss Granger staying with Fred?” The Headmistress asked.

 

“Because Ron assaulted her this morning. She doesn’t want to be at The Burrow and Fred is taking care of her. He’s scrubbed most of his apartment and he’s given her a place to stay. When he found her, she was unconscious and he took her straight to St. Mungos. He’s good to her, he’s offered her a place stay, a job and even is cooking for her.”

 

Percy snorted.

 

“He had to learn sometime. After all, they hadn’t lived at The Burrow since before their Seventh Year. They had to cook and clean up after themselves Percy.” Bill said sharply. “Fred’s got a better grip on household charms that I expected.”

 

Percy pouted, silence but still not believing.

 

“Go see for yourself. Gringotts is satisfied and so am I.” Bill glared. “Take Oliver, I’m sure he can question him to verify his identity.”

 

Percy shrugged.

 

“I hope you see him, this childish behaviour is unfair to someone who saved your life Percy. I’d hate to see you acting like Mum. I’ve sworn she isn’t seeing my daughter. Her behaviour today was beyond reason. She went to see my Bonded and screamed at her.”

 

Percy winced.

 

“So my temper is a bit short.”

 

Percy sighed, “We’ll go see him. I still don’t believe he’s alive. We buried him.”

 

“Alive, the curse slows down the body functions so it appears dead. It’s a curse favoured by the Death Eater that attacked you.”

 

“It still should have been me…” Percy said returning to his task.

 

“We don’t believe that and neither should you.” Bill said ruffling his hair and hugging him. “Well I’m off to find George.”

 

“Where did he take off to?” Percy called out.

 

“Greece. He’s probably with Harry.”

 

Bill made his way back to Percy’s office to floo to Santorini.

 

International Apparation was too dangerous and without a reliable international portkey maker, they were out as well.

 

He arrived at the edge of a small village that reminded him of Hogsmeade after a fashion.

 

Bill made his way to the area where the scrying had claimed George was.

 

 

 

XoooooX

 

Blaise was helping Draco and Harry study for their NEWTS when Rini arrived.

 

“Master,” she said in Italian, “There be a stranger asking for Master George. Looks like they be related.”

 

Blaise nodded, “Caro, it seems that someone has come in search of your friend.”

 

Harry blinked, “Who would have come looking for George? They shouldn’t know where we are…”

 

Blaise shrugged, “We could go ask. I’m none too pleased that someone came uninvited to my home. However, if they have a reasonable explanation I shall overlook their impropriety.”

 

Blaise took Harry’s hand, leading him towards the town side of his property.

 

Harry blinked, “Bill?” he tugged his hand free and ran towards the eldest Weasley. “Bill? What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

 

Bill picked him up and spun him around, “That’s the second time someone’s asked me that. Yes something happened but its not bad.” He glanced at Blaise and carefully set Harry down. “My apologies for coming unannounced. I wish to speak to my brother. I have news that will deeply affect him.”

 

“How did you find this place?” Blaise asked stiffly, none too pleased at this Weasley’s obvious over familiarity in regards to his mate.

 

“I will explain that after I tell my news. I shouldn’t tell you first Harry, I should tell George but I am sure you’ll want to know as well..”

 

“Well then stop poking the bush and tell him already.” Blaise snapped.

 

Harry glared at Blaise before turning back to Bill, “Tell me!”

 

“First things first, it seems that Hermione and Ginny are both pregnant. Unlike Ginny, Hermione seems to know exactly who the child’s father is. After returning to the Burrow from seeing Madam Pomfrey, Ron assaulted Hermione and she ended up at the graveyard in Godric's Hollow.”

 

Harry frowned, “Ron actually attacked Hermione?” he clenched his hand over his wand, “He’ll suffer for it.”

 

“Oh he will. Especially when he finds out that his brothers won’t have anything to do with him. He not only hurt her, he’s been cheating on her with some girl named Lavender. Back to the graveyard, she found Fred there Alive.”

 

Harry blinked, “Alive? How is that possible? We buried him…”

 

Bill grinned, “He was under the Buried Alive Curse, it apparently slowed his breathing and heartbeat so we thought he was dead. He broke the curse and is back at the shop. He’s taken Hermione in. I’ve spoken with him, and Gringotts is satisfied that its him. He even made her lunch.” He laughed, “So he’s no ghost.”

 

“What about Angelina?” Harry asked frowning.

 

Bill shrugged, “Fred says that Lee will take care of her. He loves Angelina. Fred swears he’ll take care of Hermione. He’s already saying he’s going to blood adopt the child and make it his.”

 

“That is decent of him.” Blaise said shortly. “That doesn’t answer my question. How did you find my villa?”

 

“Blood scrying. Fred found one of us in this part of Greece. Since Harry said he was coming here, we figured out you were here. I already broke the news to Percy but he doesn’t seem to be processing it quite yet. After I speak with George, I’m going to go visit Charlie.”

 

“How is he?”

 

“Refusing all but mine and Dad’s owls. He’s not dealing with it well. His letters are always short and dry. He’s lost his sense of humour which is sad…”

 

Harry frowned, “That’s awful. I do hope you’re right and Fred is alive. I would hate to have George’s hopes raised and then see him crushed. Especially now when he’s just starting to come alive again.” He smirked, “That is, if last night was anything to go by.”

 

Blaise chuckled, “I don’t know but I do hope so. I think they make a great couple…”

 

“Who?” Bill asked.

 

“Seamus Finnigan and George.”

 

“Who is Seamus again?”

 

“The guy who blew up the bridge. He’s a natural pyromaniac always setting things on fire. He blew up our feather back in first year when he was supposed to levitate it. I’ve heard that Seamus was like a one man terrorist to the Carrows.”

 

“Is he safe?”

 

Harry chuckled, “He’s tender and protective of his son and affectionate towards George. I’ve known Seamus for years and I’ve never seen either of them more relaxed then I did last night. They were snogging like they were going to have sex in the carriage.”

 

Bill choked, “You’re joking.”

 

Blaise laughed, “He’s telling the truth. I never would have guessed George was the Keeper type…”

 

Bill’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped, “You’re kidding…George? A keeper? Percy I can understand but _George_?”

 

"Well, Blood scrying? I suppose your dropping by unannounced couldn’t be helped them. Especially if it was done because a brother returned from supposedly being dead. You’re welcome to come up to the Villa. I’m not sure where George is…he may be down by the water.”

 

Bill closed his eyes, “He’s in the villa…”

 

“He maybe in his room then. He’s been rather sombre today…” Harry said smiling.

 

“Contemplating a relationship with a single father needs thought. I had to do some soul searching to see if I felt I could be affectionate to a child not my own.” Blaise said solemnly as he placed an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Come along than Weasley.”

 

They went to George’s room first and Harry knocked on the door.

 

“George?”

 

“Go away. I want to be left alone.”

 

“Not going to happen George “ Bill said opening the door.

 

George was hiding under the covers. “I didn’t want to be…” he poked his head out and recognition dawned on his face. “Bill? Did Fleur have her baby?”

 

“No. I have better news.”

 

“What could be better than a new member of the family?” George asked looking ashen.

 

He didn’t seem much like the flirtatious man from the restaurant.

 

“The return of a lost member of the family.”

 

“Is Charlie back from Romania?”

 

Bill shook his head grinning, “No, Fred’s back.”

 

George glared, “Not funny. How dare you come here and tell me that. Are you crazy?”

 

Bill sighed, “You said it didn’t feel like he was gone remember? We should have listened to you. Fred was under a curse. He broke it. He’s back at the shop. He wants to rebuild it. He’s taken Hermione in and is giving her a place to stay.”

 

George mumbled, “Fred always did like Hermione…”

 

“Yes, which is why he’s taken her in. He’s offered to Bond to her and legitimize her child. He wants to blood adopt it. Ron’s being a git.”

 

George scoffed, “What else is new? What did the prat do now?”

 

“Beat on his pregnant girlfriend as he was telling her they were through.”

 

George snapped, “Well if he get tossed out of Auror training, he can forget the possibility of being hired on at the shop.”

 

“Fred said something like that as well.”

 

“I’m not ready to come back. If I can borrow an owl, I’ll write to him…what are his plans?’

 

“To repair the shop and build up inventory before he opens it up again. I think he still wants to buy Zonko’s but he didn’t mention it.”

 

“We’ll have to have a floo conversation. Have him open the floo tomorrow about eleven his time. I need to see for myself.”

 

Some of George’s old spark was back…

 

“Tell Fred we’re interested in buying into the business.”

 

“What?” Bill asked surprised.

 

Harry grinned, “I want to come on board as a working partner. Draco, Blaise and Seamus are interested in working for the company. Seamus is amazing with fire, Draco is a god at potions and Blaise is studying for his certification as a Transfiguration Master.”

 

Bill nodded, “I see… and with Hermione, it seems it may be an interesting family business…”

 

Harry burst out laughing, “Hermione? Working for WWW? Wow…I thought she detested such things…”

 

“Give her a break…Ron’s been both physically and emotionally abusive.” Bill cautioned.

 

“We’ll be kind to her.” Blaise said politely.

 

“Well I’ve still got to see Charlie so I’ll leave you be.” Bill said as he strode over to give George a hug, “Don’t be a stranger George. Mum may have a few screws loose but your brothers Fred, Percy and Charlie still love you just as much as I do.” He ruffled his hair, “Even if you’re bent.”

 

George turned as red as his hair, “Bill!”

 

After Bill left, Harry smirked at George, “If you plan on flooing Fred tomorrow, perhaps you ought to talk to us about the company?”

 

George sighed, getting out of bed. “I supposed I’d better. I don’t know how I feel about working with Seamus though…”

 

“Just because you’ve got the hots for him doesn’t mean you can’t work with him. I’m doing just fine working with my blokes. They seem to be quite helpful in a lot of way.” Harry said cheekily.

 

“We’ll see…” George mumbled.

 

 

 

XoooooX

 

Apparating from Greece to the Preserve wasn’t as dangerous as Apparating from Hogwarts to Greece.

 

Bill was very careful to be sure to Apparate into the sort of village that the houses and apartments of the dragon keepers comprised. He checked Charlie’s apartment to find it locked and empty. He headed towards the office where the Head of the Preserve and his secretary worked.

 

He was greeted by Head of the Preserve, Dragomir Ionescue.

 

Bill nodded, “Dragomir.”

 

“You are looking for Charlie yes? He’s out with my nephew Viktor. Viktor is shadowing him. Viktor is considering coming to work here. I asked Charlie to show him how we run this place.”

 

Bill grinned, “Where would I find them?”

 

“I think they were heading out towards the nesting dragons. One of our Ukrainian Iron Bellies is due to lay her eggs.”

 

Bill nodded, “Which direction is that?”

 

“About a two mile walk west. The green pens. The fourth one I believe.”

 

Bill thanked him and went looking for Charlie…

 

Who was this Viktor and why was Charlie asked to show him around?

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

Bill made his way carefully to the pens mentioned.

 

As a Curse Breaker, he’d entered tombs guarded by Dragons so he knew better then non-tamers how defensive and often protective they could be.

 

“Viktor, you must never go closer then this without me. It will take them some time to get used to you. Norberta is extremely protective right now. Norwegian Ridgebacks have extremely volatile tempers and they are even worse when they are nesting. Do you understand?”

 

Bill remembered that professor like aura when Charlie was teaching Fred to fly. They- himself and George were more alike in temperament since George more studious but was bent like Charlie.

 

“I understan. I may hab more affinity to zem zen yoo might gess Charlie.”

 

Was that Viktor Krum? He vaguely remembered hearing him talk during the family visit with his mother before the Third Task. Why was the World’s Greatest Seeker interning at Charlie’s Dragon Preserve?

 

“Perhaps, until you are a junior Keeper if you get then you must always be with your trainer-mentor. It is the rules and they exist for your protection.”

 

Bill called out in calm voice but a tone not likely to infuriate the nesting dragon. “Hey Charlie?”

 

Charlie spun around red-faced and exceedingly nervous,. “Bill? What are you doing here? Is everything alright at home? Did something happen to mum? Is dad okay? Had George hurt himself? Did Fleur have the baby?”

 

The Viktor he had been speaking to, turned around, “Fleur? Fleur Delacour? My fellow Champion?”

 

Charlie nodded, “Yes, she is my brother’s bonded.”

 

“Fleur iz pregnant?”

 

Bill grinned, “It’s a girl!”

 

“She had it then?” Charlie asked grinning.

 

Bill shook his head, “I have even better news.”

 

Charlie stared at him, confusion written all over his face. “What could be better news?”

 

“If we could all have one wish what would it be?” Bill asked quietly.

 

“To have Fred alive again.”

 

Bill smirked, “Well it just so happens that the spell he was hit with was the Buried Alive curse. One that I had heard about and it became a particular favourite of the Death Eater who tried to curse Percy. It seems our little brat of a brother had a Leprechaun Hair wand.”

 

“Those are very rare…” Viktor said stiffly, “I’ve never heard of a wand like that.

 

“Probably from the same person who made Fleur’s wand.” Bill shrugged.

 

“So what does the wand have to do with anything?” Charlie asked thoroughly confused.

 

Bill chortled, “He broke it! The curse! He broke the Buried Alive Curse!” he danced in circles, “Fred isn’t dead!”

 

Charlie staggered, and was caught by Viktor, “You must be kidding.”

 

Bill shook his head grinning, “I’m serious. You’re welcome to come back to WWW with me. Fred’s there right now with Hermione.”

 

Viktor frowned, “Hermyonie?”

 

Bill nodded and then grimaced, “Ron’s been cheating on her and actually hurt her. Fred’s sworn to take care of her; she’s staying there and even has a job. Well she hasn’t started yet but still.”

 

“Ron?” Viktor asked sharply, “Ze weaselly redhead?”

 

Charlie growled, “That useless git actually hit her?”

 

Bill shook his head, “He shoved her into the corner of a counter and she’s got a hell of a knot on her head. He’s feeding her well, letting her rest and giving her potions so she’ll get better.”

 

“What’s wrong with her?” Charlie asked worried.

 

Viktor seemed also more than a little distressed but was still supporting Charlie who had yet to gain his balanced.

 

Bill looked around nervously, “Ron got her pregnant…Fred’s going to adopt the child and Bond to her.”

 

Viktor nodded, “Was zhis Fred ze one who came to ze ball with zat lovely lady with dark skin?”

 

Bill smiled, “His ex Angelina; a lovely young lady but not someone who Fred truly cared for. I still can’t believe mum thought she could make George bond to her.”

 

Charlie snorted, “George is so bent…”

 

Bill snickered, “Takes one to know one right?”

 

Charlie turned as red as his hair, “William Bronwen Weasley!”

 

Bill saw Viktor Krum of all people giving his brother an appraising look. He remembered all too well the Quidditch World Cup and he remembered that Charlie was not affected by the Veela supporters like he and Ron were. Fred wasn’t …because he was busy staring at Hermione. George was busy staring at the Irish Chasers…he smirked, “What Charles Hector Weasley? “

 

Charlie scowled, “I don’t like broadcasting such things!” he realized Viktor was still supporting him and tried to wiggle free.

 

Viktor slowly let go of Charlie, “It ez no problem for me. Durmstrang we swing boz wayz. Some find zhey like wizards better in bed.” He shrugged.

 

Bill was certain that was Viktor Krum’s way of admitting he was bent. “I did cast a silencing charm first Charlie. I’m not a total git. You don’t get to be Head Boy usually without learning when to be careful about discussing sensitive personal issues.”

 

Charlie was still highly uncomfortable, “You’re serious though? Fred is alive?”

 

Bill chuckled, “You want to see him for yourself? Perhaps, Viktor would like to see Hermione and make sure she’s alright? It’s been a while since you’ve seen her right?”

 

Viktor grinned, “I’m sure my uncle Dragomir would let us use hiz floo.”

 

Bill nodded, “The shop’s floo is probably closed but we could floo to Diagon Alley anyway.”

 

Charlie swallowed, “I have to see for myself that Fred is alive…”

 

Bill slipped an arm over Charlie’s shoulder, “Well come on then.” Nonverbally cancelling his privacy charm.

 

As they headed back the preserve’s office the three didn’t notice the vicious glare aimed at Viktor.

 

 

XoooooX

 

George, Harry and Blaise made their way to the Villa’s library where Harry, Draco and Seamus were studying for their NEWTS. Dennis was studying for his Fourth Year tests so he can start his Fifth Year work.

 

Blaise thought how sad it was that the obviously intelligent Muggleborn’s education had been interrupted by the war. To do two years worth of study in one year to catch up with his Halfblood and pureblood fellow students, took serious concentration and determination.

 

George was all smiles as he threw his arms around Seamus and kissed his cheek, “I’ve just heard the best news ever!”

 

Seamus covered George’s hands with his own, “What would that be?”

 

“Fred is alive. He was just under a curse! He wants to talk to all us about what to do with the shop. We’ve always wanted to have more staff involved with product creation. Harry do you want to work with our Defense products like the shield hats, gloves and the like to make them better? You are the best at Defence.”

 

Harry inclined his head in agreement. “I’d love to be involved with Defence products. It’s a great field that widens our customer base. Didn’t you two mention that the Ministry were buying them as quickly as you could produce them?”

 

Seamus chewed on his lip, “Fred’s alive?”

 

Dennis dropped his book in shock.

 

Somehow Harry just realized that the news might not be so happy for Seamus and Dennis. They had lost a brother and a lover that would not be coming back…

 

George nodded, “I almost didn’t believe it until Bill reminded me that I never felt that he was. I’m his twin I would have known.” He kissed him rapturously. “Are you still wanting to create fireworks for us?

 

Seamus nodded swallowing, “Yes…but...” then his voice broke.

 

George frowned confused and then let go, “I’m sorry. I didn’t think…”

 

Dennis sighed, “I can understand. I would be excited if it were my brother who was returning from the dead. One would be too excited to think how that sort of news would affect someone who suffered a similar blow and was not so lucky.” He stood, “Colm should be waking. I’ll see to him. I need a break anyway.”

 

Blaise nodded when Dennis left.

 

Andromeda walked in with Teddy who was eating voraciously. “Look who is awake?”

 

Harry grinned and held out his arms but Draco rose and took Teddy instead.

 

“What were you doing boys?”

 

“Fred’s alive. It’s the best news. We’re discussing how to put the shop back together.”

 

“What about buying up Zonko’s?” Harry asked, “I’ll invest my profits into the purchase.”

 

“I own property I inherited from my father in Rue de Leon. With the two-point spell we can have multiple storefronts. They can purchase from us at the Diagon Alley premises until we have the money, product and staff to run them independently.”

 

George was surprised, “Truly? You have property in France? That is cool. Since Bill was Bonded to Fleur I have been interested in possibly having a shop there. Are you really interested in our shop that much?”

 

Blaise smirked, “Of course. I already said as much. That is if you will be interested in hiring a Slytherin Transfiguration Master.”

 

George grinned, “Of course. If I trust that you’ll be good to my brother Harry, I don’t see why I can’t trust you at the shop.”

 

“What about me?” Draco asked; Teddy cradled in his arms, one hand supporting the boy’s head and the other holding the bottle.

 

“Well the fireworks and transfiguration related products are under Fred’s creation. The potions like the daydreams, and the Skiving Snackboxes, I add a potion to the candy that can make them have nosebleeds and stop them are my field of expertise.“

 

Draco laughed, “While I don’t approve of skipping classes it is ingenious. So I’ll be working under or with you?”

 

Seamus glared at him, “With surely.”

 

George blushed, “Yes, with. Why would I work over Draco Malfoy? He belongs to Harry. That’s Harry’s job…”

 

Harry yelped, “George…”

 

Draco smirked.

 

Blaise chuckled, “He works under me as well.”

 

Harry turned as red as George’s hair and hid his face in his hands.

 

“So I’ll have an extra pair of hands working on the products under my responsibility.” George grinned. “With Blaise and Seamus working for Fred he’ll be free to spend more time with the customers.”

 

Harry finally calmed his embarrassment, “We have Hermione too. She’ll probably do the books or something.”

 

George waved his hand, “She’s Fred’s employee. I’m definitely hiring Harry and Draco. Seamus and Blaise will be working for Fred mostly. We are meeting with Fred tomorrow to discuss how to make our new creation team work.”

 

Harry swallowed, “I don’t know how I will handle seeing Hermione. We haven’t really spoken since I told them I was coming here with Draco, Andromeda and Teddy. I am not sure what to say to her.”

 

Draco sighed, “As much as I disliked Weasel, the know-it-all and Weaselette, I know that the weasel and the Know-it-all meant something to you. One couldn’t watch you all the time and not know that. I may never have liked Weasel but you are probably going to remain friends with her. I never liked her but I suppose I could learn to tolerate her.”

 

Harry leaned over to kiss his cheek and play with Teddy’s hair, “Thank you…” he frowned, “I won’t be asking you to make nice with Ron. I don’t think I’ll be able to look at him without wanting to knock him on his arse.”

 

Seamus frowned, “What did the idiot do now?”

 

“Dump Hermione after cheating on her and hurt her physically. She’s pregnant.”

 

Seamus growled, “No one should hurt someone they are in a relationship with. Cheating is unforgivable! So is abuse of a lover, much less a pregnant one. I would never do that to someone I did or had cared about.”

 

Draco shrugged, “Weasel has never cared about anyone other that himself. He is always trying to make himself more important. When he feels slighted he’ll abandon even his best friend.”

 

“He actually abandoned Hermione and I while we were travelling during the war.” Harry frowned, “I really thought he and Hermione made up. I can’t believe would cheat on her.”

 

George snorted, “Who was it Lavender? He’s always been trying to get in her knickers. He never really broke up with her. He went after Hermione because he wanted to one up you Harry. He wanted to let everyone think she was his territory, you and Krum but he really only cared about Lavender that is if he could truly care for anyone. He let her think he was really in love with Hermione to see how she would take it. He told her that he was just playing with Hermione. They’ve been sleeping together off and on for years. I think his intention was to leave Hermione so devastated that she never was with anyone else.”

 

Harry growled, “That prat! That is unforgivable. I hope Fred keeps his word because I’ll never let her go back to Ron.”

 

Draco shook his head, “I never realized what truth I spoke that day. That Harry would regret being Weasel’s friend. If I found out someone had done that to say Daphne I would have cut them off.

 

“Speaking of Slytherins’ what happened to Greg?” Blaise asked.

 

Draco frowned, “Oh that. During the battle Giselle showed up, she portkeyed out with him.”

 

Blaise’s eyes widened, “Millie’s girl? I knew she ran to avoid being forced to bond to a Death Eater.”

 

“She and Giselle left abruptly to avoid that fate. They were in Australia last I heard. Greg mentioned they were bonded once. I guess she took Greg because the Australian Ministry has a no extradition policy. Millie is the only child of her parents despite having a family estate entailed upon the male line. While she can’t inherit she would have to bond to a male to have a son and we all knew she’s been with Giselle since they were both fourteen.”

 

Blaise nodded, “No wonder her parents tried to prevent it. Witch couples can’t have male children. Even using a hermaphrodite potion they can only conceive female offspring.”

 

“Yet if Millie actually agreed to carry a child, Greg could donate his seed which would allow her a better chance of an heir. For all Greg’s faults, he and Giselle were close. He would understand what was at stake.”

 

“Wasn’t Greg sentenced to Azkaban?” Harry asked frowning.

 

Blaise sighed, “In absentee you know. Your idiot friend testified against him.”

 

Draco frowned, “But Greg wasn’t the one who cast the curse. It was Vince.”

 

Blaise growled, “Vince was born cruel. He took great enjoyment it causing others harm. Greg sort of got caught up in it. He always was a bit dragged along. Unlike Vince, he wasn’t really stupid; he just had difficulty reading. He was always so embarrassed, I tried to help but he had difficulty finding the time and help to study properly.

“Have you tried to contact him?” Harry asked, “Was he forced to be a Death Eater too?”

 

Draco frowned, “I don’t know. I never asked. One might say we were all swept up in patriotic fervour, the honour of being giving such a task. As time passed and my attempts to kill Dumbledore failed causing harm to others I was having difficulty dealing with it. If I didn’t have to worry about my Aunt killing mother on the Dark Lord’s order I would have abandoned the cause. Between Pansy and Vince I had little choice, Greg seemed more and more distant as time passed. I wonder if he was threatened, the only person they needed to threat was Giselle. I’ve never seen two siblings so close. There was barely a year between them, Giselle was sickly as a child but grew stronger as she got older. She was in the year before us and was a prefect.”

 

“I don’t remember her…” Harry said shaking his head.

 

“She was rather quiet, she and Millie were nigh inseparatable. Best friends and all that. If Millie had been born one day earlier, she would have been in Giselle’s year instead of ours. Millie has always been more boyish then feminine, her father always lamented that she wasn’t born a boy. It created such distance between them, he wanted her to be a boy and her grandmother wanted her to be more ladylike. I pitied her.”

 

Blaise snorted, “Millie would have been incensed to hear that. She was one of the purebloods who never showed up Platform Nine and Three-Quarters our last year. Greg wouldn’t talk about; he just simmered every time Pansy or Vince called Giselle and Millie traitors. He once actually cursed Vince for it. Vince told the Carrows who allowed him to get his revenge by cursing Greg black and blue.”

 

“Perhaps,” Harry said dryly, “We ought to return to Britain. Blaise has unfinished business there due to Astoria and we’ll want to return to WWW to start work anyway. I will talk to Kingsley about a new trial for Greg. He didn’t cast the Fiendfyre and doesn’t deserve to be punished for something he didn’t do.” He smirked, “I can’t hold all my votes since there is a limit of how many votes can be cast. I would allow Draco to vote for the Malfoys and the Princes. Andromeda can take the Black vote. I will retain the Potter and Peverell. Blaise how would you like to be Lord Zabini? I’m considering granting you either the Crouch or the Lestrange title.”

 

“Harry if Lady Augusta had been granted her Rite of Blood Feud against the House Lestrange the Title and Estate would have passed to Neville.”

 

Harry pondered this, “Perhaps, Neville should have it. I can grant it myself as Lord Black. I took it based on Bellatrix’s previous status as a Black Heiress. Perhaps, it would help heal the wounds the Lestranges gave by permanently damaging his parents.”

 

“If we do choose to return, George can stay with us at Marcheness.” Seamus spoke up, “After all it seems that his room at the shop is occupied. I doubt he’ll want to return home…”

 

Harry chuckled, “He can stay with you or he can stay at Baskerville Hall with us.”

 

George swallowed, “I’d like to stay with Seamus…if it’s not too much of an imposition.”

 

Seamus smirked, “It won’t be. I’m sure my grandfather would enjoy your company. He wasn’t much of a pureblood-centric person but my courting of a pureblood would soothe his ruffled feathers. He worried that my siring am illegitimate son with a Muggleborn would impede my chances of a proper bonding.”

 

“He can’t inherit if he’s not blood adopted can he?” George asked quietly.

 

Seamus shook his head frowning.

 

George swallowed, “I have no interest in wiping out Colin’s connection with your family. Colm is all you have to remember him besides memories. I wouldn’t be adverse to a legal adoption but blood adoption would hurt Dennis. I think he’s already suffered enough…”

 

“So we are returning?” Draco asked.

 

“So it seems…” Andromeda said stiffly.

 

“You are welcome to stay longer if you like. I shall be accompanying Harry if he returns.” Blaise shrugged.

 

“I take it you are accepting Blaise’s Courtship if you are considering granting him a title.”  Andromeda ignored the invitation for now.

 

Harry blushed, “I am satisfied that they are both serious in both their intentions and affections. We would do more good in Britain then vacationing here away from it all. I do miss Hermione, Neville and Luna…”

 

“Are we returning engaged?” Draco asked curious.

 

Harry nodded, “You will be allowed to vote on the expectation that you go to Gringotts and do what is needed to hold the title in their eyes.”

 

“What about me? If I am granted the Crouch title, I have no blood ties to that house so I can’t sit the trials.”

 

Andromeda spoke up, “When a title switches blood or is granted to a member of the family due to marriage it is customary to create your own trial to decide whether future heirs are eligible to hold the title in truth. You must decide a new crest and what blessing passing the trial grants the heir. The Crouch title was entailed upon the male line, as the Head of a newly recognized title and pureblood line,”

 

“I am a Halfblood…” Harry frowned.

 

Andromeda waved her hand, “That matters not. Your grandfather Charlus sanctioned the Bonding, unlike my aunt. Your father James was never declared a bloodtraitor nor was he maligned for his choice. Lily was so powerful that her blood status was ignored. By bonding to two purebloods, you will reclaim your line and there is no reason why your children would not be accepted at purebloods. While the Malfoy Family is looked down upon at present, being the bonded of the Saviour will negate that. Blaise while a Slytherin was never a Death Eater so he will emerge unscathed by this. Unless you make yourselves equals, the ties between House Zabini and House Malfoy will be seen as subject to the Head of the Houses of Potter, Peverell and Black.”

 

Harry smirked, “Not if I return the House of Black to you. With your Bonding sanctioned and your acknowledgement as a Black heiress, you can control the Title and Estate until Teddy is of age. I’ll retain the Peverell and Potter votes. Draco can hold the Malfoy title along with the Prince one and Blaise will be Head of his own House. Draco will be seen as under my authority until his probation is over but between us he will be able to make his own decisions with little input or control on my part.”

 

Andromeda swallowed, “You want to give me control of the House of Black? That would make Aunt Walburga roll in her grave.”

 

“It would give Bellatrix a stroke and Sirius would be thrilled.” A snicker escaped Harry, “It would prove that I’m not kidding about being a thorn in the side of the Ministry. It is about time I started attending to my Wizengamot duties…”

 

Andromeda wondered just what sort of a man that Harry would become in the wake of the war…

 

 

XoooooX

 

After bidding Bill goodbye, Fred put the implements for blood scrying away and went to clean up his office. Deciding against scrubbing by hand, he took out his wand and banished the dust and cast Tergeo, a housekeeping charm to polish the wood, clean the windows and make it look more lived in than abandoned.

 

Then the former Gryffindor Beater turned to the mess of parchment on the desk.

 

He hadn’t realized the floo was open when it flared green some when. It was near dark by then.

 

Out stepped Percy and Oliver.

 

Percy gasped, “You really are alive…”

 

Fred rose and took three long strides before hugging his brother, “Sorry it took me so long to break the curse. What happened was never your fault prat.” He playfully slugged Oliver in the shoulder, “Don’t stand there gaping like a Hufflepuff after Harry won us the match.”

 

Oliver gave him a huge bear hug. “I was stunned to find Percy pacing in our flat after I got back from Scamander. He said you were alive but I had a hard time believing it.”

 

Fred smirked, “So Lee did it then? He talked Angelina into bonding to him?”

 

Oliver nodded, “He couldn’t contact George and asked me to stand up for him. Alicia was Angelina’s witness. I hade no clue that Katie and Alicia were lovers…”

 

Fred burst into hysterical laughter, “You didn’t? Merlin George and I caught them making out more than half a dozen times in school. Angelina didn’t know until she tried to hook George and Alicia up. To think that they were both bent makes it all the more funny…”

 

“Alicia and George that’s too hilarious for words…” Oliver chuckled.

 

“This isn’t really comfortable for talking. Why don’t we retire to my living room?”

 

“Hermione is?” Percy asked.

 

“Resting I hope.” Fred’s eyes darkened with anger, “I better not see Ron anytime soon. He’s treated Hermione shamefully…”

 

They left the office making their way to the living room of the flat.

 

“Drinks?” Fred asked wishing to be a good host.

 

“A tumbler of firewhiskey.” Oliver grinned. “Butterbeer Perce?”

 

Percy shrugged, “Or water, I am not picky. Although firewhiskey is not to my taste…”

 

Fred nodded, getting them drinks before rejoining them. “So what have you been up to?”

 

“Trying to get Puddlemere back on track now that the war is over.” Oliver said sipping his whiskey.

 

“How was Angelina? Did she seem alright? Happy?” Fred asked quietly.

 

“Lee was ecstatic, Angelina tried hard to be cheerful but she was crying. Katie and Alicia tried to comfort her. She took the news that it wasn’t your child hard. She had a scan in Scamander and they confirmed parentage. It is Lee’s baby and it’s a boy. She went into labour due to stress. While it was a month early or thereabouts, the boy is fine and so is Angelina. Lee named it Fred Arvin Jordan. I think hearing that you’re alive will make it better for her but she is really broke up about this. She always thought you would be her Bonded.” Oliver said giving him a thoughtful look.

 

Fred squirmed, “I am glad I was right and it was Lee’s. I was going to hold off contacting her because she was pregnant. If she hadn’t been pregnant, I would have broken things off anyway. I was miserable and Lee had always loved her. It wasn’t right to hurt him…and her by continuing to date Angelina when I didn’t love her.”

 

Oliver sighed, “I thought as much. I didn’t say anything before but I always thought that affections seemed forced on your part. You seemed uncomfortable when she brought up feelings or when Lee kept asking her out. Are you really serious about Hermione?”

 

Fred nodded, “Yes…I always liked her. We’re both free and she’s pregnant. She needs someone and I want to be that someone. I will adopt her child and treat it as mine own. Ron’s an evil prat. He never deserved her…”

 

“And you do?” Percy asked.

 

Fred swallowed, “Probably not but I will bend over backwards to prove that I am sincere.”

 

Oliver nodded. “Then I guess it’s alright.”

 

They talked for a good while together exchanging Hogwarts memories.

 

Then the door of the flat from the shop opened.

 

Fred spun to face the door.

 

They were all surprised to see Bill, Charlie and Viktor Krum of all people.

 

Oliver blushed.

 

Charlie crossed the living room and hugged Fred tightly, “You idiot. I’m glad to see you are alive.”

 

Fred hugged him back, “Great to see you too. Did you come all the way from Romania to see me?”

 

Charlie nodded. “Viktor is supposed to stay glued to my side. He mentioned a friend of his was ill and asked his uncle permission to visit. I was told to come along.”

 

Fred frowned, “You came to see Hermione?”  Jealousy flashed in his eyes…

 

Viktor held up a hand, “I heev no romantic interests in her. I weesh to see zhat she iz safe. I see her as a zister. I thought she was smart and funny.” He paused casting a spell; “I wanted to spend my time at the ball with someone who wasn’t one of the crazy girls. She was shy but brilliant, I saw her as a little sister. I had no romantic interest in her, I saw her as a pretty girl who would grow into a smart, lively and beautiful woman. I had never felt such a kinship with a girl before. They dogged my steps and lust after me regardless of their age or mine. I was turned off by the female sex because of lewd letters, scandalous photographs and incessant proposals of marriage or offers to bear my children. The way they threw themselves at me was disgraceful; I sought and found solitude amoung my fellow wizards.”

 

Viktor paused, “Time and time again I was tempted to admit that I was bent but the publicity would have worse. I love to fly but the attention got to be too much. After the Battle of Durmstrang, I buried friends and former bedmates as well as children who stood with us to defend a place they called home. I lost the heart to fly; I had always been interested in following in my uncle’s footsteps and working at the preserve. I am not Viktor Krum the Durmstrang Triwizard Champion, nor am I the Seeker who ended the 1994 World Cup. I am just a man who wishes to disappear from the world’s eye. I want to find my place, a place of my choosing where my past does not exist and where I am merely Viktor…”

 

By the end of Viktor’s speech Fred had relaxed. “I suppose I can understand that. Bill was an excellent Keeper as good as Oliver but he choose to be a Curse Breaker instead. Charlie was a damn fine Seeker not quite at your level Krum,”

 

Viktor waved his hand, “Viktor, please.”

 

Fred nodded smirking: the idea of being on a first name basis with the World’s Greatest Seeker was mind blowing. “Viktor then. Charlie as you know decided to be a Dragon Keeper. He was actually here for the Tournament.”

 

Viktor turned and frowned at the man, “You did not mention this.”

 

Charlie shrugged, “It never came up.”

 

Fred continued, “He’s great at his job. He went through the training faster than any keeper before him. George and I were damn good Beaters, maybe not quite at the level of your Beaters on the Bulgarian National Team by we did put the Irish ones to shame on occasion. We decided to pursue our own dream and open up this place. Percy did want to become the Minister of Magic,”

 

Percy snorted, “A Thestral of a dream. I would never see it come to pass. After all the corruption and politics I was involved in I’ve had enough. I don’t want to be like Fudge or Scrimgour. Neither was honourable and I did things I wasn’t proud of when Umbridge was around. I would rather teach then do what politics demands.”

 

Oliver nodded, “I always felt that you would find yourself unsuited to the task yet I wanted you to come to that conclusion on your own.”

 

Percy stared at him, “That is why I came back. Penelope wasn’t like that. She just wanted to be the wife of a politician. When she found out I wasn’t who she thought I was she abandoned me. Last I heard she took up with Uncle Cador’s eldest Andret. I heard that Aunt Rose doesn’t approve of her. Especially, since she knows that we used to see one another. I know she is hoping that grandfather makes Andret his heir, failing that bonding to her would make Andret a lord in his own right. He would hold the estate in trust for their son but she is the type to try to rule I am surprised that they are still together…”

 

“Any plans on making your relationship legal or permanent Oliver? Percy should be a proper Bondmate before he decides to take his chances with a witch again. Merlin bisexuals are so confusing…”

 

Bill chuckled, “You shouldn’t say anything Fred. Your relationships are confusing.”

 

“Like you didn’t have your slew of them in school.”

 

“Sure I played around but I never let them think it was serious. I was too busy to play the field when I was a Curse Breaker. I have no need to seek comfort elsewhere, even pregnant,” he leered, “Fleur keeps me quite satisfied.”

 

Percy gagged, “I don’t even want to consider that picture; you and the Beauxbatons’ Champion.”

 

“Don’t be a prude,” Fred scoffed, “It doesn’t become you. You’ve been sleeping with Oliver how long?”

 

“Since we were fourteen.” Oliver admitted.

 

“And Percy is Keeper. Since he is the Keeper in the relationship I don’t know why he tries to claim to be bisexual.”

 

Viktor spoke up, “I know bisexual wizards who prefer to be the dominant partner with witches and the submissive one with wizards. While not entirely common it happens. Everyone is different Fred, I can’t think of sex with a woman without feeling quite ill. You probably can’t imagine why anyone could pass up firm, bouncing knockers, a nice arse and a warm, wet vagina. I can’t imagine sex that isn’t with a nice muscular body, a firm tight arse and a nice looking face. I am especially fond of wizards with nice chiselled chests, defined abdominal muscles and nice arms.” His eyes gave Charlie an appraising look.

 

Bill noticed so did the other wizards but Charlie didn’t seem to realize it.

 

There came footsteps from the hallway.

 

Fred was up in a flash, crossing the room with long strides, “Hermione? Did we wake you?”

 

The girl had her bushy hair tied up in a loose bun. “No. I was just hungry.”

 

Fred led her into the living room. “We have guests…”

 

Hermione smiled at them each in turn, “Bill, Charlie, Oliver, Percy and…” her voice broke off when she spotted Viktor. “Viktor?”

 

The man grinned at her, “How are you Hermione?”

 

She blinked at him, “When did you English get so accomplished?”

 

Viktor chucked, “It hasn’t. It is still broken. I am using a spell. I was informing Fred that I had no designs in stealing you away. He is cute when he is jealous but he isn’t someone I could find myself interested in.” he winked at Charlie who flushed.

 

Hermione stared, “You like guys?”

 

Viktor nodded, “I am sorry if you thought otherwise. I was expected to attend with a witch. I was single then and you were the only one I could have a decent conversation with. You never asked for an autograph, asked to be my Bonded or to carry my child. You were someone I was comfortable with. I asked you to come to my home that summer because I saw you as a sister. I hoped if my parents saw you as a daughter they might have blood adopted you. It never came to pass so we shall have to settle for being friends.:

 

Bill shook his head, if Fred Bonded to Hermione and Viktor actually tumbled his oblivious brother into bed- Hermione and Viktor might find themselves related anyway. Viktor seemed very interested in Charlie…

 

“Back to the question Oliver, when are you going to make an honest man out of Percy?” Fred smirked.

 

Percy turned red and glared.

 

Oliver shrugged, “I have never asked for fear of being told that he’s not interested. With grandfather dead and father taking the title, I am next in line. Father wants me to have a son to solidify my claim as heir. Father insists that I bond but I want no one but Percy. As long as I don’t ask, I can’t be told no. The longer I put it off the longer I don’t have to consider being forced to bond to someone else. If I have a child I want it to be with Percy. He’s never mentioned wanting them so perhaps, my love for him is in vain.”

 

“You want to bond to me? I thought that it was just a fling. That when you found someone that you would want to break up.” Percy stared at him dumbfounded.

 

“I’ve never dated anyone else. I’ve never taken anyone else to bed Perce. When I get hit on I always say I’m taken. Even when you were being a git to Harry…” Oliver said seriously.

 

Percy swallowed, “I…didn’t know you saw us that way. I never thought I would be bonded to a wizard. I thought I would be with a witch.”

 

“And have Oliver on the side? Really Percy that is so beneath you its absurd.” Fred snarled. “Oliver deserves better. He wants to build a life with you and only you- which for the life of me I can’t understand. You are the most selfish, narcissistic and stubborn git I’ve ever known besides Ron. If you can’t give Oliver what he wants, let him go. It isn’t right to treat him like this. Oliver is a friend, a good friend to all of us.”

 

Charlie and Bill nodded, having flown with him on the House Quidditch team for years. After all, Bill had trained Oliver to replace him as Keeper.

 

“I don’t know what I want anymore.” Percy muttered.

 

“Do you take pleasure in his bed?” Fred snapped.

 

Percy turned at red as his hair when he nodded in response.

 

“Don’t you think that his being your first lover and the one you always return to means to something?” Bill glared, getting on Percy’s case.

 

Percy sighed, “Probably.”

 

“What is Oliver to you?” Hermione asked quietly.

 

“My best friend…”

 

That was a bit shocking, Hermione had no idea they had been close.

 

“Do you want to loose his friendship?” Fred snapped.

 

Oliver held up a hand, “Fred,”

 

“This is called an intervention. His treatment is hurting you. If he can’t decide to make a permanent relationship with you, then he ought to be man enough to break it up for good. Unless he is too much of a coward to do the right thing…” Fred sneered.

 

Hermione smacked him, “You’re going too far Fred.”

 

“He’s right.” Percy said choked, “I am a coward. I watched how Charlie handled being gay. He watched only, he never attempted a relationship. He left home immediately after graduation and practically never comes back. George was too much of a coward to tell Finnigan he fancied him. I was afraid of telling anyone how much I fancied Oliver. I don’t know if it’s an Oliver thing or because I really fancy wizards. Mum is always so insistent that we are bonded to witches. I just never stopped to think if that’s what I want.”

 

“What do you want?” Oliver asked.

 

“I don’t know. I need time to think. I’ll stay at Hogwarts in my apartments there.”

 

“You won’t be home?”

 

Percy shook his head, “Not unless I decide to stay for good.”

 

“On that note, let’s all go to dinner. I’m too lazy to cook.” Fred announced before he smirked at Bill, “Why don’t you floo that lovely wife of yours and ask if she’d like Italian.”

 

Bill smirked, “Only if Percy decides to stay. We can make it a family affair.”

 

Percy swallowed, “Oh alright.”

 

Fred clapped him on the back, “Good man.” He turned to Hermione, “Why don’t you go find that nice dress you wore to Bill’s wedding? Although I think you ought to change the colour to Ravenclaw blue; the colour suits you. I expect everyone to show up properly dressed.” He smirked at Charlie, “You’re welcome to raid my closet for yourself and your guest. You’re not much shorter than me. Just use some sizing charms.”

 

Charlie swallowed, “Why?”

 

“You’re not going to run back and hide in Romania. We’re going out to dinner as a family. Since I want you to stay, that means Viktor has to stay. We’re going to celebrate Hermione and my courtship, her baby, Fleur’s baby and Viktor’s new start. We could be celebrating Angelina and Lee’s Bonding but they aren’t here so that’s not happening.” Fred shrugged.

 

Bill flooed to Shell Cottage to invite Fleur to dinner while leaving his brothers and their guests behind to get ready…

 

Hermione went to her room to find her dress robes from Bill’s Wedding.

 

Percy and Oliver flooed to Oliver’s apartment to dress…

 

While Fred, Charlie and Viktor went back to Fred’s room to find something suitable.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure since you read this chapter you know this is Viktor as in Viktor Krum by now. They will be an interesting couple once Viktor get's past Charlie's shyness and sexual insecurities. Well with what changes the news of Fred being alive has done to George I'm sure it will be an enlightening conversation. I think that George is more open to a relationship between the dream and Bill's news. The couples will all get closer though it will take some time for Fred/Hermione, Seamus/George or Viktor/Charlie to end up in bed. i think Viktor and Charlie will happen first though. Hermione needs to recover from her concussion and come to terms with having a baby before she can think about truly accepting Fred's courtship. Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to Mya Malfoy on Aff.net who wanted to see Fred and George's reunion. I hope you like it.

Chapter 19

 

 

Blaise and his guests went to pack up, they wanted to floo to Britain and readjust themselves to British time again.

 

Blaise was the only one really running on Greece time…

 

He had used a packing spell to pack anything he needed when he felt a fluctuation in the wards. He cursed in French, Greek, Basque and Italian.

 

Madre!

 

He swallowed, Cassio of all the low and callous things.

 

Madre hated the villa and avoided it.

 

The only reason she would be here was if Cassio sent her.

 

While Madre had ignored Cassio’s pleas that they be betrothed, he was adored by his mother.

 

Why? Because they were very similar when it came to using a sexual partner until they were bored of them.

 

Luckily by the time his mother was bored of a husband they usually died of a heart attack or a stroke that happened during sexual intercourse. ‘Natural causes’ they called it, when what really happened was his mother fucked them to death.

 

Cassio just dumped them and went to the next target…

 

Blaise had no intention of being his cousin’s latest conquest. He wanted a family, a mate who he could care for and be cared for. To raise children together, to plan a future and build a life together…

 

“Blaise?”

 

His mother’s voice was heard through the open air corridor.

 

Blaise stiffened and walked out to meet her.

 

There she stood, still as beautiful as he remembered.

 

Gabriella Julia Baianchessi, mate to the deceased Ander Balendine Zabini.

 

His mother never took any husbands’ name; she always kept her own.

 

Something that must have annoyed his paternal grandparents because he knew them not; he only knew his mother’s family and the Goyle family. His mother married into that family after meeting George Goyle. They accepted him even without a blood adoption.

 

Greg and Giselle were more welcoming than their parents really. While they didn’t resent him, they weren’t fond of his mother after George- her fifth or sixth husband died.

 

“Well?” Gabriella snapped in Italian, "Are you going to greet your mother or not?”

 

Blaise pasted a smile on his face; he took her hand and kissed it. He then leaned over to kiss her cheeks, “A pleasure to see you mother.”

 

“I doubt that. Cassio told me you had a mate. Am I interrupting the settling in period? Or is this one of your little affairs?”

 

Blaise narrowed his eyes, “I have never been more serious mother. I am courting him, we will be bonded within the year.”

 

“Really son? I don’t see how this ‘Harry Potter’ could be good enough for you. It is such a shame about poor Daphne. You couldn’t be amiable to accepting the sister could you?”

 

Blaise laughed in her face, “Trade Harry who has about six titles for a girl who was second in line to a title entailed upon the female line? No I am afraid not. In fact I’m going into business.”

 

“What sort of ‘business’? I thought you were going to be a Transfiguration Master.”

 

Blaise smirked, “Oh I will. I will be working for Weasley Wizard Wheezes.”

 

His mother’s olive toned skin paled, “Not that insipid shop in Diagon Alley that sells nonsense…”

 

Blaise nodded, “Of course. Do you want to know why?”

 

His mother frowned, “Of course.” Snapping.

 

“Because my mate is a partner, he invested one hundred thousand Galleons into the business.”

 

“Waste of money.” His mother sniffed.

 

“Perhaps, it was blood money. He was given it when he won the Triwizard Tournament. He is the defeater of the Dark Lord.”

 

“So Cassio informed me. Why would you want some bony, clumsy boy with dreadful hair when you could have any beautiful person you wanted?”

 

Draco stepped out and replied, “Harry _is_ beautiful. His hair has the appearance of always being the result of recently being shagged. He was a virgin when we took him to bed.”

 

“Malfoy.” Gabriella sniffed, “What is he doing here?”

 

“He is here as my guest. We are both courting Harry.”

 

“Why should you put up with some arrogant brat who would string you along?”

 

“Harry isn’t like that.” Blaise snarled.

 

In his anger he lost control, golden wings tore out of his body they stopped just shy of the corridor’s ceiling and just above the floor. His eyes glimmered with menace and defiance. The magic radiating off him was almost palatable.

 

“Do not insult my mate! You maybe my mother but I do not like you very much. You ignore me at your whim and expect I will be one of your admirers when we are together. I am not excessively fond of you. In fact I highly resent you putting your own pleasure or sorrow ahead of your only son. I have received money and property but little reputation in inheritance.” Blaise snarled. “Draco may have a Death Eater as a father but he is striving to better himself. Harry wants to rise above the role of Savour of the Wizarding World and Defeater of the Dark Lord. We will be a family!”

 

“He really does have his claws in you. How could you speak to me, your own mother this way?” Gabriella whinged, looking very put out and abused.

 

“He is only saying what he’s wanted to say for years. You are a spoilt little girl you thinks a child is like a doll, that you don’t have to pay them much attention. That you can put them down and ignore them without consequences.” Draco said moving close to Blaise, pulling him tight to his side and hugging him,  “He hated his birthday and Winter Solstice because more often than not you forgot them. His birthday presents came late or not at all. You left him to be raised by house elves in a country whose language he barely spoke. You moved to Britain with George Goyle when he was what six? He spoke French and Italian but no English. He actually begged father to help him learn Basque because he wanted to know his father’s family. You burned those connections for him. You almost drove the Goyles away as well. If mother hadn’t taken pity on a poor abandoned boy, he would have been ostracized by British Pureblood circles.”

 

“Blaise how dare you allow your friend speak to me in this manner?” Gabriella gasped, her eyes flooding.

 

Blaise scoffed, “Stop the crocodile tears mother. I am sick of your games. This is my life. I am eighteen, going on nineteen. I have seen and done things I am ashamed of. My life with Harry will be a new start. We have Draco, Andromeda and little Teddy. We have friends of the right sort who enjoy our company and encourage us. I don’t want to be like you or Cassio. He insulted all my guests and then demanded to know why I didn’t tell him I had found my mate. He complained because he found out from a house elf. This is my business; I won’t let you treat my children as vilely as you did me. I don’t want them crying because Nona forgot their birthday, or didn’t send them a Winter Solstice present. I don’t want to explain that Nona has a twentieth husband because she fucked the last one to death.”

 

“I don’t want to explain that the noises coming from Nona’s room is sex.” Draco sneered

 

Gabriella glared, “Why would you?”

 

Blaise scoffed, “Because you’ve never heard of silencing charms. Whenever you were staying at Ivy Hall with your current spouse you would have loud boisterous sex. No wonder I have an aversion to the female gender,” he shivered, “I keep picturing you having sex and it makes me ill.”

 

“You are the most ungrateful young man!” Gabriella said in an injured tone.

 

“You are the most immature mother I have ever had the misfortune to meet. Now if you will excuse us. We have packing to do.” Blaise said turning to thank Draco for the support.

 

“Yes, a very important business meeting is taking place tomorrow morning in Britain and we wish to be more acclimated to the time difference. So if you will excuse me madam, we do have a schedule to keep.” Draco said brushing Blaise’s cheek with his lips.

 

Blaise spotted Harry, peeking out from his room. He smiled at him before speaking in English, “My apologies tresoro for such a display. My mother is being difficult. She doubts you are good enough for me. I told her your merits and she still refuses to see reason.”

 

Harry stepped out, “I am sorry for eavesdropping.” He glanced at Blaise’s mother, “I am sure that Narcissa Malfoy would have the same concerns. However, you forget that Blaise is a Zabini. It is for the Head of that Family to determine whether I am acceptable. Your name is not Zabini is it?”

 

The Italian woman paled, “Of course not! It is Baianchessi.”

 

Blaise chuckled, “The same as my illegitimate cousin Cassio.”

 

Gabriella glared, “What part of that is not to be discussed have you forgotten?”

 

Blaise shrugged, “If he acts ill-breed, it is proper to refer to why he is ill-bred. It seems that I am the only decent one. You, your sister and my cousin are similar, I do not wish to live life from one relationship to the next. I want a family, a real family. I want a mate, a best friend, children, friends, and reliable grandparents for our children. I would choose so-called bloodtraitors over you and your family. When you decide to grow up and act like a real mother Madre, then I shall admit you as family. Until then I wish to be left alone.” He snapped his fingers, “Nicos? Please return Madre to her mothers’ home in Turino.”

 

Nicos blanched but took her arm and they disappeared with a pop.

 

Blaise removed her magical signature from the wards. They would no longer admit her…

 

He wavered.

 

Draco and Harry moved to steady him.

 

“Is that alright Blaise? To choose me over your own mother?” Harry asked frowning.

 

Blaise sighed, “I merely told her things I ought to have said before. Now after eighteen years of leaving me on my own she comes now to tell me who my mate is allowed to be? No. She washed her hands of me years ago. All I ask is that if she has no wish to be a mother to let me alone. I would not wish her on any child of ours.

 

Draco asked worried, “Can she disinherit you?”

 

Blaise chuckled, “No. Her will was locked with magic when I was born. I am her sole legal heir. I know that my father was an only child; I am the sole heir to my father’s family. I am merely waiting for my grandfather to pass on and grant me his estate. I wish I knew more about my father. It is a shame that I know nothing other than that he had been a photographer. He may have attended Beauxbatons because of its nearness to Basque but he may have attended Durmstrang.”

 

Harry shyly kissed him, “I don’t know what it is like to have a neglectful mother…but I do know what it is like to have your birthday forgotten and to grow up without a father.”

 

Blaise and Draco’s eyes flashed with fury at the idea of being without presents.

 

“I had my friends, Adrian and Draco as well as Daphne. I never wanted for presents. I was raised primarily by house elves. When it came to material possessions I never wanted for anything. When it came to familial affection I had little. Madre was only home when she wanted to introduce her newest bonded.” Blaise shrugged after kissing him back.

 

Draco hugged them both, “We ought to finish packing. Do we want to eat here or there?”

 

Harry grinned, “What about that Italian place in Diagon? I heard its quite good. We can even take the boys if we have a private room.”

 

Blaise shrugged, “It is decent. Not as lovely as Italian food in Italia but it will do nicely. Shall we invite our guests? I am sure that we can ask the House elves to finish. You do have plenty do you not?”

 

Harry smirked, “With as many estates as I control? More than enough to give Hermione nightmares.”

 

Blaise summoned Rini, “Finish packing for me and take my things to…” he turned to Harry, “To where tresoro?”

 

“Baskerville Hall, it is in Upper Flagley, Yorkshire.”

 

Draco blinked, “Yorkshire? Blaise? Isn’t that where Ivy Hall is located?”

 

Blaise nodded, “We might be neighbours as well as lovers tresoro. My British Residence is there as well.”

 

Harry flushed, “Lovers? You haven’t…I mean…we haven’t…”

 

Blaise’s eyes darkened with lust, “Just because we haven’t had you completely doesn’t mean we aren’t lovers. The longer it takes for you to be comfortable with it or desire it will make it all the more special…”

 

Draco smirked, “Blaise is right. It will be more special the longer we have to court you to earn that.”

 

“Well if you boys plan on returning to Britain tonight or at least to Yorkshire I suggest that you both return to packing or to getting ready.”

 

Andromeda’s voice broke them apart.

 

Blaise stammered, slipping into Italian, “How long have you been there?”

 

Andromeda smirked, “I overheard you and your mother. I am quite pleased how firm you were in your declaration. A shame that Harry couldn’t understand it. It seems that you are indeed as serious as you claim to stand up to her.”

 

Blaise stiffened, “I am serious as death. Harry is my mate and only his refusal of my advances would change anything.”

 

Draco laughed, “Something he seems quite loathed to do.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Its pretty annoying to have you all talking in a language I don’t know.”

 

Blaise winced, “My apologies tresoro. I learned Italian first and it is easier to revert to. You are still interested in going to dinner of course correct?”

 

Harry nodded, “I’ll let the others know and go floo what is that restaurant called Draco?”

 

“Antonio’s.” Draco supplied quickly.

 

“It is short notice but surely my name is good there?”

 

Draco nodded, “Your name should be good anywhere even if reservations are normally required.”

 

Harry kissed them both and then hugged Andromeda, “I’ll be giving you a title soon so get used to being drug around Andromeda.”

 

Andromeda blushed, “I don’t need one…”

 

“I can’t hold all the titles I have and vote so I’ll have to share them. Since Teddy is already the Black Heir and you are a recognized member of that family it is only right to take over for your Aunt.” Harry winked before leaving them to stare after him.

 

“That is a rather forward minded young man.” Andromeda blinked.

 

Blaise nodded, “To give Slytherins the chances he is, he must be. So many would lump us in with Death Eaters.

 

“Some of us would deserve that…” Draco muttered.

 

“Your mother’s life was held over your head.”

 

Draco blinked at Blaise, “I never told you that…”

 

Blaise shrugged, “It wasn’t hard to guess. She saved Harry’s life. If you hadn’t let yourself be marked he might not have defeated the Dark Lord.

 

XoooooX

 

Fred led Charlie and Viktor back to his room, shutting the door firmly behind him so that Charlie wouldn’t try to run.

 

For a Dragon Tamer, when it came to his personal life the man was a coward.

 

Fred opened his closet, “I remember red was a smashing colour on you Viktor, would you prefer something like that?”

 

“Actually, I prefer green.” The Professional Seeker replied, “Between Durmstrang’s dress robes and my Quidditch robes, I’m sick of the colour.”

 

“Green…what do I have in green?” Fred said entering the walk in space. He threw three Dragon hide suits at Charlie.

 

The former Gryffindor Seeker caught out of reflex.

 

“Haven’t lost your touch then.” Fred teased without turning around.

 

Charlie glowered at his back, “Watch it Fred.”

 

“So what if I want to brag about my brothers? I’m your favourite. I know it. Ron hates it.” Fred pulled out an orange silk shirt, he bespelled it green tossing it at Viktor. “Catch.”

 

The professional Seeker caught it, “Nice.”

 

“I do have good taste for growing up in a shack. Why Mum choose that place I don’t know. Malfoy was right in his description. Only got pissed because I didn’t like it being bandied about.” Fred muttered, grabbing two blue shirts, white bowties and short capes. He exited the closet and set them down on the bed, “Charlie, you and Viktor come over here.”

 

The older men joined him.

 

Fred set out the clothes he had into three sets. “I’ll take the Hebridean Black suit. Charlie can have the Welsh Green. The Swedish Short-snout will work for Viktor.”

 

Viktor held up the Swedish Short-snout dragon hide suit, “It will do.”

 

“Why Welsh Fred?” Charlie asked.

 

“’cause Welsh and Hebridean are cheap here. The Short-snout you sent me for my birthday. I had the hide made into a suit.” Fred shrugged. “I dunno about you but I could use a shower. George and I have one downstairs in the basement. Ought to leave this one for Hermione. I’m sure she’d like a shower. I need one having been in a coffin for months.”

 

“We were working at the Preserve and need one as well.”

 

“It’s a shower like the ones in the locker room. We had it put in with Harry’s money. We can all shower together.” Fred smirked, “Like old times right Charlie? Back when we were all in school together?”

 

“Something like that.” Charlie mumbled.

 

“So why did you get assigned Viktor?” Fred asked, grabbing his outfit for dinner.

 

His brother and his guest followed him out of the bedroom, just in time to see Hermione shut the bathroom door.

 

Fred smirked, naughty thoughts about what the former prefect looked like beneath her clothes.

 

Viktor poked him, “Come on. Let’s get ready…”

 

Fred sighed, “You take all the fun out of it…”

 

XoooooX

 

Harry knocked on George, Seamus and Dennis’ door, telling them that they would be flooing to Diagon for Dinner so they ought to hurry.

 

Harry had Dippy, Stria and Thea ordered to finish their packing and to have another room readied for Blaise.

 

Even if Blaise and Draco slept in his room, they ought to have a place to put their clothes…

 

Harry finally made his way to the Great Room’s floo; he tossed in so floo powder, “Antonio’s, Diagon Alley.”

 

The flames turned green when it connected.

 

A face appeared, “Antonio’s Fine Italian Restaurant. How can I help you?”

 

Harry smirked, “I’m Harry Potter. I would like to reserve a private room for myself and my guests.”

 

“Po…Potter? We are usually quite busy…but for our Saviour I am sure we can find a private room.” The man simpered.

 

Harry nodded, “I am sorry for the late notice but we did have our heart on your establishment. I have never had the honour of a meal there but it has come highly recommended.”

 

“We have been? It is quite a thing to be recommended to you sir.”

 

“Shall I say seven?”

 

“Seven. Private room for Harry Potter. How many sir?”

 

“How many can a private room hold? I will be writing this off as a business expense.”

 

“Business meeting? That would get a discount. What business sir?”

 

“Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. I am a Founding Partner.”

 

“Yes of course sir. A reservation under the name of that Establishment as well as your name shall be made.”

 

“A pleasure doing business with you.” Harry said before cutting the connection.

 

A reservation under WWW, interesting…he’d be getting a discount? He liked that a lot. After the dinner that Blaise treated them too, he would look forward to this…

 

XoooooX

 

Fred had never really been here before.

 

He walked in with his family behind him.

 

There was a man behind a small desk on a stool; they looked up.

 

“Name?”

 

“Fred Weasley.”

 

“Weasley? As in Weasley Wizard Wheezes?” the man asked.

 

Fred blinked, “Yes…”

 

“I don’t see Mr. Potter with you. Is he coming later?

 

“I suppose…” Fred said frowning.

 

“Well let me summon someone to escort you to the private dining room Mr. Potter reserved.”

 

The family stared at each other.

 

The door opened behind them, there was Ron and Lavender.

 

Hermione yelped and turned to hide her face in Fred’s suit.

 

“Evening brother.” Fred drawled, “What poor person did you rob to afford a place like this?” wrapping a comforting arm around Hermione.

 

“Stop pretending George. Everyone knows you’re a basket case and absolutely useless without Fred.” Ron snapped. “Hermione crying on your shoulder? I know she’s just using you like she did me. She wants Fred and he’s dead.”

 

Fred snapped, “I most certainly am not dead you abusive little shite.”

 

“Excuse me Mr. Malfoy but we don’t serve your kind here.”

 

The Weasley Family spat was interrupted by that announcement.

 

Harry shoved past Draco, “Excuse me?  He is currently under my employ. He is here as my guest. Unless you want me to take my party elsewhere…” he spotted Fred and hugged him, “You’re here too? Do you have a reservation as well?”

 

Fred blinked and hugged him with one arm, “No. Didn’t know we needed one. Since you made it under the shop perhaps, we could join you and split the tab?”

 

Harry chuckled, “Sure.” He glared at Ron, “That useless todger is not invited to join us.”

 

Ron stiffened.

 

Harry took three steps towards him, “I heard what you did to Hermione. Cheated on her with Lav-Lav? I thought you were done with her after that ridiculous pendant she gave you for your first Christmas as a couple. You also laid a hand on my best friend. That I will not forgive. If my name is worth anything, you’ll never graduate from Auror Training. We can’t have persons who abuse their girlfriends in positions like Auror.” He turned to the maitre'd, “I hope you are not planning to let this man eat at this establishment.”

 

The man paled, “Of course not sir. We retain the right to refuse service. While we can’t refuse service to a guest of the Saviour, perhaps we can do this. I am afraid that we are full. We had to rearrange our guests to accommodate Harry Potter’s party. So you sir will have to go elsewhere.”

 

Ron glared at all of them, “Come on Lavender. We’ll go somewhere else. I still can’t believe that a Malfoy is more welcome then we are. He’s a treacherous snake and Death Eater. I wouldn’t want to eat where a Death Eater is as anyway.”

 

They watched with relief as Ron dragged Lavender Brown out of the restaurant.

 

“I hope she knows what she’s got…” Bill said shaking his head.

 

“An idiot Weasel who beats up girls. Did you see her face when you mentioned beating? She knows his temper all too well I’d say.” Draco frowned.

 

“A pity. She was rather good-looking in school but I noticed the glamour.” Blaise said shrugging.

 

“If you would follow me, we did reserve the large private dining room for your party Mr. Po,”

 

“It’s Lord Potter-Black.” Harry chided.

 

“Yes, of course, Lord Potter-Black and the Weasley Wizard Wheezes party.” Another man approached them, bowing, “My name is Antonio Messini. I am the owner. I will escort you myself. It is an honour sir.”

 

Harry nodded.

 

The Weasleys and their dates followed Harry, his dates, Andromeda and Dennis Creevey who were carrying Teddy and Colm.

 

Gold and crystal doors were standing open.

 

A long table covered with an Italian embroidered silk cloth was waiting for them. Gleaming silver, fine china and crystal goblets were set for more than twenty places. There were chilled wine and champagne waiting for them in silver containers filled with ice.

 

“I will send Francois with two infant chairs Lord Potter-Black. He will wait on your party. He is our most highly requested host.”

 

Draco nodded, “Father used to speak highly of him. He is most personable Harry. You are quite lucky. He usually waits on highly placed members of the Wizengamot and the Minister for Magic.”

 

“Ah Mr. Malfoy…”

 

“Soon to be Lord Malfoy.” Harry corrected. “His House falls subordinate to mine, his mother was a Black.”

 

“Yes of course Lord Potter-Black.” Antonio bowed low and then left them.

 

“So it seems our meeting will be earlier unless we wish to actually save business for tomorrow.” Harry smirked, “ George stop starring like one of my Fangirls and go hug Fred.”

 

George went and embraced his twin, “I can’t believe it. You really are alive…”

 

“What else would I be?” Fred chuckled, “You think I would really die before you? Just ‘cause I’m older doesn’t mean I’m going first. Idiot…”

 

George punched him playfully, “You’re the idiot. It’s take you how long to snag Hermione for yourself?”

 

“What about you? Drooling after Finnigan? Seriously? You ever going to tell him that you want him?”

 

George glared, “Gred! He is right there you know.”

 

“So what Forge? So is she! Like she really wanted to see Ron rubbing that dim-witted Brown heiress in her face. At least I’m not that cruel.” Fred grumbled.

 

Bill cleared his throat, “If you two are quite done…”

 

The twins broke about red-faced.

 

Harry chuckled, “The red head with the ponytail and earring is Bill Weasley, the eldest brother, he is Bonded Fleur Delacour, the former Beauxbatons’ champion. Charlie the one over there in the green dragon hide suit, is that Viktor?”

 

Charlie blushed, “I am one of the senior handlers. His uncle oversees the Preserve, Dragomir asked me to be Viktor’s mentor. He’s a temporary trainee.”

 

“Permanent.” Viktor corrected.

 

“You really think you’ll stay at the Preserve? You’re a professional Quidditch player…” Seamus protested.

 

“I was sort of dragged into it. No one asked me if I wanted to fly forever. I’m sort of bored of it. There isn’t any real competition out there.” Viktor shrugged.

 

“You’ve never flown against our Harry.” Seamus smirked, “I’ve seen both ya fly. You’re two of kind. Born to fly…”

 

Harry held up a hand, “I don’t want to fly professionally. I’ll leave it to people like Oliver who live and breathe it. It’s lovely to see you by the way. Is that Percy with you?”

 

“He’s my date,” Oliver said throwing an arm around the slimmer man’s shoulder.

 

Percy was two inches shorter than Oliver; he was the shortest Weasley brother at five foot, ten inches. He was also slimmer and more bookish compared to the muscular Puddlemere United Keeper.

 

“You’re together?” Harry blinked.

 

“For the moment.” Oliver said sadly.

 

“Didn’t say we were over.” Percy muttered.

 

They all took seats.

 

“So how far along are you Fleur?” Fred asked politely. “When is Bill going to make me an uncle?”

 

Fleur blushed, “I am due in January. I’m having a little girl…”

 

Fred grinned, “Good on you Bill. Too many boys in this family.”

 

George blushed remembering his dream, groaning, “Be careful, we might be out numbered by nieces…”

 

“Unless Hermione is having a girl, Ginny and perhaps you. I think I’ve got boys in me…what about you Charlie?”

 

“Oh shut up Fred.” Charlie blushed crimson.

 

“You Forge?” Fred teased.

 

“Girls…” George stammered.

 

“Oh?” Fred raised an eyebrow, “Something you’re not telling us? Seamus did you tumble him into bed already?”

 

Seamus glared, “No. I didn’t. I’m perfectly willing to court him first.”

 

“So my dear Forge, where did the girls come from then?”

 

“Mighta had a dream…” George mumbled.

 

“About me?’ Seamus smirked.

 

“Yes about you, you prat. Who else? Colm was about five and…”

 

“Ya dreamed about us being together?”

 

George nodded.

 

“Girls?” Fred snickered.

 

“Twins about four…”

 

“Names?” Seamus asked curious.

 

“Aednat Freda…and Beibhinn Georgia…” George stammered but pronounced them properly.

 

“Little fiery one and joy, interesting choice for a firs born girl…” Seamus mused, “George means earth worker, so I assume that Georgia means the same. Beibhinn means fair lady. So the name means together fair lady who works the earth. Perhaps a name for a herbologist?”

 

“Perhaps, Aednat will take after her uncle Charlie and work for my Uncle at the Preserve.” Viktor added.

 

George frowned. “Not sure how fond I am of that…”

 

“What are you planning to call your daughter Fleur?” Fred asked curious.

 

“Victoire Cedrina, after two of my fellow Triwizard Champions. Had it been twins I would have named the other Harriet Fleuretta but I suppose I shall keep that name for another child.” Fleur blushed.

 

“You’re naming your firstborn after me?” Viktor blinked.

 

“Yes. You should return the favour.” Fleur smirked, “What is Fleur in Russian?”

 

Viktor swallowed, “Anfise…”

 

Charlie smiled, “That is pretty, I’ve never heard a name quite like it.”

 

Viktor shrugged, “It just means flower.”

 

Fleur sniffed, “Does that mean it doesn’t mean anything special?”

 

Viktor laughed, “Of course not.”

 

“I always liked the name Sorina. One of the keepers named their daughter that. It’s Romanian for the Sun.” Charlie grinned.

 

“Anfise Sorina, I think that sounds rather nice.” Viktor said smirking giving Charlie a very direct look.

 

“I guess.” Charlie shrugged.

 

The other Weasley brothers felt like banging their heads against the table repeatedly.

 

Charlie was rather dense at present…

 

“What names would you consider Hermione?” Fred asked gently.

 

Hermione swallowed, “I’ve only known I was pregnant a few hours Fred.”

 

Fred smirked, “I know, I just what to know what I’ll be hearing you yelling when they prank you.”

 

“I always liked the name Rose…”

 

“What about Roselyn?” Fred asked. “Roselyn Hermione Weasley doesn’t sound bad…”

 

Hermione smiled, “Roslyn is pretty…”

 

“What about a boy then? I plan on having a son you know.” Fred teased.

 

Hermione blushed the colour of Fred’s hair. “I’ve always been partial to the names Jesse and Samuel…”

 

“Jesse Tristan and Keegan Samuel aren’t bad.” Fred chuckled.

 

“Good lord Hermione sounds like he expects you to birth twins.” Harry gasped.

 

Andromeda snickered, “Like between Blaise and Draco you won’t be popping out twins, triplets and quadruplets…”

 

Draco chuckled, “As powerful as he is and as fertile as he seems he could have quintuplets. Merlin knows I’ve chosen the most powerful potion that has an eighty-five percent chance of conception to brew.”

 

Blaise gave Harry an appraising look, “Oh he’s fertile alright. I can sense it. His magic is very strong…it takes a strong wizard to carry a child.”

 

Harry swallowed, “Twins are one thing but five at once? Oh Merlin I. hope not…”

 

“All male pregnancies are more likely to have multiples. I warned you Harry. If I have to cast spells testing all of your fertility I will. I would say your chances of multiples is astounding.” Andromeda reminded him.

 

“Oh god…” Harry groaned, it suddenly felt very real.

 

“Well with all those titles you have Harry, it is certainly alright. Grant a title to every son and they will all be safe. It is practically impossible to attack a magical heir…all heiresses are also protected under the archaic laws. With proper Wiccaning and other measures your children will never be unprotected…” Draco added.

 

“If I have two or more children every time I get pregnant Merlin, how many kids will we have?”

 

“Tresoro, with the amount of Galleons we have we could have three times as many children as George has siblings. We don’t have to want for anything. I am sure Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Percy have saved up plenty of money so that they will not have to make their children go without.”

 

“We never actually went without…” Bill began.

 

“We did share things more often then not. When a jealous Ron broke it, it would be quite a while before we had another.” Fred grumbled. “Still think we were right to turn his teddy bear into a spider for breaking our toy broom. The rotten git did it on purpose.”

 

“Wish we’d gotten away with the Unbreakable Vow not to spy on us or take our things. Trust Dad to blunder in on purpose.” George sighed.

 

“How did an idiot like that come out of your family? Bill is a Curse Breaker; he was Head Boy and had twelve NEWTS. Charlie works as a Dragon Keeper. Percy practically ran Crouch’s Department when he was missing. He was also a former Head Boy and eventually was assigned the Minister of Magic’s office. Fred and George started their own business. What is Ron?” Harry said shaking his head.

 

“He did destroy the Locket didn’t he?” Hermione asked.

 

“Like you destroyed the cup and Neville Nagini.” Harry shrugged. “I think he just did it for the glory. If he could have, he would have gotten Nagini himself. He was right pissed that Neville beat him for it. If he had his way, he would have done the cup and the snake.”

 

“I hope he doesn’t pass Auror training. He would be horrible. He has no patience with people; he dislikes authority and hates to follow rules. Hermione would be a better Auror; she is a walking library of spells, she’s a fast caster, she wouldn’t complain about the paperwork, and she prefers to follow the rules.” Percy frowned, “Ron would be a terrible Auror.”

 

Fred shook his head, “If she wants paperwork, she can worry about running the office. Merlin knows that George and I spend more time creation or greeting customers then dealing will paperwork. We’d really appreciate it.”

 

Hermione frowned, “Only if I get to decide the filing system myself. I won’t like it if you come in and try to rearrange everything.”

 

Fred smirked, “The office is your baby, as long as you make sure the bills get paid on time.”

 

“Consider it done.” Hermione smiled.

 

Fleur had poured them all drinks, except herself and Hermione; being pregnant it was best if they had other things to drink besides wine or champagne.

 

When the host finally arrived with chairs for the babies, Fleur ordered sparking alpine water.

 

Hermione blushed, “I think I would like cranberry juice with a dash of soda water.”

 

“Very well miss.” The man said bowing.

 

“What were your lot planning on doing George?” Fred asked.

 

“Seamus is a bit of pyro, he blew up that bridge. I thought he could help you with the Weasleys Whizzbang line.” George grinned, “Draco was being trained by Snape so he’d make an excellent brewer on some of my creations. Harry can work on our Defense products, and Blaise is studying for his Transfiguration Mastery. He might come in handy with some of your creations.”

 

“Seems like you got it all figured out.”

 

Percy groaned, “Merlin help us all.”

 

Oliver frowned, “Why?”

 

“Are you kidding? Harry the keenest bloke at Defence I’ve heard of, the Defeater of You-Know-Who creating defence products? Seamus who blew up a BRIDGE making firecrackers? Malfoy, a Potions Master of Snape’s calibre working on Weasley products? Their production team gaining a Transfiguration Master? Plus Hermione Granger, our Generation’s Smartest Witch? I don’t think they’ve got any idea what they could do…” Percy groaned.

 

“You interested in joining and making it a family affair Percy?” Fred teased.

 

“Me?” Percy looked affronted, “Creating and selling products that help you skip class?”

 

“They were used to torment Umbridge.” George added smirking.

 

“Too bad they weren’t used on Ickly Ronnikins.”

 

Harry laughed, “They could be, if we got Neville to use them on him. If they make Ron cause enough of a disturbance he could get himself kicked out of the Auror Training program.”

 

Fred’s eyes twinkled, “Really? You think Neville would do it?”

 

Harry nodded, “If I tell him what Ron did to Hermione. I think he would be appalled. He thought a lot of Hermione because she was the one teaching him in the DA mostly.”

 

“I was also cracking down on the Hufflepuffs.” Hermione reminded him

 

“Was this the little organization that popped up under Dolores’ nose?” Percy asked.

 

“Yep. It was Hermione’s idea. Still can’t believe I agreed to teach…I must have been crazy.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Taught us all how to cast a Patronus.” Fred reminded him.

 

“A very difficult spell.” Bill mused.

 

“He’s a sneaky but skilful little bugger when he wants to be.” Draco chuckled.

 

“Who are you calling little?” Harry snarled eyes flashing.

 

“Peace tresoro. Caro was merely teasing. It had nothing to do with the size of anything.”

 

“He is shorter than you…then all of us. He’s even shorten then the ladies.” Bill observed.

 

“Not my fault.” Harry grumbled.

 

It was true: Andromeda and Fleur were about 5’8”, Hermione was 5’7”, Percy and Blaise were about 5’10”, Bill was 6’1”, and Oliver around 6 feet himself. Charlie and Seamus were about 5’11, a bit taller then Percy, Draco was somewhere around Bill and Oliver in height, while Fred and George were around six foot, two inches clearly the tallest.

 

“I have a question.” Hermione stated.

 

Fred grinned, “Does it revolve around business or pleasure.” His voice thick with innuendo…

 

Hermione reached up and smacked the back of his head, “Business you idiot! Have you considered the consequences of someone being allergic to your products? Some people are intolerant of odd things.”

 

Fred scratched his head, “No?”

 

“Actually we have. When I start brewing something like the potions I use to make canary creams I research possible reactions to my proposed ingredients. On the packaging I list them.” George spoke up.

 

“Well at least I know who the more responsible twin is…” Hermione sighed.

 

“On the receipts that Varity used were a disclaimer that products once used despite warnings, were the fault of the consumer if they reacted badly. Or something like that, I don’t remember my exact wording.” George shrugged.

 

Hermione groaned, “A good solicitor can twist that. They can claim you sold a product that knowingly had a bad reaction with certain groups thus making your company a danger.”

 

Fred leaned over to kiss her, “Perhaps, you aren’t as much of a fun killer as I used to tease. I think that Hermione will quickly become our conscience and common sense.”

 

“What will you do about the baby?” Fleur asked. “It will be difficult to do your job and take care of an infant. I had to resign from Gringotts when I found out about my own pregnancy.”

 

Fred grinned, “Well when things got really dreary in Diagon before the incident when we fled I did buy up the property around the shop. I was thinking about opening a day care and primary school next door. That way we could check on the kids on our breaks. It would help the parents of young children who still own shops there feel better about working. There has never been one there that I know of.”

 

“Who would run this?” Andromeda asked.

 

“Well, we are in need of a healer. You did work at St. Mungos once upon a time. I heard that you were also a Head Girl. Tonks mentioned it once. I was sort of hoping you would. You could keep an eye on Teddy. If Fleur wanted to help I would appreciate it. After all, I would like to keep it in the family. Dennis can work there or at the shop if he wants a job.” Fred smirked.

 

“I have to catch up to my peers. I missed out on my fourth year of instruction due to the Ministry. So I am over a year behind…” Dennis sighed.

 

“I could help. I did tutor Ted once upon a time. He needed help with potions. He was falling behind and it was OWL preparatory work. Soon we were studying other subjects together as well.” Andromeda offered.

 

“I can ‘elp too.” Fleur nodded. “Since it seems that Seamus and George vill bond soon.

 

“What would you call it?” Harry asked interested.

 

“The Remus Lupin Academy for young witches and wizards. I thought we could take anyone who needed it. We can start with taking in babies and being a day care. Slowly we can start accepting young kids. If we find Muggleborns that have a difficult time controlling their magic, then we can have Hermione meet with them. She is a Muggleborn and could explain it better. It would be a shame to expose our world needlessly but with a smart, conscientious young woman with us we could do well. I think it is a shame that children don’t receive proper educations. You can tell those who have pre-Hogwarts educations: Malfoy did, I’m sure Zabini did, Adrian did, Cedric, Angelina but some of us didn’t.” Fred shrugged. “It made us behind our peers. Not everyone is a Hermione Granger who devourers books and catches on immediately.”

 

“I don’t know any Wizarding Primary schools that accept anyone younger than six or those who aren’t at least half-blood. And none who would accept those with a father like Remus…” Percy said thoughtfully.

 

“Well, if you ever decided to teach younger students Percy, we would use you there. Provided you remember their age…” Fred teased.

 

‘So you want to expand your little shop to a international enterprise and start a Wizarding primary school?” Andromeda clarified.

 

“Of course. With the amount of children that will be born of our production team, we’ll need it.” Fred shrugged. “We already have Teddy, and that little one. Plus Fleur and Hermione are expecting. It won’t be long before Harry and George are pregnant I’m sure. Especially if Harry has multiples…”

 

“Pardon sirs. Are you ready to order?”

 

They all turned startled towards the voice.

 

“Yes.” Blaise nodded, “I would like spinach and cheese tortellini with pesto sauce and a salad.”

 

“Chicken alfredo.” Draco put in.

 

“Spaghetti carbonara.” Fleur said.

 

“Pizza.” Harry said thoughtfully.

 

“Shrimp Fettuccini.”  Andromeda replied.

 

They all proceeded to order something different. They were after all different people with different tastes.

 

After the host left with their orders, they went back to business.

 

“What if some of us wanted to join the family business?” Bill asked thoughtfully.

 

Fred smirked, “You ever want to come work for us I’ll be happy to have you. With a brain like yours Bill I would be interested to see what you might come up with. I would love to see what Hermione would dream up if we started a pranking contest.”

 

“What is that?” Fleur asked curious.

 

“We put all our names in a bowl and we each draw a name. We have to come up with an original prank to do to that person. Then the others grade it. There is a prize for the most original, the most creative, the best and so on.” George answered.

 

“Interesting…” Blaise mused, “And anyone who works for you can participate?”

 

Fred snickered, “Are required.”

 

Harry chuckled, “That makes it all the more amusing.” He was thoughtful, “I remembered the hissing gummy snakes that Honeydukes sold. They were all wrong. If you want, I’d like to make some that actually hiss coherently. So the sounds flow smoothly, it won’t be understandable by non-Parselmouths but that’s not important is it?”

 

Fred frowned, “If you want to make a hissing snake candy to add to our product line I don’t mind. As long as it doesn’t make someone spontaneously start speaking in Parseltongue. It frightens most people because of the number of Dark Wizards who used it.”

 

Harry snorted, “Don’t worry. I have no desire to make other persons suffer what I did after I tried to stop Draco’s conjured adder not attack Finch-Fletchley. Serious, it was like the whole school was taking WWW products to make them stupid. I’m a real Dark Lord because I can take to snakes.”

 

Blaise chuckled, “To a non-Slytherin a Parseltongue might be frightening, to us it’s a rare gift that only increases your value to us. Old Families saw it as a gift. I believe a member of my father’s family was one. Mother disliked them, not that her opinion matters much:”

 

Draco smirked, “A partner who is a Parseltongue would balance out other supposedly undesirable qualities.”

 

“What undesirable qualities does Harry have?” Fred growled.

 

Draco shrugged, “Depends on who you ask. Cassio would say he was ugly, a dirty Halfblood, the defeater of the Dark Lord and probably make a very Lucius-like comment.”

 

“Who is Cassio?’ Hermione asked quietly.

 

“My cousin.” Blaise sighed,

 

“Cassio Baianchessi?” Fleur frowned.

 

Blaise winced, “You knew him at Beauxbatons?”

 

Fleur scoffed, “Hard not to when he’s made it his goal to snog and seduce every wizard there.” She made a very unladylike noise and made a very impolite comment in French that made Andromeda wince and Draco’s face turn pink.

 

Harry sighed, “How many times to have to say it’s annoying to talk in other languages? Merlin if you don’t teach me French and Italian you two I will hex you.”

 

Draco laughed, “We will, amoung other things…”

 

Viktor frowned, “Cassio Baianchessi? I know him…”

 

That got everyone’s attention especially Blaise, Draco and Fleur’s.

 

Blaise stiffened, “How is that possible? You’re a Durmstranger. Fleur I can understand, she is three years older then us and would have been a Fourth Year when Cassio started there.”

 

“Before Uncle Dragomir was Bonded to my Aunt Bisera he had an affair with a beautiful witch. She told him he had a child but refused his requests to bond. I do not think much of him the few times I had the misfortune of meeting him. He is an arrogant and undisciplined young man. I think Uncle Dragomir is ashamed of him…” Viktor said shaking his head.

 

“With his vile and despicable actions of late I completely agree with you. He came to my villa uninvited, insulted my guests, slandered my mate and then proceeded to send my mother after me for my ‘ill-treatment’. All I did was tell him if he couldn’t be polite, then he wasn’t welcome. Then I turned the wards against him.” Blaise growled, “He is just like my mother and I refuse to be like them.”

 

Fleur gave him a piercing look; “It is a shame when Veela embarrass their own kind because they don’t truly accept who they are.”

 

Blaise scowled, “Mother lost my father tragically, he was her mate. She buries her grief by seducing, bonding to and screwing her partners until they die in her bed. I learned far more about sex then I ever wanted to know when she condescended to be around me. I swear she spoilt me for woman because I judge them all by her.”

 

Viktor coughed, “I can understand that, my fans did that to me.”

 

Harry snorted, “Personally, I blame Ginny for my lack of interest in witches. Either that or my Aunt, they are prime examples of the worst of the female half of the species.”

 

Hermione groaned, “When I told her that you might notice her more and be jealous if you saw her with other people. I didn’t expect her to jump into bed with all of them. A snog or a cuddle would have been alright. I liked Viktor alright as a person and it was flattering that he invited me to the Ball but I had hoped it would make someone jealous.”

 

George smirked, “Oh it did. Both the idiot brothers of mine Gred and Ronnikins complained about it.”

 

“I didn’t see you going. You were too cowardly to try to ask Finnigan so you hid in your lab the whole night.” Fred grumbled.

 

“You weren’t enjoying yourself either! You watched Hermione with Viktor while Angelina tried to get in your trousers.” George retorted.

 

Fred sighed, “Well we never said I was that bright in school. Just ask Snape.” His eyes widened with horror.

 

“We can’t.” Harry said shortly, “He’s dead.”

 

“No he isn’t.” Draco said quietly, “I would _know_.”

 

“And why would that be Draco?” Andromeda asked gently.

 

“Because, he _is_ my godfather. If he were dead I would have his magic, I _don’t_.”

 

The others frowned.

 

Hermione asked confused, “What do you mean?”

 

“The Wiccaning I was subjected two was old-fashioned. I had two godparents who gave magic with my parents to protect me.” Draco stared at them, “One was my Aunt Bella and the other was Severus Snape. Snape was protective of me and tried to shield me as much as he could because of the bond. It was his _duty_ and _privilege_ to protect me. Aunt Bella was too crazy to remember that, so she used her connection to cause me pain. She enjoyed using the Cruciatus on me after my failure.”

 

“So Snape is alive and hiding out somewhere?” Harry mused. “Don’t know why I didn’t realize it before. After all, his body did disappear and I received his will a bit suddenly. As if someone was watching me and set me the well as soon as I woke, come to think of it the will was delivered by a Hogwarts Owl.

 

Fred shifted nervously in his seat.

 

“Is there something you want to tell us?” Andromeda said fixing him in a piercing glare.

 

Fred swallowed, “No…”

 

“Really?” She asked raising an eyebrow, “The reason the Buried Alive curse was popular was because it was a slow death. It made murderers out of the family. It is not easily broken and because of the air-tight nature of a coffin, you would have suffocated in hours if not days, slowed breathing or not. Only someone with extensive knowledge of curses, spells and hexes- primarily Dark ones would recognize that particular spell and its effects if they were wandering Hogwarts after the Battle under the Bedazzing Hex or some other form of invisibility. Could it be that Severus Snape kept you alive so you could break the curse?”

 

Fred flushed, “Now where would you get that idea?”

 

“Avoiding a probing question by asking one in return? A very Slytherin-like trait for a Gryffindor “ Andromeda frowned.

 

“Mighta been a snake. Was a bit too cunning for Gryffindor but the hat chose it anyway. Wouldn’t of cared really. While we don’t have any Slytherin Weasleys that I know of there have been Slytherin Prewetts and Blacks. Our grandmother Cedrella was one…one of the reasons I believe Mum can’t stand her. Fabian was a Gryffindor but I think Gideon was a Ravenclaw but I’m not sure. Her brothers are sort of a banned subject.” Fred shrugged.

 

“I was almost a Ravenclaw.” Bill admitted.

 

“So was I…”

 

Percy and Hermione spoke at the same time and blushed.

 

“Well the hat wanted me in Slytherin but I didn’t want to go there.”

 

Blaise and Draco’s jaw dropped.

 

Draco swallowed, “You were almost in our House? Why didn’t you get sorted their anyway?”

 

Harry sighed, “Because you were hateful on the train, I was a bit afraid of sharing a House with you. I didn’t think Ron would stay my friend if I was, he was my friend, my first and only friend. He HATED Slytherins, I thought if I went there I’d lose him.” He frowned, “Not that I wouldn’t have anyway but it doesn’t matter anymore.”

 

“If you had, I would hope that we might have been friends…” Draco said quietly, thoughtfully.

 

“Well you aren’t always a spoilt git now are you?” Harry teased, his face glowing with adoration and affection.

 

“You really do you love him don’t?” Hermione asked softly.

 

Harry blushed and nodded, “I _love_ Draco but I am _increasingly_ fond of Blaise. I can’t say I love him yet but he is gorgeous, smart, funny and affectionate. The love might not be there yet but I think it will come. I can’t imagine my life without him anymore then I can Draco.”

 

Hermione reached over to squeeze his hand, “I won’t say I understand because I don’t. I can see how happy you are and that is all that matters. You’re my friend Harry and I want you to be happy.” Her lips twitched, “If they don’t treat you right I know a host of nasty spells to toss at them.”

 

Blaise was indignant, “I am a Veela ask Fleur, I can’t mistreat my mate. I live to cherish them, to protect them, care for them and our children. I want a family, a large loving family. Something neither of us had…I want this to work. I want to be everything Harry wants…even if I have to share him at least it’s with someone I am fond of and is a good friend.”

 

Fred kept the sigh of relief to himself about how the conversation had drifted.

 

Andromeda frowned at him.

 

Fred felt her eyes and swallowed.

 

The woman actually grinned at him!

 

He had never seen a grin like that…not even on Tonks. It strangely enough reminded him of Sirius.

 

The ‘You’ve got a secret/you’re up to something’ look.

 

Merlin…

 

They talked long into the night talking about the shop and the plans for it as well as Fred’s proposed school.

 

It wasn’t until Hermione fell asleep on him that he released exactly how late it was.

 

Fred pulled out his seal, “Charge half of the bill to my vault Harry. I’m going to take Hermione home.”

 

“He’s already asleep.” Draco said quietly.

 

“Well then…what will we do about the bill?” Charlie frowned.

 

Andromeda chuckled, summoning the Black seal from Harry’s robe. “Simple, I’ve got the right and permission to use this within reason. I’ll just see that it’s paid. Don’t worry about it. Harry won’t mind if I tell him in the morning.”

 

Draco looked at Blaise, “Harry or Teddy?”

 

Blaise sighed, “You’ve had more time to bond to Teddy. I believe he would say it was my turn. I I’ve never been to Baskerville and you have so it might be best if you floo in first.”

 

Draco picked up the slumbering, former Gryffindor and led the way to the nearest floo.

 

Fred hugged George with one arm, “Where are you staying?”

 

Seamus smirked, “With me.”

 

“Well that’s dandy. Since I’ve got Hermione sleeping in his bed.” Fred yawned, “Come by the shop tomorrow sometime and we’ll see what to start with.”

 

The Weasley party broke up, each going their own way.

 

But none of the brothers left before giving Fred a tight hug.

 

His return was still startling and they wouldn’t be able to not see him often to assure themselves that he was still amoung the living.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 

Harry woke in his bed at Baskerville Hall with two warm bodies pressed tight to him. He moaned.

 

A familiar pair of lips pressed to his neck and two different pairs of hands caressed his chest; one the colour of chocolate and the other, the colour of milk. Both were familiar and precious…

 

While Blaise didn’t have the same place in his heart as Draco did; Harry was sure that it was only a matter of time before he did.

 

“Morning.” Draco whispered in his ear.

 

“Indeed,” Blaise said, his accent still thick like a slice of cake with inch high frosting.

 

That accent sent a rush of lust of his groin; Harry flailed a bit in his attempt to hold them both close.

 

“Yes mio tresoro?” Blaise whispered.

 

Two erections were pressed into his hipbones.

 

“More.” Harry gasped.

 

“More what tresoro?”

 

“Something…anything…”

 

“Frotting?” Draco asked Blaise over Harry’s chest.

 

“Si caro. I believe our Harry would enjoy it.”

 

“How should we do this?” Draco smirked.

 

“You are the strongest out of the three of us. We should lay with tresoro between us, caro.”

 

Draco licked his lips, “So you will be frotting against his cock and I get his arse?”

 

A shiver of mostly thrill and one part fear went through Harry.

 

“No need to fear Harry, you know I won’t force you. We will only take you as far as you are willing to go and no farther. Blaise can’t force you, his magic won’t let him.”

 

“Of course not,” Blaise kissed Harry’s neck, “This is about his pleasure after all.”

 

Draco rolled over on his back and placed Harry on top of him.

 

Harry stiffened at the feeling of a cock pressed to his arse.

 

Soothing gentle hands caressed his sides and kissed the back of his neck.

 

‘Draco…’ Harry thought to himself

 

Blaise straddled him, kissing Harry softly as he slowly rocked against him.

 

Harry groaned, thrusting up against Blaise and then back against Draco. His arms latching out and coiling around Blaise’s neck like a pair of snakes, pulling him close. "Fuck!”

 

The combined sensations of being surrounded by warmth, drowning in pleasure and the sheer amount of desire his lovers inspired in him wrung his most powerful orgasm yet out of him.

 

Harry screamed some vague jumble of their names as he flew, soared and fell all at once.

 

He felt not long after that the splash and spatter of cum over his own cock, his stomach, his arse and up his back.

 

The feel and smell burned into his mind and he felt claimed, connected and home…

 

“I loathe to break the mood but you two are starting to get heavy.” Draco’s words teased the nape of Harry’s neck as much as his breath did.

 

Blaise chuckled, moving off and pulling Harry up to capture his lips again. “Perhaps, it is time to show you how else we can care for you.”

 

Harry’s eyes were a dark forest green rather than emerald, his pupils blow wide with lust and he gasped in partially sated desire, yet he hungered still, “What would that be?” his voice dropping into a hiss of Parseltongue unintentionally.

 

Draco groaned, “Oh fuck! Don’t talk like _that_.”

 

Blaise swallowed, “When Draco and everyone mentioned you were a Parselmouth in Second Year I didn’t realise it could be erotic.”

 

Harry blinked in confusion, “Huh?”

 

“Merlin I love your cluelessness.” Blaise said licking his lips, “However I do hope you restrict your speaking Parseltongue to the bedroom tresoro. I may not be able to control myself.”

 

Harry tried to recoil from Blaise.

 

Blaise sighed, “I would never force you. I couldn’t. It would be the equivalent of ripping my own heart out.”

 

Harry let out a sigh of relief, “I am sorry I misunderstood. “

 

“What he meant, I believe, is that he would most likely snog you senseless and try to Apparate you home.”

 

Harry blushed, “Oh. I never know when I speak it. Usually I need a snake or at least something very life-like that resembles one. Opening the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was difficult because there was only a small etching of a snake.”

 

“Chamber of Secrets? I want to see it someday.” Draco whispered awed.

 

Harry sighed, “It would be imposing if there wasn’t a carcass of a rotting basilisk there.”

 

“Basilisk? Of course, that would be such a Slytherin choice to guard the fabled Chamber.” Draco was awed, “A Basilisk is like a dragon. Every part of it is magical: the venom, fangs, skin, blood and bones.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “I get it. I’ll take you down there sometime. You potion masters are all the same. I watched Slughorn go squirrelly over an acromantula.“

 

“An…Acromantula? Where did he find one?” Draco gasped.

 

“It was the creature that Hagrid got kicked out of Hogwarts for. He was falsely accused of Opening the Chamber. Apparently, his fascination with potentially dangerous creatures started that young.” Harry shrugged.

 

Draco rubbed the scar on his arm from ‘mad’ Hippogriff their Third Year, “I remember.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “That was your fault and you know it.”

 

“We were too immature to be around creatures like that.” Draco grumbled.

 

 Blaise sighed, “That was five years ago.”

 

Draco looked down at the drying semen on their bodies with distaste, “About that shower…”

 

Harry blushed scurrying into the en suite bathroom.

 

A house elf must have been paying attention because the shower had filled the room with steam when they entered.

 

Harry stepped into the shower, it felt like rain but it steamed. He closed his eyes sighing in bliss.

 

A body pressed behind him, arms circling his chest and kisses were pressed to his neck.

 

Harry groaned.

 

A second body joined them, sandwiching Harry between them. Then hands slick with cleansing potions ran over his body washing, teasing and exploring.

 

The attention made Harry shiver.

 

One set of hands caressed and fondled his arse, before spreasing his arse cheeks and washing that intimate area.

 

Harry bit his lip to restrain a whimper, he remembered how much pleasure he had gotten from Draco’s tongue there.

 

Attention was paid to his nipples, then his prick, sliding back his foreskin, a teasing thumb slide over his tip washing it. He stiffened when a gentle hands played with his bollocks.

 

“You like this?” Draco whispered in his ear.

 

Harry swallowed, not trusting himself to speak.

 

“I’m glad tresoro. Caro and I enjoy caring for you.”

 

 

 

XoooooX

 

Once they had cleaned every inch of Harry’s body, Blaise went to wash himself.

 

Leaving a very happy Draco to gently wash Harry’s hair: first with a cleansing potion for hair and then with a conditioning one to strengthen his hair.

 

When Harry sagged, Draco held him upright with an arm.

 

Blaise finished and held out his arms.

 

Reluctantly, Draco handed over their lover.

 

Blaise helped a very clean; slightly water wrinkled and very relaxed Harry from the shower to the bedroom.

 

The bed they’d shared was now made up with clean sheets and perfect enough to pass an inspection from Narcissa.

 

Perhaps it was made by a Malfoy elf, Blaise mused.

 

After casting a drying charm on Harry, Blaise set him on the bed.

 

Harry yawned.

 

“No sleeping tresoro. We still have to head to the shop.” Blaise reminded him.

 

Harry groaned, “Not fair.”

 

“Didn’t you want to talk to Longbottom?” Blaise reminded him as he called Amry.

 

Amry showed up, “Master Blaise? How might Amry serve?”

 

“Dragon hide boots, silk stockings, a black linen suit and an Egyptian cotton shirt.”

 

“Yes Master Blaise.”

 

Blaise frowned in thought, “You are still a Goyle elf are you not?”

 

Amry nodded, “yes, Amry is.”

 

Blaise turned to Harry, “Would you like to send a message to Greg about a new trial?"

 

Harry blushed and then grinned, “Yes of course. Please take a message to Goyle. Tell him Harry Potter will push for a new trial.  I will argue that he should be released into his sister’s custody. Provided that they present themselves at Blaise’s Yorkshire residence within the week.”

 

Amry nodded, “Amry go as soon as Amry bring Master Blaise’s clothes.”

 

Blaise smirked, “That will do Amry.”

 

The Goyle elf nodded and disappeared with a pop.

 

Blaise handed clean pressed clothes to Harry.

 

Draco finally emerged from the bathroom wearing his monogrammed robe.

 

A Malfoy elf appeared with a carefully pressed outfit over their arm and bowed.

 

“Thank you Dippy.” Draco said taking the outfit after checking it would suit.

 

The elf’s eyes glowed, “Anything for Master Draco.”

 

Harry was thoughtfully, “A quill, parchment and ink.”

 

The little elf nodded “Yes Master Harry sir.”

 

Harry dressed smoothing his clothes. It was still a thrill to have clothes that not only fit but flattered him.

 

Dippy returned.

 

Harry wrote:

 

                            Kingsley,

 

                           I have to speak with Auror Trainee Neville Longbottom and I request a meeting sometime

                           this weekend at your convenience. I would appreciate your assistance in this matter.

 

                           Sincerely,

 

                                  Harry Potter

                                  35th Lord Potter

                                  49th Lord Black

                                  43rd Lord Prince

                                  Regent of the Lestrange, Crouch, Peverell and Malfoy estates’

 

Then he scribbled off a note for Neville to be included with Kingsley’s.

 

                          ‘Neville,

 

                           It is extremely important that you meet me at George’s shop.

                           Do not bring Ron. I will explain everything.

 

                          Harry’

 

Lastly he scribbled a note to Luna.

 

                        ‘Luna,

 

                         Please meet me at George’s joke shop. I am not sure if you can guess

                         my need but I must speak with you.

 

                        Harry’

 

Harry then folded them and conjured wax, pressing his seal in them. He summoned an elf, “Please take these directly to Minister Shacklebolt and Luna Lovegood.”

 

The elf nodded and disappeared with a pop.

 

“What was that about?” Draco asked adjusting his workrobes.

 

Harry smirked, “Political stratagem. They are important to me and they hold titles so I expect you to be nice to them. Besides, I are considering making them Teddy’s godparents.”

 

Blaise nodded, “Of course. Breakfast before we leave?”

 

Harry licked his lips, “Now that you mention it, I am hungry.”

 

His lovers laughed.

 

Draco bent to kiss his hair, while Blaise kissed his cheek.

 

Together they made their way to the small dining room.

 

Andromeda and Teddy were already there.

 

Andromeda was sipping her tea and Teddy was sucking away at his morning bottle of milk.

 

They filled their plates with food and elves appeared with their customary morning drinks.

 

“What are your plans for today Harry?” Andromeda asked over the brim of her teacup.

 

“I thought we’d visit the shop and see what we could do to help.” Harry shrugged.

 

“Perhaps, I should come and see what space Fred has set aside for this school idea of his.” She said thoughtfully.

 

Blaise was pensive, “I am curious to see what property he bought.”

 

“That is curious. I know they were successful but to be able to buy property in the was is surprising. I would be interested to find out what they own. I wonder if Granger has any idea what sort of man is pursuing her.” Draco said between polite bites of toast.

 

Harry chuckled, “She knew what he was like in school but not the man that the war moulded him into. Likewise, he wasn’t there to see what sort of experiences forged Hermione into the woman she is.”

 

Draco winced, “Like the incidents at Malfoy Manor?”

 

Harry frowned, “Yes, that.”

 

Blaise blinked, “What happened there?”

 

“Aunt Bella tortured Granger there with the Cruciatus curse.” Draco shrugged.

 

Andromeda winced, “She always was fond of that particular Unforgivable.”

 

They turned to their meal with a will, in an effort to ignore the mood that threatened to overtake them.

 

 

 

XoooooX

 

Hermione woke with a start, the smell of food turning her stomach. With a hand covering her mouth, she stumbled across the hall to the bathroom.

 

As she retched, Hermione became aware of a presence behind her. A gentle hand rubbed her back, while holding her bangs back.

 

“It’s alright. You’ll be fine. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Hermione broke into a sob, “I can’t do this. I’m too young.”

 

“Hush. You are the strongest woman I know. You can do this Hermione. I will be with you every step of the way.”

 

A whispered charm scrubbed her mouth and she was turned around slowly and gently.

 

Lips brushed her forehead and her closed eyes, “You aren’t alone. Here this should help.”

 

A potions vial was held to her lips.

 

Hermione drank it slowly.

 

Fred helped her up, “Come on. I have ginger tea. Mum drank it when she was pregnant with Ginny. She said it helped some. I made ginger pancakes, scrambled eggs and toast.”

 

Hermione smiled, “I’ll try to eat.”

 

“Don’t stuff yourself and make yourself ill. It can’t be healthy for either of you.” Fred cautioned.

 

Hermione laughed, “You just want more for yourself.”

 

Fred frowned, “What? No! I just want you to be healthy. I want to ask Andromeda to be your birth healer. She is supposed to be one of the best.”

 

Hermione blushed.

 

Fred had a set of potions set beside her plate and brought over a cup of tea. “Here.”

 

Hermione accepted it and sipped at it, noting that it did somewhat seem to settle her stomach. “It helps.”

 

Fred grinned, “I’m glad.”

 

The table was covered with platters of eggs, pancakes, toast and dishes of fresh fruit.

 

They ate breakfast companionably, with Fred giving her worried looks when she picked at her food and wide grins when she ate eagerly.

 

Fred tapped the teapot with his wand casting a refill charm before levitating a tray with the teapot and her cup to the office.

 

“I did try to make some sense of it yesterday.” he said scratching. “It was a mess. Then Percy and Oliver showed up and distracted me.”

 

Hermione smiled, “I’ll make some sense of it somehow. It can’t be harder then trying to make sense of Madam Pince’s organization at Hogwarts.”

 

Fred nodded, “It took me some time to figure it out as well. I leaned more from the library then I did from the professors.”

 

Hermione grinned, “I learned so much from the library but the professors were some what helpful.”

 

“This is a matter of opinion.” Fred shrugged. “If I learned more from them, I might have stuck around Umbridge or no Umbridge.”

 

Hermione shivered, “That creepy woman.”

 

“She’s got no control over us anymore. No more then any other majorly controlling person.” Fred said gently touching her shoulder, “I remember Ron muttering something before the battle.”

 

“What would that be?” Hermione flushed.

 

“He grumbled about Bellatrix and cursed all Malfoys.”

 

Hermione shook, hugging herself tightly, “Why would he care if he never wanted me?”

 

“What happened Angel?”

 

Hermione whispered, “It hurt so much…”

 

Arms wrapped around her. “Hush, I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Lips brushed her temple, “I’m always here for you, even if it’s just to listen.”

 

“Alright. Just go away so I can figure this place out and what it needed.” Hermione said sharply.

 

Fred bowed and left her to her work.

 

 

 

XoooooX

 

George woke alone…in an unfamiliar place. He wanted to find Seamus. This was the place his dream was set. It felt like home…more like home then the shop or The Burrow.

 

George slipped out of his room at Marcheness; he was wearing sleeping trousers despite his preference for sleeping naked. He whispered, “Point me Seamus.”

 

His wand twitched and tugged him along.

 

George followed his wand’s guidance; he paused at the door for a heartbeat or two before he knocked with a shaking hand.

 

It took another pair of heartbeats before the door opened.

 

George swallowed.

 

Seamus was younger then the man in his dream but he was still sleep tousled and gorgeous in the same ways.

 

“Yes George?”

 

“I was lonely,” George said quietly, “I missed you.”

 

Seamus pulled him close, kissing him.

 

George wrapped his arms around Seamus’ neck, letting the younger Gryffindor kiss him.

 

Seamus pulled him into the bedroom kissing him as he pinned him to the door.

 

George moaned, “Seamus…”

 

“Mmm…”

 

George pressed himself to Seamus.

 

Their clothed cocks touched.

 

They began to wildly rub together, kissing and touching each other wildly.

 

Seamus was gentle but insistently domineering.

 

George was still partially pinned and it made him so eager.

 

George came with a cry.

 

Seamus kissed him again and groaned.

 

George closed his eyes, lying back against the door gasping.

 

“That was unexpected but welcome.”

 

George sighed, “I was lonely and I missed you…”

 

“We should shower and eat. We have to get to the shop still.”

 

George gave a weak, embarrassed laugh, “Shouldn’t I say that? I’m the boss.” He chewed on his lip nervously, “Can I sleep here tonight?”

 

Seamus kissed him and teasing smacked his arse, “I’d like that.”

 

George realized he was still pinned to the back of the door. “Uh Seamus?”

 

Seamus turned as red as George’s hair, as he backed up, “I’ll…see you at breakfast.”

 

 

 

XoooooX

 

Fred headed down to the shop, unlocking the shop’s front door but leaving the closed sign up.

 

Using magic to scrub the windows and transforming the charred boards into new ones.

 

Bill arrived first, “Thought I’d give you a hand.”

 

Fred grinned, “You brought Fleur.” He snapped his fingers thanks to a flash of brilliance, “I have the perfect job for you.”

 

Bill chuckled, “Now what would that be?”

 

“Investment manager. I own all or shares to a lot of businesses around here.”

 

“Which ones? You weren’t exactly specific at dinner.”

 

“Fortescue’s, Potage’s, Mulpepper’s, Jimmy Kindle’s wands and Scribbulus. I own the first two outright and about half of the others.”

 

Bill was gobsmacked, “You own Fortescue’s?”

 

Fred shrugged, “I bought him out and kept him on as a figure head. He fell into debt and was close to losing his family business. Diagon wouldn’t be Diagon without Fortescue’s. If none of his family comes forward, I’ll let someone else manage it. He sold me the recipes as well as the location so I can let someone learn how to make them.” He smirked, “I still want Zonko’s though.”

 

“I can handle that for you.” Bill chuckled, “I have somewhat free rein when I finish whatever I’m told.”

 

Fred was thoughtful, “I think they are in debt. I heard a rumour about it but with the Death Eaters raid here I didn’t get a chance to approach them. Tell them I’ll buy them out. I’ll pay their debts so they can have clean history and a negotiable sum for themselves. I want that location.”

 

“I will talk to them for you then.” Bill smirked.

 

“And moi?” Fleur asked.

 

“Yes, something not too taxing…perhaps you can look through the building I want to build the school in. Between you and Andromeda you can decide what changes are needed. I am sure that wizard space would be needed. It isn’t as large as I would like it but the location should stay close. Parents won’t want their children to be too far from them so close to the end of the war. It we open it to Pre-Hogwarts students right away we will need more teachers and space.”

 

“True, we must see what we ‘ave and what we need.” Fleur agreed.

 

Bill kissed her cheek, “I will visit the owners of Zonko’s. After retrieving that information from goblins. They hate repossessing property bought on loans because the Ministry makes a big stink. It is easier to have it bought and retitled to another. Zonko’s has been late in their payments and the goblins are furious. They prefer to send their human employees to discuss mortgages and investments. Severe debts warrant their attention. Any mistakes involving money loss is subject to immediate termination of employment and fines if not prison time.”

 

Fleur nodded, “I was informed of zat when I was ‘ired zere.”

 

Bill left to deal with Fred’s interest in procuring Zonko’s.

 

Fred led Fleur to the premises next door. It used to be home to a publishing company that went under by funding too many non-sale books.

 

They coughed because it was extremely dusty.

 

Without inhabitants it had no custodial staff whether elf or human.

 

The two compared educational experiences.

 

Fred’s pre-Hogwarts education comprised of what he learned from his older brother’s textbooks. Fleur had been tutored, her father had made a lot of money in business and they had hired the best for their daughter.

 

Since neither had actually attended a Wizarding primary school that was a drawback.

 

They would have to talk to their former schoolmates to get information about their experiences. Fred made a note to ask Andromeda to visit some of the existing ones- industrial espionage he believed it was called according to Muggles. He’d learned most of his business practices by escaping The Burrow and buying books on business at the local bookstores in Ottery St. Catchpole.

 

As a Ministry Employee his dad had some Muggle money granted to him each month if a case had him in the Muggle world and he needed to pay for some things. Arthur was so intrigued by Muggles that his son buying Muggle books was a curiosity that must be indulged. He had let his dad read them but business wasn’t his dad’s forte.

 

 

 

XoooooX

 

Charlie still wasn’t used to the fact that he was sharing his place.

 

He made good money as a Dragon keeper, it helped that when hide was shed that they cast lots whether it would belong to the reserve or a keeper. When he cast dice for it it always fell to the keepers and more often then not he won it. Besides sending some for his brothers- Bill had a pair of Dragon hide boots and a tooth he’d pulled that he wore as an earring. The twins had the hide made into suits and as for Percy they hadn’t really been close so he never sent him anything. He’d sent Oliver a dragon hide that his old teammate had turned into a pair of fine keepers gloves. Apparently, they were his own design and a reputable company bought it off of him.

 

Charlie had an early shift this week; they started at nine and worked to about seven usually. It was about seven and he wasn’t sleeping much longer of that he was certain.

 

The first thing he’d had to learn It was the healing and treatment classes that Viktor had to complete still. He had enough knowledge to be trusted for hands on work with a senior dragon keeper.

 

One was supposed to spend a set amount of time as a trainee where they attended medic classes. Then as one accumulated knowledge they gained more access to the dragons.

 

It wasn’t uncommon for one to come and spend six months in their training and gain a basic handle on the knowledge before transferring to another medic training school.

 

After he finished his training he had enough to move out of the training dorms and rent his own apartment. Now he had a small house in the village that had grown up around the Preserve. It was Dragomir’s brilliant idea that Viktor should stay with him since he didn’t need to live in the dorm.

 

When one lived on one’s own either you overspent by eating out all the time or you learned by necessity to cook for one’s self.

 

Charlie had spent a month eating out and then was extremely short at the end of the month. So he learned to cook and eat it even if it wasn’t particularly tasty. He had owled mum for recipes and learned how to make them. While his mother’s maniac controlling nature he didn’t like, he enjoyed her cooking. His wasn’t great but it wasn’t horrid either.

 

He made strong coffee for the both of them and his usual English fry up with toast, eggs, sausage and fruit.

 

Viktor stumbled in half-blind with sleep and collapsed into a chair.

 

Charlie chuckled and set a large cup of coffee in front of him.

 

The younger man was not coherent until his second cup of coffees and at least half of his breakfast.

 

They ate quietly while Viktor slowly began to wake up as the coffee and food gave him energy and started his brain working.

 

“How ever did you manage to fly professional and finish school when you are so not a morning person?”

 

Viktor glared, “It was difficult but I attended practices after classes and was allowed to miss a few without monetary fines. The Vratsa Vultures bent over backwards for me. When I flew for Bulgaria it was after the usual season and classes were out for the summer.”

 

Charlie whistled, “I had four offers from professional teams after graduation but I jumped at this. I always adored dragons and they fascinated me. Being accepted here was a dream of a lifetime.”

 

Viktor chuckled, “I know exactly what you mean.”

 

Charlie washed the dishes with magic after then finished and they went to do some hands on training for Viktor with the nesting dams.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The problem with Ginny's pregnancy is that because it wasn't rape getting permission to use the sire detection spell will be difficult. They will have to wait until they birth most likely. As for Fred he wrote himself back in lol. With Viktor paired with Charlie, Fred was just about the only one for Hermione. Merlin knows he needs a manager and someone to rein him in.
> 
> The reunion was different then I first pictured when I realized Fred was coming back. Oh between Harry and the older Weasley brothers Ron will be punished. Fred won't let him get away with hurting Hermione.If he'd realized Ron was toying with her and still seeing Lavender he would have dropped Angelina. Charlie is adorable in his insecurity isn't he? Percy is smart if a bit clueless, he'll come around one way or another.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is some asked for conflict- on Aff.net anyway. Probably not what was expected but it might be interesting..

Chapter 21

 

Harry was scrubbing the shop and using magic to dust. It didn't take long to restock the shelves and replace any damaged products.

George was more than happy to show him the wizardspace labs.

There was one with George's cupboard full of ingredients he had from the local apothecaries as well as what they paid Mundungus Fletcher to find for them. He had created no less than eight different love potions, all of which were relatively harmless but wouldn't permanently make the ingestor at the giver's object of obsession. They would wear off quickly within three days at most; the ingredients were mostly harmless and had no known history of allergic reactions.

The lab and the storage cupboard had surprised Draco and he was very excited to work in this space.

The firework lab had been eagerly examined by Seamus who sat down with a set of work journals that had only the creation, experimentation and other pertinent information on each product. It also had information on unfinished products that Seamus was for the most part in heaven.

Apparently, Fred had been rather busy organizing and copying work journals for their new staff.

Harry was left with the journals on their shield hats and gloves struggling to understand their logic and how they worked.

It was near lunch when the lab Harry was in was entered, "Harry?" came Luna's feathery voice.

Harry closed the work journal and grinned, "Hey there."

"Two cute Slytherins? You are always the lucky one. I once said if its unlikely, improbable or impossible you'll do it. Zabini and Malfoy were the hottest guys in your year."

Harry laughed, "What about your Neville?"

Luna sighed, "He wasn't really that into me, I was a safe relationship. He needed something more, we're more like friends that were close and tried a relationship than a real couple. I like Neville, I respect him but romantic love isn't what I feel for him."

Harry nodded, "I sort of liked Ginny but she's still Ron's little sister…besides, she never you know…excited me."

"Not like your snakes." Luna added knowingly, "I always thought Malfoy liked you but he was too oblivious to admit it. It was slightly cute."

"He knows now and can't keep his hands off me." Harry blushed.

"Why did you need to see me?" Luna asked.

"For one thing, Fred isn't dead."

"I thought so but I had no way to prove it. How did you learn?"

"He woke up in his coffin and is now somewhere around here putting the shop back together."

"The other?"

"It's about Ron?"

"Oh…" Luna frowned.

"He attacked Hermione and confessed he'd been cheating on her. He left her for Lavender."

Luna shook her head, "That can't end well. So Fred took her in?"

Harry blinked at her, nodding, "Yeah. She's up in the office. Trying to make sense of the mess the twins have up there."

Luna shook her head, "They aren't the most sorted pair are they?"

Harry laughed, "Fred's got his heart set on marrying Hermione and adopting her child. He wants them to be a family. George is testing the waters with Seamus…they were rather flushed when they arrived. George can't look at Seamus without going bright red. Seamus had a kid with Colin."

"Seamus was always watching George I remember…Fred spent a lot of the DA meetings trying to show off for Hermione. Not that she really noticed, not with Ron seeming oblivious as usual." Luna offered with a shrug as if none of this was a surprise. "Ron hurt Hermione physically? That is a surprise, although he did a good impression of devotion but it never felt sincere."

"Well he's on my shit list at the moment. I could somewhat understand how he treated Draco and his refusal to deal with my obtaining custody of Draco or my feelings for the former Prince of Slytherin but hitting Hermione was unforgivable. Fred found her right after, Ron wouldn't even let her tell him she was pregnant." Harry growled. "I'm thinking of forming a political bloc."

Luna sighed, "You want me to take up mummy's title don't you?"

Harry nodded, "Things need to change. I'm giving Draco his father and his godfather's title's, Blaise is going to have the Crouch title I think but it's going to be Zabini of course. Andromeda will hold the Black titles for Teddy until he's of age. I'll be keeping the Potter and the Peverell myself. Seamus says his grandfather is a Lord too…Blaise will probably hold onto the Greengrass title until Asteria is bonded and of age. We're going to retrieve her from Ministry custody soon. A few extra voices in our favour would be appreciated. I was thinking about asking Seamus to talk to Cho for me."

Luna frowned, "Why?"

"Because Seamus is Pari's godfather. Pari is Pavarti and Dean's daughter. Padma is staying with Cho."

Luna blinked, "Chang and Patil? Since when?"

Harry shrugged, "Don't know. The grandpas in power need to be replaced. Susan is supposed to be taking up her Aunt's title soon. While Neville is in the Auror training program his Gran is still voting for him. I was hoping for her to meet Blaise soon, hopefully she'll speak for Blaise as well."

"What is Blaise's claim to the younger Greengrass sister?" Luna asked.

"He was betrothed to Daphne from a young age. Probably not long after his mother was bonded to a Goyle." Harry frowned, "Speaking of Goyles, Ron had Goyle sentenced to Azkaban by speaking against him at the guy's trial."

"Didn't Goyle disappear at some point? You rescued him from the Room of Requirement…"

"Ron would have left him to burn if I hadn't insisted." Harry sighed, "Out of revenge he had a preposterous sentence handed down on a man who couldn't defend himself. Blaise sent a Goyle elf to them to ask Goyle to return. If we have enough open-minded votes, we think we can request a new trial. Goyle had a similar reason to Draco for taking the Mark. His sister was threatened. She was rescued and they went into hiding but he should have justice."

"Justice…some might say that is an interesting choice of words Harry." Luna said absently.

Harry frowned, "We had to escape when your father's house was attacked. Was he alright?"

"Daddy was imprisoned after you escaped. He was blown free of Rook's Folly. We moved back to Ravenclaw Castle where mummy was born after the war. Nana Hera died soon after mummy but Grandmother Daria lived with Aunt Aurora and Uncle Sancus. They refused to support the Death Eater cause. They wanted them to annul the contract between the House of Greengrass and Zabini. Apparently, they wanted her to be the bonded of Fergus O'Mordha who was the heir to old O'Shanesey. When they refused, they were killed."

"How do you know?" Harry blinked.

"It was common knowledge that Daddy was a disgraced Malfoy. They told me that my family was next. That if Daddy didn't start printing the same things as the Daily Prophet, instead of being taken as a wife by a Death Eater, I would be given as a slave… Daddy wasn't really in charge of my family, even though Mummy and Nana Hera died, Grandmother Daria insisted that my future and my House were still hers by bonding. I think she was trying to protect me…she didn't trust Daddy but she wouldn't let him pick my betrothed or bonded."

"Who were they going to give you too?"

"Either Rabastan Lestrange hoping that I could conceive an heir for that family or to Marcus Flint. I was a pureblood and despite my oddness I could hopefully bear a healthy child." Luna shrugged.

"Why aren't you more upset?"

Luna sighed, "Why? It didn't happen. I was subjected to the Cruciatus a time or two and was told what both my 'suitors' would do to me if they had me but it didn't happen. There is no point in worrying over it. Daddy is staying with me and is being cared for my Nana's house elves. I've been trying to take care of Daddy; he suffered so in Azkaban. I should have spared a thought for my cousin. Poor Asteria to have lost her entire family so close together...I think I will go insist on custody. I'll take custodianship of the Greengrass estate until Asteria is of age. She is two years younger than I am. Thank Merlin I turned seventeen in February. With Grandmother gone and Daddy unwell it leaves me in change."

"With Asteria, you have two titles…"

"And a seat on the Board of Governors. I wish I'd been more conscientious. I could have been more help." Luna shook her head frowning.

Harry squeezed her hand, "It's alright. You were focusing on your father, he really cares about you."

"You knew what he was going to do…you didn't tell." Luna blinked at him.

"Everyone has a breaking point, when they will go against their morals." Harry winced thinking about the times he'd cast the Cruciatus, "The threat of your death was too much for him. Your father would sacrifice anything for you, even his own beliefs. My parents put me ahead of their own lives; they could have given me up to save themselves but they didn't. They did what they felt was right. Your father may not have chosen the correct thing but he did the right thing. He tried to secure your safety. For that, I applaud him." Harry shrugged.

Luna sniffed, "You're a good friend Harry. My first friend…"

"First friends are important. I'll do my best to be a better friend to you than my first friend."

"Ron?" Luna asked.

Harry nodded sharply.

"I am sorry."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in?"

Fred opened the door, "Hey Harry…oh hi Luna." He stepped aside, "Neville's here. I'll leave you two alone."

"Thanks Fred." Harry grinned.

"Sure thing. Later Neville. Bye Luna." Fred grinned closing the lob door.

Then the three former DA leaders were alone.

"So um…what's this about Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry paused to conjure a chair before answering. "It's about Ron. He's left Hermione, but he hurt her physically when she tried to tell him she was pregnant. He's broken our friendship over my choice in partners and I'm very against having a House-phobic person serving as an Auror in the future. I'm hesitant to use my political power to keep him from being an Auror. I'd rather trick him into revealing his unsuitable nature for the work before he can get too far in the training."

"That's where I come in isn't it?" Neville sighed.

Harry gave his friend a weak smile, "I'd appreciate it? Surely you agree hurting a pregnant witch,"

"Hurting any pregnant person is wrong. I'm surprise his mother didn't paddle him for it." Neville interrupted him. "If I ever did that, Gran would make a eunuch out of me."

Harry groaned, "Merlin…I forgot."

Luna frowned, "Harry are you alright?"

Harry sighed, "Sorry Neville, you're going to be in a lot of trouble with your Gran."

"Why? I've been doing really well, I managed to pass my NEWTS marginally well and was accepted to Auror training." Neville was clearly confused.

"Because Ginny's pregnant."

Neville swallowed, "It can't be mine…"

"Why not?" Harry blinked.

"Because if she had my child it would have shown up on the family tapestry. There aren't any kids of mine. I checked when we got back from the battle. Just to be sure. If she had been I would have asked Luna to bond to me and I would have hoped she would agree to blood adopt Ginny's child. I have no desire to bond to Ginny."

"So I suppose you didn't sleep with her nearing the battle?" Harry asked.

Neville snorted, "No way. I was sick of her before then, the blanket-hopping harpy. You'd think the DA was desperate to resort Ginny whoring herself to boost morale and keep members. Seamus was betrothed so he wouldn't sleep with her. I was sick of her. There weren't any other Gryffindors our age with you, Ron and Dean absent. We didn't have any Slytherins so Ginny mostly slept with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs."

"Her last blanket mates were?" Luna sighed.

Neville frowned, thinking, "Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Ernie Macmillan and Oliver Rivers. I believe two from each House."

"Terry was a Housemate of mine. I remember seeing him laid out with the dead. If it's his, Michael will probably take responsibility. After all they were close…" Luna sighed, "being best friends and all. Surprised Michael would have taken up with her again. They separated on bad terms."

Neville snorted, "No offence intended but some guys aren't particular of who they fuck. I freely admit I ought to have been more circumspect but I'm planning on being quite sure of my feelings before I go to bed with someone."

"Sex is pleasant but if there were feelings attached then it might be more enjoyable." Luna admitted shyly.

Harry blushed, "Yes…I enjoy being with Draco and Blaise more than the few times Ginny tried to fondle me before we broke up."

Luna peered at him, "They are good for you. They've taught you to appreciate yourself and to accept affection. Together you will create strong bonds and become a family. It will be a honour to see that transpire. As your friend, I only wish for your happiness."

Harry coughed, "Hermione said that too."

Luna smiled, "She has always been wise for a Gryffindor despite her inability to believe in what she can't see."

Harry chuckled, "Which is why she failed to grasp Divination."

The three friends and former DA leaders reminisced and plotted how to get their revenge on Ron without being discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a bit more planning and more twists coming up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous George and Charlie gets jumped?

Chapter 22

 

It took Seamus less than a week to decide to give a relationship with George a chance…

The guy was so hot, all muscular and drool-worthy. To find out he was a 'Keeper' was a dream come true.

Seamus wasn't the type for a kiss and fumble in a boys' dormitory and he wanted his first time with George to be worth it. The guy was still in shock about Fred being alive and finding out he'd had a kid with someone else had upset him.

Seamus still wanted to work for the twins and had the welcome desire to 'sleep with the boss'.

He knew George was willing but shy so he wanted to make it memorable. He was walking in circles along the balcony of the shop's second story thinking…

"Hey Seamus."

Seamus stopped and turned to see Blaise Zabini grinning up at him. He smirked, "Where are your shadows?"

"Harry's at home still asleep and Draco is spending his usual hour preening. I wanted to see how you were." Blaise chuckled to himself.

Seamus grinned, "This place is brilliant. I can't remember being so relaxed and focused. Dennis seems to be enjoying himself too. He's studying more and spending time with Colm."

"What about you? I've been noticing the attraction between you and George is growing. Want to tell me about?"

Seamus walked off, after a bit he spoke, "I always had a crush on him. I didn't imagine him having his way with me mind." his Irish lit thickening, "I wanted to sink my cock in his arse and kiss him hard against a shower wall after Quidditch practice. He never seemed to notice me and I never got picked for the House Team, as you no doubt noticed. Except when the House slut flew as Seeker and I got to fly as a Chaser one match. Harry, Dean and I almost had a falling out when Dean got picked to fly for the House team and I didn't. Colin calmed me down and showed me a few pictures. It proved that Dean was better than I was despite my years of experience on a broom and I don't mean one that is permanently between my legs."

It looked like Blaise's cock twitched in his trousers; he adjusted himself, "Pardon me. I'm just a horny Veela who hasn't gotten his rocks off yet."

"I thought you said Draco was up?"

Blaise nodded, "We promised Harry no sex without him. We also promised not to keep a delectable Harry to ourselves. As much as I would like to keep him chained to my bed for my own pleasure it wouldn't be fair to Draco. After all we're both courting him so we have equal rights to his attention and affection as long as he's willing. So you're seriously interested in George? You haven't made a move yet because?"

"I wanted to be sure that I was thinking on my own without the influence of your pheromones. I've always wanted him and it seems he's felt the same way. I wasn't sure if it was fair to Colin to take another man to bed so soon after he died. I did care about him, we were engaged and he had Colm. Like I told the House Whore I don't cheat. I would like to take George to bed but I want it to be special. It would be our first time and I don't want it to be somewhere where I'd have an audience." Seamus said sheepishly.

Blaise smirked, "I can help with that. I'll just give Atlantia a firecall. Like I said I own that island, they rent their land from me and I get a share of the profits. Plus they hold a waterfront cabin for me- it's more than a cabin. I believe Mere lent it to Draco's family once. It's not been used in a few years. I tend to stay at the villa. I can have it readied for you. Think of it as a gift. The war scarred us all and you're just starting to move forward. Harry's worried so much about his friends, it's the least I can do. Besides, I can tell how much George wants you. I've seen him drooling a time or two. He can't stay locked up in that head of his all the time. Besides his rare conferences with Fred he barely talks to anyone besides Draco."

Seamus gave him a hug and kissed his check, "Thanks. You're not bad for a snake. You take good care of our Harry or I know a couple of lions who will knock you flat."

Blaise chuckled, "I'll do more that just take good care of him." He caught sight of a stunned and upset George, he smacked Seamus on the arse, "Go set your mate's mind at ease. I'll make the arrangements. You want to eat at the restaurant or do you want room service?"

"Room service." Seamus called back as he took off to find George.

 

XoooooX

Hermione had reluctantly agreed to this…

She did not want Ron back and wouldn't take him back if he begged for it.

Fred had always been really hot, a sort of fantasy. She'd lived in a mental reality where there wasn't a chance that Fred might even like her. It made more sense to focus her attentions on Ron. She had cared for him but it wasn't the same.

Fred made her meals, gave her a job and a place to stay. He wanted to bond to her, blood adopt her child and bond to her. He wanted to make her Mrs. Fred Weasley.

She'd be lying if that didn't make her more than a little happy...

He bought her gifts…

A dress here…

A hair clip there…

An armful of books on Ancient Runes, apparently he remembered it was her favourite subject.

He bought her a subscription to Charms Weekly, Modern Runology as well as Pureblood culture and Muggleborns.

Hermione knew she was opening her heart up to Fred Weasley…

She just hoped he was as serious as he claimed.

 

XoooooX

Viktor was following Charlie with stunned bleeding sheep floating behind him.

Charlie summoned a sheep and tossed it into a pen with a nesting dragon female.

They hadn't noticed the protection spells on the pen containing Norberta; the Norwegian Ridgeback that hatched at Hogwarts had been removed.

Not until Norberta broke out of the pen and tried to attack Charlie.

Viktor snarled in Draconic and launched himself at the dragon transforming into a seven-foot tall dragon humanoid.

Charlie spun around, "What? Shit!" transforming himself into a slightly shorter version but he had nearly as many muscles.

The two managed to wrestle the enraged dragon to the ground and jointly cast sleeping spells since the stunning ones weren't working.

Once they'd forced the dragon into unconsciousness, Charlie turned to examine the pen that was supposed to contain the nesting dragon.

Charlie swore colorfully in Romanian, "Someone removed all the wards and spells meant to keep Norberta inside the pen." He cast a set of spells on the pen to re-contain Norberta.

A spell of orange light arced towards Charlie.

Viktor growled, grabbing the older wizard to his chest and casting stunning and trapping spells at their attacker.

Charlie tried to struggle free.

Viktor may not seem to be as strong as Charlie but he managed to subdue the former Gryffindor. "I'm allowed to protect you Charlie. That person was trying to hurt you. I was watching your back, you could be grateful."

Charlie found his immense discomfort that he was hard, very hard…

"So you are attracted to me…" Viktor smirked, "that is good to know because I have decided to make you mine."

With that ominous pronouncement, Viktor kissed him.

Charlie was still pinned to the ground and found himself curiously at Viktor's mercy.

His glamour broke.

Viktor smirked; the Chuvash wasn't dominant but submissive. An unmated submissive Chuvash at twenty-six, how unusual: while Viktor was twenty-three and single himself.

Charlie was very powerful for a submissive, having met his family it was clear that Charlie was naturally gifted with muscles and height despite being a submissive.

Charlie kissed the Bulgarian Seeker back, his Chuvash very close to the surface. He actually enjoyed being held down by the younger man. He was less muscular in this form then he was as a human. He still could wrestle an unruly dragon but damn if Viktor wasn't hot wrestling a dragon. They'd worked together to take down the enraged nesting mother.

Other than his boss, Viktor's uncle Charlie had never met another of his kind. He'd discovered what he was in the library at Hogwarts, when he found out he was a submissive it had made him highly uneasy.

Sleeping with a human would have rendered him infertile, while Charlie wasn't ready to consider children at sixteen he was still immensely wary of sex to begin with. He'd never met anyone he fancied there. Perhaps, he was looking for a mate the entire time rather than a fling or a lover. Not that Charlie was interested in dealing with the fact that he was gay, as a submissive Chuvash he couldn't be anything else, mostly because it would be nearly impossible for a dominant female to get him pregnant. He wanted a family, he did. He had Bill and the twins whom he was close to. He was still recovering from the shock of Fred's return, which his younger brother's apparent 'death' had driven him back to the preserve and away from his overbearing mother.

"I didn't think that anyone could be so unaffected by my kisses." Viktor frowned.

Charlie blushed looking away, "Sorry. I was lost in thought."

"A shame because I wanted to do more than just kiss you." Viktor checked him over and healed the few scratches and slices Charlie had received from Norberta. "Why did a submissive choose such a dangerous career?"

Charlie sighed, "Because I was partially ashamed and mostly embarrassed. I knew I couldn't tell my parents. I take scent-covering potions so that my being a submissive isn't noticeable. I don't want to have to defend myself…"

"We're going to take the scoundrel who attacked you and turn them into my uncle to explain himself. Then I'm going to take you back to your house and I'm going to show you why being my mate is the wisest choice you can make. Besides, I want you…" Viktor smirked.

Viktor transformed back into his human form and gave Charlie a smug look, "Come along then. You'll want to make a report yes?"

Charlie sighed, "Yes…" he felt his heart skip a beat; Viktor Krum the greatest Seeker in the world wanted him…

Charlie looked around and shifted back to his human appearance before following Viktor. Pausing only to quickly finish feeding the hungry expectant mother dragons.

Viktor hit their attacker with shock spells, he wasn't a torturing type really but some punishment for attacking his Charlie was needed.

They received stares and whispers when they escorted the bound man to the main office.

Viktor ignored the preserve secretary and his uncle's secretary marching into his uncle's private office with Charlie and their captive slamming the door.

Dragomir frowned at him, "Viktor why do you have one of my keepers bound?"

Charlie blinked, finally taking the time to recognize the keeper.

It was Stefan Petrov, who had started at the preserve the year before he had.

Charlie blinked, "Stefan? Why?"

Viktor reluctantly freed the man's mouth to talk, "Answer him."

"I don't owe you anything you arrogant, spoilt Quidditch freak. Are you really that good or do you only act like a pompous fool?" Stefan snapped, "I wanted to make Charlie notice me. He was supposed to date ME! I've been trying to get him to notice me for eight years. But no he doesn't notice anyone until you show up. Then you're living with him, eating his food and are his shadow. No one has ever gotten that close to Charlie, the only people who ever spent the night at his place were his parents."

"So you removed the spells on a the nesting pen of a Norwegian Ridgeback why?"

"So I could save him!"

"You are a fool." Viktor snorted, "Most humans can't handle a full-grown dragon on their own. You've always been a jealous fool. I remember you in school Stefan, always trying to show off. Your sister Katya is more amiable and skilled at magic than yourself. I actually liked her."

Charlie recoiled.

Viktor scoffed, "Platonically speaking of course. Katya is engaged to a yearmate of mine, my cousin Vanya . Both of them were fellow Durmstrangers who aimed to be our Champion during the Tournament. I cannot be merely arrogant without something to back up what I might be arrogant regarding. Now I was a Triwizard Champion though I did not win, I did place well. A shame that Charlie does not remember me, we shared dinner during the tournament before the First Task."

Charlie blinked, "Wah…what?"

Dragomir snorted, "I thought you would mate then, I knew Charlie was a submissive. Lucky for him I am a happily mated dominant myself. I tried to set you up then but Charlie was as ever oblivious."

"I've been trying to get him before that! I had first claim!"

Viktor glared, "Are you crazy? He wouldn't want you anyway. He wants a real man. You want someone to take care of you. Do you know anything about him?"

"I know he likes his coffee black. He isn't close to his family and cut off ties. He dislikes his mother."

Viktor laughed, "Actually he's close to his brothers, all four of them, enough to tease his closest younger brother anyway. He's closest to Fred emotionally but he's nearer to Bill in age because they are a little more then a year apart. He's a bit reckless, shy with relationships bordering on the oblivious. He dislikes his youngest brother and is currently about as furious at him as I am. Neither of us thinks much of his sister but we both respect his future sister-in-law. He might like his coffee black but he's willing to make enough for two. He never liked cooking but learned out of necessity. He adores dragons and couldn't imagine any other career. Do you even know what position he flew as? What House he was in at Hogwarts? Whether he was a prefect, Quidditch Captain or Head Boy?"

"He was a Chaser…a Slytherin and a prefect?"

Charlie burst out into peals of laughter, "Me a Chaser? Nah I was a Seeker like Viktor. I had four offers to fly from the Appleby Arrows, the Falmouth Falcons, the Chudley Cannons and Puddlemere United. With the exception of the Cannons, the others are some of the best in the league. I didn't have the marks to be a prefect and well with Bill Head Boy my Sixth Year it would have been rather nepotistic of Hogwarts to pick me the next year. There were four years before another brother became Head Boy and that was Percy. I'm sure Viktor remembers him vaguely, he sat in as a judge when his boss was out ill."

Viktor nodded, "He's a decent sort, surprised he's a professor now."

Charlie laughed, "Never would have guessed that one. I want him to be happy, I hope he is."

"You never talked about your family! How can you be close to them? You barely ever even owl them! I've watched you return their letters unopened." Stefan whinged.

Charlie sighed, "I didn't want to talk to them for a while because someone played a nasty prank on us. They made it seem like one of my brothers died. We dealt with our grief in different ways. I hide out and threw myself into work. My family is growing and we're becoming stronger- most of us anyway. Bill's bonded is expecting, Fred's fiancée is expecting, my sister as well and George is engaged to a former schoolmate who has a child. That would be three children to continue our line, my sister is as well but I've not spoken to her. "

Stefan pouted, "I'd carry on your family line. It would be an honour."

Viktor snorted, "As if. You're not his type. He'd sooner mate a dragon."

"Would it have anything to do with the monsters you two became?" Stefan glared.

Dragomir growled, "Viktor!"

"You try dealing with a mad Norwegian Ridgeback going after your prospective mate!" Viktor snarled right back, "I didn't have the luxury of casting spells to hide myself or the chance to second guess myself. I knew Norberta was dangerous! Charlie warned me the other day. I needed the strength transforming gave me. I had no choice. It took the both of us transformed to subdue Norberta. Not only were the wards on her pen tampered with she was enraged. Stefan also tried to attack us when we finished returning Norberta to her pen."

"He's a human! We're supposed to live on the fringes you idiot! I told you not to transform!" Dragomir lectured.

"It takes six normal wizards to subdue a chained panicked dragon. A loose nesting dam is worse then a merely chained one." Viktor offered.

Charlie blinked, "How do you know?"

Viktor smirked, "I spent a lot of time here growing up."

"I'll take him to the King. He'll take care of the legal issues. After you've mated you can decide on his punishment." Dragomir sighed. "Get out. You have the rest of the week off. I wonder how long and how often his heats will be."

Viktor growled.

Dragomir chuckled, "Mere curiosity. You know I'm quite happy with my Bisera."

Bisera was Viktor's father Branislav's submissive sister…

Viktor dragged Charlie off.

Once they were inside Charlie's house Viktor proceeded to show him just what being claimed by a dominant was like.

 

XoooooX

As a survivor of the Battle of Hogwarts and a former Prisoner at Malfoy Manor, Luna had some degree of respect.

Dumbledore's Army wasn't just a band of kids; they had been reforged under the Carrows and emerged fighters.

While not as well known or respected as the Order of the Phoenix, the DA had proved their worth during the Battle.

So when Luna showed up in the Department of Magical Children she was greeted respectfully.

"Lady,"

Luna sniffed, "Madam Lovegood, the title is entailed upon the female and is mine. I have come to request my cousin be released into my custody."

"Cousin?"

Luna groaned, "The Department was better managed under my Aunt Aurora. The Greengrasses never followed the Dark Lord. They sought to protect their heiresses anyway they could. Now it is my duty to take charge of my cousin the way my grandmothers would expect."

"You wish to take Miss Greengrass? I am afraid that is just not possible."

Luna frowned, "It better be. If I have to speak to Kingsley I will."

"When no one came to claim her and she was deemed to be not a threat to the Wizarding World she was sent to a Muggle Orphanage."

Luna gasped, "You sent a pureblood heiress to a Muggle Orphanage? Are you mad?"

"It seemed the pertinent thing with no one interested in taking responsibility."

"I want her file now! I will be speaking to Kingsley about this. You ought to have checked more closely who might be responsible for her. It ought to have myself or her sister's former betrothed Zabini." Luna snapped.

The woman scurried away.

"This is what the war brought? An innocent girl sent to live in an alien culture because no one bothered to check properly? Who else has been treated unjustly? Harry had a point, something must be done." Luna muttered.

The woman returned and held out a stack of parchment.

Luna snatched it, "I would see what other mistakes you have made before Kingsley requests an audit."

She stormed off.

Someone was going to pay for this…

As if having her parents and grandmother murdered by Death Eaters wasn't traumatic enough. Astoria had her sister killed and now she was in the Muggle World?

Luna had no idea how to find her; she knew nothing about the Muggle world.

Furious she Apparated to Diagon Alley, surely Hermione could help her.

She stormed past Fred and the other guys, making her way to where she sensed Hermione was.

Luna opened the door to the office and held out the file, "My cousin got sent to the Muggle world because of idiots."

Hermione gasped, "She's a pureblood."

"Apparently, that was enough of a crime to be sent to a Muggle orphanage because someone was too lazy to determine who her guardians ought to be. I don't know anything about the Muggle world." Luna crossed her arms, "She'd already lost her family. Being sent to a place like that was too cruel."

Hermione read the file, 'I can't Apparate and flooing is impossible. We'll have to take the Knight Bus."

Luna nodded, "We'll have to leave quickly. She's been there too long already."

Hermione summoned her coat, "Yes. Poor girl. I had classes with Daphne; she was quite intelligent and didn't look down on Muggleborns. I didn't really know she had a sister."

The two witches headed back to the main floor.

Fred frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Tell Blaise we're going after Asteria. Some imbecile had her placed in the Muggle World." Hermione gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm coming with you." Fred announced.

Hermione frowned, "I can take care of myself."

Fred smiled, "I know you can. I would just feel better if I were beside you in case you exhaust yourself. I am sure that Harry and Blaise would like to come as well. If only to assure themselves that she is all right. After all Blaise feels an equal share of guilt at her abandonment."

Hermione tried to fight a smile, "Oh fine."

Fred kissed her. "I'll be quick love."

Hermione blushed, "That boy…"

Luna giggled, "You love him."

Hermione coughed, "Hm…"

Fred returned quickly with Harry and Blaise. "We can go now."

Blaise frowned, "How are we traveling?"

Hermione sighed, "Knight bus. We can't Apparate because I'm pregnant and flooing isn't an option."

Harry led the way outside and held out his wand.

There came a pop and screech.

There was a purple triple Decker bus.

Of course Stan Shunpike who has once been the conductor was gone.

Hermione blinked, "Carmichael?"

"Hullo there Granger. No illegal potions to confiscate." The former Ravenclaw muttered.

Luna glared at him, "Can you move so we can get on? We're in a hurry."

"Five passengers at once? That's interesting. Is that the Chosen One with you?"

Hermione groaned, "We need to go here." She tapped the address with her forefinger.

"That's be fifteen sickles a person."

Blaise held out ten galleons. "This is yours if you make us the next stop."

Carmichael nodded pocketing the money, "You heard him Ernie."

Fred held Hermione tightly with one arm and grasp the nearest firmly bolted object when the bus surged forward.

Once the movement settled down and Hermione was in less danger of injury Fred loosened his grip.

Hermione looked positively green.

Fred helped her to a nearby sofa and handed her an anti-nausea potion.

Harry had steadied Luna only to be steadied by Blaise.

They sat near Fred and Hermione but not close enough to be in range of Hermione if she became ill.

Hermione gave Fred a weak smile, "Thanks for insisting on coming."

Fred smirked, "I knew when I am needed."

It didn't take long for the bus to come to an abrupt stop.

Carmichael announced their stop.

The five exited the Knight bus and were glad to see it depart.

Harry blinked at the name, "Wool's Orphanage?"

Hermione frowned, "Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry turned to her, "This is where Riddle grew up…"

Hermione swallowed, "Someone has a dark sense of humour."

Luna was clearly impatient, "I don't care who was here before. I want my cousin out of this place."

There were met by an elderly woman with a starched apron, "Yes? How might I help you?"

Luna said sharply, "My name is Lovegood. My cousin was erroneously sent here. Her parents named me her guardian."

"Your cousin's name?"

"Asteria,"

"We've got no one here by that name." The woman snapped.

Luna lost her temper, "Duermo." She pulled out her wand, "Point me Astoria Greengrass."

Hermione hissed, "Luna! You can't do that. She's a Muggle."

"She lied and she's in my way." Luna glared.

An angry Luna was intimidating because none of them had ever witnessed that before…

They were surprised at just how quiet the place was.

Blaise was soon equally angry when they were led down to the cellars.

Luna pointed her wand at the door of the room the point me spell insisted that Asteria was. Her unlocking spell was so over powered that the lock exploded.

Blaise ripped the door open.

The room was dark, pitch black…

The only sound was shuffling.

"Lu,"

"Don't." Blaise said quietly. "You'll blind her. I'll get her." Blaise entered the room cautiously, "Asteria? It's Blaise."

There was a sniffling sound, "Blaise?"

"Yes. Luna is here too. We're here to take you away."

"Where? I don't have a home. My family is dead."

"You'll live with me in Ravenworth Castle." Luna said quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"May I pick you up?" Blaise asked softly.

"Alright. If you're real."

Blaise picked the frail girl up.

There was the sound of running.

"Someone please create a portkey? We've got to get out of here." Hermione said quietly.

Harry tore a bit of cloth from his work robe, "Portus." He had the shop fixed in his head.

"Everyone grab onto Harry." Fred said gruffly.

Then they were dragged by the navel to the shop.

They landed hard.

Blaise looked down at the girl in his arms, she was filthy and skinny.

Luna shook with anger, "She needs a healer."

Fred nodded, "I'll go check next door and see if Andromeda is still there."

Hermione frowned, "Why wasn't she sent to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang? She shouldn't have still been there. Its October…"

"That is something I'll want answered soon." Luna muttered pacing.

Blaise hexed away his sense of smell, while Asteria wasn't his mate he was still incensed by her treatment. He rocked her gently, "You're safe."

To be locked away in the dark after living through the Carrows was horrendous.

Fred returned quickly with Andromeda.

The normally unruffled healer muttered under her breath as she examined the poor girl.

"She hasn't eaten in days. If it weren't for her magic she'd be dead. She needs light but I think the sun would be too much for her eyes right now. A wide space, that is comfortable and food. She'll need a bath. If she didn't need to see a mind healer before she desperately needs one now." Andromeda snapped. "There are a few potions that she desperately needs. I'll see to it that Draco and I brew them immediately."

She headed down to the basement lab in search of her nephew.

The shop door opened.

"Asteria? Oh my god what happened?"

"No! no! no!" the girl whimpered burying her face in Blaise's chest..

Fred grabbed Dennis and dragged him out of the shop.

Luna snapped her fingers.

A house elf appeared. "Yes Miss Luna?"

"Prepare a bath for Asteria and have a room made up. In my wing not daddy's." Luna said stiffly.

Hermione was appalled and a bit ill.

What had happened to the girl?

"We should floo to the castle. Blaise if you don't mind."

Blaise shook his head, "Not at all. It's the most I can do." He kissed Harry's cheek. "I'll be back shortly.

Hermione reluctantly escorted them up to the office to use the floo.

Leaving Harry behind to fume.

If he didn't already have reason to want to turn the Ministry on its ear, he did now.

Asteria shouldn't have suffered like that.

She'd done nothing wrong, she was an innocent…just a little girl around Dennis' age. Who had sent her there? They would pay in spades for what she suffered.

Harry knew very well what it was like to be locked in a dark space with no food. It was not an experience he wished on anyone.

Kingsley would be hearing from him about this.

If the former Order member wouldn't clean house then Harry would create a political bloc that would.

Harry had no desire for power but when those in power abused it, there needed to be change.

Harry was going to force change…

If only to protect those who needed protection…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

For the last week it had been flowers. Hermione woke to find one on her pillow, one in the bathroom, one beside a plate in the kitchen and one in her office. Always accompanied with the meaning of that flower and a reflection on it.

Hermione slipped out and visited the bookstore where she purchased a book on flower meanings.

The first had been an Agapanthus…

It did mean love letter.

Fred Weasley was writing her a letter in flowers?

Alyssum…

Worth beyond beauty.

Alstroemeria…

Devotion

Aster…

Patience…

Baby's breath…

Everlasting love.

Bluebell…

Constancy.

Bougainvillea…

Passion.

Cactus…

Ardent love

Pink carnation…

I will never forget you.

White carnation …

Sweet and lovely.

Celandine…

Joys to come.

Chervil…

Sincerity

Chrysanthemum…

Truth.

Clove…

I have loved you and you have not known it.

White clover…

Think of me.

Daffodil…

New beginnings.

Euphrobia…

Persistence.

Forsythia…

Anticipation.

Heliotrope…

Devoted affection.

White hyacinth…

Beauty.

Ivy…

Fidelity.

Jonquil…

Desire.

Lily of the valley…

Return of happiness.

Linden…

Conjugal love.

The meanings were the same as those written in Fred's own hand.

Shyly, Hermione chose her response.

Peach blossom…

I am your captive.

Camellia…

My destiny is your hands.

Cyclamen…

Timid hope.

Flax…

I feel your kindness.

Mignonette…

Your qualities surpass your charms

Petunia…

Your presence soothes me.

Plum…

Keep your promises.

Stephanotis…

Happiness in marriage.

Vetch…

I cling to thee.

The translation would be.

I accept. Treat me well. I hope you are honest. Keep your promise. I've felt your concern and care. I care more for the inner you then the mask. Name the day.

Hermione left the bouquet pinned to Fred's door.

 

XoooooX

It hadn't taken much persuading for her father's Mind Healer to agree to see Asteria.

The poor girl had been starved yes…

Apparently whoever ditched her at the Muggle orphanage convinced them she was a compulsive liar.

The orphanage's treatment for liars was isolation and limited food.

Asteria begged to be allowed to contact her cousin…

Yet the person who left her there claimed she had lost her parents and sister recently. The orphanage staff had treated Asteria like that was her fault.

With every meeting with the mind healer; Luna was normally a rather placid person and hard to anger, was more furious.

Luna often woke when Asteria had nightmares, she would slip into the girl's room and rock her.

They had never been close as children but Luna felt almost maternal despite there only being two years difference in age.

Between caring for her father who was mental delicate after his time is Azkaban, and nursing her cousin, Luna was learning about herself.

"Luna…" Asteria was awake and cried into her shirt.

The girl slept a lot still.

Luna had the house elves keep candles lit in the room at all times so that Asteria always had light. There was also a fire in the fireplace…

It had been cool in that cellar room where they'd found Asteria.

Luna was careful to see that this room was kept warm…

Asteria was woken for meals, bathed regularly by her elf because Asteria wouldn't let anyone touch her.

Luna still was unsure if Asteria had been sexually abused…

Physically, she been canned and belted for being a 'liar'. Both of which infuriated Luna farther…it was so difficult to keep her temper. Asteria flinched when she sensed anger or disapproval so Luna had to be careful…

Luna had suspicions that there was something between Astoria and Dennis, the boy had seemed overly worried for a merely yearmate. Asteria had been panicked when she heard his voice…

Perhaps, when Asteria was emotionally stronger it would do her some good to see a friendly face. That was something to discuss with her cousin's mind healer…

 

XoooooX

The arrangements had been made, Liam his personal elf had taken their belongings to Atlantia and Blaise had gifted him with a portkey. He'd cornered George after work and asked him if he would go with him somewhere.

A still sulky George reluctantly agreed.

Seamus touched the portkey and they were dragged by the naval across Britain over the Channel and to Greece once more.

George blinked at him, "Where are we?"

"The resort that Blaise owns the land to. He thought we needed time away and the frotting is great but we both want more. I want to do this properly."

"So that's what the whispering and the kiss was about." George grumbled seeming a bit mollified.

Seamus kissed him hard, "Ya think I'd actually go after him? He's Harry's. I've got my sights set on a spunky redhead not some Veela."

George groaned.

Seamus slid his hands beneath George's shirt, tracing circles on his bare stomach. "Trust me. I'm only interested in you."

He was rewarded with a gasp. "Yes…please…you know I want this…"

Seamus tore the clothes off them both, tumbling George into bed.

Naked…they'd never been naked together. George was sure that Seamus had never seen him naked…what if he didn't like what he saw?

"You're more than I imagined..." Seamus muttered, kissing him. Rubbing his own erection against George's, "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you? If I'd had any idea you wanted me back…you would never have slept alone…"

George gasped with each thrust, it felt better to do this without clothes. The only sexual contact they'd had before was frotting and they'd been wearing clothes.

"I want to come inside you." Seamus said against his throat, his thrusts stopping abruptly.

George panted, "Please…"

Seamus was too impatient to prepare George physically so he settled for magically. Casting spells to ready George for the physical connection they'd both longed for.

George cried out as Seamus sunk into his body, "Waited so long…"

Seamus groaned, "No more waiting…"

They rocked together, kissing and touching everywhere.

Seamus fucked George slowly through two orgasms before the older man passed out beneath him.

He chuckled to himself, "I forgot how exhausted one could get their first time.." he nuzzled George's neck, perfectly happy to stay the way he was.

 

XoooooX

After putting Teddy to bed, Harry tugged Draco and Blaise to his level and blushed. "Please…"

"What is it tresoro?" Blaise asked frowning.

"Harry?" Draco tilted his head waiting for an answer.

"I'm ready…I think…" Harry mumbled.

"For us to make love to you?" Blaise chuckled licking his ear.

Harry moaned softly, "Yes…"

Eleven days from his first sexual experience with them to this.

Draco played with his silky hair, "Are you sure?"

Harry's eyes were dark with lust, "Yes…"

Blaise picked him up and kissed him, "It would be an honour si caro?"

Draco nodded, "Oui mi serpente."

They retired to the room they shared…

Harry was panting by the time his suitors undressed him.

They pressed kisses to each unveiled bit of skin.

"Since I possess a very talented tongue and Harry enjoys it when I ate his arse before I'll prepare him."

"We could use magic for that." Blaise smirked.

"No. It's his first time I want it to be memorable. I want him to remember how I used my mouth and tongue to open him up. We'll stop if you really want us to…" Draco offered as he cast a spell that cleaned Harry's insides before lying between his lover's spread legs.

Blaise straddled their lover and processed to snog him while frotting slowly.

Harry groaned into the kiss, clinging to Blaise as he felt Draco's devious tongue dipping inside his body again.

Draco took his time licking around Harry's entrance before he began fucking him with his tongue, loosening him up gradually before he wiggled in the first finger.

Harry gasped, clinging to Blaise more.

Blaise nibbled his neck, "He's very good isn't he? He'll be gentle with you…when you want it…we'll show you how good it will feel to have us both inside you tresoro."

The thought of both of them inside him and the feel of Draco's finger teasing something inside him that made his vision go white pushed Harry over the edge.

While Harry was orgasming Draco finished preparing him. He kissed Harry's thigh, "He's ready."

"Take him gently caro. He's wanted you longer. It's for his sake I'm letting you take him first. Do it…before I change my mind." Blaise muttered.

Draco knew enough about Veela to know that they preferred to claim their mate's virginity if they could. For Blaise to allow him to claim it said a great deal about their friendship and their trust. He pulled Blaise into a deep kiss, "Thank you."

Blaise kissed him back, "Si."

Harry whimpered slightly as he felt Draco push inside him. It didn't hurt exactly…but it was weird being filled that way. He gasped when Draco's prick put pressure on his prostate. Blaise had to be joking about them both fitting there…

"Relax tresoro…" Blaise's caressed his chest, teasing his nipples as he was kissed soundly

"Oh god…" Harry gasped as Draco started to move.

Draco chuckled, "I'm not a god really but thank you for the compliment."

"Arrogant bastard. It's an expression." Harry moaned.

"I told you caro was good."

Draco reached up and began to stroke them both together. "So sexy…"

Blaise leaned back against Draco's strong chest, "Fuck."

"Just because I remember how you liked to be touched isn't worth the foul language." Draco teased.

"Surprised you can think this clearly while making love to our Harry." Blaise groaned.

"I take pride in my abilities as a lover." Draco smirked licking the back of Blaise's neck.

With Draco's firm but gentle thrusts into his body and the feel of Draco's large hand on his prick, it didn't take long for him to come again.

After Draco himself came, he wandlessly summoned a bottle of potion that was in a drawer of a table beside the bed. He took a deep swing and passed it to Blaise.

"This is?"

"An energy potion aphrodisiac that allow the imbiber to enjoy multiple orgasms." Draco smirked.

"Yours?" Blaise asked as he took a swing.

"It was in a book on potions for the bent wizard but yes I brewed it."

"Might brew a mild form for the shop." Harry said before Blaise poured the last of it in his mouth.

Draco slipped out of Harry, and pulled Harry on top of him. Arranging his lover so his arse was in a comfortable position for Blaise to take his turn.

Blaise kissed the back of Harry's neck, caressing his back and fondling his arse. He reached down to masturbate until he was hard enough to enter his mate.

Draco kissed Harry, exploring his mouth as he rolled his nipples in his hands.

"Too much…too much." Harry gasped.

"Hush love. Relax. You feel good. You're just not used to this yet. Two is better then one." Draco said kissing his temple and running reassuring hands up his sides.

Even with a sex clouded mind and having little experience, Harry could tell that Blaise was thicker then Draco. His older suitor didn't probe as deep with each thrust but he definitely stretched him farther. He felt a bit tight…he couldn't say which he liked more. He enjoyed them both…

Draco and Blaise took turns having Harry, the other taking his time with the foreplay.

They only lasted about four more orgasms before Harry passed out.

Leaving them unequal…

Draco had cum inside Harry three times and Blaise only twice.

Which left the Veela unsatisfied…

Having his way with a sleeping Harry was a bit distasteful and he'd promised not to engage in sexual activity with Draco behind Harry's back.

Grumbling Blaise cast a cold-water charm on himself and curled up with his mate.

Draco chuckled, "Sometimes promises are a pain to keep."

"Shut up caro." Blaise growled.

"Damn you're cute when you're pissed." Draco teased taking his place on Harry's other side.

The two former Slytherins fell asleep cuddling their Gryffindor.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how this got skipped but here it is.

Chapter 24

 

 

Seamus woke to find a naked George in his arms, he remembered spending his time making love to the man he’d fancied throughout school.

 

He still felt some guilt but he knew Colin would want him to be happy and Colin had known about his feelings for George. Surely, Colin would have wanted Colm to have two parents…

 

“Mmm…” George wiggled a bit.

 

Seamus groaned, “Don’t do that…”

 

“Why?” George blushed.

 

“You’ll make me hard…”

 

“Isn’t this a bit like a honeymoon?” George asked quietly.

 

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

 

“Then isn’t it alright to start the day like this? Even after Aednat and Beibhinn are born I like to let you have me first thing in the morning. I haven’t really had as much love as mum pretends. She saved her love for her favourites. I never was one…she rarely had a kind word for us. Your voice is soothing and also I find your brogue sexy. I’ve wanted you for so long and I want to cherish each moment together.”

 

Seamus already had an arm around him and pulled him close. “I’m sorry that your mum didn’t give you the affection you deserve. I’ll give you all the love you want.” He kissed George’s neck, rocking his hips gently and ran his hand over the chiselled chest.

 

“Yes…” George clenched his muscles to make it tighter, it helped that Seamus had morning wood. He’d been a definite virgin when Seamus took him to bed, no sexual experience beyond his right hand. While both of them were ambidextrous, they each had a dominant hand. His was his right and Fred’s was his left. They’d learned to use both because they didn’t want to be different. Mostly because it was more fun to play ‘which one is Fred?’

 

Seamus rolled over carefully, so he didn’t slip out.

 

George was pushed face first into the bed.

 

Seamus’ hands touching him everywhere…

 

They came almost together…

 

George felt cum leaking from inside him and felt his entire body turn red with embarrassment.

 

“Come on, let’s clean up before breakfast is delivered. I asked for room service. After that we can play in the water. The design maybe like an old affluent Greek city but we can still dive out off the cabin’s veranda.”

 

“Thank Merlin Bill taught us how to swim…” George blushed.

 

“Since it’s just us, we could swim naked.”

 

“Pervert!” George muttered.

 

“You don’t really mind because I’m only showing off for you.”

 

Seamus dragged him off to clean up…

 

XoooooX

 

Knowing that Teddy would be just fine, Andromeda decided to leave him at Baskerville.

 

She had a suspicious that not only was Severus very much alive; the man was responsible for keeping Fred’s body alive until he broke the curse.

 

As a Black, she was a very accomplished Dark Witch- not that she actually used that knowledge outside of healing. She also knew the Buried Alive curse quite well having been tempted to use it on her sister Bellatrix often over the years.

 

Andromeda was very suspicious that Severus was alive; it had taken both Draco’s insistence and Fred’s nervousness to finally convince her. Harry’s receipt of Severus’ will as soon as he woke after destroying Voldemort had made her suspicious prior…

 

She Apparated to Godric’s Hollow where her cousin Sirius had a headstone.

 

Harry had chosen to bury Remus and Nymphadora together in the Black Mausoleum. Mostly to irritate her ancestors, since Sirius was given Harry’s stone and essentially ‘buried’ though he had no body with his best friend James and Lily. They ought to have been buried in with James’ ancestors but since they were ‘heroes who belonged to everyone’ they were buried in Godric’s Hollow.

 

Andromeda found the Potters’ graves easily.

 

Since she’d been a Head Girl and a member of the duelling club it wasn’t hard to recognize Severus’ magical signature.

 

“Well, well if it isn’t the Half-Blood Prince. You were never an easy one to subdue. I remember dueling you and it was a draw. Always a draw, no matter that there were five years between us it was always that way. You learned Dark Curses and Hexes easily, like you were born to it. No wonder since you were a descendant of the House of Prince.”

 

A wandless, nonverbal finite was clearly cast and Severus Snape shimmered into sight.

 

“Damn you. You Blacks are always nosy.”

 

Andromeda smirked, “You’re just mad I found you easily. You’re not at Spinners’ End. You granted seemingly all your worldly goods to Harry because he was honourable and you wanted them for Draco. Draco knows you’re alive,”

 

Severus snapped, “Did Weasley inform him?”

 

“Didn’t have to. He said that his parents used an old Wiccaning to protect him. He knew because he didn’t have your magic. Something about the Nature of the Wiccaning would grant him your magic if you perished first.” Andromeda smirked. “Of course I already had my suspicions from the beginning.”

 

“Perhaps you would have better suited being an Auror than your cousin.” Severus snarled.

 

“No, I would have been far too tempted to use Dark Arts to capture Dark Wizards. I preferred to Heal then Harm. Not that I am not perfectly capable of causing Great Harm. I am Bella’s Elder sister and I was once worshiped as the truest Slytherin.” Andromeda snickered.

 

“Why didn’t you abandon your position, expose your family to ridicule and bond to a Hufflepuff?” Severus snipped.

 

“Perhaps, I was quite fond of him. He had a refreshing way of looking at the world. Besides, he liked me: faults and all. I think he enjoyed my domineering personality…” Andromeda said blinking away a tear before it could fall.

 

“With only your grandson left, what purpose does your life have?” Severus sneered.

 

“With Lily and Dumbledore dead, your life debt to Potter paid what purpose does your life have?” Andromeda tossed back. “I think your obsession with Lily Evans was safe. She always looked on you as a brother, loving her was easy because you didn’t have to open your heart up at all. James Potter saw and exploited a weakness. You wouldn’t know real love if it bit you in the arse.”

 

“Why did you turn on your family? Unlike my mother you weren’t raped! You could have lived your life in luxury.” Severus snapped.

 

“And end up in Azkaban for merely the misfortune of being Lady Malfoy? Not a chance. Not that I wished such a misfortune on my sister. I didn’t know it would turn out like this. I buried everyone, my bonded, my daughter and her bonded. Someday if I’m lucky I’ll be allowed to bury my sister preferably in the Malfoy Vaults.” Andromeda glared.

 

“I laid mother to rest in the Prince Vault.”

 

“Well hopefully when you die Draco will be kind enough to place you there.”

 

“Unless Potter has his way and actually places me in that monstrosity he erected at Hogwarts.” Severus snapped.

 

“Where are you staying? Hiding out at the Potters?” Andromeda sneered.

 

“So what? No one will look for me there.”

 

“Except someone who knew of your obsession with Lily Potter.” Andromeda quipped.

 

“Where would you suggest I live?” Severus hissed.

 

“Not Malfoy Manor since dreadful things happened there. I am sure there are a few nice properties belonging to the Princes where you could live comfortable.”

 

“I don’t want to live in France. My French is atrocious.”

 

Andromeda chuckled, “Fine. You can stay at Lavender Vale. With my family gone it holds painful memories for me. I find I am far more comfortable at Baskerville.”

 

“That eyesore that Black renamed? Pah!” Severus scoffed.

 

“I am sure that you would be welcome there.” Andromeda gave him an icy smile.

 

“Why should I leave a place that is close to Lily?”

 

“Because it’s depressing. I’m going to see that Spinner’s End is sold soon. Harry already had your libraries and Potions labs moved to Baskerville for Draco. He could benefit from your instruction. Unless you would trust me to teach him…” Andromeda smirked, determined to rub it in.

 

“You are as imperious as ever Andromeda!”

 

“Someone has to look out for you. You won’t take care of yourself.” She snapped her fingers.

 

The elf Draco assigned to her arrived at once.

 

“Yes Miss Annie?”

 

“Please see that the spare room at Lavender Vale is made up for Severus. Have his things at Ivy Cottage moved there as well.” Andromeda poked him in the chest, “Lucky for you Severus, I live in Godric’s Hollow. So you can still visit Lily’s grave at your whim. I will be sending Draco through to visit you soon. So be prepared.” Then she Apparated away…

 

Andromeda felt quite smug…

 

XoooooX

 

This time Fred was waiting for her when she woke.

 

He had strawberry pancakes, sausages, eggs and dishes of fruit. He had pitchers of water and pumpkin juice along with the pot of ginger tea.

 

“Are you done hiding then?” Hermione asked curious.

 

Fred smirked, “I wasn’t hiding. I thought discovering the flowers would be more enjoyable if you were seemingly alone. I enjoyed your reply. Creative.”

 

“I only responded in kind.” Hermione scoffed, failing to hide a blush.

 

Fred knelt beside her chair and kissed her long and deep, “Damn you’re too sweet…”

 

Hermione moaned.

 

There was no chasteness in this. It had been months since she was touched sensually.

 

Fred knew that about this long into a pregnancy a bearer often desired sex.  He truly cared for her and wanted her to feel comfortable accepting that she needed it.

 

Hermione reacted instantly, her kisses were needy, and her body was ready. “I can’t stand it…I need….”

 

“Hush love. I know. I’ll take care of it…” Fred cast preserving charms on the food and the appropriate warming or cooling charms. Then he picked her up and carried her to his room.

 

Hermione was surprised; it had a large comfortable bed. It was also clean…

 

“Welcome home.” Fred said kissing her neck.

 

Hermione let him undress her.

 

“Merlin Hermione…you’re beautiful…”

 

Hermione moaned softly, as he traced her curves with his hands and his lips, taking the time to learn what felt good.

 

Fred had never seen such a pair of perfect breasts; they fit comfortably in his hands. Firm to the touch and beautiful…he fondled and sucked on them listening as she panted.

 

Hermione felt jolts of pleasure running down her body to her core. She felt how wet she was…and moaned, “Please Fred…”

 

“I know love.”

 

Gentle hands spread her legs caressing her thighs.

 

“Relax…I won’t hurt you…”

 

“It hurt before…”

 

“Because he didn’t love you as I do.”

 

Hermione took comfort in that, until she looked at him to see a frown. Embarrassment flooded her, “Is something wrong with me?”

 

Fred blinked, “You don’t know? He didn’t tell you?”

 

“Tell me what?” Hermione asked nervously.

 

“That you’re twice the woman Lavender ever could be.” Fred pronounced.

 

Hermione blinked, “What do you mean?”

 

“Feel this?” 

 

A thumb caressed her intimately

 

“And this?”

 

The sensation was duplicated but in a slightly different place

 

“Hmm…do you like that?”

 

When she was touched that way again it was twice the sensation.

 

Hermione gasped, “Fred…”

 

“It seems Hermione that you were born with a duplication. Ron probably didn’t even look. A real man would delight in this…it merely means that it will take more than the usual amount of time and dedication to pleasure you.” Fred smirked, “I am just the wizard for the duty. I’ll take great _pleasure_ in it…”

 

At that pronouncement, his hands started moving again…

 

Hermione thrashed a bit…

 

Two? Would that explain why she’d still bled during the time she was pregnant? Ron hadn’t done much but stick his prick in her. No wonder he hadn’t noticed…

 

Then she felt _fingers_ inside her…mixed with slow circles on her clits. She’d left the Muggle world before the sexual education classes started. Hogwarts didn’t have one…she didn’t have any female friends she was close enough to, to ask about their bodies. She wasn’t interested in girls and just thinking about sex with a girl was unsettling.

 

Those devious fingers thrust into her body and played with the two nubs she had. The doubled feeling made her so wet.

 

Then she felt more pressure and gasped, “What did you do…”

 

Fred smirked, “I thought you wanted more so I’ve got three fingers in each.”

 

Hermione moaned, “I didn’t know sex felt like this…”

 

“I read a lot on how to pleasure a woman Hermione. I’m putting it to good use. You seem to enjoy it.”

 

Did she ever…all those years wasted trying to get Ron to notice her when all the time Fred had wanted her? She could have never had a chance at love…

 

“No melancholy thoughts in bed Hermione.” Fred chastised her as he stepped up the speed of his fingers thrusting into her.

 

“Please Fred…”

 

“What is it you want ‘Mione?”

 

“You…”

 

“Where?

 

“Whichever one is still…you know…”

 

Fred smirked, “It would be an honour…”

 

A quick peek and he knew which one Ron hadn’t had. Fred knew she was clearly smaller than most, so he had to go slow and be gentle.

 

Hermione closed her eyes, for all his foreplay it still hurt…

 

“I know love…do you want it slow or hard? Slow it will hurt longer…”

 

“Just take it…please…” Hermione said, eyes still closed and her head tilted away.

 

Fred reached up to kiss her, his other hand giving her pleasure where he wasn’t trying to take her virginity. He was extremely grateful to the fates because he could be her first…

 

Perhaps, he wasn’t her first sexual partner but he had to be her first lover.

 

Between the kiss and the fingering, Hermione almost didn’t feel it. It was more of a pinch then the tear she felt last time.

 

Fred’s thrusts were slow and gentle; he wanted her to remember this fondly. “You believed what I sent you right?”

 

“The flowers?” was he seriously asking that? When she let him take her to bed?

 

Fred smirked, “Yes…the flowers…”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Good.” His thrusts stayed slow and gentle, he didn’t want to hurt her. He wanted to wipe her memory of that rushed and painful time with Ron.

 

“Fred…”

 

“Yes?”

 

Then he reached down to rub both her clits, Fred watched her arch her back, and come. She was radiant…

 

The sight alone brought on his own orgasm…

 

Fred barely managed to thrust all the way into her before he felt himself explode.

 

Hermione felt him come…it was hot and it went so deep…

 

How could he have the focus to make her feel that? What was it? She’d never felt anything like that when she had sex with Ron.

 

If that time with Ron was just sex…this had to be love-making…

 

It couldn’t have been anything else.

 

“What was that?” Hermione finally gasped out.

 

Fred frowned, “You never…” he scowled “of course you didn’t because Ron’s a selfish git. That my dear bookworm is an orgasm, which I skilfully made sure you had two of. That is another reason why you ought to keep me around, I certainly know how to make the bedroom fun.”

 

Hermione snorted, “Arrogant bastard…”

 

Fred kissed her, “Then you better reform me. Not that I would stray but you’re just the woman to keep me in line. You did say you were up for the job. When do you want to run off?”

 

“Let’s get the shop going again. George can hand it right?”

 

“Seamus dragged him off for a weekend. Sneaky brat had the same idea I had. I will take you away for a while but if we’re getting bonded soon, why don’t we fix your room up as a nursery?”

 

Hermione blushed, “Alright.”

 

“Let’s see. You got pregnant just before the battle, and its still October. So you’re five months pregnant?”

 

Hermione looked away, “Almost six…”

 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. You look gorgeous pregnant ‘Mione…” Fred kissed her.

 

Hermione kissed him back, holding onto to him tight. “Don’t leave me…”

 

She’d never been a stick; she was well blessed in the bosom area and definitely had curves. Not that she ever really looked at herself, she wasn’t narcissistic like some persons she knew like Lavender Brown.  Since she normally wore comfortable but loose clothing like her matronly sweaters it wasn’t hard to ignore something like a little weight gain when one was fed by Mrs. Weasley.

 

Since she wasn’t that big and she was this far along it had to be only one right? Maybe, she just wasn’t an early shower. After all she was tall and the baby seemed to be carried higher…

 

“Never.”

 

“If you really want me to stay here…we can make my room a nursery…” Hermione said quietly.

 

Fred did a mental fist pump of victory, “We’ll go shopping tomorrow.”

 

“Why not now?”

 

“Because now, you expended too much energy just now. I could go without you but I don’t think that would be kind of me. I love you Hermione…”

 

“What about breakfast?” Hermione yawned.

 

“I’ll bring you a plate.  I shouldn’t have tired you so.”

 

Hermione leaned over and kissed him, “I didn’t know sex could be so wonderful. If that’s what being your bonded is like, I can’t wait…”

 

“’Mione this is just the beginning. There is always morning sex, breakfast in bed, massages, baths. I was thinking of adding a private bathroom onto this room.” Fred smirked.

 

“You’re incorrigible.” Hermione laughed.

 

“Perhaps, but I’m just here to be with you. I want to prove I’m your soulmate.” Fred grinned.

 

XoooooX

 

Harry woke feeling a bit sore, somewhat stinky and he really, really felt like he needed to take a shit.

 

However to his complete discomfort two strong men held him very tightly.

 

He groaned, “Why me?”

 

Draco woke at once, “What is that smell? Shit…I hate falling asleep after sex without casting refreshing charms.”

 

“Come on Draco let go? I’ve got to use the bathroom?”

 

Draco snickered, “Oh really? I’m sure you do, Blaise and I sure filled you up last night. “

 

“Let me up!” Harry hissed.

 

“Damn you’re sexy when you talk like that.” Draco kissed his cheek and removed Blaise’s appendages from Harry.

 

Then he picked up the former Gryffindor and carted him off to the bathroom.

 

“Put me down!” Harry snapped.

 

“Not a chance. You have no idea what vigorous sex like we had can do to someone not used to it. If I were to have taken pleasure in Blaise while he pleasured you, even though he’s out of practice, he would handle it better.” Draco teased and set him down. “Get used to this after I finish the pregnancy potion we’ll both dote on you until you’re sick of us. Blaise will be the one you’re annoyed the most probably, Young Veelas can be rather taxing when it’s a first pregnancy…”

 

Harry groaned. “Merlin.”

 

It didn’t take long for Blaise to leap off bed, tear into the bathroom and shove Draco away.

 

“Mio Tresoro are you alright? Did he hurt you?” Blaise asked kneeling in front of him and checking him for injuries.

 

Harry shoved him off, “I’m alright. My arse hurts! It’s one thing to fantasize about kissing and touching each other’s pricks but I didn’t realise that it hurt.”

 

Draco laughed as he brushed himself off, “Silly Gryffindor. Your arse was fucked five times in one night with two different pricks. We stretched you in ways you’re not used to yet. Give you a few months and you’ll be fine. Blaise grumbled the first few times himself...”

 

“I don’t know whether to be pissed you have experience or grateful.” Harry grumbled.

 

“We have enough experience to make your first time pleasant. Despite my research I fumbled the first time and I was too rough. Blaise wouldn’t speak to me for two days. I learned to keep a mild painkiller and a special cream ready that soothed his aches. I would have offered it at once if you’d given me a moment of though. I’ll need a painkiller myself since Blaise flung me into the tile floor.” Draco glared.

 

Blaise held up his hands in surrender, “I’m sorry. He was in pain and I overreacted. My Veela is very close to the surface now and I’m still peeved I let you have Harry’s virginity even if that is what he wanted. My two preferable options weren’t plausible at the time.”

 

“What would those be?” Harry asked.

 

“Using a combination of magic and Draco’s skill at preparation to make you loose enough to take us both or take you myself.” Blaise shrugged.

 

Harry winced, “I really don’t understand how both of you could fit. I didn’t believe you could fit there before but two of you? God…I don’t think I could take it.”

 

“I’ll go get the potions. The cream can wait a bit.” Blaise offered.

 

Draco smirked, “Trust me, you will. After we’re bonded you’ll definitely take us both if only to satisfy the contract. However, there are ways to practice before then. There are sex toys we can use.”

 

Harry gulped, “Sex toys?”

 

“Oh yes. Blaise and I used a few before. I know where to get them. It’s not Knockturn Alley but it’s off of Diagon.”

 

Harry groaned, “Now you’re making my morning boner worse. How am I supposed to piss this way?”

 

Draco reached to stroke him, “I’ll gladly get you off.”

 

Harry leaned back against the toilet and whimpered. “Draco!”

 

He’d fantasized for months about Draco’s hands on his body…

 

They’d only been doing sexual things for less than two weeks and he felt trained.

 

It didn’t take long for him to come…

 

He whimpered out his climax and then he could pee.

 

Immediately Blaise handed them the pain potions.

 

Then he was dragged into the shower, where they once again washed him.

 

It was almost a ritual for them. He always came first…

 

Together his suitors washed his body, never missing a spot. While Draco did his hair, Blaise washed himself.

 

Then he was handed to Blaise to dry while Draco bathed.

 

Damn if it wasn’t wonderful to be treated like that…

 

Harry loved it…

 

He was dressed when Amry arrived.

 

“Master Blaise, Missy Giselle, Missy Millie and Master Greg be at Ivy Hall. They came last night.”

 

Harry smirked, “We’ll come by.”

 

Blaise shook his head, “Why not ask them to breakfast?”

 

“Think they’ll refuse?”

 

“We won’t know until we ask.” Blaise shrugged.

 

“Very well then.” Harry nodded, “Tell them they can join us for breakfast if they like.”

 

“Amry will.” He handed over Blaise’s outfit for the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm a bit iffy about the fremione being included here it's not that descriptive but it was interesting and part of the plot.

Chapter 25

 

 

Harry, Draco and Blaise reached the dining room to find guests: a blonde witch Harry vaguely recognized, Millicent Bulstrode from his year and of course Greg Goyle.

 

Andromeda was nowhere to be seen but of course Blaise’s relations by bonding were.

 

“Blaise.” Greg said shortly.

 

“Greg. Good morning Millie and how nice to see you Giselle you look quite well.”

 

The two witches were tanned and Giselle looked to be in better shape then Blaise expected.

 

“How are you Giselle?”

 

“I’ve been better. If it weren’t for Millie rescuing Greg and myself, I don’t know where we’d be.” The blonde witch said smiling up at the boyish woman with short dark hair.

 

“Well I couldn’t let my betrothed suffer. I had my personal elf keep an eye on you. Once your father left I could help you escape. To think he locked his own daughter in a dungeon because he had to force Greg to join his precious Master.” Millie grumbled.

 

“Everything is fine now. Why are you going to argue for Greg?” Giselle asked.

 

“Because he was charged wrongfully, besides he was forced to join. It isn’t like he had a choice in the matter or did it of his own free will. He shouldn’t have been punished so harshly. It should have been investigated properly, however this was the Ministry and they have a history of perversion of justice.” Harry snorted. “As far as I know Goy…I beg your pardon, Greg has never hurt anyone. The most he’s done I believe was stand guard while Draco attempted to fix the Vanishing Cabinet. Like it’s your fault that Crabbe used a spell like that and got himself killed. You had nothing to do with that.”

 

“Well, I knew what he was like. I could have tried to stop him.” Greg muttered.

 

“You knew what he was like,” Millie snorted, “then you know he would have gotten you in trouble somehow. He would have found a way to hurt you. Vince was the type to cut tails off a Crup and pull out a Kneazel’s whiskers.”

 

“I still ought to have done something.” Greg mumbled.

 

“Well that’s in the past now. We’ll push for a new trial; I’ve got a fair number of votes I hold. Besides, if I can get Draco off and he did worse so-called crimes then you did, I don’t see why I can’t at least get you released on probation. You’ll probably have to stay in Britain for few years and keep your nose clean.” Harry warned.

 

“I don’t see why not. Britain is my home and I’d rather be here then anywhere else. Besides, I’d gladly sign over all my assets to Giselle, as a Death Eater Prisoner she isn’t likely to be up anything the Ministry would consider mischief.” Greg grumbled.

 

“Our father was a Death Eater Greg; few would believe he would do such a thing. We have to think realistically. They want to punish all Slytherins if they can. Can you imagine what they would do to Professor Snape if they found him?” Giselle chided.

 

“You…think he’s alive?” Draco asked thoughtfully.

 

“He’s a very powerful wizard and highly resourceful.” Giselle shrugged, “I don’t see him being easy to kill.”

 

“So what has been happening since we left these shores?” Millie asked.

 

Harry did his best to fill them in with some input from his lovers.

 

XoooooX

 

Luna stormed into Kingsley’s office, throwing up a shield at the Aurors and secretaries who tried to stop her.

 

The former Order of the Phoenix member, who was now the interim Minister for Magic frowned at her.

 

“You’re going to clean House Kingsley. Before Harry and I decide to do it first.”

 

“What are you going on about Lovegood? If this is about your father, we’ve already dealt with the persons responsible.”

 

Luna snorted, “This about my cousin.”

 

“Cousin?”

 

“Who is your Head of Magical Children?”

 

“I don’t know?” Kingsley frowned.

 

Luna scowled, “Not the right answer. I want a name, I want them fired.”

 

“On what grounds?”

 

“On the grounds of my cousin being thrown into a Muggle orphanage!” Luna hissed, “As her closest living relation I ought to have been approached about her care, especially in light of my being seventeen and the Head of my family. Our mothers were twin sisters. The orphanage was told that she had no living relations to take responsibility. She was treated as liar, starved and locked in a cellar. When I tried to see her, I was told she wasn’t there. I cast a sleep spell on the wench and retrieved her myself. I don’t care what you have to say about my doing so. I had Hermione and Harry with me as well as Hermione’s fiancé and one of Harry’s betrothed.”

 

“You assaulted a Muggle?” Kingsley frowned.

 

“It was my right to remove my cousin from an unsuitable environment. The only thing that would have incensed me more is if she’d been sold to a brothel. Her family was murdered by Death Eaters and she was sent to the Muggle World? What unfeeling bastards do you have working for you? I want their heads. Asteria can’t sleep through the night without nightmares.”

 

“Probably a result of the Carrows.” Kingsley began.

 

“She was starved, locked in the dark and beaten. She begged for myself or Blaise to which she was laughed at.”

 

“You trust this child?” the Minister frowned.

 

“She’s my cousin and I’m all she has. I rescued her and her mind healer is convinced of her veracity. You fix this Kingsley, you’re the Minister. I hold you responsible. As if having Auror trainees with domestic violence tendencies weren’t detrimental enough to the Ministerial Reputation, you’re exiling innocent purebloods to Muggle orphanages. It’s cruel and inhumane. She’s a young girl, barely fifteen. She ought to have been at Beauxbatons or Durmstrang but she was locked in a cellar. I hold your Ministry responsible for her disrupted education. Fix this Kingsley.” Luna snapped.

 

Luna stormed out, slamming the office door behind her and slipped right past the Aurors and the secretaries before returning the Ravenworth Castle.

 

Whingey politicians…

 

Useless creatures whose brains were filled with wrackspurts…

 

 

XoooooX

 

Andromeda returned to Baskerville Hall quite smug having located Severus Snape and had him moved to a more suitable safe house.

 

She made her way to the solarium where she had set up her painting and sent for a tray. It was best to get back to just being Nana. Harry needed the practice of being a parent and so did his suitors.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GeorgexSeamus and DracoxHarryxBlaise was hot wasn't it? The flower love letters seemed like something Fred would do and Hermione needed. I'll be breaking the twins off for their own arc so we can focus a bit more on Blaise, Draco and Harry.
> 
> I didn't repost this chapter. I inserted the missing chapter before this one...
> 
> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read Second chance, please read it. This chapter will not make sense if you don't read that story's chapter 3...
> 
> I tried to pull the Weasleys out so we could have more a greater focus on Harry/Draco/Blaise, Andromeda, Teddy and well Sev eventually...

Chapter 26

 

Harry was quite surprise to find Arthur on Fred’s settee he joined them for lunch.

 

Fred had taken it upon himself to feed them, considering that he wasn’t quite paying them wages for all their hard work to get the shop running again and his proposed day care/primary school off the ground it was something.

 

Given Harry’s worth according Gringotts, he really didn’t need the money but helping Fred and George rebuilt the business he’d invested in was worth it.

 

Plus, Draco and Blaise had dived in to help.

 

They both had called Fred and George’s products brilliant once they’d gotten a copy of work journals filled with product recipes selected for their own fields.

 

Bill seemed more distracted then usual and the way he looked at Dennis was odd.

 

Fleur leaned over, “Willyum are yoo alright?”

 

Bill turned to kiss her cheek and hugged her impulsively, “So blessed…” he murmered.

 

Fleur frowned but relaxed in his arms, “Yoo seem distirbt,” she shook her head, “word is not right.”

 

“You mean ‘distracted’ or ‘distressed’?” Hermione asked sipping her tea.

Fleur’s frown deepened, “Bozh I zhink.”

 

Bill sighed, “I am; there is much on my mind. So much has happened lately and in Dad’s absence I tried to keep us all together. Now he is back and with that comes more stress. We have to catch him up, he’s tired and he’s had a shock. We’ll have to tread lightly around him for a while. We don’t want to upset him farther, the last thing we want is for his health to take a turn for the worst.”

 

Harry watched as the present Weasley brothers Fred, Bill and George exchanged nervous glances between them and the settee.

 

Then Fred and Bill glanced at Dennis who was quieter then usual.

 

Seamus coughed, “So Dennis, what is the story with the Greengrass girl? Seanathiar mentioned you floo Ravenworth Castle mejora often.”

 

Dennis turned red, “We were sort of friends at Hogwarts, her family was neutral and she was nice to me. If we could have attended the Yule Ball, I would have asked her. She’s sweet and kind, very different from Daphne. I was worried about her after the Battle, but I couldn’t contact her. If anyone would understand how losing Colin and dad felt it would have been her. She lost Daphne, her parents, her grandmother, aunts and an uncle. We were suddenly alone in the world. I can’t stay with you forever Seamus, our link through Colm is rather weak. I can’t live on your grandfather’s charity forever, they already risked a lot letting us stay there while Death Eaters were around.” 

 

Seamus sputtered, “We wouldn’t throw you out!”

 

Dennis stammered, “I didn’t mean that! I meant that I’d have to finish school and take my exams. Then I’ll need to find a place to stay and a job, I don’t know what I’ll do quite yet but I’ll have to figure it out.”

 

“We’ll look out for you.” Bill said stubbornly, “You need a job and we’ll find a place for you. You want to work with dragons? Charlie will speak for you. You want to work in business or as an inventor like Harry, George, Blaise or Draco- you’ll have a job no questions asked. Don’t worry about the cost of an apprenticeship; we’ll all chip in. If you want to work at Hogwarts, I’m sure Percy will speak on your behalf.”

 

Dennis frowned, “But you don’t even know me. We’re not related.”

 

Bill snorted, “Your father was apparently born Gideon Prewett, that makes us cousins. So don’t worry about anything, we’re family and we’ll stick together.”

 

Dennis choked on a sob, “Cousins? I have magical cousins? I’m not alone anymore?”

 

Fred slung a brotherly arm around the slim boy’s shoulder, “Yeah, you’ve got us now. We’ll look out for you mate. If you’re a Prewett, I’m sure Bill can figure out how to make sure you inherit the estate. If Uncle Gideon was Uncle Fabian’s heir, then you’d be his heir. If you don’t like borrowing, you’re welcome to pay us back when you come of age.”

 

Dennis sniffed, “Now I know how Asteria felt…finding out Luna was still around and willing to take her in.”

 

“That poor kid…” Harry mumbled, “I wonder how many like her there are. Luna said she told Kingsley to order some sort of investigation into how that department is being run…”

 

Bill frowned, “I know he’s understaffed. He’s got the entire Magical Law Department tracking Death Eaters. Everyone is working overtime on it. Dad is under orders to take a few days off. That investigation is desperately needed but I don’t know when they’d get to it.”

 

“Luna said she’d be willing to Head the Department, apparently her Aunt was its Head before the Death Eaters killed her.” Harry shrugged.

 

“Something like Susan’s Aunt was Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and Head Hit Wizard before that?” Seamus smirked.

 

“Something like that.” Bill nodded, “Honestly, they would have been better off making Percy Crouch’s replacement rather then putting him in the Minister’s office to dwindle into obscurity.”

 

“If he hadn’t retired from politics, he might have had half a shot at something like that.” Draco drawled.

 

“After working under Fudge, Scrimgour and Thicknesse can you blame him for wanting out? Fudge was useless- made his choices depending on the wind, Scrimgour was so busy trying to make people feel safe he arrested people and tossed them in Azkaban if they were fingered as a Death Eater with no real investigation and Thicknesse was a puppet Minister for Voldemort.” Andromeda snorted. “If I were him, I’d want out too.”

 

“You would have been too smart to get in that position Aunt Annie.” Draco chuckled.

 

“True,” she smirked, “a pity Nymphadora isn’t here to help clean up, she would have enjoyed tracking down Death Eaters and tossing them in prison.” She said stiffly.

 

“I only wish I could have known her.” Draco said quietly.

 

“Well at least Teddy will have parents,” she said gruffly, “he should be raised by young people rather then his grandmother.”

 

“You’re not old Andromeda.” Fred smirked.

 

Andromeda pinked, “That’s very kind of you to say but you’re engaged so can it.”

 

Hermione snorted, “He’s an incorrigible flirt, as long as he never does anything more then that I won’t say anything.”

 

Fred looked affronted, “Cheat? On Hermione? Perish the thought, flirting is one thing but I’d never cheat on her. Ron did that and I never shall, after all who could compare to our ‘Mione?”

 

Hermione looked very pleased when everyone agreed ‘no one’…

 

Of course, after that lunch was finished so they all returned to their tasks before lunch.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	27. Chapter 27A

Chapter 27

 

The real reason Harry offered Baskerville for Fred’s ‘Thanksgiving’ dinner was because of Draco’s badgering…

 

Draco took over Fred’s claiming that as a Slytherin, he was far more suited to planning one.

 

Harry on the other hand escaped, since he was still fighting for a retrial for Greg as well as arguing against having both Giselle and Millie Bulstrode tried at all.

 

Giselle and Millie hadn’t even been at Hogwarts their respective Seventh Years, Millie had according to a rapturous Giselle rescued her from her home after her father locked her up and began planning her bonding against her will.

 

She had been expected to bond to Adrian Pucey but he’d left the country and even torturing his family to death hadn’t revealed his location.

 

The only persons who had the right to charge the Goyles for the deaths of their family would be Luna and the Hogwarts Librarian Irma Prince, however neither were in agreement about it. After all, how could they be responsible if they weren’t even there when they were tortured to death? Millie’s only ‘crimes’ were breaking into the Goyle family seat to break Giselle out and ‘kidnapping’ Greg from Hogwarts after the battle.

 

Yet there were still elements that wanted the Goyles to suffer…

 

Their mother had died young, their father died at Hogwarts as had their younger sister Georgette who was crushed when a piece of the ceiling fell on her.

 

The Goyle family had suffered already due to their father taking the Dark Mark.

 

Greg had admitted to having the Mark but he vehemently denied taking it willingly, he was perfectly amiable to giving pensive evidence to that effect as well as allowing a Ministry Interrogator to examine all of his memories relating to the Death Eaters to prove his innocence. He was considered too stupid to be involved in any crimes and he only joined Draco in the Room of Requirement to help get his wand back, not to kill Harry.

 

Even with his willingness to submit to the interrogator, veritaserum or offer up pensive memories there were still those who wanted to stand by his sentence.

 

Until Luna and Neville told them that since Greg wasn’t in the country he wasn’t able to offer a defence therefore it wasn’t valid…

 

Harry had retorted that this was one sentence that was going to be overturned and a retrial granted.

 

When Lord Davis, Tracey’s father asked, ‘or else what?’

 

Harry had smugly retorted that he’d call a full Wizengamot and he would grant two-thirds of his votes to proxies and win that way. He didn’t win their stupid childish war to sit back and let them trample on Justice like they did after he ended the first war as a baby.

 

That of course caused them to declare all charges against the Bulstrodes and Greg Goyle dropped as well as refuse to demand monetary recompense.

 

So Greg, Giselle and Millie were free to officially return to Britain; therefore two hours _before_ the thanksgiving meal/party Harry was sitting at the Leaky Cauldron with Rita Skeeter flanked by his betrothed.

 

“So what was the reason you called me here Harry?” Rita simpered.

 

Harry smirked, “Well I decided to finally give you the interview you were begging for since May. Yes I won and Voldemort is dead but no I didn’t use the killing curse. I won because I was the so-called Master of Death; I inherited the infamous Death’s own Invisibility cloak from my father, Dumbledore left me the Resurrection Stone sealed in my first ever Snitch and because Draco here disarmed Dumbledore he had the allegiance of the Elder Wand but I disarmed him and won both wand allegiances.”

 

Harry gave Draco a shy smile, “So my victory wasn’t mine alone you see, if Draco hadn’t lied about my being in his house in April when we were captured by the snatchers I couldn’t have acquired his wand and ultimately the Elder Wand. He lied because he loved me and didn’t want any harm to come to me. He was also distraught to see the horrors that the Death Eaters were inflicting but he can tell you that later. I lived both times I was hit with the Killing Curse because of my mother; she sacrificed herself to protect me, her innocent child which caused the first killing curse to reflect and the second not to harm me at all. When Voldemort tried to cast it a third time, the Elder Wand couldn’t hurt me because it was mine and not his.”

 

“This is all very hard to believe…” Rita muttered darkly.

 

Harry snorted, “Any harder then believing that an unborn child who would be seventy years younger then his arch enemy could defeat him with no training and no real skill other then blind luck. All of this could have been avoided if a Majority of the Wizarding World weren’t just cowardly _sheep_! Voldemort shouldn’t have been able to come to power the way he did, if everyone stood up and said no or fought back then it wouldn’t have come to this.

 

Rita flinched.

 

Harry went on viciously, grateful for the contract regarding his interviews that he’d managed to have drawn up between Andromeda and Draco’s family solicitor, “Who won your stupid war? A bunch of school children and a vigilante group because even the Ministry was too cowardly to admit that Voldemort was back before it turned into a war. That’s just pathetic! I’m no parent yet but I am a godfather and a guardian, if I was told that boy was supposed to grow up to defeat a Dark Lord I’d say fuck that! I’d find a way to eliminate that creep before my godson would have to face him. Any parent worthy of the title would, that’s why my parents are heroes because they tried to protect me from this destiny. Now I fought your war so I’m allowed to be selfish. I’m engaged, off the market for good and I’m getting married to this two. Blaise Zabini graduated from Beauxbatons so he had nothing to do with either side and Draco didn’t fight no matter what _Ron_ says, he wanted his wand back and I gave it to him after the battle.”

 

“Harry temper,” Draco soothed.

 

Harry coughed, “Sorry…”

 

“What will you do now?” Rita frowned. “I heard you had planned to go into the Aurors…”

 

Harry shook his head, “I’ve had enough fighting Dark Wizards and I’ll have enough trouble dealing with stupidity since I’m taking my place in the Wizengamot and the Board of Governors. Change is needed and it won’t be easy, the old ways of sweeping the unpleasant under the rug don’t work. Justice and peace is what I fought for and I intend to ensure that it happens. There will be trials and retrials because in the rush after the Battle of Hogwarts there were miscarriages of justice.”

 

Rita blinked, “Miscarriages of Justice? How?”

 

“Trying persons in absentia who couldn’t defend themselves based on unsubstantiated testimony and _no one_ called me to testify in Gregory Goyle’s trial, when he was charged in Vincent Crabbe’s stead for Crabbe’s crimes rather then his own. Then there is the known case of a neutral pureblood underage heiress who had living so-called Light side relations who would have gladly taken them in but the heiress was sent to an abusive Muggle Orphanage. Now that poor girl is further traumatised after losing most of her family and I plan on finding out who is responsible for that and charged. Further more I plan to make sure that all orphans are accounted for and placed appropriately. If I have to I will push for complete reform of that department, I wouldn’t wish my childhood on my worst enemy!” Harry fumed.

 

This time it was Blaise who squeezed his hand and ran his thumb over it, “Harry…”

 

Harry blushed, “Sorry…I will be pushing for accredited professors as well as having them tested to see if they have the proper qualities to teach. One can know a lot about a subject and still be unfit to teach. I want to have the teachers at Hogwarts or even the primary schools educated as to the signs of abuse and how to get the child help. A mind healer will be needed at Hogwarts given the troubles there since my first year I’m surprised we haven’t got one before. There was the Chamber of Secrets opening our Second Year with students being attacked. The year after my godfather was able to enter the school, which frightened people even if he was innocent but it was still traumatising actually he was an accused escaped murderer. Then following year saw the murder of a popular student and after that was the terror campaign of Umbridge. Sicne I wasn’t at Hogwarts’ last year I can’t really discuss what they suffered but a Mind Healer or multiple will be hired for the next school year.”

 

“Who will pay for that?” Rita snipped.

 

“I believe that there is a fund for Muggleborns that was set up by Godric but the parents of Wizardborn children pay for their school. Mine was prepaid by my parents after I was born.”

 

Draco spoke up, “I still hold a hereditary seat on the Board of Governors and I’m willing to pay for the salary of one mind healer.”

 

Blaise nodded, “After our bonding, I shall be taking up the Peverell vote so I’ll be willing to do the same. Unless of course Harry feels that I should pay the salary of a full healer…”

 

Harry nodded, “I believe we need a full healer, a few apprentices and a handful of medi-witches or wizards. I’m going to insist that we require full medical exams for all students, a wizardborn student maybe excused if a reputable healer sends in a recent exam from over the summer and only if the healer when floo called agrees that they saw the child. If the child is injured during the year say during Quidditch and their medical file does not jive with their emergency exam then a report will be filled with the Ministry. Any suspicion of mistreatment will be reported if only to rule it out.”

 

“Why are you so vehement?” Rita frowned.

 

Draco spoke up before Harry could, “There was a Muggle-raised girl in Slytherin, Blaise and I mentioned her to Harry. She was the daughter of a Squib and a magic-hating Muggle, her clothes were always threadbare, her life at home was unpleasant and all of her school things second-hand so she was mistreated by certain members of our House such as Pansy Parkinson and Marcus Flint.”

 

“Not by you of course…” Rita murmured.

 

Draco snorted, “She was technically a member of an ancient House and a fellow Slytherin of course not.”

 

Rita turned to Blaise.

 

Blaise shook his head, “Never bothered bullying…”

 

Harry nodded, “I never heard Blaise bullying anyone, any knife-tongued comments he made were painfully honest and not in public hearing.”

 

Rita leaned forward, “How could you know that…”

 

Harry winced, “I may have eavesdropped once or twice, which is a very bad habit which I shan’t be continuing. It was childish but at the time I would say I honestly didn’t know any better, now I do.”

 

Draco reluctantly talked about his childhood and how Death Eater beliefs were drilled into his head so that he didn’t have a chance to really learn anything else. He admitted to having a Dark Mark but explained why he took it and what happened in the Astronomy Tower back in Sixth Year. Harry backed him up by telling his side of that horrible night as well as _why_ Snape ended up casting the Killing Curse.

 

Dumbledore was dying painfully from both a curse laid on a ring that formerly held the Resurrection Stone and a potion he had drunk previously, so it was essentially a mercy killing or what was that legal term ‘euthanasia’?

 

“So you really are engaged to these two?” Rita snipped.

 

Harry nodded.

 

Draco coughed, “Unofficially, we have yet to ask him properly you see. We haven’t really considered setting a date just yet, we’ve been distracted by politics.”

 

Blaise chuckled, “We do have to made the official proposal appropriate for Harry as well as the legal arrangements how we’ll be dividing out assets out to any future children.”

 

“Oh and what guarantee is there that there will be children from this triad?” Rita muttered.

 

Draco smugly replied to that, “Well you see we have already consulted with a renowned birth healer who assures us that not only are Harry and I distantly enough related that it shouldn’t cause any problems but that we are also quite fertile. She warned Harry that there is a high chance of multiples, hence why we have to consider how to divide our combined estates.”

 

Harry nodded, “I am only the Heir to the house of Black because Sirius was the last legal inheritor of the Estate and willed it to me. However I’ve registered Draco’s second cousin Teddy as the Black Heir, given that Draco is already the Malfoy heir and Teddy is the next nearest male heir it made sense to have the Title and Estate pass properly. I know that my inheriting offended the more traditional persons.”

 

Having decided that they had given Skeeter far more then the witch deserved and they had only an hour before the party, Draco spoke up, “Harry we have that business dinner with Fred and George Weasley in an hour and we have to get ready.”

 

That got Skeeter’s attention, “Business dinner with Weasleys? I thought there was a feud…”

 

Draco snorted, “According to whom? Prewett blood runs in both our veins. While I may not like all Weasleys I have to admit that the twins are quite brilliant and some of their potions are difficult, even my godfather Severus Snape might have a difficult time brewing them. As a Slytherin and a Death Eater, it will be hard for me to get a job but they were willing to higher me solely on my brewing abilities as well as allow me to get a Potions Mastery. Harry is an original investor in the business and they’ve recently begun arrangements with Zonko’s to purchase their property to open a Hogsmeade branch.”

 

Blaise nodded, “If the Hogsmeade branch is a success which it should be, I own property in the Rue de Leon and Fred has already discussed an interest in opening a shop there in the future. Fred has taken an interest in repairing the shop and preparing for the new grand opening. Our year’s genius Hermione Granger is engaged to Fred and is responsible for the managing aspect of the business. Harry’s working on the Defence line and I hope to become a Transfiguration Master but I’m already working for the Weasleys as well.”

 

“You’re all working for Weasley Wizard Wheezes?” Rita exclaimed.

 

Harry shrugged, “I gave them my Triwizard Winnings so they made me a partner in the business but they chose to hire Draco and Blaise based on their talents, I refused to use my partnership to convince George. He agreed after considering whether or not he needed extra help.”

 

Draco rose, “Now we really must be going…it would be very rude to be late to a business dinner.”

 

Blaise and Harry followed him out leaving a stunned Rita Skeeter behind…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	28. Chapter 27B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner

Draco had only agreed to share a shower so they could hurry so there was no time for pleasure since they took far more time in that interview then he had expected.

 

Thankfully, Harry had learned how to dress before he’d become Harry’s legal ward and their elves were rather fashion conscious so Draco didn’t have to worry about Harry or Blaise dressing in an embarrassing fashion.

 

They made it downstairs with twenty minutes before the guests arrived.

 

Then again it was a surprise when Fred and Hermione arrived early.

 

Hermione immediately was helped to a chair and Fred fussed.

 

Hermione offered him a wane smile, “I’m fine Fred. I’m just a tad dizzy but I’m not nauseous.”

 

Fred relaxed, “Promise me you’ll let me know if you are? I brought plenty of potions.”

 

Hermione blushed, “You don’t have to fuss so much.”

 

Fred coughed, “You’re my Rosie’s mum and I’ve got to take care of both of my best girls.”

 

Harry watched as Hermione’s blush deepened, he was pleased to see her so happy.

 

Draco proceeded to give them both directions to the nearest bathroom just in case.

 

Then Blaise commandeered Fred to discuss the transfiguration formula for a product he was having trouble with.

 

Draco went to check in with Harry’s head elf about dinner so Harry joined Hermione on the settee.

 

“So how are you really?”

 

Hermione beamed, “Fred and I put together the nursery. He was so patient with me, I wanted it to be perfect but he wouldn’t let me lift anything even with magic so he had to rearrange it five times but he didn’t complain once. I think I’m satisfied now. I was sleeping in George’s old room since he’s at Marcheness with Seamus so we turned it into the nursery.”

 

Harry giggled, “So you’re bunking with Fred…”

 

Hermione was now very pink, as she poked him. “I’m not a moron Harry James Potter, I know darn well that you’re doing the same with your Slytherins.”

 

It was Harry’s turn to blush, “They are sexy Slytherins aren’t they?”

 

Hermione coughed, “Perhaps, but I happen to think that my Beater trumps your Seeker and Chaser.”

 

Perhaps it was a bit odd to tease one another like this but they were close and Hermione seemed happier and less straight-laced away from Ron.

 

Before either could make another indelicate comment about the other’s sleeping arrangements, a wiry white haired wizard stepped out of the floo. He bore a striking resemblance to Mr. Weasley so Harry presumed this must be his father.

 

Harry rose to greet him but before he could, an imperious silver-haired woman appeared in the floo and the elder Weasley took her hand to help her out of the floo.

 

Fred excused himself from his conversation with Blaise and approached, “Harry, I would like to introduce my grandparents: Lord Septimus Remus Weasley and Lady Cedrella Azaleh formerly of the House of Black. Grandfather, grandmother this is my good friend Harry Potter who invested in our shop.”

 

Harry bowed awkwardly, “Lord and Lady Weasley welcome to Baskerville Hall. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Lady Cedrella nodded curtly but greeted him with a curtsey.

 

“So you’re Uncle George’s great-grandson. My Uncle Lyall joined the House of Potter just as my bearer joined the House of Weasley…” Lord Septimus mused.

 

Blaise moved to stand at Harry’s right just as Draco breezed in to take his place on Harry’s left.

 

Harry blushed, “My suitors Draco Lucius, the Malfoy heir and Blaise Gabriel Zabini, a wealthy pureblood heir.”

 

Draco and Blaise both accepted Lady Cedrella’s proffered hand and bowed low over it murmuring polite greetings.

 

While they greeted his grandparents Fred bowed to Hermione before holding out his hand and helping her up. Then he led her over to his grandparents, “Grandfather, grandmother this is Hermione Fern Granger.”

 

Hermione had worn a peacock blue dress with a flowing skirt to hid her pregnancy, she let go of his hand to take up her skirt to demonstrate a low sweeping curtsey worthy of meeting a queen as she murmured a greeting as well as her pleasure in meeting them.

 

Harry had never seen her quite so nervous and demure…

 

Demure…that was the right word, wasn’t it?

 

Draco and Blaise had taken stances beside him, both laying a hand on the small of his back. Rather then feeling suffocated, Harry felt supported…

 

Lady Cedrella sniffed, “At least she has better manners then Mary.”

 

Fred frowned, “Where is dad?”

 

Lady Cedrella scowled, “Septimus you should have come last to ensure that he came with us.”

 

Fred’s grandfather sighed, “It would be impolite to allow you to floo first ‘rella.”

 

Lady Cedrella tapped her foot impatiently; “You will go drag Arcturus here. If you both are not here in ten minutes, I will order his delivery by elf. I have had it with his sullen behaviour. He is nearly forty-five not fifteen!”

 

Septimus sighed, “You’re right of course.”

 

Then the elder Weasley stepped back into the floo.

 

No sooner had he left the floo spat out Dennis, Seamus who was holding Colm and George.

 

It must have been a Muggle-raised deficiency because Dennis sprawled and rolled nearly clipping Hermione.

 

Fred caught him with surprising reflexes for a Beater, “Careful there little cousin.”

 

Lady Cedrella frowned at the boy, “So you’re Dennis…a rather odd name. Then again your father’s nickname was Deon and Dennis is a form of Dionysus. Hardly the sort of name that would be chosen by a,”

 

Fred coughed, “Grandmother now is not the time…”

 

Lady Cedrella sniffed and held her arm out to Draco, “This room is getting too crowded.”

 

Draco bowed before taking her arm, “Yes of course if you will follow me. Oh Seamus, I have a play area set up and Andromeda is watching Teddy. You are welcome to place Colm there. Has he eaten?”

 

Seamus grinned at him, “Fed ‘em before we came, he inna sleepy yet but a bit of play never hurt a bairn.”

 

Draco nodded, “I think the drawing room is appropriate to wait in after all, it is still some time before supper.”

 

Out of the floo popped Bill and Fleur followed by a smug Viktor Krum and Charlie.

 

Harry blinked, “Viktor! You came!”

 

Viktor smirked, “Vell Charlie vas invited and vere ‘e goes I go.”

 

Harry giggled, “Maybe you need that charm again…”

 

Fleur greeted him with a kiss on both cheeks as well as a gentle embrace that had Harry blushing, he wasn’t used to females other then Mrs. Weasley in the past and Hermione really hugging him. There had been a few from Ginny but he didn’t wish to remember them…

 

Viktor kissed Harry’s cheeks and pumped first his hand and then he hugged Blaise giving him a manly thump on the back.

 

Harry awkwardly cast a tempus charm; Fred’s grandfather had two minutes…

 

No sooner had he cast the charm then Arthur Weasley tumbled through the floo and was grabbed by Bill _before_ he crashed into Fleur.

 

The expression on the elder Weasley’s face was irritated, “Arcturus Colan Weasley don’t think because you are nearly forty-five that you are too old to turn over my knee. I _AM_ the Head of this Family and you were never legally disowned, therefore you are still under my Authority. This depression of yours is unwarranted, unseemly and both I and ‘rella are sick of it. Three sons, three! One weak-willed, the other weak-minded but thank MERLIN that your brother Cador did not suffer from either deficiency.”

 

Arthur flinched.

 

“This vacation of Shacklebolt’s is folly, you threw yourself into work to avoid dealing with the apparent death of Fred and now that you actually have to death with a real death you can’t handle it. You’re to make an appointment with a Ministry Mind Healer tomorrow, if you don’t you shall not like how I shall deal with you. Your mother is right I have been far too lenient with you and that perhaps is where you began to go wrong.” Septimus sniffed before pushing Arthur out of the room leaving them rather shell-shocked.

 

Harry remembered the comment that Fred’s grandmother made about him not being fifteen. Harry didn’t have much experience in relationships but the visible depression did look more like hat he’d seen in girls who were dumped rather then those who did the dumpling. Or would it be more prudent to say that Mr. Weasley’s behaviour was more like Cho Chang’s after Cedric’s murder?

 

Even when Dean was dumped by Ginny or broke up with her, whatever it was, he hadn’t brooded this much.

 

Out of the Weasleys and their partners invited; Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Viktor, Fred, Hermione, George, Seamus, Mr. Weasley, Lord and Lady Weasley, only Percy and Oliver were missing it seemed.

 

To their surprise, Luna popped out of the floo tugging on Asteria Greengrass’ hand.

 

“You were told to socialise more Aria, you just have to come. You don’t have to talk to anyone you don’t know well but you have to talk sometimes.” Luna chided.

 

Her more grounded nature was rather unnerving after one got used to her talking in riddles all the time.

 

Before Harry could approach Asteria, Blaise did.

 

“Hello Aria.” The half-Italian Wizard said gently.

 

The girl blushed, “Blaise…”

 

Blaise winked at Harry, “Why don’t we leave this stuffy room and go where there is more space. Would you like that?”

 

Asteria’s trembling lessened and she whispered, “Oh please can we?”

 

Blaise offered his arm to each witch, “Come along to the drawing room we shall go.”

 

Two elves appeared to open the double doors to the corridor, which Harry knew was more then wide enough for three wizards to walk arm in arm...

 

No sooner had they left then the floo flashed again and Oliver caught Percy who somehow managed to trip.

 

Oliver chuckled, “You still haven’t lost your clumsiness when it comes to all manner of magical transportation…”

 

Percy glared, “It’s not my fault!”

 

“You should be nicer to the person who made sure you passed your Apparition test. I did keep you from falling after all. Wouldn’t want you to fail a test and mess up your perfect record.” Oliver teased.

 

Percy turned red, “You shouldn’t have distracted me! I was going to cast a delayed sticking charm like I always do! But no you just had to snog me and join me in the floo! Meddlesome prat!”

 

“Your Quidditch-obsessed, reckless, academically unmotivated, meddlesome prat.” Oliver snickered.

 

“I shouldn’t have had to bribe you to do your homework!” Percy said exasperated.

 

Bill threw an arm around Oliver, “So Oliver just how did Perfect Percy bribe you to do your homework, don’t tell me he resorted to using his body…”

 

Percy sputtered, “BILL! Don’t call me Perfect! And who told you to eavesdrop anyway…”

 

Bill coughed, “You always strive to be that, it is curious that you would stoop to bribery…”

 

Harry giggled, “You shouldn’t have announced it so loud.”

 

Percy groaned as he realised who all was in the room, “Merlin,” then he punched Oliver in the shoulder, “sometime I really can’t stand you…”

 

Charlie too was rather red-faced as if embarrassed on Percy’s behalf just as Harry was…

 

Poor Neville had the misfortune to literally stumble into this embarrassing situation when he too seemed about to tumble out of the floo.

 

Harry vaguely remembered an instantaneous sticking charm that was more like a jinx because it magnetised one’s feet to the ground.

 

Neville’s feet were immediately glued as it were to the nearest horizontal surface, in this case: the Receiving Room’s wood floor.

 

Neville bashfully thanked Harry for helping him.

 

Harry coughed, “No trouble at all. Since I think we are all here,”

 

Then the most unexpected person appeared: Severus Snape holding an envelope.

 

“What the devil! What am I doing here?” Snape barked.

 

Harry nearly fell but Bill caught him.

 

Harry stammered, “Pp…ro…fes…sor…Sna…pe?”

 

Neville screamed.

 

Bill coughed, “That was unexpected.”

 

Snape scowled, “I should expected that Andromeda had exterior motives; a letter that late in the day delivered by house elf? She knew I wanted to remain in the shadows! She had no right to force me here…”

 

Harry recovered, “Well you’re here…so you might as well stay?”

 

“Why should I?” Snape snapped.

 

“Draco and Blaise are here? Then there is Asteria Greengrass…who was mistreated by Muggles in an orphanage due to her parents and much her family being killed.” Harry offered.

 

Snape snorted, “It seems I have very little choice in the matter. A grandmother and still marshalling us about as if she were still the Queen of Slytherin and a prefect…”

 

“Theo isn’t coming?” Luna sighed as she popped back inside the room.

 

Neville frowned, “I’m unsure, I did pass the invitation on to him since I knew that Draco and Blaise wanted to reconnect with him. I’m doing much of my Auror course work via pensive memories and other correspondence methods to keep up.”  


Snape sneered, “You’re an Auror candidate? The world must be desperate.”

 

Neville flinched, “You may have a point? Kingsley offered it to those who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, even offered to waive having to have qualifying N.E.W.T. scores.”

Snape rolled his eyes, “Kingsley is Minister for Magic? Here and I thought that the world couldn’t get much worse.”

 

Harry frowned, “You didn’t know?”

 

Snape glared, “It’s not like I can openly purchase a Daily Prophet.”

 

Harry shrugged, “I’m sure that Draco will enjoy catching you up. Come on then professor.”

 

Harry did his best as a good host to usher his guests into the drawing room, which was far less stuffy then the receiving room.

 

It had a large flower arrangement; an open space in the centre of the room and the perimeter was lined with a variety of seating choices.

 

Cedrella was clearing vetting Hermione who was being backed up by Fleur…

 

Arthur Weasley was brooding in a corner while Septimus was inquiring after Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes with Fred, George and Seamus.

 

Colm was off with Teddy crawling in a warded area filled with a blanket and soft toys.

 

Andromeda looked up when they entered and smirked, “Draco someone to see you…”

 

Draco looked up from his conversation with Luna and whispered, “Uncle Sev…Uncle Sev!” the repeat was much louder.

 

Snape stiffened, “Draco cease this ridiculous, umph!”

 

Draco had torn across the room and hugged the former Head of Slytherin.

 

“You’re alive! I knew you were…I’m so glad…I was so afraid that I was just fooling myself. I lost mother…I lost father…thinking I might have lost you was too much to bear.”

 

“Draco just a display of emotion is unwise.” Snape grumbled.

 

Draco sniffed, hugging him tighter, “They are all family and they won’t say anything…most of them are Gryffindors anyway.”

 

“Excuse me young man I was a Slytherin.” Cedrella said curtly.

 

Draco then backed up and took a breath to recompose himself, “My apologies but since you have a Gryffindor for a spouse I’m sure that you have witnessed less restrained emotions.”

 

Cedrella glared at Arthur, “Unfortunately yes, I do.” Then she turned to Hermione again, “So you are planning on letting my grandson make an honest woman of you are not?”

 

Hermione swallowed inclining her head, “If you consent that is…”

 

Cedrella pursed her lips, “How do your parents feel about this match and the babe?”

 

Hermione flinched, “They don’t know? They are Muggles you see and I was afraid because of my relationship with Harry that they would be in danger. So I hid their memories of me, I removed myself from all of their photographs and I took everything that might remind them of me. All of my certificates, childhood drawings, report cards, nursery things and books. I stored it all in my trunk and took it with me to The Burrow. I never meant to hurt them and I hope they would forgive me…”

 

Cedrella huffed, “Given the current situation I’ll agree to the marriage and I’m sure that Septimus has no objection.”

 

Hermione whispered, “Really?”

 

Cedrella scoffed, “No Weasley has ever been born a bastard and I’m not about to let it happen now. I have little respect for Ronald and I think you were a fool to choose him over Fridricus even for a moment.”

 

Hermione flinched again and Fleur wrapped an arm around her.

 

Hermione swallowed, “I always had an attraction to Fred but he was so far above me that I thought he would never be interested. Besides, he had Angelina after him and I couldn’t hope to,”

 

“Miss Granger are you implying that Angelina Johnson was in anyway superiour to you? What happened to the arrogant brat who flouted me in lessons by whispering instructions to Longbottom to keep him from blowing up cauldrons? Or the bushy-haired know-it-all who insisted on volunteering herself to answer all questions even those unasked?”

 

Hermione recoiled, “Professor Snape…”

 

Fred snarled storming up to their former potions professor, “Snape I know that nice isn’t in your vocabulary but I’m sure that Lily would have words with you for talking like that to a pregnant woman.”

 

Snape stumbled back as if struck, “What did you say? How dare you,”

 

Then Andromeda appeared out of nowhere grabbing him by the front of his robes, “No how dare you Severus Snape! Fred’s right you’ve got no right to talk to Hermione like that! A woman’s not herself when she’s pregnant, Hermione will prove herself just fine after she gives birth and her hormones settle. I’m a Birth Healer I know what I’m talking about so you just go sit over there and talk to your godson. Move!”

 

Snape stormed off to pout in an armchair.

 

“I thought this was supposed to be a celebration or did I misunderstand?” Andromeda said sharply.

 

Then the strangest thing happened, Cedrella chortled with laughter startling them all.

 

“Oh I like you Andromeda Tonks, I knew there had to be something interesting about you when Walpurga blasted you out of the family. My blasting was due to Arcturus over there and maybe I deserved it for not raising him right. I’m sure that you raised your Nymphadora up right and you’ll be sure that your nephew and his betrotheds do the same by your grandson.”

 

Andromeda smirked, “Oh I plan to, Harry’s a fine young man and both his suitors have proven they’ll do right by him and by my Teddy. Remus and Nymphadora were right to chose him even if he were young for it. I’ve grown quite fond of those three and I plan on being Nana to all of their children since it seems like they haven’t anyone else. Not that I mind,”

 

Before the two former Slytherins could continue, two house elves appeared.

 

One announced that dinner was served and the other Theo Nott.

 

Harry was observant enough to notice that Luna turned pink at the name.

 

They headed into the dining room where Draco had little cards with their names on them.

 

Andromeda at one end of the table and Draco on the other with Harry and Blaise on either side of him while Severus and Cedrella sat on either side of Andromeda…

 

Luna sat between Neville and Theo but across from George and Seamus.

 

Dinner had less distressing topics and it seemed that the Weasleys present were enjoying reconnecting with current family members as well as the prospective ones like Oliver, Seamus, Viktor and Hermione.

 

Draco was smug, with the noted exceptions of Arthur Weasley’s depression and Uncle Sev’s abrasiveness everything seemed to be fine.

 

Draco hoped that his godfather would agree to pick up his potions studies.

 

Draco and Harry were coming along on their NEWT studies thanks to Andromeda and Blaise.

 

As for the shop between Draco, George, Fred, Harry, Blaise and Seamus the products were coming along quite well…

 

It should be ready to reopen around the end of the school year which would have them open for last minute solstice shoppers.

 

After the Diagon Alley store was reopened and they’d purchased Zonkos, they could use the two-point spell until they were ready to use the Zonkos proper in Hogsmeade as an independent store.

 

It shouldn’t be long before the Remus Lupin school was ready for students like the nursery and eventually the pre-Hogwarts primary school that was planned.

 

With everyone here involved it wouldn’t be hard…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	29. Chapter 28

 

Chapter 28

 

With permission from Fred’s grandparents and the shop a week from reopening, Hermione and Fred where sent via portkey to Scamander to be bonded.

 

Since Giselle and Millie Bulstrode still had affairs to wrap up in Australia, the witch couple had offered to let them stay as a favor to Harry who helped get the Ministry off their backs.

 

Harry was sad that he would miss Hermione’s wedding but promised to have Draco throw her a massive reception. Giselle who was a hopeless romantic had promised faithfully to help Hermione locate her parents and that they’d gladly be witnesses at their Scamander bonding which was exempt from International Wizarding law regarding bondings.

 

Only in Scamander, to Harry’s knowledge anyway, could you get married under the age of twenty-one without parental consent and under twenty-five without the consent of your Head of House if you were descended from a pureblood House. You also had to be at least fourteen if you were a witch and sixteen if you were a wizard to be legally bounded according to Scamander customs...

 

He also planned to have their apartment above to shop turned into more of a house if he could as a wedding present.

 

The Monday following Fred’s dinner party, Bill finally acquired the agreement of the owners of Zonko’s for Weasley Enterprises to purchase the location as well as the current stock for the offered amount.

 

Provided of course that they sold and marketed the similar products like Zonkos’ fanged frisbees as WWW’s fanged flyers so not to violate copyright even if they were essentially identical products...

 

Both Harry and George signed as partners to the purchase agreement and took over the lease that the owners of Zonkos’ were close to defaulting on. Harry of course used his share of the profits since the Diagon shop opened to pay a large portion of the interest and late fees on the loan while Septimus in a show of familial support invested what would be Fred’s bride price into the loan to help bring it back into.

 

Fred of course didn’t bother with that sort of detail and Hermione would have protested so it was best to have that sort of this just dealt with.

 

With the Death Eater trials drawing to a close aside from the retrials like Greg’s and the thwarted trial against Millie and Giselle Bulstrode, the Wizengamot as a whole was on recess until January.

 

Which left Harry and Draco free of most of their shared political responsibilities aside from the monthly Board of Governors Meetings.

 

They were busy of course with all sorts of product creation following the exact recipes that the twins had in the work journals they had been given.

 

They; George, Seamus, Harry, Draco and Blaise were waiting for Hermione and Fred to return from Australia with ‘Mione’s parents as well as being married.

 

Harry was already letting Draco plan their reception that would invite their mutual friends like Neville and Luna as well as Seamus who was obviously coming with George.

 

There was something missing in Hermione since he’d seen her just before Bill’s wedding, her parents had always been important to her and very supportive. The very opposite of Harry’s own Muggle family, while Harry might not write Dudley off completly, he had no intention of ever seeing his aunt and uncle again.

 

Between Andromeda’s forceful bullying to work on dealing with his physical health issues, Harry had been not quite guilted into but he’d ended up slowly opening up to his fiances about his childhood. It had taken his begging for them to just hold him to reassure him that they still wanted him to keep them from going out searching for his Muggle relations to hex them to death.

 

Harry didn’t care about the Dursleys, he wanted to forget them and build a real family...

 

He wanted to pretend that Andromeda was his family, that Teddy was his son and that both Draco and Blaise truly loved him.

 

Harry wanted nothing more than to build as close to a normal family as he could...

 

He liked waking up in their arms and realising that being loved wasn’t a dream...

 

He liked having them help take care of Teddy, seeing those two holding his godson made Harry ache to give them a child. Not that he could possibly love Teddy less but he wanted to give him siblings and have the large family he hoped that he could have had if his parents hadn’t been murdered.

 

He wanted to raise healthy happy children who knew that their fathers loved them, that they would never lack proper food, clothes or even beds.

 

He wanted to carry their child beneath his heart, nourished by his body and he wanted to cradle it like he saw Hermione doing.

 

Harry wanted the world, well his little piece of heaven anyway...

 

A baby giggle reached his ears and he opened his eyes...

 

Draco and Blaise were playing with Teddy while Andromeda crochetted.

 

Harry smiled, was this what having family felt like?

 

If it was, Harry could relive this scene in a pensive forever...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	30. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy's wiccaning...

Chapter 29

 

Harry had never officially been named Teddy’s godfather, nor had a will actually been made listing him as Teddy’s legal guardian.

 

That didn’t mean that Harry couldn’t make Teddy an heir, specifically the Black heir.

 

He was torn between Blaise and Draco standing up with him in lieu of Teddy’s birth parents.

 

Magical godparents were a guardian’s choice and Harry wanted the best choice...

 

Yet he wanted the three of them to cast protection on Teddy...

 

Draco had been the first in his heart but Blaise had pushed his way in as well and Harry had a hard time chosing between them for any reason...

 

A smile stretched across Harry’s face; Draco would stand with him as one of Teddy’s guardians and Blaise could stand with Luna as a godparent.

 

That would be the best choice...

 

XooooooX

 

Wiccanings were usually by cultural standards anyway held within a week of the birth but if the prospective godparents are not available, they can be held later. At the time of Teddy‘s birth Harry was still hunting Horcruxes and on the run. The ceremony was impossible that that time, the time limit for a Wiccaning was an infant’s second birthday. Since a seventh day Wiccaning was impossible, they [Harry and Andromeda] had chosen a Seventh Month Wiccaning- seven was a powerful number.

 

Andromeda began with her honorary nephew at her side, “As those blessed with magic, we do not have a physical structure as the churches of our Muggle Kindred with whom we share this land. We create a Circle, which through our magic and blessing becomes our sacred Temple to the Elements. The Earth is the floor, the stars are the roofs, and all of Nature becomes our witnesses. We also have when possible all guests either seated or standing in a circle around the sacred area, creating a sense of theatre. Guests are usually asked to bring bells with them. Guardians of the Four Quarters Air, Fire, Water and Earth join us here to celebrate this Wiccaning!"

 

"Guardians of the East, Powers of Air; you who are thought and the wind upon my face. Winged eagle of the skies who is the morning breeze and the wrath of storms, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite.” Blaise said with a grin holding an eagle’s feather.

 

Luna spoke holding a flaming ruby in her hands, “Guardians of the South, Powers of Fire, you who are passion and the hearth. Great Snake that lives within the coals of the home fires as well as wild fires; I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite.”

 

Asteria grinned at her sister’s former betrothed Blaise who finally looked happy, “Guardians of the West, Powers of Water, you who are emotions and pure love. Gentle Dolphin of the waves who is the morning dew, and the torrential rains, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite.” In her hands she held an abalone shell as she faced the West.

 

Seamus spoke, “Guardians of the North, Powers of Earth, you who are the stabilizer and nurturer. Powerful Buffalo who paws the ground and stands solid as the mountains, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite.” He held a crystal toward the north.

 

Andromeda began as she moved to the altar; “We are met in this Circle to ask the blessings of those who came before on the son of Nymphadora Edwina Lupin formerly Tonks of the House of Black and Remus John Lupin. May he grow in honour, strength, joy and wisdom.” she looked at Harry, Draco and Blaise with pride and fondness, “There are many destinies, and each must find their own. Therefore, we do not seek to bind this heir to any one destiny while he is still too young to choose. Instead, we ask the magic that makes us one people and those who have come before to bless, protect and prepare him through the years of his childhood. Then, when he is at last fully grown, shall know, without a doubt, which Path is his, and shall tread it gladly. Draco, please bring the Black heir forward that he may be blessed.”

 

Draco stood before his aunt with Teddy wiggling in his arms.

 

Andromeda spoke, “His parents chose a name for him. I ask his magical guardian; Harry, what is that name?

 

Harry smiled, “Thabit Remus Lupin-Black, to be called Teddy, Heir of the House Black.”

 

Andromeda nodded, “Then to us all and his ancestors, he shall be known as Teddy Remus Lupin-Black.” she dipped her finger in a jar of lavender oil, she anointed Teddy’s forehead with oil, smiling, “In ancient days, the good fairies all blessed the babes with a special gift or blessing, Harry asks now that you a few of you bestow him with a personal blessing. I bless thee, Teddy with oil, and welcome thee as family one to another.”

 

Harry dipped his finger into a chalice of wine, before repeating his ‘Aunt-in-law’s’ action; “I bless thee, Teddy with wine, and welcome thee to the family.”

 

Astoria smiled, as she dipped her finger into a chalice of water, before repeating Andromeda, “I bless thee, Teddy with water, and welcome thee as equals.”

 

Draco gently rest the palm of his hand on the son of one of professors and previously unknown cousin, “I dedicate you to a life of peace and love.” A strange sentiment for one who had been a Death Eater…but he meant it none the less. He’d been a bit annoyed at Harry’s choice of godparents- jealous actually if he had to be honest. Until Harry handed him legal papers from Gringotts, they were papers for adoption. While Teddy was not named his heir, he was granted half legal rights to Teddy. He’d kissed Harry soundly for that. If anything happened to Harry, he and Blaise would gladly raise Teddy. In a few short months the three of them had grown to care for the orphaned babe.

 

Luna resting her hand on Teddy’s ‘third eye’, “It is my wish that you may see your way clearly.”

 

Seamus touched Teddy’s heart while holding Colm close with one arm, “It is my wish that your heart always be open."

 

Blaise touched Teddy’s throat, “It is my wish that you may speak the truth.”

 

Neville grinned, as he touched the boy’s chest, “It is my wish that your Will and Strength be strong." A strong sentiment from the slayer of Nagini, Voldemort’s last Horcrux.

 

Dennis tickled his stomach, “It is my wish that you be joyful and loving."

 

A blessing that pleased Harry to no end.

 

Andromeda nodded, holding her hands out, “Are there any here who would stand as Godparents to Teddy?”

 

Luna and Blaise stepped forward again, "We would."

 

Andromeda continued, “Do you Madam Luna Lovegood, Daughter of Ravenclaw and Lord Blaise Zabini promise to be a friend to Teddy through out his childhood; to aid and guide as needed; and in concord with his guardians, to watch over him and love him as if he were of your own blood; until, he is ready to choose his own Path?

 

“I, Lady Luna Ganaida Lovegood, do so promise.”

 

"I, Blaise Gabriel Zabini, do so promise.”

 

Holding hands and creating a circle over Teddy who lay on the altar, Blaise and Luna began to chant in Latin.

 

As they chanted magic soared above them, Teddy was glowing green- the colour of life and health, Luna was violet, which meant intuitive, visionary, futuristic, idealistic, artistic, magical, and reveals psychic power of attunement with the self. It was considered the most sensitive and wisest of colours. Blaise was yellow, which was seen as awakening, inspiration, intelligence, action shared, creative, playful, optimistic and easy-going.

 

The yellow and violet twisted and flowed into one another, at the final chant it dove straight for Teddy. He glowed, the magic radiating so brightly at it distorted their vision for a while. Once they could see clearly, the magic that Blaise and Luna had gifted flowed around him before sinking into Teddy’s skin. It would create a shield of sorts that would protect him from most types of magical harm. This part of a Wiccaning was mostly known by purebloods, it was a closely guarded ‘secret’ that allowed them to protect their heirs and heiresses from harm so that they might grow up to inherit.

 

Andromeda continued, “We, his friends and family have welcomed him; Therefore, Oh Circle of Stars, shine in peace on Teddy. So mote it be!”

 

The attending throng chorused, “So mote it be!”

 

Harry grinned, “There is a reception and dinner in the adjoining dining hall for those who wish to attend.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this posted at Christmas but time ran away from me.

Chapter 30

 

The closer it came to Solstice the more heated the debates between Blaise and Draco were…

 

Despite his years at Hogwarts due to his growing up Muggle, Harry still thought Christmas instead of Yule or solstice…

 

Also he thought of Father Christmas, who only visited Dudley at the Dursleys leaving coal for the freak who could never be ‘a good boy’.

 

Draco had grown up with a bearded man who looked an awful lot like Father Christmas only he insisted quite vehemently that his name was Wōden.

 

Despite being a ward of the Goyles, Blaise loudly insisted that solstice gifts were actually delivered by La Befana.

 

It was giving Harry quite the headache really…

 

This might be their first holiday as a couple but they should decide this if they were going to have children in the future.

 

Sooner rather than later if they were as fertile as Andromeda insisted…

 

Given the similarity of appearance between Wōden and Father Christmas, that was one that Harry was secretly partial to.

 

The door to the library was thrown open and Andromeda stormed in.

 

All three wizards shrank from her.

 

“Really? Does it matter who brings the gifts? Ted agreed to call Father Christmas Wōden and so did Remus. Both had muggle ancestry and they didn’t really care over much. If it matters all that much if you’re in Italy for solstice they can be from La Befana but if you’re in areas visited by Odin or Wōden then its Wōden.”

 

Draco and Blaise were cowed into agreeing.

 

Harry suspected that they would find themselves in Italy often just so Blaise could have his La Befana gifts.

 

XooooooX

 

It was their first solstice together and Teddy’s as well, so the three of them had gone a bit overboard with presents.

 

Given how many had lost loved ones, Harry had invited their friends to stay with them.

 

George was boycotting Solstice at the Burrow and staying with Seamus’ family, Charlie was staying with his own lover’s family as were Bill and Percy who had rekindled his secret relationship with Oliver Wood after the Battle of Hogwarts.

 

But Theo who Blaise had reconnected with at Beauxbatons and Luna who still had Aria, the sole surviving Greengrass heiress at Ravenworth Mejora Castle had taken them up on the invitation. Between Draco and Andromeda, Snape had been bullied into agreeing to come as well.

 

As had Millie, Giselle and Greg…

 

Hermione had promised to spend Christmas with her parents but she and Fred had promised to join them for Solstice.

 

If Harry had thought that The Burrow seemed full, it was nearly as full despite the larger size of Baskerville with Harry, Blaise, Draco, Teddy, Andromeda, Theo, Ned [Theo’s younger brother], Millie, Giselle, Greg, Mal [a distant cousin to George and Greg’s girlfriend], Hermione and Fred.

 

Harry had gone shopping in Paris with Hermione and Fleur soon after Hermione returned from Australia and now on Blaise’s birthday they had decided to decorate a tree.

 

Draco had always gone out with his mother to pick the Yule tree and so he led them out after breakfast.

 

Harry had never been allowed to decorate a tree before, he had always been locked up when he had the misfortune to be at the Dursleys during the winter holidays so this was different.

 

While they let Harry pick the tree, it was Draco who cut it down and Blaise who carried it back.

 

Draco requested the Malfoy ornaments and they were surprised when Andromeda pulled out a package from her robe.

 

 “For the tree,” she said gruffly.

 

Draco and Blaise sat on either side of Harry watching as he opened the gift.

 

Inside was a wooden heart that seemed to be a sort of puzzle; the ‘V’ of the heart had Harry’s full name ‘Herodotus’ on it and the curves of the heart were the names Draconis and Blaise but the bottom had been split with Andromeda on one side and Thabit on the other. In the centre were the words ‘Together we make a family’ along with the year 1998 and surprisingly Snape’s first name Severus was scratched in but in tiny letters..

 

Harry swallowed, this was unexpected…

 

“You needed to start your own ornament collections.” Andromeda said gruffly, “I thought it would be a good start.”

 

Once Harry had recovered from his shock, Draco took the ornament and examined it.

 

“I think that this should be displayed proudly in a place of honour.”

 

Blaise agreed of course and they asked Harry to hang it in the centre of the tree.

 

Draco pulled out similar ornaments, on Solstice Eve he planned to allow their guests to add to the tree.

 

For Giselle and Millie there was a glass ornament that had painted mermaids intertwined that resembled them as well as having the date they were bonded on the silver back, while Fred and Hermione had an ornament that celebrated they had their Rosie. Draco used the unwrapping charm to show off the gifts before setting them aside. Given Greg’s interest in dragons Draco had picked out an ornament with a gold dragon linking necks and tails with a silver dragon but between its claws was a monagram for Mal and Greg. There was a crowned diamond swan, a glass disk with a skye terrier and the name Asteria and a Black swan carved from obsidian. Harry wondered if Draco had guessed something he hadn’t….

 

Harry was far more excited about Fred and Hermione’s ornament than he was Millie and Giselle’s mostly because he hadn’t been a Slytherin and didn’t know them quite as well. Given that Millie and Greg were Draco and Blaise’s yearmates and childhood friends he would get to know them better.

 

XooooooX

 

Harry knew that Teddy was too young to remember his first Solstice but that didn’t keep him from being excited.

 

He woke his mates up super early about seven to check everything, they shared toast and hot cider while they waited for their guests to rise.

 

Millie and Giselle showed up first, with Greg and Mal following soon after. Theo was next to arrive while Luna came practicially pushing her dad and Aria into the drawing room where Draco had insisted the tree be set up.

 

Their guests had already added their ornaments, Hermione had insisted that they make ornaments with Teddy despite his young age.

 

Some were hand and feet casts while others were picture ornaments; there was one from Teddy that said ‘Grandma’s first Solstice as well as a crystal ornament that read, ‘Dad a son’s first hero’. Another celebrated that this was Draco, Harry and blaise’s first Solstice as well as daddy onaments for the three of them emblazoned with the names they’d picked daddy, papa and père,

 

Hermione and Fred were the next to last to arrive with Andromeda all but dragging Snape…

 

They snacked on cider and toast while they bustled through gifts.

 

Draco asked his young cousin to hand out the gifts, Luna was also a paternal cousin but through his father’s Uncle, her grandfather Apollus while Aria was his father’s cousin through his grandmother.

 

Draco felt terrible that like Harry, Aria had been misstreated and it seemed that his formerly flighty cousin had shed that persona but still unnerved him at times.

 

It wasn’t like any of the Solstices that Draco or Blaise remembered, it wasn’t what Harry would call ‘stuffy’.

 

Everyone had a gift for everyone even if it were just a book or a subscription to a periodical…

 

Draco had gifted his godfather with Basilisk parts since Harry had access to the Chamber of Secrets and had offered to take them there since he could speak Parseltongue. Snape had been just as excited about his Basilisk ingredients as Slughorn had been with his Ancromantula venom….

 

Harry had thought that his ability to speak had died with Voldemort but that was not the case since he spoke it in the throws of passion much to Draco and Blaise’s delight…

 

Once the gifts were all opened and stacked neatly beside each person, Teddy had amused himself far more with ripping paper than his own gifts but then Andromeda declared it was time for breakfast and herded them to the dining room leaving the elves to move the gifts to the appropriate rooms.

 

Harry decided as he walked between his bondmates, Blaise’s arm around his shoulders and Draco’s around his chest, that this was definitely his best and favourite holiday.

 

He still had persons he missed painfully like his parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks but he was happy and accepted now…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets surprising news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is almost a year late... but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Chapter 31

 

Harry was practicing his transfiguration spells to prepare for his NEWT exam only to find himself suddenly nauseous and dizzy.

 

He stumbled into a chair and tried to settle his stomach.

Harry was surprised when a house elf arrived with Andromeda.

 

"Master be needing healer."

 

Harry sighed, "I don't know what happened. One minute I was fine but the next I was nauseous and dizzy. I felt I didn't have enough strength to stand any longer..."

 

Andromeda frowned as she silently cast spells to examine him.

 

To Harry's surprise, Andromeda began to snicker.

 

"When I said you were extremely fertile I wasn't expecting this. Then again, it is Harry Potter."

 

Harry frowned, "What is wrong with me?"

 

Andromeda sent for Draco and Blaise while she continued to snicker.

 

Honestly by the time his bondmates appeared, Harry was annoyed...

 

Blaise was confused, "Is something wrong healer?"

 

Andromeda shook her head, "Congratulations, your family lines will continue. Harry is pregnant."

 

Harry hissed, "Draco!"

 

Sure he wanted children with his lovers, bondmates by he wanted his NEWT exams completed first!

 

Draco held up his empty hands, "I barely started the potion, don't look at me. I certainly wouldn't have given it to you without your knowledge."

 

Blaise shook his head, "I don't have the skills to brew it and I haven't the faintest idea where to procure it."

 

"Your bonded tell the truth, this is not a potions-induced pregnancy. This seemed to be magically but also naturally occurring. Bent soulmates with strong bonds from multiple reincarnations are capable of such a feat. This is my first pregnancy with a triad, much less a soulmate triad. If my calculations are correct, your bundle of joys will attend Hogwarts with Hermione and Fred's Rose as well as Fleur and Bill's Vicki."

 

Bill's daughter had come on Solstice while they were in France...

 

It was surprising that Fred's daughter was older by a few days...

 

Teddy would have Colm for a friend of course but Harry was sure that Bill and Fred were determined that their girls would be friends...

 

That is if Harry didn't have a daughter...

 

"Near as I can tell you are just over two months Harry."

 

A water bubble appeared over Harry's stomach and Andromeda cast another unknown spell silently.

 

A picture began to form in the bubble...

 

"Let's see...you don't do anything by half, do you Harry?"

 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry grumbled.

 

"I see three hearts... which means triplets..." Andromeda smirked.

 

Harry gasped, "trip... triplets?"

 

His mates kissed him excitedly.

 

Treating him to excited congratulations in languages he didn't understand...

 

He pinched them both in annoyance.

 

Bringing them to apologise but they were still excited while Harry was dumbfounded.

 

To make matters worse, Andromeda chose to cast a spell that filled the air with the sound of pounding heartbeats.

 

Their babies...

 

XooooooX

 

It took a while for Harry’s pregnancy to fully sink in…

 

While the idea of building a family with Draco and Blaise; both of whom he was legally bonded to was a warm thought that made his heart raise and his face flush, he just hadn’t expected it so soon.

 

Teddy was barely nine months old, neither he nor Draco had sat their NEWT exams despite studying responsibly since Draco was released into his custody.

 

They were just finding a routine at the shop when it came to product creation and studying as well. The three of them barely attended any Governors or Wizengamot meetings yet!

 

Getting Draco’s mother released from Azkaban was on Harry’s personal to-do list. While he hadn’t argued with Lucius’ previous sentence being up to the Kiss even though the Previous Lord Malfoy had truly done little to support Voldemort following his ‘release/escape’ from Azkaban, the man had been guilty originally. Draco on the other hand had been coerced to take the Mark underage, as well as being threatened with death and torture for failure or refusal. Not only of himself but also of his mother who was his only remaining close family after Lucius’ arrest and sentancing following the Battle of the Department of Mysteries.

 

Narcissa had to Harry’s knowledge had little part in the war aside from being imprisoned in her marital home under penaltie of pain [torture] and death if she gave the impression that she was not pleased to host Voldemort or his Death Eaters as guests. Yet she still chose to lie to Voldemort in hopes of protecting Draco. She shouldn’t have been sentenced to anything, but it was her shocking sentence had had Harry fighting for other Slytherins like Blaise but especially for Draco. While he had failed Narcissa, he had promised that Draco was safe and he had been determined to keep that promise.

 

Whatever Narcissa’s personal failings were, she like his own mother put her life on the line to protect her own child and had her part in Voldemort’s demise.

 

If he could get Greg off, and like Draco he too had been coerced into taking the Mark, then he would see to it that Narcissa was freed. Even if it took the entirety of a vault to accomplish it…

 

Unlike Andromeda or Sirius, Harry doubted that Draco’s mother had an inner core of steel as strong as they did. While Bellatrix had never been the nicest of persons, she had gone completely insane in Azkaban after al and Sirius was never the same after his escape. A part of him would always be in that horrible place…

 

Either way, the witch would be out before her first grandchild, or rather grandchildren were born since Andromeda counted three hearts.

 

Triplets and Teddy? Sure, Teddy was a rather calm baby and there were three of them… but him and his luck…

 

Speaking of which, they ought to consider godparents…

 

Teddy had Blaise and Luna, Hermione’s Rose had himself and George while Bill and Fleur had already asked Charlie and Viktor if the Weasley gossip line a.k.a. Fred was to believed.

 

Three babies…

 

Harry was overwhelmed…

 

Mione… he needed Hermione…

 

Harry flooed into WWW’s office where he found a humming Hermione nursing Roe and doing paperwork one-handed.

 

Well, she wasn’t the queen of multitasking for no legitimate reason.

 

She glanced up at the sound of the floo, “Harry? I thought you three were working from home the last few days…”

 

 

“I…we…” Harry began lamely, before blurting out, “Rose is going to have friends soon.”

 

Hermione frowned, “Of course she is, Fleur had Vicki on Solstice and Charlie is expecting. Teddy is going to have Colm.”

 

Harry felt a stab of guilt for not having be kinder to Colin…

 

Harry stammered, “You don’t understand…apparently…the three of us…we…well I…got pregnant without…a potion…”

 

“Oh Harry, that’s wonderful!” Hermione began, she’d become very supportive after getting over her initial shock. Then she frowned, “What about,”

 

“My NEWT exams?” Harry groaned, “I know, the timing could have been better. I had plans; build up a lot of stock for the shops, free Narcissa, pass my NEWT exams, get teddy comfortable in Fleur’s school and solidify our political bloc to ensure the future is stable and safe.”

 

“What are you going to do?” Hermione asked having set aside her quill and reached for his hand.

 

“The best I can as always. Andromeda just worries too much…” Harry grumbled.

 

“The Dursleys?” Hermione asked quietly, “I know they weren’t kind; you were always too thin and tiny. You took weeks to eat a full plate at a meal. I was always told not to worry ‘my pretty little head’ about it. But when Fred and George mentioned those bars, I knew it was worse than I could imagine. I tried to invite you to visit but Was told repeatedly that it wasn’t safe. I hoped that Moody, Remus and Mrs. Weasley’s would help but I wasn’t convinced of that.”

 

“It did, somewhat anyway. I got to have my wizard stuff in my room so I could complete my summer homework if I wished to sacrifice sleep. However, my chores list was so I usually missed lunch, while for breakfast and dinner it was usually scraps that Dudley or Uncle Vernon didn’t eat.” Harry shrugged.

  
“Oh Harry, I wish I could have helped.” Hermione said sadly.

 

“You did, you sent care packages and letters to remind me that some people really did know and care about me. No matter how hurt I was about your reaction to my gaining custody of Draco, I did and still do care for you like a sister. I am sure that Draco and Blaise won’t mind, I know I didn’t ask you for Teddy but,” Harry shyly tried to reassure her.

 

Hermione beamed, interrupting him, “Oh Harry I would love that!”

 

“I don’t know who else we’ll ask but I really want you for my firstborn’s godmother. I should return the favour after all. Aside from Draco, Blaise, George, Neville, and Luna; you and Fred are two of my favourite people.”

 

While Ron was no longer their friend, much less Hermione’s lover; Harry and Hermione’s bond was still strong and he was grateful for that…

 

She was clearly a devoted mum and he knew he could trust her to be a wonderful godmother to his firstborn.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
